


Harry Potter and the Golden Path - Year Seven

by HeruKane



Series: Empire of Albion [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fate & Destiny, Grey Harry Potter, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Many Times Over, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry's Classmates - Freeform, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Ministry of Magic, Once and Future King, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Slash, Smart Harry Potter, Wizengamot, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 128,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeruKane/pseuds/HeruKane
Summary: We will be following the life of a more intelligent and powerful Harry Potter, one who seems to be constantly tested by Fate, Destiny, and Magic. This story follows him through his Hogwarts years and the friendships, connections, and powerful decisions he makes along the way. It will also see him taking his place among the elite of the magical world, that of the Empire of Albion.This story covers Year Seven of Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts.





	1. Summer Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome back!
> 
> To the continuing adventures of my alternate Harry Potter as he goes through his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.
> 
> As of right now there are 9 sections remaining that have not been written yet, all of which are at the back end of the book. They are all outlined and organized and have notes, I just need to sit down and get the creative motivation to write them. But don't worry, by the time this story gets anywhere near said point they will have been written. 
> 
> Once this book is finished there is but one more 'Between' that will be posted, which is a story of a particular wedding. Beyond that I also have the scene of a coronation, which I figure I will post as well. Once that is done I honestly don't have any more ideas developed for this particular saga.
> 
> Which is a bit bittersweet considering how epicly long this saga has been so far. But it is what it is and all things have to come to an end! 
> 
> That said, to both long time readers and new comers, I say thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to do so for as long as the journey continues.

**Summer Start**  
\--------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Late June

Throwing his bag down on the couch Harry lets out a big great sigh before plopping himself down on said couch as well. As Mason and Sirius do the same he says, "So, what now?"

"You tell us Harry," Mason says with amusement, "as normally this is when you have to go off and do something."

Shake of head. "Nope, not this time, not today. Today I am off the clock, I made it so."

"And now," Remus says from the door as he walks into the room and gives Sirius a kiss as he sits down, "so am I."

Mason looks around to make sure everyone is in agreement and then grins. "Great, so great, well then, let's play a game!"

8888

Putting his book down Harry blinks in surprise as he feels the wards vibrate a bit - with the subsequent request by Albus Dumbledore for entrance.

With but a momentary twist of his magic the wards sing with permission and the fireplace activates, letting Dumbledore step out into the floo gateway chamber.

A few hallways later and he is stepping into the room where Harry is sitting reading. Giving the Lord of the Manor a small bow the Headmaster smiles, "Hello Harry, I appreciate the acceptance."

"Not a problem Albus, not a problem," Harry says with his own smile and nod, "so how may I assist you today?"

"Well, truthfully, I am mostly here to speak to Sirius as the official leader of the Hogwarts School Board but if your free I wouldn't mind going over some Order business with you." The last part is said with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's no problem at all," Harry says before laughing, "in fact I could use a distraction, this book is not exactly fitting my mood right now." He then holds up the book he is reading, a muggle novel called 'The Perfect Storm,' not that Dumbledore recognizes it or anything. He then gestures towards the couch nearby. "Please sit as Sirius is a bit busy right now but will come down soon." A grin follows that and so does, "So, any interesting new Hogwarts business?"

As he sits down the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes go brighter before he laughs and says, "Actually yes, one matter." A pause to add suspense then, "So it seems that in the aftermath of your cleansing of the wards last October the magics of the school struck Binns."

A blink at that then a tilt of the head, "Has he Moved On?"

A shake of the head, "No, not yet, he still says he is not ready, that there is too much to share for him to go to the Light." A grin. "But at the same time he has finally retired from teaching History of Magics."

A pause, a bit long as Harry takes the news in, which is followed by a bit of bark of laughter. "Oh he has, has he. Well that is amusing, and between us, about time." Two shared grins are the response then Harry asks, "So what is to come of him?"

"After decades of loyal service Hogwarts herself has no wish to kick him out of the school and so has made room for him." At Harry's curious look the Headmaster grins, "It seems a new room has manifested right off the library, a room where he may lecture all about the Goblin Wars and Goblin-Magical Relations all he wishes."

"Oh." A pause follows that then a laughter. "Wow." A shake of the head. "That's kind of brilliant actually." He then gives a grin as an idea comes to him, leading to him saying, "Are you planning on providing students with extra credit of they attend his lectures?"

A wide grin and a twinkle in his eye precedes the Headmaster simply saying, "Of course. Especially as there are many benefits to the students learning from him, especially on the matter of the goblin wars."

A chuckle. "That's actually really brilliant and I hope that the new professor, whomever you hire, will take advantage of his knowledge on that topic."

Albus gives a gentle nod at that before adding, "That is actually part of what I need to go over with Sirius. Professor Binns was not being paid, at least not in gold, which means a larger History of Magic budget is going to be needed."

Harry nods at that, "Ah, yes, I can see how that would be true. Beyond the whole paying Binns in magic, which you will still do, you will need the money to pay, what, a dozen new staff for the department?"

"Fourteen new staff to be accurate." He then sighs slightly, an act he carefully keeps from most other people from seeing but as Harry is, well, Harry, he makes an exception. "Which wouldn't have been so bad if I had been given more time to figure this out."

A slight chuckle, "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't know that my cleansing of the wards would lead to this result." A pause then, "Now, I can't say I am sorry that it happened as Hogwarts has longed needed a flesh and blood professor for history, let us not pretend otherwise." He waits for a moment, eventually getting a nod from the Headmaster. "But yes, I would not have done it this way, especially with the pace of the war expanding."

"Don't worry Harry, it is what it is, it can't be helped. Especially as you already have too much on your plate."

A shake of the head. "We all do really." A pause as he thinks things over then his eyes widen in glee. "Actually, there is something easy I can do. I can put you in contact with the officers in charge of staff hiring for my various educational departments, which include House Sage. With there help you will easily be able to find and then interview the staff you need."

A slight blink of surprise before a twinkle comes to the Headmaster's eyes as he gives a slight bow of thanks. "I thank you Harry for the assistance on that especially as it will help speed up the process."

"Not a problem," Harry says with a grin, "glad to help, especially considering whomever you hire will have at least one year with me and so I want the best."

The Headmaster chuckles in response, for what else is there to say. He then looks at his watch, which leads to Harry saying, "Five minutes then Sirius will be free."

With a nod of thanks he then leans back and says, "Well, we might as well use that time to go over some quick Order business."

"Sounds great." Harry says with a grin before turning his full attention onto what the Headmaster is going to say.

8888

After almost three hours of meetings Harry leans back in his quite comfy chair and says, "Right, so we're down to the last report for the day." He then looks about the room and his senior officers and adds, "I'm listening."

Sirius then says, "Well its last but not least, as they say."

"Thanks Sirius," Harry says with some amusement before gesturing towards Bill and saying, "Bill, its you right?"

A nod from Bill, "Yes." He then clears his throat. "Right. So background. Since Harry claimed the Head Ring he has sponsored almost seven hundred individual cursebreaking and warding operations. Due to that fact there has been a delay in going over each and every artifact or relic collected by all those projects."

"I'd say I'm sorry about all the work but we all know not only would I be lying but that you all actually are happy about it." A bit of laughter erupts. "So, what did you find that has you all in a tizzy?"

Bill holds up an object, which leads to Sirius saying, "A book?"

"While yes that's true, this isn't simply any book, this is an ancient artifact of prehuman origin." A pause for emphasize then, "Of First Race origin."

"Give it to me," Harry says while holding out his hand. The book, once Bill lets go of it, begins moving towards him rather than falling down. As soon as he has his grip on it he says, "What have you learned about it?"

"The book’s wards are ancient, primeval, and are fundamentally intertwined in the whole package." A quick pause. "We also learned that for all its protections merely touching the artifact holds no dangers." He stops and then looks around the room. "Because no one is able to open it."

"Harry," Remus says simply, "I bet you can open it."

Chuckles.

Bill comments with a nod, "We agree with you on that, and not because Harry is Harry but rather because it gives off a Potter aura."

Raising an eyebrow slightly at that he extends his aura, not his personal aura but the aura of the House of Potter, and lets it surround the artifact. There is a shimmer and then from nowhere a lock appears, and so does a keyhole.

One which exactly fits a House Ring.

A fact that is not surprising to Harry and so he doesn't even hesitate to manifest his Potter Head Ring and then lay it on top of the keyhole. His ring extends a bit on its own and gets swallowed up by the keyhole.

Click!

The lock opens up and then it, and the keyhole, disappear as unneeded.

"Open it, open it," Sirius says like a kid in a store. Which immediately breaks the tension that the group had felt.

With a knowing grin sent in his godfather's direction Harry opens the book.

From everyone else's perspective nothing happens, but from his own an aura of ancient magic comes over him - checking him, making sure he is the rightful bearer. When it fades what had appeared to be blank pages transforms into one covered in words in an unknown language. Said words then shimmer as auto-translation magics activate - the words are now in English.

His mouth opens up in shock as he clears his throat and begins to read the introduction, "This is the Journal of Ha'ral of Atla. Within I shall share an account of my life, both in service to the Elder Drak, High Lord of the First Race, and then afterward when I become the village potter for the tribe of my wife. I will also share, for those of my blood who have enough power, the secrets given to me alone by my patron." He stops and then his eyes close at the sheer overwhelming importance of what he just found. A shake of the head, "I don't have words." A moment later and his eyes open fully and with authority in his voice he says, "This is a Secret, one that none of you will speak of. Bill," he stops to make sure Bill is looking at him and when that is clear he says, "this is also a Secret for those working in your office."

Magic swirls as the oaths are enforced.

"Good." A deep breath. "Right all, so as this meeting is now over please head to the dining hall for dinner."

As the room gets cleared Harry stays sitting as he works to comprehend the nature of what he had just been given. Which is nothing less than the very start of not just his family's magic but human magic in general.

"You okay pup?" Sirius as soon as everyone but him, Remus, and Bill are gone.

A soft grin is the response. "Yeah, it's just heady you know." He then turns to Bill and states, "I mean I was just handed the very first journal written by a human magical."

"How much of it do you think you will tell others?"

A chuckle, "Most of it will remain familial, so those in this room plus a few others." Wide grins in response.

"That makes sense," Sirius adds, "it is basically a family grimore."

"It's the First Grimore, the first collection of family texts and lore." He then takes one more look at the book before closing it. A nod. "Right, so that's enough for now." He then stands up with the book in his hand while turning to the three as he says. "Hey, so why don't you guys head to the dining hall." At their look he adds, "I'll be there shortly but I need to do a quick ritual to add this to the family magics so that I can recall it when I want."

The three look at each other before Sirius puts his hands on Harry's shoulder in comfort. "No worries, we'll wait."

Harry looks between them before giving a quick grin and reaching for his magic to manifest his Potter Athame. He then chants an ancient ritual of magic, cuts his finger, and lets three drops of blood fall on the book - which is quickly absorbed as a glowing aura manifests around the book before fading.

Of course unseen are all the interactions going on - interactions between his personal magic, the Potter family magic, the Potter House magic, and the magic of the artifact book itself. When the magic fades a small alcove manifested in the central vault deep beneath Potter Manor as the artifact book became just as fundamental a Potter relic as any of the other ancient tomes here. Which meant that at will he could summon the book or order it transported back to its pedestal in the ancient vault.

When magic settled he smiled at the three men and then said, "Well then, lets head to the dining hall as we don't want to keep them waiting anymore than we already have."

~~~


	2. Ceremonies of Adoption

**Ceremonies of Adoption**  
\------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Early July

Knock. Knock.

Blinking from his thoughtful stupor Mason says, "Yes?"

"You decent?" Is the response from Harry.

"Yes I am."

"Good, I'm coming in." Is Harry's next statement.

Though he says that he waits for the click sound that says Mason unlocked the door to his bedroom. Which is a rule of Potter Manor, except for emergencies (and occasionally birthdays) one does not simply enter into the bedroom of a resident without permission.

Upon entering into the bedroom Harry's eyes make for a direct beeline to Mason, who is sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet tucked close to his chest.

Which leads to Harry going to him and sitting next to him, followed by taking him in his arms in a big hug.

"What's wrong?" Is the immediate question.

"I," Mason starts to say before trailing off, unable to finish, or even really start, the sentence.

Harry nods in understanding. In a soothing tone he says, "You are worried that you don't belong here, that you don't deserve this, that something will happen that has us turning our backs on you."

"It's stupid, as I know that won't happen." Mason says truthfully.

Harry's hug tightens in comfort. "It's not stupid and it's not wrong." A grin then, "Though your right in it not happening." A smile, "You know you could be revealed as a love child of Riddle and, I don't know pick something equally horrible, and we would still not care. Because we know you. Because we love you. Because you are one of us."

Silence for a while, though this is not a negative one, simply a soothing one. Eventually Mason says, "Thanks Harry, I appreciate that."

"No problem Mason, no problem at all." A pause as the comfortable hugging continues. "Well then, if your ready, let's head downstairs for breakfast."

The hugging continues for a few more minutes before Mason nods and then, with a grin on his face, gets up and runs out the door saying, "Last one to the kitchens losses!"

"Hey, no fair!" Harry says with a laugh as he gets up to follow his younger brother in all but blood.

8888

Sirius moves up to where Harry is standing in the back of the room watching as Mason greets his friends as they arrive. As soon as he gets shoulder to shoulder with Harry he says, "You know we would have adopted you if we could."

"Of course," Harry says with full acceptance in his voice, "I have no doubt about that, so no worries."

"Then what is going through your mind."

"Politics." At Sirius confused look he grins and adds. "I'm seeing Mason here being all happy that he is going to magically have a family and I am thinking about those without this."

"Ah, I see," Sirius says with a slight chuckle. "Well, when you get a chance why don't you share the information needed to correct that with Molly."

A nod and a grin, "I think I will." The grin fades as he reaches over and takes his godfather's hand and looks into his eyes. "For reasons out of our hands I was not able to grow up with you, but that does not mean I don't know how much you and Remus love me and I want you to know that I love you both just as much."

"Thank you Harry," Sirius says with choked up a bit.

Whatever else was going to be said is interrupted by them being summoned over by a waving Remus who, when Mason is looking elsewhere, gives both men a knowing look. They look at each other, laugh, and then head over.

8888

Into the sounds of conversation in the great hall of Potter Manor an acolyte of the Faith steps forward with her arms raised. "Please," she says with a magical enhancement to her voice, "please everyone take your seats as the ceremony is about to start." Once everyone does she speaks again, "Thank you all for coming to this most joyous of days. For it today in solemn ritual that these two men, Lord Sirius Orion Black and Lord Remus James Lupin Black, will magically adopt Mason under the eyes of the Divinities."

She then gives a slight gesture which leads to Harry Potter clapping, an action swiftly by the rest of those present in the room.

When the clapping dies down she speaks up again. "Two years ago Lords Sirius and Remus first met, then befriended, and then began to care for Mason. One year ago that caring became honored in the eyes of the law through a ceremony before a panel of Warlocks of the Wizenemgot. Today, in front of you all and before the gaze of the Divinities, young Mason here will become their child in blood and magic." A pause then, "Archduke Harold James Potter of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter, as the senior most noble of rank present both here today and in the Empire of Albion it is to you we ask for permission."

Harry stands up from his seat and then walks to the front of the room. He then, as part of tradition, gazes into the eyes of first Mason, then Sirius, and then Remus. He hums and haws, as if truly debating on whether he would accept the matter or not. In fact, if it wasn't for the glint of humor in his eyes and the quick flash of a smile directed towards a carefully not grinning Mason, some might have worried.

But then Harry nods. "In my careful estimation as the Archduke Ravenshome I do accept the adoption of one Mason to Lord Sirius and Lord Lupin. May my decision go unquestioned by any magical lest the King-Emperor of Albion be returned, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," those gathered in ceremony answer.

As the crowd's refrain fades the Acolyte says, "With permission granted by the temporal authority I now ask for a blessing by the Divinities less they be displeased by the bonding today."

A breeze blows from nowhere and yet everywhere, the sounds of phoenix can be heard and the candle lying between the three light without the touch of living. Gasps of awe come from those who hadn't experienced such wonders before while pleased murmurs come from those who are glad the Divinities sanctioned the adoption.

"It is my honor to say that the Divinities show their blessing of the adoption in their lighting of the bonding candle." She then holds out her hand and says, "Who shall provide the gift of athame for this ceremony."

Harry stands up again, to no one's shock, and says, "I so gift them the use my utmost ancient and noble athame." At the gesture from the Acolyte he moves forward to where he is standing in front of her. He then says, "Honored speaker for the Divinities may I ask for guidance on whether I should grant them the Athame of the House of Potter or that of the House of Black."

This was a surprise to many, including the participants for it was not planned. Still, they knew that Magic often guides these ceremonies and one must go where one must go.

The Acolyte takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she swims in the magic of her profession. Moments later she begins to speak in a voice resonate with divine power, "The House Athame of Black. The House Athame of Emrys. Two drops of blood, one from each cut, shall be gifted in the ritual for its three participants." Her voice then turns normal as she says, "So asked, so received, so mote it be."

"So mote it be." The gathering says together.

When that fades she speaks again, "As free will is important to the Divinities I ask to those participating today - do you come here of your own choice."

Remus, "I do."

Sirius, "I do."

Mason with a wide grin, "I definitely do!"

Laughter erupts through the hall at the slightly changed wording used by Mason.

"Then it is accepted that the three come here of their free choice. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be," the crowd say in cheer.

"Lord Potter, please provide the Black Athame to each in turn. Gentleman please let a single drop of blood, no more, no less, fall into the ritual bowl."

Sirius is first, as the actual person with the noble title. Then comes Remus, the spouse of said noble. Then Mason is given his chance, with a deep breath, he takes the athame and makes a slight cut, letting a single drop of blood fall to the bowl.

"The first drop has been gifted. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be," the crowd declares.

"Lord Potter, it is time for the Emrys Athame."

"As you wish and the Divinities require," Harry says solemnly before manifesting said athame and letting the three repeat their actions.

Once all three take their turn the Acolyte says, "With the gift of the second drop from all three the blood mingles and the magic combines."

The wind blows once again, though this it manifests into an immaterial winged serpent which flies over the hall before resting gently on the shoulders and around the wrists of all three men.

"With the acceptance of the Divinities I do declare the boy is now the child in blood and magic of Lord Sirius and Lord Remus Black." A pause. "With great honor I do welcome into the world one Scion Mason Black of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be," is said to thunderous applause as the winged serpent roars before shattering into a million pieces of light.

The three hug and then hug Harry who is still standing nearby.

The ceremony is finished. Mason is now magically one of them.

8888

It was many hours later and the party had just ended. With the last of the regular guests having just left Mason sat down with a sigh at the kitchen table next to a Harry who stopped talking to Charlie in order to greet his new 'brother.'

"So, how was it?" Harry says after giving his brother a quick, and fully accepted hug.

"Great! I had so much fun. It was great to see everyone again."

Charlie then asks curiously, "So how does the magic of the Blacks feel?"

"Cold," he says and then laughs at the look he is given, "but in a good way." A pause as he thinks it over. "Like entering into an air conditioned home after a hot day outside. It's nice, refreshing, good!"

Remus laughs suddenly which has eyes turn towards him and so he shrugs and says, "Well I was just remembering a similar set of words used by another when he put on the Head Ring for Black. He said it was cold, but that it was a comforting cold rather than a stifling one."

The flow of conversation continued for a bit of time before Mason realized that Harry wasn't speaking much and so nudged him. As Harry turned towards him and raised his eyebrow in question Mason says, "You seem far away, everything okay?"

A grin, somewhat fake, comes to his face, "Of course, why wouldn't it be."

Mason laughs which causes silence to come over the small room as they turn towards him. So he shrugs at the attention and says, "Harry here is pretending that something isn't bothering him."

"Oh really. What's up pup?" Sirius asks curiously from across the kitchen table.

"Don't worry guys, its nothing," Harry says with a shake of his head in a way that is all but ordering it to be dropped.

Which is why Mason simply says, "Is it the odd tug on the magic that you are feeling but don't want to say?"

"What?" Remus and Charlie say at the same time as Harry looks amused despite himself and Sirius looks a bit sad.

Which Remus picks up on and says, "You knew something was up, why didn't you say anything."

Mason speaks up first, "Probably same reason that Harry didn't say anything." As eyes turn to him he shrugs and grins, "I have hung around you Harry for the last two years, please, I know when you are channeling magic but pretending not to."

Harry reaches over to Mason and wraps him in a hug before pulling back and sighing. "It's not bad, per say, it's just unexpected."

Sirius then answers, "Yeah, it's nothing bad, the bonding took, Mason is fully wrapped up in the Black magics."

"But I'm not in the line of succession for the House of Black," Mason says matter of factly. As eyes turn towards him he shrugs, "Thanks to Harry's tutoring the last two years I know my magics, including the fact that its a bit different than other magicals." A pause, "I can't really say I am surprised that I can't be a Heir or Head of a Great House of Albion."

Harry gets a frown on his face and then extends a finger and boops Mason on the nose. "Okay, new rule, no getting smarter, it's not allowed."

The group laugh.

Harry hugs Mason. Remus hugs Mason.

Conversation continues.

~~~


	3. Dudley's Call

**Dudley's Call**  
\-------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Early July

As the day had progressed Dudley couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. As he was returning home from his summer job the feeling became even more intense.

Which is when he saw it, a dark robed figure in a white mask standing by a nearby tree.

Dudley knew what that was, his squib therapist had explained to him about Death Eaters. Which made him realize they were looking for his family, even though Potter had been gone these last three years.

"Not good, not good," he mumbled as he parked the car before running into the house. Though he wasn't sure he didn't think the Death Eater had seen him.

"Mum, dad, where are you," was his first words when he walked into the house.

"In the kitchen sweetums," was what his mother said.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw the two sitting around the table, as calm as you could be, as if nothing is going on.

"Did you notice anything weird today," a pause then, "as if you were being watched."

The two stare at him and then Vernon says, "Actually, yes."

"Is everything okay, you look worried?" Petunia asks after that.

"I think we are being targeted by the same people who killed Harry's parents," Dudley says.

"WHAT!" Vernon says shocked for he had not expected to have to hear that name again.

"That can't be true sweetums, he hasn't been hear for years now," Petunia says.

"Yea but I saw a person in a dark robe and a white mask, which is what my therapist said they wore." Dudley then pauses before saying. "Striking us could be then sending him a message."

"How do you know so much," Vernon starts to say but is interrupted by the sound of a screech and then a bang as the Death Eaters enter the property and set off the ward remnants.

The three look at each other in shock and horror, made worse when they look out the window and see movement from both the front and back windows.

"Quick, upstairs, to Harry's old room," Dudley says getting a feeling that it might be safer there then elsewhere.

"Why should we hide, this is our house," Vernon says angry.

Petunia shakes her head at that, "No love, don't be foolish, we can't stop wizards, especially those who do not follow the laws."

"Yeah dad they will kill us, come on," Dudley says while heading to the stairs and the room, followed by his parents.

As they reach the room Dudley can't help but notice the door is already semi-opened. As they head inside he can't help but think that the door has never closed, not truly, not since Harry left.

As his parents sit on the bed Dudley takes a look at the door knob, which leads him to quickly realizing that there seems to be something over it. Something magical.

Taking a risk he puts his hand on the door knob while thinking about the Death Eaters coming into the house and how they are in danger. The door glows a bit as Dudley slams it shut, not a moment to soon as they hear the front door being blasted down.

Petunia says, "What do we do now, how can we survive this?"

Vernon sighs angrily, "Damn that Potter boy, its all his fault."

Dudley just stares at his father, sad that he would blame Harry. Especially after all that he did to Harry while they were growing up. He felt shame once more as he thought about it, especially after all that Harry still offered to protect him.

His eyes widened at the sudden thought that came to him.

"Doddy," Dudley said but then paused as that didn't feel right. Then it hit him, it wasn't Doddy it was, "Dobby!"

Pop.

"Dudley call Harry's Dobby," the house elf said curiously.

"Yes Dobby I did," Dudley says but stops when they hear voices.

"Where are the muggles, how can they be hiding from our magic," said an unknown Death Eater.

Nodding as Dobby's eyes widen at that Dudley says, "Yes Dobby. Death Eaters have come. I think they are going to kill us."

Dobby's ears go low and then he growls, "Dobby will protect the family of Harry Potter." A snap of his fingers and a golden light surrounds the window, walls, floor, roof, and door. "That should keep you safe for nowz, be right back."

Pop

The three stare at each other in silence after that.

8888

"So I told them that there is no way you would ever consider supporting the motion." Sirius says with amusement in his voice. "Which basically destroyed any chance of it passing, especially when I explained why you disliked it."

Harry nods and starts to say, "That's good to hear. I remember when that proposal was first brought up ..." He trails off as Dobby appears before him, with an angry look on his face. "What happened?" Harry says immediately.

"Dudley called Dobby, Death Eaters be assaulting Privet Drive."

Standing up so fast Harry almost knocked some of the material on his desk off. "Are they in a safe place Dobby."

"Yes, your old room. Dobby magicked so it should hide them for now."

"Good." Harry's Head Ring then glows as he says, "Captain Isaiah attend me, bring a squad of soldiers with you."

"Yes my liege," is what is heard from the air.

"Your going to go aren't you," Sirius says knowing the answer.

"You betcha. I might despise Vernon and feel pity for Petunia but Dudley got help, got better. They are family and I will protect them, even though I know that two of them will be ungrateful."

Remus opens his mouth to speak when the door opens up and the Guard squad comes in. Two of them actually.

"Good you are here," Harry says in full leader mode. "My muggle relatives are being attacked by Death Eaters, we will be dealing with them."

"What about the Ministry sir?" Asks Captain Isaiah curiously.

It is Sirius that answers, "I will deal with them after the fact. Better to say 'sorry' than ask for permission."

"I agree," Harry nods in agreement with his godfather and High Chancellor. He then gets focused and says, "Okay then, this is what we are going to do."

The widening of grins indicates how pleased the rest are with the plans.

8888

Pop. Woosh. Zap.

"Hello all," Harry spoke moments after appearing in the living room of Privet Drive.

"Potter," one of the Death Eaters said with a growl.

"Yep its me," Harry said seconds before his wand appeared in his hand as spells were cast. The battle started immediately.

Harry used his decade plus knowledge of the house to his advantage. As Harry, Sirius, and Remus were fighting in the house the other two squads delt with the Death Eaters in the front, back, and sides.

The neighborhood was soon full of the sounds of battle. Including the swoosh of battle apparation, the bang of a shield spells, and dings of spell fire and elemental blasts.

The Death Eaters tried their best but they quickly found themselves overwhelmed and on the retreat. Which was not something Harry was going to allow, not after they had ruined his day by attacking blood kin. With a flash of magic, wards were put up blocking apparation in the neighborhood. Though he knew it wouldn't be sustained for long it would work for now, and that was all that was necessary.

From arrival to when the last Death Eater lay unconscious or dead on the ground fifteen minutes had past. Out of them all only one was allowed to escape, Harry's words ringing in his ears as he did so.

"Know this, I am letting you leave so you can tell your foul master of what happened here today."

Harry then walked up to the room where the Dursleys were and opened the door, no issue, no problem.

Gazing at them for the first time in three years Harry said, "Everyone okay, Dudley are you okay."

"Yes Harry we are," Dudley says as he reaches out for handshake, "thank you for coming."

"Not a problem Dudley, I said I would and I did." A nod and a smile which fades as he turns to the others. "You will still be safe here, they won't attempt this again. So we have some cleaning up to do, give us five minutes and everything will appear like it never happened."

Petunia then says, "Are you sure they won't come back."

"Very sure," Harry says without pause.

"You are going to put some spells up aren't you," Dudley asks quietly.

"Of course, to make sure they don't even think about such things," Harry answers.

Vernon growls, "Its your fault that they even came here. We will not be saying."

"Vernon," Petunia says aghast at the thought, this has been her home since childhood after all.

"No, my mind is made up. We will be moving, getting away from the freaks," Vernon says anger turning his face purple.

Petunia just nods her head, knowing she won't be able to change her husband's mind.

"So be it," Harry says simply. "Stupify. Stupify."

Petunia and Vernon slump onto the bed, unconscious. Harry then turns to Dudley who holds up a hand, silently asking for him to wait.

"You are going to change their memories of this aren't you?" Dudley asks shyly.

"I think its necessary Dudley, don't you?" Harry says and then pauses, "But the question is what about you?"

"My therapist, the squib one I mentioned," Dudley says which gets nods from the three wizards, "says there are ways you could make it so I can't talk about it. But I would like to keep the memory of this, of knowing you came even after all that we did to you."

"Its true we can do that, are you sure you will be able to handle remembering that we changed your parents memory," Harry asks.

"Yes, its fine. Its for the better I think. They will run and never be happy." A pause then, "I'm not afraid that they will come after me, not really, not after this failed for them."

"Right then. Remus here will bind you to silence, you will only be able to talk about it to those who know." A pause, "do you still see the therapist?" Which gets a nod, "Then Remus make an allowance for his therapist."

"Sure Harry," Remus says with a nod as he takes out his wand to begin casting the necessary secrecy spells.

"Don't worry Dudley, it won't hurt." Harry says but then stops and tilts his head. With a laugh he opens a door in the wards for Minister Bones, Head Auror Shacklebolt, and the squad of Aurors to come through. "The Ministry came knocking, so lets go handle them." A quick pause as he thinks over it followed a shrug and a, “Remus, Dudley, why don’t you two come as well, your parents can wait a moment.”

Nods from all present.

As the four are walking through the destroyed door the pops of apparation are heard. "Hello my friends," Harry says immediately upon seeing them, “Minister Bones.”

"Lord Potter," Minister Bones says with tiny head bow, "is everything okay, as all sorts of alarms activated."

A smile and then a gesture at the bound or shawl-wrapped bodies, "It is now. It seems that Riddle decided to assault my muggle family, not realizing I didn't entirely leave them without a means of contact."

Eyes widen at that, while Minister Bones says, "I see."

A quick gesture towards Dudley who is standing in the back. "Yep. So their son Dudley called, I answered, and you see arrayed around us the result. Only one Death Eater got out, my warning to the Dark Lord on how stupid this action was."

"How much work do we need to do to make sure this doesn't get out," asks Shacklebolt curiously.

"Not much, as the ward I set up has some muggle effecting features." Harry then snaps his fingers, expresses his aura, and manifests a scroll full of names. Handing it over to Shacklebolt he says, "This has the name and address of everyone who needs their memories altered."

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley, Number 4 Privot Drive," Shacklebolt says seeing the top two names. "Do you really want them to not remember the event."

"Yes, its for the best considering their reaction," Harry says.

"What about you Mr Dursley, how are you handling it?" Minister Bones asks Dudely curiously but gently.

With a soft smile on his face he says, “I’m fine with remembering,” he then shrugs, “just as I am fine with my parents not remembering and thus never mentioning this again.” A pause. “If you feel it necessary I’m fine with what Harry called a secrecy spell.” Another pause, “But honestly I’ve been keeping the whole magical world thing a secret for years now and I see no reason to change now.” A grin towards Harry, “Especially when he helped us when I called, which he didn’t have to do.”

"Okay then, if everyone is in agreement," Minister Bones says and as everyone nods she goes on, "so we will modify the memory of the neighborhood, repair the house, and then head out."

"Auror Shacklebolt, if you need assistance my Guard squads would be willing to help you. They are highly trained individuals after all."

Seeing the acceptance on Bones' face, Kingsley nods while saying sure. Not long after that Harry gives the orders and then, after nodding at Dudley one more time, the three head back to Potter Manor.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Writer Fact - This section was originally written at the same time as I was writing the section in Book Four where Harry moves out of the Dursley's. My mind went, "Dudley was nice" to "Dudley will call on Harry at some point."


	4. Treaty Breakers

**Treaty Breakers**  
\-----------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Mid July

"So what's the schedule for today Harry?" Mason asks with interest as the small family eats their breakfast.

As Harry finishes eating his fruit he smiles, then swallows, and says, "Well for Remus and I quite busy, but for you and Sirius I do believe it is going to be a relaxing day."

"Oh?" Mason asks curiously, as this is the first he had heard of such fun plans. "Do tell?"

A bit of laughter followed by Sirius throwing a bit of fruit at Harry, who catches it with his mouth and chews happily.

Once the laughter, which picked up due to that act, fades again Sirius sighs and says. "Well it was supposed to be a secret, but yeah, we have some plans." A wide grin as he reaches over to tousle Mason's hair. "We will be spending the day in France, which includes visiting the magical city of Lutetia."

Remus smiles at Mason before gesturing towards Harry and himself while saying, "We would have come but Ragnok NEEDS to speak to us today."

Mason nods in acceptance while adding, "No worries, especially as I know how busy matters are going to be quite soon." He then grins happily, "Really though, this is going to be sooooooooo fun!"

Laughter follows and so does family time!

8888

As they appeared in the gateway chamber of Gringotts, the one used by nobles of certain standings, they noticed the goblin guards moving to attention.

Harry steps forward with a smile on his face as he bows slightly to the guards followed by turning his attention to the duty officer. "Lord and Head Harold Potter, and High Seneschal Remus Lupin. We are to visit my House Vaults and to speak to my Account Manager and High Treasurer Ragnok."

The goblin gives a firm nod before gesturing towards the goblin assistant standing next to him. "We have been informed. Griphook here will first bring you to Ragnok and then escort you to your vaults."

"Thank you." Harry says with slight nod of his head. As Griphook begins to lead them out of the room Harry stops for a moment and says, in a way that makes it known he is speaking to all present goblins, "May your gold never run out while the blood of your enemies do!"

The goblins nod in response while giving sharptooth grins themselves.

8888

"May your gold be everlasting and your enemies fall into the pit of despair!" Ragnok says to them as soon as they come into his office. He then claps his hand as they nod and adds, "Right, so with that out of the way let us actually sit and have our meeting."

Which gets chuckles from both wizards as Harry adds, "No disagreement from me for all that tradition is important." He then leans back, "So, and I say this politely, why were we required to actually come here for this meeting?"

"No offense taken," Ragnok says with a smirk, "and the reason is both tradition and the need of us filling in certain magical paperwork." He then reaches for a tin overflowing with documents, "Of which there is a lot."

As both wizards cringe at that Remus asks, "Why all at once?"

"It's been roughly five years since Harry took charge of his Houses and I, and Gringotts, began our audits and projects and the like. Many of which have finally come to fruition and thus we need to go over." A slight pause followed by, "Even more is the fact that you need to see on a point to point level what I have been doing."

"Ah," Harry says with a nod, "I see." A slight grin follows that, "So bits of column A as you are my account manager and portions of column B as you are my High Treasurer."

"Exactly." Ragnok says with a nod. "Now, admittedly, parts of this won't be as bad as it might be for others considering how we meet via mirror call at least twice every week and have since I took up my duties." A toothy grin then follows, "Additionally, I have written an outline so that you may know that which we will cover and in what order." A pause. "As I know you like that sort of thing."

Chuckles follow as they let out the humor right before leaning back to begin the business process.

8888

"Are we finally done with the payouts from the House Slytherin account?" Harry asks when they reach that House.

"Yes. In fact we are now on a positive inflow of gold from the tours of the manor and the sales of Slytherin Wine."

"Good to hear that, especially as that was the last House of mine to still have been in the negative."

"I disliked that fact as well," Ragnok says toothily to the amusement of the others.

8888

Tapping one of the documents Remus asks, "I honestly can't see how the reports from House Sage can be accurate."

"I agree, and so did Gringotts, and so we did a comprehensive audit." Here Ragnok gives a small shake of the head. "But it seems that despite the incredible gold outflow of supporting all its various academic programs the House educational division is in fact making money."

"How?" Harry asks curiously, having focused more on administrative matters than financial - since he knew meetings like this were going to happen and wanted to give Ragnok a chance to tell him facts he did not know.

"Both luck in terms of their ancient funding sources and also through donations from graduates who know that the traditional financial sources won't cover it."

Eyes widen at that little bit of nifty news, "So graduates continue to support their academy even after graduation?"

"Yes," Ragnok says with a nod. "From my research most graduates of high education schools do, but those of House Sage even more."

"Wicked."

"I thought so." Ragnok says in answer.

8888

"So the benefits House Pevensie has gotten due to their new openess for muggles on certain days is outweighing some of the negatives." Ragnok says matter of factly. "Said benefits include a greater flow of income, much to my enjoyment."

Harry gives a chuckle as he says, "Yes, I can see how that benefits you."

When he stops speaking Remus tilts his head and asks, "So does that mean financially the board will be less prone to questioning our 'requests'?"

"Probably not," Ragnok says smoothly, "as said board has long believed they know what is right."

"Well," Harry says speaking up, "the unfortunate point, for us, is that that they have often been right." He then shrugs, "But honestly, the fact that we have proof that my 'suggestion' was positive should make it easier when I want to implement something new."

Ragnok, and Remus, both nod at that.

8888

"While most elements for House Black remain status quo there is one matter I wanted to bring up to you directly." At Harry's gesture for him to go on Ragnok adds. "Lady Narcissa Malfoy made a request for access to certain traditional House Black resources. Due to said request being essentially financial in nature it came to me."

Harry blinks at that, as this was the first time he had heard of such a request.

His eyebrow raise leads to Ragnok nodding and saying, "This was not that long ago and as I knew we would be meeting shortly I waited." A pause, "Mostly to keep the number of people in the know as minimum as possible."

"I see, how intriguing." Harry comments seriously. "Well, what was the request?"

"House level access to the purchase of certain exotic resources. Resources which when combined with certain other materials we know she purchased could only have one use." At Harry's slight look of impatience on the delay Ragnok simply nods and explains. "It's for rituals to cleanse House wards from certain oaths that were sworn within them."

"Ah," Harry says suddenly grinning, "I see. I'm assuming said cleansing does not apply to oaths sworn under the ancient noble magics." At Ragnok's toothy grin Harry nods. "Perfect. Which means Lucius is planning on stripping Riddle and his forces access rights to House Malfoy. As I said perfect."

"You accepted the request?" Remus adds.

"Yes and also fast tracked their purchase in ways that made it all but impossible for anyone not me to track."

"Good." Harry says simply as they check mark another discussion.

8888

"Three hours, not so bad." Harry says with a stretch as Ragnok finishes with the last update report.

"Quite." Ragnok says with a firm nod. "As I said at the beginning it helps that you are updated regularly and that we meet biweekly." He then holds up the paperwork Harry had signed with the blood quill, which got a distasteful look from the wizard for all that he knew it was necessary. "This also helps make sure meetings such as this don't need to happen anytime soon."

"Perfect," Harry says with a chuckle as he lets the use of the blood quil pass on by. "These signing sessions are annoying."

"Be thankful we have magic then Harry," Remus says matter of factly. "For if we didn't then you couldn't express yourself in approval, you would have to sign for it."

"With what I possess that is something I am thankful for. As is the fact that King Arthur had Merlin create all sorts of rituals to make the lives of us nobles that much easier." A pause and then a small clap, "Right then, so what now."

Ragnok grins toothily, "You two head to the vaults for a full check and mini-audit of its contents."

"Oh, yay for us!" Harry says in a deadpan voice.

Ragnok grins then calls for Griphook.

8888

As they sit in the mine cart and begin their journey to the vaults Remus asks curiously, "So are we going to have to take the mine cart multiple times to visit his various vaults?"

Griphook shakes his head negatively at that before answering, right after a particular deep drop followed by a high loop. "No, that will not be necessary." At their curious looks he explains, "Over the previous few years Gringotts has begun moving your various vaults to but a single hallway." A slight pause, "One stop shopping as it were." The toothy grin on Griphook's face clearly showing that the goblin made a joke.

Which was good as it had the two wizards, and then Griphook himself not long afterward, laughing uproariously.

There were a few more loops and rises and falls before the cart came to a gentle stop at a small stone station in front of a vast three story cavernous hall.

A hall with five massive archways on each side and three at the back in a semi-circular plaza. Though, even from the front, it could be clearly seen that only two of the three plaza-based archways had openings to actual vaults.

"Why the thirteenth vault?" Harry asks curiously as they gaze about the vast hall.

"Future proofing," Griphook says matter of factly. He then gestures towards the hall, "You have access to all the vaults here so feel free to go where you need to go. As I am not an account manager I will wait back here."

Though Harry raised his eyebrows at the first comment he simply nods at the second, before adding his own, "Of course." He then smiles at Remus and gestures for them to head onward.

After walking a bit away from where Griphook has sat down in wait for them Remus says, with a sigh, "Right, so where do you want to begin?"

Giving his godfather a sly look he says, "Well let us go simple, Founders first, then minor, major, special, followed by Emrys and Potter at the end."

"You know Sirius should really be here," Remus says matter of factly.

"Not if we wanted to get this done in a timely fashion," is Harry's amused response as they stand in front of House Ravenclaw's vault door.

The two share a grin as Harry uses his magic and blood to open up said vault so they could begin.

8888

As they gaze upon the piles of relics in the Levant treasure vault Harry groans, "Why is it that our ancestors were so unorganized?"

"I don't know, though I agree." Remus then grins, "So, are you going to correct it?"

"Yes." Harry says firmly then reaches out with magic, first his own and then that of House Levant. Though he doesn't cast an actual spell he focuses his thoughts, directs his will, and lets his magic fly.

What was a vast chamber full of unorganized piles of goods with no rhyme or reason to their set up became like a museum. Tables and shelves and pedestals galore, each with a nicely placed item on it with a small name plate and description tag.

As they gazed upon the environment Harry grinned and said, "Isn't magic grand?" The two then laugh. When it fades Harry goes, "Right then, that should make finding the items we want to take from here that much easier."

Remus grins in agreement while thinking that what might have been days will now become meer hours.

8888

"Oooh look at this Harry," Remus says as he holds up an orb from the Valerius vault.

Harry looks up from where he was reading a book that he found and blinks at what was in Remus' hand. "Is that?" He questions curiously as his voice trails off in awe and shock and amazement.

A wide grin, "A genesis seed, yes!" The core stone of a demi-realm, and also a priceless artifact of a bygone era.

"I thought they were all gone," Harry says in awe, knowing full well that the last person to have been able to craft them was Merlin himself, and then only after an intense amount of work and the most exotic and rare of materials.

"So did I," Remus says with a grin and a shake of the orb, "but obviously everyone is wrong." He then gestures for the security bag he was given, one which links using House magics to a vault in Potter Manor. At Harry's firm nod he places the orb inside the bag, securing it against use by others.

Once the orb is safely away Harry says firmly, "House secret, one that you may not share with any other." At Remus nod of acceptance Harry grins, "I'll personally tell Sirius and Bill for the record."

"And I assume Charlie as well," Remus says with a laugh, one that Harry shares.

"You know it!" Harry states as soon as he finishes laughter. He then glances around the room adding, "Well then let us continue looking through this vault."

8888

"Friend can you go over to that corner," Loki hisses as they walk through the Mortis vault.

Stopping short at the comment Harry nods, "Oh, of course. Tell me when I get to where you want me to do."

Harry walks to said corner and then stops in front of a shelf which leads to Loki saying, "Here Friend. The band, what is the band?"

In response Harry hums and takes out his wand to see what a scan of the item will show him. "Oh, nifty." He then chuckles, "You do know how to pick them Loki."

"What is it Friend?" Loki hisses as he raises his head from where it's wrapped around Harry's wrist.

It also gets a curious Remus coming forward and looking at the items with a raised eyebrow, "Is that what I think they are?"

"If you think they are familiar bands from a time when magicals used familiars for spellcasting rather than wands, then yes." Harry says matter of factly, and with a bit of amusement. To Loki he then adds, "This is a brilliant find Loki, one which will enhance our bond."

"I will be able to help Friend in his workings?"

"Yes Loki, yes you will be able to." A pause then, "It will also be able to unlock some of your more innate magics."

Whistling slightly as he looks at the shelf, "Wow, there must be dozens of said bands here." A chuckle, "You could outfit an army with them if you wanted too."

"If I wanted to, yes," Harry says with amusement. Followed by him taking about a dozen and putting them in the bag while saying, "Loki would you please find one you like, any will do so no worries."

"Oh yes Friend," Loki says with a hiss and a lick to the back of Harry's hand before he uncurls from the wrist and slithers to the shelf to find the band he wants.

When the warmth of the magic of the familiar band fades from both Harry and Loki the former nods before standing up straight, "Right, so what else is here."

8888

Standing in the Emrys vault Harry snorts, which gets a look from Remus who is standing nearby. "I just realized that there are parts of this vault hidden from me."

Remus blinks as he glances around at the unequal treasures laying about, "Really, greater treasures than this?"

"Yeah," Harry says with a nod as he tries to reach into the House magics, "there are artifacts of power that may only be accessed under the imperium of the Crown."

Remus looks confused for a moment, "Wait, so you can know that you are being kept from things even as you aren't told what those things are."

A wide grin, "It's 'worse' than that actually for the House magics have basically given me a list." He then shrugs, "Honestly though, the good news is that I agree with the whole locking away of them." At Remus' look he shrugs, "They are not artifacts that should be used for anything except to stop the apocalypse."

"Right, I see." Remus says with a nod before clearing his thought. "That said, you might want to come here for there is a whole section of artifacts that you should look through."

Nod. Nod. "Coming."

8888

As they gaze about the very clean and organized Potter vault Harry chuckles, "Dobby was clearly here."

Pop.

"Master who is kind and awesome summon Dobby?"

As Harry shakes his head Remus laughs and comments, "I know you know he didn't, you just wanted to come here."

"Ask Dobby no question and Dobby tells no lies!" Is Dobby's cheeky response to Remus. He then turns his attention to Harry and adds, "Though I tried to do the same for the other vaults the works of Gringotts stopped me." A pause, "Dobby is not surprised."

A chuckle, "Yeah, neither am I." A wide grin then, "Buuuut, I will say that you shouldn't be stopped now, those vaults should be open for your visits just like this one is."

"Dobby likes that for it means that Dobby can organize them and then tell the bestest master that there ever was and is and will be all that he haz!"

Two chuckles follow that exuberant statement, "Thanks Dobby, I appreciate that."

"No troubles greatest friend ever, though Dobby will say that as you are here there are a few items Dobby wants to show you!"

"Good to know and lead the way," Harry says with a smile and a gesture.

8888

"I must say Griphook, it's quite a brilliant piece of magic that lets Gringotts move whole vaults." Harry says as the three are riding a minecart back up to the office area.

All Griphook is able to do in response is to nod because out of nowhere the lights turn red and start flashing at the same time as an alarm starts blaring.

"What?" Harry asks immediately but is stopped when the minecart, having reached a crossing in the path veers from its main path and down the alternate one.

"What is going on?" Remus asks

Griphook then uttered something that he had never expected to have to say - "Gringotts is under attack!"

Taking that sentence in, and what it means, Harry simply says, "Where are we being taken?"

"I don't know," Griphook says with just a bit of shakiness, "the cart is not responding to my commands."

"What are the options?"

"If the magic of Gringotts thinks you are responsible then to the holding cells but if not then potentially anywhere."

"I see," Harry says verbally while reaching into his magic. From that he then touches his House magic and from that the magic of his High Treasurer and from that he attempts to link to Gringotts.

Though it is a tentative link - with Ragnok being a goblin it was more then he expected - it was still strong enough for him to lightly touch the magic of Gringotts.

Which led to Harry learning that the cart was sending him to a holding area for his protection. Using his tenuous connection he worked to redirect the magic, so that instead the cart was taking him to the area that Gringotts needed him most.

The minecart sped up as the commands were accepted and Harry opened his eyes to the shocked gaze of Griphook, who had sensed that something had happened, and the knowing smirk of Remus.

A Remus who says, "To battle?"

"To battle," Harry says in response.

Both wizards give each other a firm look before taking out their wands and casting the activation sequence of a ritual cast but in holding.

The business clothes both wizards were wearing shifted into hybrid dragon-basilisk hide battle gear.

Just in time as well for the minecart had shifted down numerous halls and passed the shocked look of goblins before coming to a stop in a makeshift station forged from magic.

Without pause the two wizards leapt out of the minecarts and into battle - which was against six shocked and confused Death Eaters and their goblin ally.

For all their numerical superiority the six Death Eaters had nothing on Remus and Harry. Not in sheer power, capability, or coordinated training proficiency.

It didn't help the Death Eaters that their foes went from sitting in minecarts to engaging them in battle while still in mid-air during their single leap.

One Death Eater was disarmed, that is literally, while another was blasted into a nearby wall and knocked unconscious.

Even before both wizards fully finished their actions against the first two enemies they were shifting their magics and casting a spell to touch, control, and throw chucks of debris at a third Death Eater.

At the same time a fourth Death Eater was hit by a nearby goblin who provided assistance which led to a distraction allowing for the fourth Death Eater to get taken out.

As Harry leapt about like a gymnast and Remus made use of his Shifter enhancements the two remaining Death Eaters and the clearly now panicking goblin fought all the harder.

Which led to in the span of moments one Death Eater cast a spell that transfigured a splinter of stone into silver, which he then threw at Remus. Which caused Harry to jump in such a way that he intercepted it, well, his magical shield did.

This let two things happen.

The first was that Remus, taking in what was going on fired a petrification spell against he goblin - they wanted him alive after all.

The second was that it distracted Harry just enough that he didn't dodge from the Killing Curse thrown at him - which meant it hit him directly face on.

Which simply tickled.

Harry then took advantage of the distraction to throw two massive blasts of magic at the remaining Death Eaters in this battle, knocking them out.

As the sounds of battle stopped in their particular hallway Harry and Remus paused to catch their breath.

Which led to Harry taking a look around them and at the gapping goblins too shocked to move. "You," Harry said to one goblin who had a Gringotts officer uniform, "come here." Once the goblin did so he continues, "What is going on?"

Blinking in awe at the waves of overwhelming power coming off of Harry the goblin answers, "Traitors brought down the gates letting Death Eaters and others in."

"Where is the main sight of battle?"

"Home cavern."

At the moment he hears that Harry's connection to the Gringotts magic flares him giving him a mental image of the directions.

It is not that far from where they are right now.

"Right. You and your companions take hold of the prisoners. Keep them unconscious but I want them alive." A pause. "They will be questioned."

"Yes sir," the goblin says while giving the equivalent of a goblin salute.

As Harry, with Remus at his side, begins heading out out of the hall they are in he stops and turns towards the goblin. "Name?"

"Cragknife, sir."

"See you soon Cragknife," Harry says with a nod followed by the two heading out of the area.

A few hallways later Remus says, "What's the plan cub?"

"We follow the sounds of battle and fight any Death Eaters present." At Remus' surprised look at the lack of an actual plan Harry shrugs. "Till we get into battle I can't say what is going on."

"Makes sense," Remus says with a nod.

Not long afterward the two turn a corner and come face to face with something seeming from their utter nightmare.

Though Harry had never seen them before he knew, just knew, that the creatures before them were of the Shaped. He knew this despite the fact that they had many differences from the being that Severus Snape had described last year.

These creatures were tall but squat, with bestial faces, and ashy gray skin. They grunted and roared rather than spoke anything as delicate as a language.

Of course that was not all that was present in this circular great hall that clearly had a community function for the goblins. For also present was a more noble looking version of the creatures, one who could be seen pointing and directing.

Between the moment that Harry and Remus arrived at the plaza and when they leapt into battle they took the scene in.

Of the Shaped forces harassing those present - goblins which were clearly young and old and civilian.

Of the red golden orb in the hands of one of the goblins with them - a goblin with the save livery as the one they previously faced.

To Harry's shock, the exact second his eyes met those of the Shaped leader the Head Rings of both House Potter and House Emrys flashed upon his finger as information was 'downloaded' into his mind.

Information that included their physical, mental, and magical weak points certain metamagical spells designed to make normal magics work better on them.

Within the tick and the tock of a clock Harry had taken the information given, analyzed it, and sent a copy of them to Remus via the connection they share as the later's status as his High Seneschal.

Then battle commenced, a battle without restraint, a battle of life or death. A battle the likes of which neither wizard had ever experienced before - and Remus had experienced much in his almost five decades of life.

So they experimented.

Oh not to the risk of the civilian goblins nearby, especially any that were children.

That said when they were able to they took some risks to vary both their spells and their tactics - both singularly and together as a team.

They learned that the ephemeral magics were a bit unwieldy against the Shaped, but that the elemental magics were actually more potent.

Especially elemental fire, they were particularly weak against that.

Though neither wizard came out of the battle entirely unharmed or free of scars they did come out of it alive.

Which could not be said for the Shaped, for none allowed themselves to be caught alive and so all died.

Once the last of the Shaped were dead and the goblin that was aiding them captured and the artifact of power they had was secured by him, the two wizards finally lowered their wands and began taking deep breaths.

Looking about the near completely upturned gathering space Harry projected his voice outward saying, "Is everyone okay?"

The words are said at the same time as the goblins begin peaking from out of their hiding places in order to check out the room and each other.

As they begin using their natural magics to repair the room a number of goblin healers - no good in a fight but helpful afterward - come up to them.

Before they could speak to them Harry says, "Check the others, we are fine."

The elder goblin clicks her teeth and says, "There are enough of us to check all, so let us do our work."

As Remus chuckles at that Harry gives a small grin. One which fades as he says, "Any losses?"

"Not here no," one of the goblin healers says with a frown as he shakes his head at the result of his spell.

"But elsewhere yes," the initial elder healer says with another click of her teeth.

Suddenly the blaring of the alarm, which had been such a constant presence since it started, faded to silence.

After gasping at the sense of cold that one of the healing spells caused him to feel faded Remus says, "Does that mean Gringotts is secured again?"

"Either that or the capital has fallen," says another goblin who had come by. "Though I believe it is the former rather than the later."

The answer is given by the wooshes of goblin teleportation magics and the appearance of over a hundred fully armored up goblin warriors.

As the goblins present fall to their knees in supplication to the great goblin king, Ragnarok, said king steps forward. "Lord Potter, welcome to the goblin city, though I wish this were under better circumstances."

Trying to get up, but failing due to the spells used by the goblin healer to aid him in his recovery, Harry says, "King Ragnarok, I thank you for the welcome and I too wish it were under better circumstances." A quick pause. "I would stand up and bow in greeting but it seems the Healer has wish of me to remain sitting."

The King lets out a booming laugh before adding, "No offense taken by the lack of standing for even I know not to disobey a Healer once we are under their care." He then looks around and takes in the sight before him.

A sight which sees hundreds of goblin warriors, now that battle is off, working to aid those present in repairing the damage - which thankfully wasn't that bad, either structurally or in goblin loss of life.

As his eyes turn back to where Harry has finally been given permission to stand up again he says to both wizards, "If you would please come with me."

Harry gives the King a nod while thanking the Healers, a statement that Remus shares, before they follow a now walking away Ragnarok.

A Ragnarok that heads for the headquarters of the goblin military, which is where they handled the previous battle.

As soon as they are in more private surroundings the king speaks up again. "I will admit that I am glad it was you out of all people who pushed past our attempt to evacuate all non-goblins from Gringotts."

Harry gives a sheepish smile at that, "Yeah, pardon me for that King Ragnarok but when I heard the alarms there was no way I was going to stay safe while I knew innocents were being harmed." A quick pause. "I hope no harm comes to Ragnok for my access to the Gringotts wards through our link."

"Harm," the King says with amusement, "of course not, in fact if it wasn't for said link, and the trust that it represented, I am pretty sure much more harm would have befallen my kingdom." A long pause as they move past those gathered in the entrance hall of the command center. Once they enter the inner portion, the most secured of command centers, the king turns directly towards Harry and says. "Lord Potter, your actions today have done more than simply save lives, though great that might have been. Your interception and defeat and recapture of the relic did the greatest act ever - you saved our nation from utter destruction."

Silence as the nature of what might have been comes over them.

Which is broken only by Harry reaching into his secured bag and pulling out said relic orb, which leads to all goblins in the room, minus the King, entering into full parade stance.

With a bow as he takes the relic the goblin king speaks, "This relic both protects the world from dangers beyond time and space and also empowers our most advanced defensive net. To loose it would be catastrophic, especially now that a vanguard of Shaped are present."

"Then it was good that out of all the days I could have been here at Gringotts it was today that we choose."

'Yes." The Goblin King says regally before adding, "Some might even say it was a matter of fate, destiny, Prophecy."

It is all that Harry can do not to snort at that, though he was clearly only half successful if the slightly amused look the King Ragnarok gives him.

Thankfully no one chooses to bring said almost noise up.

The King then gestures towards two seats at the large round table that lay in the center of the great military hall. Once King Ragnarok himself sits down so do Harry and Remus, for neither wish to break protocol by sitting first.

Once it seems that conversation may occur again Harry says, "Well, I don't know about that, but what I do know is that I have long called some goblins friend and so there was no way I would do anything but react when I knew people were in need." A slow pause as he gazes around the room. "Speaking of which, may I learn of the facts of today's battle?"

The King nods and then gestures towards one of officers sitting nearby to explain.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort made use of allies he forged among the traitorous Swordfire Goblins to weaken the ward gates just enough to let units of Death Eaters and Shaped into Gringotts. Most were used to harass our forces while a small group infiltrated the castle and stole the relic from its display."

Remus then asks, "How many losses?"

Another goblin speaks, "On our side many injuries but only seventeen deaths, which isn't as bad as it could have been if you hadn't acted when you did."

The general goblin adds, "On the enemy side all Shaped died, they refused capture, most of the enemy goblins and all but four of the Death Eaters were captured alive."

"Good," Harry says with a nod, "that means they can be interrogated." Fierce grins come on many of the goblin faces at that. "Any nobles that we have to legally concern ourselves about?"

"Just two, the rest being purebloods but without title. As is law, we have first right on interrogation for the nobles before we have to hand them over to the Ministry. The rest we may judge and sentence as we see fit.

A fierce grin on Harry's face. "No opposition on my part, especially if I can see the results of the interrogation." As the others nod at that Harry says, "So, what now?"

King Ragnarok leans forward, a hush falls over the table, and he speaks. "First, the Goblin Nation is going to war against Tom Riddle, the self-styled Dark Lord Voldemort. As an enemy of the Goblins he and his agents are no longer welcomed in our holds." He sees the look on Harry's face and so adds, "Yes?"

"As you no doubt know I have been planning against him for years. So, I ask, would you be willing to hold back on calling his Marked followers anathema as well."

"Yes." At the sound some goblins make at that the King raises a single hand, silence comes over the room. "Because Lord Potter here is a known enemy of the Dark Lord and if he says he has a plan then the last act we will do is impede his plan." There is a pause as King and Lord look at each other, which ends with the King giving a slight nod and then saying. "The knowledge of there even being a plan for the Marked is a Royal Secret. Only I, or Lord Potter, may let you speak of this Secret. Let Magic Make it So!"

Magic engulfs the room, binding the goblins present to a secrecy oath equal to the greatest magics of the Empire of Albion.

Harry's plans will remain safe and secured.

Once the magic fades the King gives a small nod before saying, "Second. Negotiations will begin between Lord Potter and I in order to see about deepening the relationship between our two peoples as was spoken of in prophecy."

This time Harry can't hide it, he sighs before mumbling, "Prophecy, of course there is a prophecy involved." Those nearby clearly hear it, and are amused, but thankfully they let it go, except for a slight movement of lips in amusement. Also choosing to ignore his first thought he then says, "Well, you honor me in that and so I can truly say I am humbled by the nature of the offer. That said, please understand that with me still being in Hogwarts my time is limited, even as it is summer."

King Ragnarok gives a toothy grin, "Oh no worries, especially as most of the negotiations will be handled by our officers."

Which leads to great amusement as both Remus and an older female goblin both sigh since both know that it will be to them that most of the in depth negotiations will occur. Well, Remus also thinks, Sirius will be a part of it as well since he is the High Chancellor.

8888

"Is it true?" Charlie says as he walks into the private office of Harry in Potter Manor. Giving Harry a look up and down from where he is sitting on a couch by his personal fireplace he nods, "Right, so it is true."

"What?"

"Riddle attacked Gringotts at the exact time you and Remus happened to be there. You, being you, aided the goblins."

"Oh, that, yes, that's true."

"If you are capable of sarcasm you are clearly okay." Charlie comments all the while casting diagnostic spells to make sure he is in fact healthy - which he is.

Harry laughs then pats the seat next to him, which Charlie immediately takes up, leading to the two cuddling.

Charlie lets the silence go on for some time, enjoying it, before he finally comments, "Sooo details, what happened?"

Harry chuckles once more before he begins telling the story of his day, which he knows full well he will have to do at least once - maybe twice - more.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six sections left. 
> 
> Random fact. Those six sections are harder to both write and get in the mood for then the four tasks of the Hexwizard Tournament. Which is somewhat sad as I want to write them, I want to basically finish the story.


	5. Striking Cells

**Striking Cells**  
\-------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Mid July

"So is that what I think that is," Sirius says as soon as Harry takes the letter from the Hogwarts owl during breakfast.

Giving his godfather a look he opens up the letter and reads the message. He then clears his throat and says, "So what do you think it is Sirius?"

"Albus made you the Head Boy for your year," Remus answers matter of factly.

Mason finishes chewing his food before asking, "Is that going to cause any problems, considering you being the Heir of three of the Founders?"

"Nope!" Harry says with a pop to the 'p'. He then nods, "And yes, that is exactly what the letter says, plus informing me that I will have to attend a meeting at Hogwarts during the summer and that I will be heading to the school a few days early to aid in first year orientation."

While Sirius nods at that since he already knew about it, Remus turns towards Mason and says, "As for your question, well, some might have a problem with it but logically speaking Harry has always been the best person for it." A quick pause, "Plus only the parents or guardians of those currently in seventh year could officially complain, and we know none of his year mates will do that."

"Oh," Mason says with realization about that, followed by a chuckle as yes, of course, that makes sense. "Well then," he says with a grin followed by a hug, "congrats Harry!"

The group laugh as breakfast continues.

8888

With a bit of a frown on his face Harry says as he holds up a report, "So let me get this right, because of their worry about Riddle a large portion of the populace in the Greenhaven Hundred are being unproductive."

"Yes, unfortunately." Remus says with a matter of fact nod. "But what's even worse is that unless we want to be heavy handed there is little we can do to get them back to work."

"I agree," Harry says with a nod as he flips through the report.

"But," Sirius adds with a small grin, "there is always a but with you."

Nod. Nod. "Your right." A grin. "But nothing stops us from using propaganda and social warfare to get them to go back to work." At their curious look he continues, "Have Roxane organize a staff to begin speaking to the public, both formally and informally. At the same time I want Tobias to begin investigating the matter, just so we can make sure there isn't am outside force pushing them into this."

As he writes down the orders in his file Remus says, "How do you want to fill the jobs now empty?"

"What I don't want is for us to bring in outsiders to fill the now empty jobs. Instead let us use house elves as a temporary fix."

A wide grin. "Considering the view of them by most Magicals, this will probably cause us less issues in the long run."

"I concur," Harry says with a nod. "Which is something we need to consider as the last point I want is more issues." He then sighs, "I just don't think that this is simply them being so scared they don't want to work."

"I'll make sure that everyone is on the look out for other matters going on."

"Thanks." A pause, "So what's next?"

"Well the residents of the Samwise Hundred have given us an all but impossible demand."

"Oh," Harry says as he begins flipping through his packet looking for that hundred, "do tell?"

"They want their community lands to be made to float above the jungle floor of the region."

"They want what?" Harry asks surprised but also intrigued.

"For us to transform their hundred into number of floating landmasses," Remus says amusement in his tone. He then laughs and says, "Would you like me to repeat it?"

Harry chuckles at that while adding, "Nah, I got it." A pause, "But talk about near impossibility."

"Near?"

"Yes, near." A wide, toothy grin comes to Harry's face. "In fact I think I have a new personal project to work on once the whole Riddle thing is taken care of."

"Really?" Remus says with a chuckle of both joy and amusement.

"Definitely. There is a lot of potentials to taking a bit of land and making it float."

"We can do that now," Remus says matter of factly. "As the Bluerock Manor proves."

A chuckle, "Oh yeah, I know." A wide grin follows that, "But that is not what they want I think. They don't simply want a manor or estate they want an entire open-aired community to be raised into the sky." A pause, "Which we both know has a different set of magical problems."

Nod. Nod. Grin. "So what do you want to happen?"

"They need to be informed that this is not the right time, that our issues with Riddle is more pressing. BUT, and this you can have the speaker say is from me, it will be looked into and brought up again in the future."

"Sounds good and will do." Remus says as he adds the note.

"Great," Harry says as he stretches, "so, what's next?"

"Well, there is one more matter we need to go over." Remus says with a pause for Harry to nod before he continues. "We've received reports of rebel activity in the Crawford Hundred."

A tilt of his head is the response. "I read about it, though when I last checked the report was incomplete. Do we know whether they are using my hundred as a base camp or whether its a target."

"Right now base camp, but intel suggests that in time they may see it as a lost cause and go on a rampage."

"I see," a long pause as Harry contemplates matters before he gives a nod. "Have we received any international requests for access?"

"No, not yet." Remus says, followed by him flipping through the report in order to see if there was any additional information. "From what I can see the others are worried about encroaching on your lands too much."

"Hmm, interesting." A slight pause. "And amusing actually." Tap, tap tap on the table as Harry thinks over things. He then gestures with his wand causing a map of the discussed region to manifest in the air between them. "Ah, perfect." He then points his finger at the nearby citadel estate. "While the rebels probably have eyes in the hundred they are in, I doubt they are monitoring the citadel."

Remus nods in agreement at that as his eyes go between the hundreds, estates, and outliers located in the region. He purses his lips as he maps travel routes and patterns of magical flows in the region. As he thinks over asset numbers and their locations he comments, "We could transfer two, maybe three, regiments to that citadel plus a few special force units."

Wide grin. "Yes exactly." A humming sound comes from Harry as he thinks. "Three regiments I think and at least one squad of each of my House agencies even remotely related to what is going on." He then turns his face and meets Remus eyes and says, "I want to know what is going on before we send troops in."

"Of course," Remus says with a firm nod. "Especially considering how they aren't anywhere near close to the war against Riddle."

"Exactly!" Harry says firmly, followed by a grin. He then flips through his paperwork and realizes the packet is empty, that they had gotten through all that they needed to discuss for the day. "Sooo," Harry says with a grin, "we're done."

"Officially yes," Remus says with his own grin. He then stretches a bit and adds, "So, cub, how are things?"

Harry grins as a more personal conversation begins.

~~~


	6. Wedding of Bill and Fleur

**Wedding of Bill and Fleur**  
\------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Late July

"We can't accept that," Arthur says to Harry upon coming up to the lad at the Burrow.

Harry grins, "Of course you can, it's tradition!"

Mason, who was nearby asks, "What do you mean?"

It is Bill who answers, with a bit of grin in his voice, "Well, as you know I'm Harry's High Warder and as such it is customary for the Head of a Great House to assist in an employee's wedding."

"Exactly!" Harry says with a nod. He then goes on, "As they don't need to pay for the venue, which is the Burrow, and the catering comes from House Sidus via Charlie's status as Best Man, and the entertainment comes from House Delacur, my providing of 'staff' is the least I can do."

Mason nods, as that makes sense, but then he still gets a look of confusion.

Which leads to Arthur sighing, not so much at Mason but in the situation, before he says. "What everyone is speaking around is that the so-called 'staff' are actually members of the extended Potter Guard."

Eyes widen, "Oooh. So he is stationing troops without saying he is stationing troops."

Molly adds, the perfect tutor, "Harry can't say those words to us officially as it would be considered an offense for one Great House to station troops in the property of another Great House. So instead he is offering staff, which for a wedding as large as this is in fact acceptable."

Nod nod. "Gotcha. That makes sense." He then looks at Arthur and says. "So Mr Weasley you really can't decline, can you?"

"No," he says with a put upon sigh, only to laugh a moment later followed by a grin. "But I had to give a token bit of resistance, as that too is customary."

"Tradition is complicated," Mason says with a nod, which gets amused agreements from many of those around.

8888

After thanking the officer he had been speaking to by mirror call, who was giving a report about recent Death Eater activity, Harry turns towards Sirius, Remus, and Charlie and says, "Riddle is an idiot."

But before anyone can answer him, though they have time to nod, Bill speaks from where he is standing at the doorway to the room. "So he is going to attack?"

"Yes, probably."

"I agree," Bill adds, "he is an idiot." At the look he is given, which says 'why is he so calm', he grins before adding. "What? The wedding is going to be under the Peace of Albion, as is tradition for such gatherings, and will have the Heads, Heirs, and spouses of every Great House plus most senior nobility and many Ministry officials and most senior House officers. Those among them that are Death Eaters can't participate, they will be magically forbidden, and neither can his fellow nobles due to the Peace. Which leads to commoners and those of other races, which you have systematically reduced in quantity and quality." The grin gets wider as he adds, "Plus, though we can't initiate hostility, nothing stops us from defending ourselves if he attacks - which we will do and will be prepared for."

"No matter what Bill," Harry says in a voice that showcases his power and gives his promise, "your wedding will not be interrupted." A tilt of his head follows that, "Though obviously as the Heir of House Weasley you will be pinged when the wards detect the incursion."

"I won't let that ping bother me."

Charlie gets up from where he is sitting next to Harry and moves to hug his brother, which is happily accepted. Charlie then says, "Between us and the Guards your day will not be remembered as one of horror but as one of joy and celebration!"

Bill gives a smile at that and then opens his mouth to comment when with a pop a house elf appears. "Master Bill, youz is needed by Mum!"

"Right, thanks." He then smiles at the group before getting up and heading out.

As soon as he heads out Charlie, who returned to sitting next to Harry says, seriously, "I mean to keep my promise, so let's go over the security plan one more time."

Nods of agreement follow as the group continue going over the material.

8888

In an act of no surprise not long after his year mates had all arrived - but before the ceremony began - they sought him out.

It is Dean who asks first, "So how much political stuff is going on behind the scenes?"

This gets chuckles but also leaning forwards to hear what is going to be said.

Harry doesn't even pretend to not know what he is hinting at and so says clearly, "Lots. Riddle is more than likely to try and attack but I have people stationed so there will be no interruptions."

It is Seamus who asks, "But who is going to fight," as eyes turn to him he shrugs, "What, it's true, pretty much all his Death Eaters are here."

"And are under the Peace of Albion," Draco says with a nod at the accuracy of what Seamus said.

"He has his non noble and non-House affiliated servants, so them." Harry answers simply. He then sighs, "So it does mean that while you are all relaxing and having a good time I will be doing anything but."

"Sorry to hear that," says Daphne from where she is holding Ron's hand. "But at the same time that is no excuse for you not to dance with us all, just so you know!"

As amusement ripples through the group they decide that with worries taken care of they might as well have some fun. So the conversation grows lighter.

8888

As Harry and Charlie are standing in the back waiting for the ceremony to start Harry lets out a small amused chuckle. At Charlie's curious look he grins and says, "I was just thinking how in this wedding my seat is based on my relationship to you, like how in the previous one your seat was your relationship to me." A pause, "It just amused me."

Charlie chuckles softly in response, "No worries as it is amusing." He then gives a sly grin before adding, "Though you know that you are here in the wedding party not because of our dating but because of you being Bill's boss."

A blink, "Wait really?" He then tilts his head as he thinks it over, "Oh, yeah, okay, that does make sense."

"Yep." Is what Charlie is able to say before they are all hushed by the arrival of the Acolyte who has much to tell them.

8888

"Why are most things Weasley?" Mason asks curiously to Sirius and Remus from their seat in the hall waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Because Weasley is a Most Ancient as compared to the Delacor's who are a Minor House." Sirius answers.

While Remus adds, "Plus Bill is the Heir of Weasley while Fleur is of a second family line within the House which means she does not stand to inherit House leadership."

"Ah, okay, that makes sense." Mason says with a nod as he sits back to take in the room and the ceremony that is soon to occur.

8888

"You both look fantastic," Harry says with a smile and a kiss to both participants hand, to some amusement.

"You flatter us, Lord Potter," Fleur says with a simper to her voice. Followed by a bit of laughter and then her reaching out to hug Harry in greeting.

As they pull back, and the hug is repeated with Bill, Harry chuckles before saying, "Well I won't keep you any further as I know you two have a long line to get through. But again, congratulations, and have fun during your honeymoon."

With that said Harry gives both a bow before moving out of the line area and into the reception area.

8888

"Pretty aint he?" Fred says with a slight slur to his words when he and his brother move to the side of a Charlie standing at the side of the dance floor as Harry and company dance their heart out.

"The things we would do," George says a moment later with a leer as he gazes at Harry.

Charlie eyes his two brothers then shakes his head slightly amused, "So how much have you guys had to drink?"

"Not sure," Fred states as he glances at the drink in hand.

"This was full," George adds as he holds up an empty bottle.

Charlie's eyes widen in surprise but then with realization he chuckles. "Oh, nice one guys, almost believable. But you shouldn't have tried it on me."

"Darn," a suddenly sober sounding Fred comments.

"Told you George," George says to his brother, "I knew it wouldn't work."

"No you didn't, George," Charlie says to George, despite the whole attempt at name confusion. He then looks at Harry for a moment and then snorts at his brothers. "Sooo, how long have you been waiting for a moment to leer at Harry around me?"

"Oh years," Fred says with a wave of his hand, "years and years. But we never really found the right time you know."

"But this seemed like too good an opportunity to pass." George adds.

Charlie chuckles in response. He then gives the twins a look and says, "You know Harry and I talk right, that I am well aware the fun you guys got up to with him." He then grins, a full on Weasley grin, pats both brothers on their shoulder, and says, "The thing is at the end of the day he is mine and not yours!" A smile, "Later!"

As he steps away to go dance with Harry, as a bit of slow music starts to play.

"Damn, Charlie one, us zero!" Fred moans sadly, to the nod of agreement from his brother.

8888

As Harry is taking a sip of his tea he feels it, the slight disturbance to the ward structure that can only mean one thing - the attack is starting. So he stands up with practiced ease excuses himself from the conversation, with none present the wiser.

Or so he thought.

Though he was proven wrong when as he was making his way to one of the security centers he was approached by his closest friends. First Charlie, then Sirius and Remus, then Ron and Hermione. Bill gave him a look, which he got a nod in return, but continued to dance as if nothing was wrong.

Once the group entered into the security station they made a beeline for an Arthur who was coordinating with the lieutenant assigned to the station.

Without much pause after taking it all in Harry asks, "What's happening?"

"A force of Death Eaters with support from a few shifters, giants, and vampires and reinforcement from some Shaped minions just appeared." He then gestures towards where they have lined up. "All they have done so far is attack the ward line, which is thankfully holding steady."

After giving a nod in response, Arthur points to a few of glowing points on the command map of the holding before saying, "So their target locations are intriguing."

It is Charlie that explains, "Those points would have been weak stops in the ward structure pre-Gringotts update."

"Oh, now that's interesting." Sirius says with a whistle of understanding.

"Quite," Arthur says in agreement for he is just as curious as to where they might have gotten their outdated information from. "But it is not as pressing as what we are to do right now."

"I say a frontal assault is the best." Harry comments matter of factly. "Especially as I am quite sure that who we are seeing now is the brunt of what they can bring to bear considering the Peace of Albion."

"I will be leading the fight," Arthur says in a strong voice, one quite unlike him.

As eyes turn towards Harry, including Arthur's, since he is in fact the senior most noble, he nods sharply. "Your home, your leadership in the fight."

"Perfect!"

8888

"So, what was the result?" Lucius says softly as he comes up a Harry standing by a temporary stone pond set up for the wedding.

"No losses but some injuries on our side, a few escapes, many captures, some deaths, all injuries on the other."

"He insisted on acting, even as a number of us informed him that no matter what we couldn't participate, overtly or covertly." Is the answer Lucius quietly gives in response.

"His insistence on acting even when logic dictates it would be ridiculous tells me more about his madness than anything else. You could do so much better," Harry states.

"I have come to believe that, yes." Lucius says in a calm and collected manner that belies the fact that what he just said was technically traitorous.

"Soon," Harry says with a nod before gesturing towards the dance floor. "Let's make a statement, let's dance."

Lucius gives Harry a side glance before following it up with a nod.

8888

At one point in the wedding Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father, comes over to Harry and says, "Hello Harry, I just wanted to introduce you to my great-aunt Cassandra."

Harry gives the older woman a slight bow, as he feels the magic pouring around her, before saying, "Hello Ms Cassandra, how nice to meet you."

He then reaches out his hand to takes hers in his, in the traditional way.

But his movement is to quick for Luna's call of, "No Harry, don't!" to get to him before he touches her hand.

Only for him to be swept up in the image of a wedding similar to the one they are at now - a wedding of Bill and Fleur - but all the more horrible. He could see pained running, the death of Moody, the fall of the Ministry, followed by fire and destruction and an escape from a burning Burrow.

It was horrible and catastrophic but it was also not entirely an unexpected vision of a world close to but different from this one.

Letting go of the handshake Harry takes a moment to catch his breath as he still sees stars from the event. Turning to Luna he says, "You knew?"

"Only that it was a potential, which didn't crystallize till just now."

"What did you see," asks Remus from nearby.

"Death, fire, and destruction, a world like ours but not ours." Cassandra says instead of Harry. She then bows slightly. "I do apologize for that, I too hadn't realized you would react thusly."

A shake of the head and a wave of the hand, "No worries, it's fine, I'm fine. A bit of meditation later on and the memory will be placed in its proper place." After saying that he looks at her directly before asking, "Please tell me you don't live in such images of different worlds?"

"I don't, no," Cassandra says, "but I thank you for your concern."

It is Luna who then speaks, "This was simply a moment of importance and so Magic felt it important to show."

Harry nods, "I understand." He then clears his throat, "So, changing the subject slightly, are you the Cassandra who released the music album in France?"

Which gets a big grin on her face at that recognition, for she is indeed that up and coming magical singer.

And she was happy to be recognized for it, especially at her age.

8888

"I pick up grumblings of rebellion among his erstwhile allies," Albus says to Harry one moment near the end of the gathering.

"Your senses do not deceive you, there is much anger among those who are supposedly most loyal." A look around follows with, "Lucius is at his wits end and would willingly take much risk in getting out of the situation he finds himself in."

"Well then it's good that you have such a solution don't you."

"Yep," Harry says with a nod. "Though as you know there is still some more planning we need to do before we reach that time."

A nod. "Good." At the sly look the Headmaster's eyes twinkle. "What, even I am fine with delaying it slightly as I have much to do this summer to prepare for the coming year."

Chuckles result.

8888

As he hugs Molly he says, "See, I told you everything would be alright."

"Thank you Harry," Molly says squeezing tightly in a show of emotion, for she had been quite worried.

"Your welcome Molly, your very welcome." He then pulls back and gives her a smile before adding, "Well then, I do believe it's time for us to go, as I know you are looking forward to sitting down and relaxing."

Which gets laughter in response and, "Oh Merlin, yes, I've been up since five in the morning handling last minute preparations and so it's going to be good to finally sit down."

Harry gives a small grin at before backing up so that Sirius, Remus, and Mason can make their own goodbyes.

~~~


	7. Birthday Traditions & Ceremonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all, bear with me on this, I say as I take a deep breath.
> 
> I DID IT!!!!!! 
> 
> The final six sections are done, written, complete. 
> 
> That means this book, this saga, is done, is finished. 
> 
> It means its all written, all the words are available and all the sections are fact. 
> 
> Related to that writing is the fact that the last six sections were brought to life while listening to Ed Sheeran - Castle On The Hill on repeat for some reason that I can’t explain and yet it totally worked as my motivation song. 
> 
> Because Book Seven, and thus the saga as I currently have it planned, is complete you all got a hidden treat yesterday and a special treat today - five sections rather than two. 
> 
> The rest of book seven is 33 sections, with three sections per week for the next eleven weeks, and then the followed up final between story - a particular wedding - and then the final wrap up coronation story (plus two additional sections with that main one). Then it's done. Roughly three months and a few weeks from now. 
> 
> Its done. The writing is done. The sections are finished. The story is complete. 
> 
> And I don't know what to do with myself now. lol. 
> 
> As a little spoiler free tidbit, I thought the final section was going to be the hardest to write. It wasn't. When I sat down to begin that section it flowed backwards to front, with the last words coming to me immediately. 
> 
> Out of the six sections the hardest to write, and the one I feel I gave a bit of a cop out on, was the one about the NEWTs. hehe
> 
> Anyway, that's it for this note. Now its on to the posting of the five sections. :)

**Birthday Traditions & Ceremonies**  
\---------------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Late July

Waking up on the morning of his seventeenth birthday was not a jarring experience, rather it was a smooth relaxing one. One minute he is asleep, dreaming of him owning a cafe in New York City, and the next he is awake in bed.

A hissing sound could be heard and so he lowered his hand to the bed so that his familiar Loki could climb onto it and be raised to look Harry in the face. Which led to Loki extending out his tongue and licking Harry's nose in a kiss before saying, "Happy hatching day Friend!"

The kiss was amusing, the words were great, but the emotion sent to him by their mind bond was awe-inspiring.

"Thank you Loki, I appreciate that." Harry says with a grin as he reaches out his other hand to gently caress the head of Loki.

Loki hisses in pleasure in response to both Harry's emotional thanks and the feelings given by the caress.

Harry then tilts his head and says, "Oh, so I meant to ask you something. So tonight is my magical maturation and I was wondering if you wanted to be with me for it."

"Yes." No hesitation, no delay, no worry, but full acceptance. "You are Friend, no other place I would be."

"Thanks Loki, I appreciate that."

"What day like for Friend?" Loki asks instead rather than dwelling on what is, for him, a non-issue.

"Busy," Harry says with amusement as he begins getting up and getting ready. "Morning breakfast, afternoon cinema, evening maturation, and if I'm up for it a night gathering."

The subsequent hiss speaks volume on what Loki is thinking - for it says 'well then, let's begin!'

Harry chuckles as he he does just that.

8888

As his close family made their way from aparation point to the breakfast cafe they were meeting the Wallaces, Harry spoke softly, "I'm so glad you could make it Charlie."

A quick hug is given as he says, "It's me whose glad Harry, glad and grateful to finally be able to meet the Wallaces. Two incredible people who I have heard so much about."

"Why aren't you just lovely," says Elizabeth from where she is standing in front of the cafe watching, and listening, as they approached.

"Hello Elizabeth," Harry says upon getting close to her and before they share a hug. "It's so very nice seeing you again." A slight chuckle and a shake of the head, "Has it really been a year since then."

"Happy birthday Harry," she says during the hug and then as they pull back adds, "time moves fast." Which gets a chuckle as she moves to give a hug to Mason, Sirius, and Remus.

Upon finishing the last hug Harry grabs Charlie's hand and pulls him to his side while gesturing between them. He then says, "Elizabeth this is Charlie Weasley, my partner, Charlie, this is Elizabeth Wallace, a mentor of mine."

"Partner huh," she says with a steely eye before loosing it and grinning as she reaches over to give him a hug. "So I finally meet the one that has caught Harry's eye, the one he always talked about but never brought forth."

Before anything else could be said they here George saying, "Table's ready!" He then moves towards Harry to give him a hug as he says, "Happy birthday Harry."

The next set of greetings and hugs are given as the group seven strong make their way into the cafe for the birthday breakfast gathering.

Including the questioning of Charlie, as only those who were family could do.

To Harry's blatant amusement and Charlie's hidden one.

As the small gathering was ending and hugs were being given Harry smiled at the Wallaces and said, firmly, "Till next year!"

Which got many smiles, especially as it meant even though Harry was graduating Hogwarts they were still going to meet.

8888

As the group of magicals were walking towards the magical cinema Sirius was saying with amusement, "You know I have to say organizing the schedule of forty-some people for a few hours is much easier than doing the same for the same people for multiple days."

The small group laugh at that comment as they stop right before the entrance of said place.

Which has Mason going, "So how many movies are we seeing?"

"Two," Remus says in answer, "as that will let us get back to Potter Manor before the moment."

"Which is important," Harry comments as eyes turn towards him, "as the last thing I want is to be away from home when it strikes."

Though the others nod what they were going to say is cut off by arrival of his friends - starting with Blaise, then Draco, then the Weasley twins and Ron and Hermione, then Neville, then Cedric and Terence, and then many of the rest.

As Harry waves towards his friends a manager comes by and starts to speak to Sirius and Remus, as they rented out their own theater.

As they headed there Harry couldn't help but smile for he knew that it was going to be an enjoyable afternoon and a very good birthday.

8888

Raising his hand to stop the conversation as a feeling comes over him, Harry says, "It's time."

"What do you need?" Sirius asks immediately from the couch he is sitting nearby.

But before anyone can speak Mason gets up, moves to give Harry a hug (happily accepted and returned), and then waves as he says, "I'll be in my room, please tell me when it's done."

As he is walking away Harry says, "Thanks Mason, and I'm sorry you couldn't be here."

"Nah, no worries, I know that it's not safe for those who haven't gone through their own maturation yet." A wide grin, and a parting word as he walks out of the room, "Especially considering what I expect your version will be like."

"He's not wrong," Remus says with a nod upon Mason departing from the room, as they had planned. "Even if your power boost isn't as high as it may be for others the sheer aura of magic you will give off will be too high for them." A pause then, "Are we okay staying?" With the 'we' being Remus, Sirius, and Charlie.

"Yes." Is all Harry is able to say before the magic of the moment of the maturation comes over him.

It is an experience without equivalence, an event that all magicals go through and yet is without comparison.

It is painful and yet pleasurable.

It is tiring and yet refreshing.

It is unbearable and yet comfortable.

It is of the now and yet also of the past and the future.

It is everlasting and yet momentary.

For most magical beings it leads to a boost in their available magical reserves. But for those magical beings already potent, such as Harry, what it is instead is a chance to increase, enhance, and improve their magical channels - this gives them more control over their magic.

Which makes sense as such beings don't often need more magic, what they need is the ability to use the magic they already have better.

As Harry goes through his magical maturation the world fades to nothing - with his last sight being that of Charlie's loving face.

Then he finds himself in a non-place between places. First he finds himself in a train station, then a room of mirrors, and then in a thick fog.

The fog then parts from around him and lets him see a single giant tree. From what was one then comes scores, each a different thickness and height, and all representing the channels of his magic. These are the channels he has mastered, as shown by their size.

Then saplings appear, and they appear in an uncountable number. All are healthy, but most are small and thin, not yet having been meditated on or trained.

But then the rain begins to fall. It is a warm, gentle rain, but no less powerful despite that fact. Soon the water pools in basins underneath each and every tree - even the already gigantic ones.

Once the waters in the basins reached a certain height the trees grew. If anyone was watching, though they weren't of course as the maturation is an intensely private matter, they would say that thousands of years worth of growth happened in mere seconds.

Though Harry did not get much more magic, in fact on that level the maturation boost was nearly inconsequential, but what he got was priceless - his control reached a level that few magical beings ever could say they had.

Of course opening new, and enhancing the old, channels was not all that the magical maturation did for Harry. As a magical with access to an already well-developed mindscape the place grew grander - in size, development, and the way its thought-forms operated. If his mind was near impenetrable before now it would be impossible for any foreign entity - even those that were of the lower orders of the Divinities - to enter.

A necessity for someone with his fated destiny.

But that wasn't all the magical maturation did for Harry. For it also, though he would not learn of this for many months, provided him with an already existing foundation core of a soulscape. This fact, as he would learn, would cut out over a near decade of self-study and personal mastery.

Though the maturation was timeless for Harry it was but ten minutes for the world.

As Harry came back to himself, as his sight returned to the world around him, his first vision was the loving face of Charlie.

"Let's not do that again," was Harry's first words as he smiled up at Charlie and the others. Right before, of course, he passed out for the next hour.

8888

"Are you sure your up for a party?" Mason asks for what seems like the fourth time since he came down into the hall.

With a chuckle and a slight hug Harry nods, "Yes, I mean not for anything strenuous, but I am fine for a family and friends gathering here at the manor." A small smile follows, "Please trust me Mason."

"And if you can't trust him," Sirius says with a smile, "then trust me." As two faces turn towards him he adds, "As I checked him over with all the diagnostic spells that I know, and I know quite a lot."

Harry chuckles. "Yeah, and I am still tingling from that magic." The small group laugh. As it fades Harry says, "So see, I'm fine, and good to go for us to hang out in the hall and maybe open gifts and check messages."

As Mason nods in acceptance, finally, Sirius speaks up, saying, "Actually, that's where I just came from. Those you invited are here and Remus says you need to come as there is no party without the birthday man!"

Harry nods, then gestures for the other two to precede him as they head into the party.

8888

As arms go around him, Harry leans back and rests his head on the shoulder of his partner as he, now they, gaze out on the balcony of Potter Manor.

Which is something he is happy he is able to admit, even if its just to a small group rather than the world.

"Hey love," Charlie says as he tightens his arms in a comfortable hug. "How are you?"

"Tired, but happy." A small smile as he feels the kiss to his forehead. "Today was a good day, a good birthday." A slight pause followed by him opening his eyes and turning to give Charlie a soft kiss. "I'm glad you were able to spend it with me."

"Though we may be physically apart we are always going to be together." Charlie says smoothly. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Charlie."

The two stand together on the balcony watching the stars.

~~~


	8. Devil's Triangle

**Devil's Triangle**  
\---------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Early August

For all their physical distance and growing separation Harry and Cedric continued to take time out of their busy schedules to run. Oh, it might not have been every day (minus Sundays!) as it was at Hogwarts, but it was still at least twice a week, maybe even three times.

Neither this day, or this summer, was an exception to such 'trained' habits.

What made these runs all that more important was that it gave them a moment to share thoughts, to express themselves, to be simply Harry and Cedric in ways that they weren't often with others.

Which was a very important aspect of their lives.

As they ran Cedric was saying, "So I was saying to Travis that he needed to step us his operations if we wanted to get ahead of the troubles going on in the Yellowleaf Hundred."

A chuckle, "Now that sounds like a similar conversation." A shake of the head. "So what happened next?"

"He tried going to Father, which didn't end well." A long pause as they run the laps. "For him that is for he was demoted." Cedric then shrugs. "It would have been worse as Father wanted to dismiss him but I figured there was still potential in him."

"Well he has been working for your House for years, right?" At Cedric's nod Harry continues, "Well you we shouldn't waste good, or that which is potentially good, so I can completely see the benefit in you keeping him." A tilt of the head, "Will he be fine in his new subordinate position?"

"Yes actually," here Cedric smiles widely, "as its with a person he admires and would love to work with, and follow."

Harry laughs slightly, "Well good then, so that handles that." A pause, "So its a win for all - including you gaining your reports."

"Yep, and Merlin knows that the report is important to me figuring out what our House's plan should be."

A sly look comes to Harry's face as he asks, "So, your figuring it out? does that mean your father has given you the reins?"

"Yep," Cedric says with a smile and a nod. "He has me focusing on the House why he increases his Ministry work."

"Nice." Harry then chuckles. "I think you got the better end of the deal."

With his own chuckle Cedric nods, "I do as well."

They continue to run.

8888

"Wait. Wait Wait." Harry says while holding his hands in the air. As silence comes over the small gathering of officials, officers, and representatives Harry gives a nod. "Thank you. Now, please, one by one as when you all speak at once it becomes hard to listen to." As nods come from the gathered he continues, "Right, so Sirius, who is first?"

As Sirius looks through his folder Harry can't help but think that this is the price he pays for tradition dictating that he not 'officially' have office hours at the Wizenemgot.

So instead, as is also tradition, he scheduled a bit of office hours for this particular day.

"That would be a Ronald Smar, the current leader of Smar Syndicates."

"Right then Mr Smar, what brings you here?"

With a slight bow he begins waxing poetically about the various products that his company resources and all that Harry would gain by sponsoring them.

Harry nods at that parts where he should and gives a noncomital look at most of the others. Needless to say Mr Smar heads out without an answer about his offer.

Which is the majority of the next few hours, listening without actually giving answers.

Of course there are times when actual decisions or comments need to be made.

Like on the case of Joyce Woodrow, a native of the Brakenshire Hundred of House Vidan who had been frustrated by everyone's dismissal of her issues and so he decdied to petition the highest authority there was at the current time.

After looking up from the file given to him Harry says, "So tell me again what the issue is?"

"Well My Lord," she begins, "it seems that my lands are haunted," a bit of laughter follows that fro the crowd, so she quickly adds, "and not by the normal wizarding ghost."

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asks curiously, as he wants to hear what she has to say on the matter.

"Generations My Lord, but it was particularly bad sixteen years ago before calming down till three years ago when the mysterious events started again."

Sirius then asks with a raised eyebrow, "So what happened recently that led you to begin your crusade?"

"First, Old Man Jenkin's Place fell into the sea followed by the Hillbarrow Farm becoming a hill. Then out of nowhere a fire burned down my home, which was an enchanted stone tower with origins some three thousand years."

"Hmm," Harry says with a nod. He then tilts his head, "Your hundred is in the so-called Bemuda Triangle right?" At her nod he continues, while gesturing towards one of his agents nearby. "Please go with Philip for he will escort you to one of my offices. Once I finish with this session we will talk."

A nod of acceptance and a smile of thanks follow suit, "Thank you My Lord, and of course." So said she heads out with Philip.

As soon as she does he turns towards Sirius and says, "Next."

8888

As he walks into the office that they placed Mrs Woodrow in Harry is saying, "Thank you for your patience Mrs Woodrow."

"It was not a problem at all Lord Potter for truthfully I am just glad to be listened to."

Harry nods, "On that matter, well, I do have to give you a small apology." At her curious look he explains. "For you see though we were aware of an ongoing situation there I choose to keep it quiet."

In shock as she realized what that meant she said, "So there is a threat coming from it?"

It is Remus who answers, "We are not sure but believe that caution is the best."

"Which is also why Mrs Woodrow that I would like a point by point report on everything you both know and assume." Harry says firmly. He then leans back and gives a grin, suddenly becoming more the young man people talk about, "Especially if we are to go there personally to investigate."

She stares at hime for a moment before grinning, nodding, and begining to speak.

8888

"What do you mean I can't go?" Mason all but whines to Harry as he sees them packing.

"I mean exactly what I said Mason, you can't go." Is Harry's immediate response. He then stops his gathering and holds up a hand to stop Mason, who was about to complain some more. "This isn't because I don't trust you, because Merlin knows I do, but because it's dangerous."

"You don't know that!"

A snort, "Nice try kit," Sirius says from where he is leaning against the nearby couch. As eyes turn towards him he shrugs, "Harry's right Mason, this is potentially dangerous and your only thirteen."

As Mason opens his mouth to argue Harry gives him a frown, "And if you are going to say 'but Harry, look at what you did at thirteen' stop, just stop. My timeline of being raised is NOT one should use when raising another."

It is Remus, as he walks in from the door who says, "Once you have your OWLs, or better yet NEWTs, then you can join us on potential battles, but not till then." He then gestures towards Harry and adds, "Coordination with your Guards and Warders are done, and all paperwork is ready to go."

"Perfect. So all we need is a Molly to take Mason here for the day and we can head out." Harry says with a nod and a smile, a bit exagerated as he looks at Mason.

Who sighs, loudly.

But before anything more can be said there is a knock at the door which leads to the sight of Molly, Bill, and Charlie.

Giving both Charlie and Bill a nod of greeting Harry then smiles at Molly and says, "Thanks Molly for agreeing to take Mason with you today."

"Oh not a problem dearie, not a problem." Molly says with a smile before turning to Mason and adding, "Especially as I know you will be on your best behavior today, won't you Mason dear."

"Yes Ms Weasley," he says with a smile, for despite his earlier whining he doesn't truly mind going with her. Still, as he is quite curious he has to ask, "So where will be going?"

"Oh here and there," is all she says with a slight smirk on her face.

Much to the amusement of the others.

Knowing that no answer will be given till she wants to give it Mason nods at her before standing up to hug those leaving before they head out on what is a tour of certain House Weasley holdings.

Of the kind which hides the education behind a cover of fun.

Once the two are away Harry nods and says with a grin. "So, if everyone is ready let us head out."

As the group nod Charlie, who is standing next to Harry, gives him a hug, while adding, "Thanks for inviting me!"

"Not a problem Charlie," Harry says with a grin, "especially as I know that House Sidus has a hundred on the same island."

"Yep, Drakenshire Hundred." Charlie says with a nod, "Still, thanks!"

A grin is given as last minute preparations begin to be made.

8888

As they, and a large entourage, are walking down the cobble streets of the magical hundred Harry is nodding as Mrs Woodrow points out all the locations where the mysteries occurred.

After giving a nod at her information Harry stops and rotates around, while extending his magic to try and feel the hundred.

After a few minutes he says, "I can't help but notice it's all in the same path." He turns till he faces Woodrow and adds, "Tell me, does it also happen in the Drakenshire Hundred?"

As she purses her lips in thought another voice calls out, "I can answer that." As eyes turn towards him he says, "Lord Potter, my name is Hadrian Raven, and I live in said hundred." He then notices Charlie and gives his Lord and Head of House a low bow. He then continues, "And like Joyce I have long studied the matter going on." He then pauses as he looks at her, a twinkle in his eye, "Though unlike her I did not think to actually call on my Lord for help, mores the pitty I think."

There are some chuckles at that, though none come from Harry or Charlie, or their immediate group.

Mostly because both had focused on something their magics had detected. Something that was both natural and artificial, and which belonged while also being foreign.

But even more impressive was its presence between the two hundreds, touching both and yet not truly of either.

Which perfectly explains why it hadn't been found before - the magics used by the cursebreakers were of a single House.

Though neither Harry or Charlie could call upon multi-House magics at the same time what had was better in some ways - their dragon bond let them share senses.

Including the type that let them examine the underlying tapestry of the wizarding space that established the two hundreds of the island.

The two wizard lords looked at each other in shock at their finding - which was a rift to probably what was a much older magical space.

8888

"That can't be true," Says one of the local administrators after Harry and Charlie laid out the facts as they saw it.

Before either Harry or Charlie, or their people could speak, the sage of the island - one Timon Chamber - spoke up. "It is a matter of public record and private magical lore so yes, it is true." A pause as he gestures towards the projection of an image of the island and some of its historical locations. "The island was populated before the European magicals which would come to be Albion conquered it. What happened to those natives - which were human for the record - is not entirely known."

"So are you saying we accepted the fact that they just dissapeared?" Asked Frederick Christen, one of the two mayors which governed the town at the center of the island - and its two hundreds.

"No," both Harry and Charlie say at the same time before gesturing for Timon to explain.

"Thank you sirs," he says immediately before turning towards the mayor and adding. "No, not at all. In fact, over the millennia many investigations have been held to examine the matter. Including some quite recently, which we have Lord Potter here to thank."

"But what made this time different?" Asked the second mayor, one Simone Griffiths.

"That would be us." Harry says matter of factly.

Which getsa nod from Charlie who adds, "Though it is a House secret," he then pauses.

"For both our Houses, and thus all of you," Harry adds as magic envelops all those present - no matter whether they aligned towards Harry's Houses or Charlies.

Charlie gives a nod of agreement before continuing to speak, "We each have a familiar bond to magical creatures who are themselves bonded. Which subsequently linked us together."

"Oh Merlin," Joyce says a bit wowed in the sequence of events that must have happened to let them uncover what was going on. As eyes turn towards her she adds, "So what now?"

Two fierce grins are the result of her question as well as Harry saying, "Well Mrs Woodrow, we plan on opening the rift and taking a peek into the realm that lays behind it."

Harry and Charlie then lean back and let the flow of panicked conversation flow over them. Till they, as one, lean forward and take back the conversation. Which sees them steering it towards planning and preparation rather than chaos and panic.

8888

The gathering of magics and materials to push open the rift was in no ways difficult, time consuming, or even expensive. Nor was it dangerous, as declared by the multiple ritualists and cursebreakers both Lords had present.

Which was why, not even three hours later, the two Heads and their core entourage plus some of the local administrators, activated the magics, formed the rift, and stepped through the resulting spherical doorway.

"Wow," was the first thing said, though it was hard to say who said it, as they appeared within the bounded space.

The truth was, well, 'wow' was an apt description for they found themselves in a hilly field covered in tall golden flowers gently swaying in a calming noonday breeze.

It was idealic. It was picturesk. It was seemingly empty.

"Well that's not good," Sirius says minutes later as the large group were looking around the environment. Though at first most thought he was talking about the sheer emptiness a second later his gesture towards the distance could be seen.

And the clearly unnatural fire that was coming from the citadel that lay there.

Giving a blink at that Harry gets a fierce look on his face before gesturing, which sees his noble robes getting transformed into his battle robes. As he begins making his way there, quickly followed by everyone else, he says, "Remember this place is outside of the normal wards of the hundred so be sharp and careful."

"We also don't know who is who and what side we should support, so be vigilant," Charlie adds immediately.

What they found themselves in was a humanitarian crisis writ large, one with no actual badguys due to those that started the fires being victims of their own actions.

8888

"We thank you for your help," Prince Momoa, the high chief of the Atla, says to the British magicals a few hours later after the worst of the fires had been put out.

"It's no trouble, not at all," Harry says with a regal seeming nod. "Afterall, we are neighbors and neighbors help each other."

The man who they learned was Vizier Jorone, the eldest in the court, "Which begs the question what it is you want in exchange for your help."

Harry gives the man a look before chuckling as he realizes something, "Oh, I see, you know of the Empire of Albion."

Charlie, catching on, adds, "So the mysteries we have been trying to solve are what, your information gatherers?"

"Yes," the Prince says with a nod after giving a 'do not speak' look to his Vizier. "Also yes, we know what the Empire of Albion is and who you, gentleman, are." A slight pause, "Including you, Lord Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

This leads to a bit of a break out in conversation among those on Harry's side of the asile, which stops when he raises his hand in a gesture of peace and quiet. He then gives a soft smile and speaks, "Good. Then you know that I am as good as my word. Which is that on us aiding you in stopping and recovering from the fires we want nothing." A pause as the allies of Prince Momoa are the ones who begin speaking. When they stop at the gesture from their Prince, Harry goes on, "Of course, now that I know you are here, there is no way I can let matters remain. So, what I want, as your Vizier so directly put it, is for our diplomats to sit down and negotiate, in good faith, a treaty of peace and commerce and maybe even mutual support."

The Prince looks around the room and meets the eyes of each and every one of his advisors and councilors. They each give him a nod of agreement, and a show of support - one based on them granting him a bit of their magic in order to strengthen his position.

"We thank you for the help you have already given and the aid you are offering." The Prince says with magic resonant in his voice. "We also accept the request of good faith treaty writing between our two peoples. May Magic watch over us and the Divinities guide us!"

Both Harry and Charlie give nods of acceptance and bursts of aura magic to seal the deal.

Harry glances at Charlie who imperceptibly nods before saying, "As you already know our people are engulfed in a war against a dark lord which occupies our limited free time as it was. That said, as we wish for a quick start to the talks we will be assigning our senior ambassadors to begin the proceedings."

"As a show of good faith we are willing to let the negotation take place in your realm rather than in a place of neutrality." Harry adds once Charlie finishes speaking.

The Prince gives a firm gesture of agreement before adding, "We find that quite acceptable."

All three leaders then bow in mutual respect while gripping each other's hands up to the elbow while letting their magics flow in accordance to certain ancient magical traditions.

Which Charlie and Harry had known due to both their political education and certain sources of information given to them by their Head Rings.

Once the gesture of magic and peace was finished the three stepped back for this initial meeting was now complete.

Now, traditionally, this was when a party would be had, but with over half of the Prince's realm still smoldering from the fires a party was the least of anyone's concern.

So instead, where celebration would occur, the group from Albion offered to provide aid - which once accepted they began immediately.

8888

Later that evening, after having finished their personal work aiding the people of the magical realm of Atla, the core group had returned to Potter Manor and were laying about.

This includes Bill who says, "You know out of all the possibilities THAT was the last one we had thought was likely."

Sighs and nods follow, followed by a chuckle from Charlie who turns towards his brother from where he is sitting arm around Harry and says, "Wait, you thought that us visiting a wizard space realm made by an ancient pre-Albion society as a possibility?"

"Yes," Bill says with a nod, he then grins, "mostly because it was rediculus and since coming to work for Harry I have expected such things."

Before anything more could be said there was a pop and Dobby appeared.

"Master Harry, Dobby is glad to find you home for Dobby has some news that Dobby was told to share with the bestest master the world has ever seen!"

"Breath Dobby, please." Harry says immediately with a shake of his tired head. He then nods, "Right, what happened?"

"Riddie attacked four towns in England, three in Scotland, and two in Ireland all at once."

"He did what?" Harry says shocked.

Before Harry could get up Dobby shakes his big head. "No worries Master Harry, it's okay, for all the sites Riddie's forces attacked were defended by your Guards and Ministry Aurors."

"All of them?" Sirius asks curiously, and a little shocked.

"Yez, all of them!" Dobby says with a big nod. "Youz Captains were just as surprised." He then tries to whisper, which means it was at normal volume that he said, "Especially considering that the hundreds nearby were easier targets."

Harry closes his eyes, really tired, "So do I need to do anything?"

"No, Master Harry. In fact your Captains tell Dobby to make sure you know you need to do anything but that they will visit you tomorrow to update you directly."

"I see, thank you Dobby." A pause. "Do me a favor then, please pop around the sites and units and make sure they are good to go and have all they need, and if they don't get them what they need."

"Dobby will do, Dobby knows that Master Harry had a long hard day meeting the Atla and so Dobby knows Master Harry and family need sleep."

"Thank you Dobby," Harry says with a smile.

As Sirius then says, "Oh Dobby, where's Mason?"

"At the Burrow. Dobby will get him if family wishes for him here otherwise he is staying over there."

Sirius and Remus give each other a look before nodding, with the later then saying, "Ask him Dobby, if he wants to return then bring him here but if he is good there then he can come back tomorrow morning."

"Dobby will do that, Dobby will do that before going on Master Harry's tour." Dobby says with a nod then a bow and then a pop as he goes off to follow directions.

Into the silence Charlie chuckles, which get eyes turnign towards him and so he grins and says, "I like him but watching him makes me even more tired than I was before he arrived."

The group laugh at that as they wait to see if Mason will return tonight or tomorrow - which they will soon learn was tonight.

~~~


	9. Fortified Manor

**Fortified Manor**  
\----------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Mid August

"I did it," Remus says with a smile on his face as he walks into Harry's office, only to stop short at the sight in front of him. A sight which involves Harry and Mason throwing a ball up into the air and Padfoot chasing after it as if he was an actual dog. The throw and catch goes on for a moment before Remus blinks and says, "Ah, so what did I miss?"

Padfoot catches the ball thrown at him and then leaps towards Remus, and in the moment he is in the air becomes a human who takes Remus' in his arms and gives him a big human kiss.

Once he pulls back he drags Remus to the nearby couch and gets him to sit, before joining him. Once they are comfortable he says with a grin, "Nothing really, Padfoot was bored and I wanted to relax and so we played catch."

Harry shrugs and adds, "It amused me so why say no," while Mason simply laughs. Harry then grins, "So you were saying, you did what?"

"What?" Remus says, then shakes his head of the ridiculous before grinning. "Oh I did it, I finished the final draft of the official Treaty of Accord between Lord Harold Potter of the Empire of Albion and King Ragnarok of the Goblin Nation." As a reward for such news Sirius bends Remus over and kisses him deeply.

When the kissing ends Harry clears his throat and adds, "Congrats Remus, that's awesome. If you leave the paperwork here I will read over it and then we can discuss any concerns I may have."

"Later though," Mason says suddenly as he looks at the clock, "As I do believe its time for you three to head to Grimauld Place for the Order Meeting of which I am not allowed to participate in." A pause, "So I shall stay here and be all sweet and innocent and do nothing bad, ever."

The four hold back their laughter for nearly a minute before breaking as good humor comes over them.

8888

"No," Harry says firmly after hearing the ten minute presentation by Alicia Crawford, one of the older yet new members to the Order. As eyes turn to him in question he says firmly. "My answer was, is, and will always be NO."

"But Lord Potter, if we wish to be strong then we need to know that their actions will not be tolerated." Speaks up Frank Crawford, Alicia's brother.

"They tried that at the end of the last war and all it did was let the anger and hatred fester till the Dark Lord returned." He looks around the room, a room full of men and women of different age groups and social backgrounds but one thing in common - magic, and their love of it. "Haven't I shown that there is more to be gained from making friends with them then there is keeping them as enemies."

"You cannot tell me your friendship is a ploy to stop them from going dark?" Asks Minerva in a disbelieving tone.

A laugh, "Oh no, of course not. I am actually their friend, and they are mine. No, what I am saying is that kindness and consideration does more than a big stick." A pause, "BUT, kindness and consideration WITH a big stick is also good." Once again working the room with his eyes he says, "That is what I have done with Lucius, and it is working in my favor. On one hand I show him respect and consideration but on the other I make him aware that if I needed to my magic is, even at my age, stronger than his, and he is one of the strongest of the Dark Lord's current 'servants.'"

"But how can you say their practice of Dark Magic is acceptable?" Says Augusta Longbottom, sitting next to Neville.

"Pardon me Lady Longbottom, but I must be honest. I have long believed that with a few notable exceptions it is not the nature of magic that is bad but what one does with it. One can kill with the Killing Curse but one can also kill by summoning a rock and bashing a person over the head with it or lifting someone up over a cliff and letting the magic go. Both types of spells are of the so-called light side." Then Harry shrugs. "I am firmly, deeply, on the side of what Merlin taught - it is not the lore of magic that should be illegal but the acts of magic, no matter how the act is done." One more pause. "But again I will state that there are certain exceptions."

"Like what," asks Fred curiously.

"The soul magics which split the soul for one. The realm magics that damage the pattern of magic for another. The elemental magics which damage the essence flows that make magic magic for a third. Those three, and others like them, have no good use - there is never a time when splitting the soul is going to do good."

"Ritual sacrifice was used to make the wards of Camelot, isn't that soul magic that split the caster's soul?" Questions Moody while twirling his wand.

Harry just chuckles, "Now your just testing me." A grin. "Because there is no way you don't know that the ritual itself was done at the end of his life, was done entirely willingly, and though we call the Guardian of Camelot an embodied soul its no more that than a magical portrait has the soul of our departed."

"So if you do not want to punish those who sided with the Dark Lord what do you want to do Harry," asks Kingsley curiously.

"If they keep on fighting then we will lock the individual up. If they repent they will be warned that they are being watched but beyond that, nothing is going to happen. No fines, incarcerations, or laws passed to restrict them or their Houses."

"Do you really think 'watching them' is going to stop them from doing dark things?" Asks Molly with surprisingly no judgment in her voice.

Harry sits up, and in the moment he does so he stops being 'simply' Harry Potter. Instead he wears his power, his authority, his sheer overwhelming magic as a cloak. Though generally speaking he doesn't feel threatening but then he looks them in the eye - one by one - and they shiver. "Imagine feeling this while I am holding my wand after having just done works of magic no one has done before, and tell me you won't follow my directions to keep out of trouble."

Then just as suddenly he slouches back into his chair and the aura of power is gone and he is just Harry again.

"Blimey Harry," Ron says with an exaggerated shudder.

Albus clears his throat and as eyes turn towards him he has a twinkle in his own, "For the official record I quite agree with Harry, we made a mistake last time in the way we punished, a mistake we won't, I won't, make again. The war will end and our world will go on, and we will work to heal." He expresses his magic a bit and while it is not as overwhelming as Harry's was, for many reasons, it does make it clear he is still here. "So, let's move on to our next discussion."

8888

"It's your turn Mason," Harry says as they finished up the last game they played, "what game do you want to play?"

"Let's play a team game," is Mason's response, "I like them better than the ones where we are against each other."

"Me too," Sirius says with a nod and a smile. "They are more fun as its through teamwork we win or loose."

Harry and Remus nod in agreement at that though the later doesn't really add much. Harry though comments, "Sounds good Mason," he then grins, "so pick a gain."

Mason nods as he heads over to the cabinet to pick a gain, he holds one one and is about to speak when there is a sudden bang!

The room shakes. The lights flicker.

Tilly appears suddenly, ears low. "Master Harry, the Manor be under attack by the Dark Lord."

The sound of a snap and Harry suddenly is in his battle robes, where before he was in his comfortable lay about home clothing.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry says immediately as another boom shakes the walls. He raises his wand and expresses his magic, which leads to a pedestal appearing form out of the middle of the room, having moved the table that was there.

Moving over to the pedestal Harry conjures his Potter Athame and cuts his finger, letting three drops of magic fall upon the bowl on top of the pedestal.

As the blood connects with the wards of the manor Harry expresses his magic, leading to his voice gaining a resonance effect. "I, Lord and Head Harold Potter of the House of Potter do declare Potter Manor on Lockdown. Let no one come in or go out lest I give my direct opinion." There is a slight pause as rumbling can be heard and Harry nods. "I further call Potter Manor to Battle, magic man the fortifications!"

The rumbling grows louder, closer, and clearly revealing it is not from the attack but rather from the wards activating.

Up to this point the Dark Lord and his agents had made it through the outer gate and were flying over the manor grounds towards the main house itself.

As soon as the lockdown was ordered they were forcibly flung from the wards, landing (unharmed unfortunately) on the grassy hill by the arches with the lions. Lions who subsequently roared causing a wrought iron fence to manifest, sealing the entrance portal shut.

The Dark Lord, not liking this, roared in anger, and began casting an ever increasing complicated series of dark spells against the wards.

Harry, getting said image, shook his head in disbelief - he knew such actions weren't going to work, at least not on the timescale of minutes. Harry then turned towards a Mason hugging Remus and said, "Do not fear Mason for we are safe here, now."

Mason gives Harry a shaky smile before pulling out of Remus' arm and going to hug him tightly. As he pulls back to go stand next to Sirius and Remus he says, "Do what you need to do Harry, I trust you!"

Harry smiles, "Thank you Mason, I appreciate that." He then closes his eyes to teleport himself to the ward room but then stops, gets a better idea, and grins. Reaching for his magic he then says, "Potter Manor your Lord and Head is in this room, I declare it to be my command post and battle station!"

Bam!

Magic activates and the room, once a nice soothing living room shifts in purpose, becoming a mimic of the command center and battle station located elsewhere in the manor.

"Perfect," Harry says as he glances between the various screens the walls now sport and the pedestals where the house elves transferred to guard duty are now stationed.

Looking about the room for something in particular he sees a Dobby waving at him from in front of a certain pedestal. "Master Harry, this be the pedestal you want!"

Walking over to it Harry grins for it is indeed the pedestal he wanted. "Thank you Dobby," he says with a grin. He then turns towards the others and says, "Watch this, but remember no matter what you see I am not there!"

He then touches the pedestal and, like what happened at Hogwarts, his mind gets pulled through the pedestal and then in a blink he is standing behind the gates of Potter Manor.

"Oh perfect," he says as he looks at the gates and the units of the Dark Lord that lay in front of it casting magic to try and get in. "Hmm," he then says as he reaches into the ward structure to see how long he could sustain the wards.

Years.

A grin. Oh.

With a grin still on his face he walks through the wrought-iron gate, leading to his etherial form being visible to Riddle and his Death Eaters. "Hello Tom, we need to stop meeting like this!"

"POTTER! How dare you, come out here and face me!"

"Um, no, no I don't think so." Harry says with amusement, which increases at the looks of shock the Death Eaters give at that statement. "This is my home why should I come out and greet those not welcome, nah. Instead I am going to sit in my study and play games, while you sit out there all ineffectually." A pause, "Like you normally are."

"Avada Kedava."

"That was stupid, I mean you know I am not really here, so why would you cast a spell like that on me." A shake of the head. "Your slipping Tom, maybe you should see some healers." He then detects one of the agents of the Dark Lord trying to slip in through a back door element of the ward structure. "No, no, that is so not allowed."

Harry expresses himself and coordinates appear in front of one of the House Elves manning the cannons. With the coordinates programmed in they fire their weapon, which leads to a blast of spellfire striking at the wizard. A wizard who is thrown back quite a ways, mostly because his shielding spells were weak.

"Like I said that was not allowed." Harry then gestures and a chair appears in from of his etherial body, which sits down. "Soooooo, how long were you planning on keeping this up."

At the same time Harry's physical body says, "Remus, contact the Potter Guard and inform them of what is going on. But tell them they are to wait for my signal to respond, I want to see what Riddle will do."

"Can he hear this?" Mason asks curiously from where he is sitting watching the events, including a Remus going to a communication pedestal do do exactly what Harry asked for.

"Nah, I can separate my real speak and my thought-speak." Harry says in response in physical speech.

In front of his now sitting image the Dark Lord rants, "I will get to you, I will burn this place to the ground and salt it so that nothing, not even a weed, will grow!"

Harry shakes his head, as if he is sad. "Wow. So out of touch. That's sad."

"You think you are so great Potter, with the way you took away the gold that is rightfully mine as Heir of Slytherin. Or the way you stripped from my the Shifters, Dementors, Giants, and Vampires - well you are not. For I have something even more powerful I can call upon."

Harry's real body then says, "Remus, if it is the Shaped he is calling upon I will you to tell the Guard to appear two minutes after their sighting."

"Of course Harry," Remus says with a nod, though he knows that Harry's eyes are focused on the scene in front of the Dark Lord.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"The Dark Ones will destroy you!" Riddle says as he raises his wand and lets out a burst of magic that serves as a signal.

Slices appear in the air as the Shaped Host in their numerous forms appear.

Then suddenly, without him calling for them, his Head Rings all manifest. He then hears a voice in his head, a voice resonant with ancient power, saying, "Dark Shaped detected, contacting the Avalon Wards, activating the Prime Protocol."

"Master Harry, Potter Manor is being altered!" Tilly states surprised, though not fearful, for she can feel the magic flowing and its good magic.

"For though we do not have a King-Emperor, the Empire of Albion protects her own!" Harry says in a voice that is resonant with backing of every past Head. He then takes a deep breath and starts gathering targeting data for all the Shaped surrounding Potter Manor, and there are thousands. "Potter House Elves, fire at will!"

Blast after blast of power come come striking from the heavens as the full on battle might of a Potter Manor backed by the Imperial magics of the Wards of Avalon activate. From the thousands the Shaped are whittled down to dozens, mostly due to their needless massing together as if they were an ancient army fighting enemies with sword.

As the last of the blasts of energy from the cannons of Potter Manor fire pops can be heard, it is the Potter Guard coming to the aid of their Lord and Head.

At that exact second Harry's physical body begins to fade which gets a cry from Sirius, "Oh no you don't" as both him and Remus run and grab on to Harry, to the shock of Mason.

Who watches all three men fade from his presence and appear in front of the gates of Hogwarts clad in battle armor and wielding swords, staff, and wand like avenging angels.

Mason should have been worried, he should have been scared, but he wasn't. Because he knew those three men would come back - would come home, for they could do no other. So he watched, and sometimes he called out to the wards when he noticed things.

The three, physically present at the battle, were focused entirely on what was going on. Their was no room for anything but the nature of the battle, a battle they knew would end in a stalemate for the final elements of the defeat were not at hand yet. Oh Harry still bantered, but as he said to those who asked, this never truly was something he paid attention to - in fact it was rote by now.

Then Harry felt the wards shift slightly and before his eyes the Headmaster and senior Professors of Hogwarts were present in the battle.

As both the Headmaster and Harry fought Riddle, with neither even attempting any final strikes, Harry comments, "You know Tommy Boy this is why you fail, because you are alone wherein we are never alone."

"I will get you Potter, Dumbledore, I will get you!" Riddle says after realizing that his attempt here was for naught and that if he wanted an army he had better retreat.

So he raised his wand and sent out a signal for retreat, which his regular Death Eaters, their allies, and the Shaped all heeded.

The battle field was quiet, the enemy was gone, they had achieved victory. Minor though it may have been it was still a victory.

One which saw Harry clearing his throat and saying, "Albus."

"Yes Harry?" The Headmaster comments with a slight twinkle in his eye, as he figured he knew what would be said.

He was not disappointed.

"Told you Potter Manor could sustain an assault by Riddle."

"Yes you did, I stand corrected."

The two wizards grin at each other as laughter flows through the field, followed by the cheers. Cheers for the victory and cheers thanking the Divinities that there were so few dead among their allies today. Of course, as few is not zero, Harry knew he would have much work to do being there for the families of the soldiers who were lost today.

8888

Later on, after all the work had been done that needed to be done, Harry looks up to see a leaning Sirius and Remus at his office door. "Yes?" Harry says in a voice that showcases after the day he has had he is not a kid.

"We are not angry that you joined the battle," Remus starts to say.

"For we know you and have come to expect such a thing," Sirius continues.

"But what upset us is that you were going to go into battle," Remus explains.

"Without taking us with you." Sirius finishes.

"I didn't want you to leave Mason behind." Harry says as his reason.

"Which we realize and understand," Remus says with a nod.

"But we would have liked to have made the choice for ourselves," Sirius states firmly.

"You choose," Harry says simply, matter of factly, as he stands up. "You leapt after me. You trusted that if you touched my robe I would take you with me."

The two men move forward and soon all three are embracing, as they shed tears of what was, what is, and what might be.

8888

As the two lay resting in bed in the master room of Potter Manor, Charlie clears his throat.

"Yes Charlie?" Harry says with amusement in his voice.

"Not gonna touch most of the day, as I think all that needed to be said was said."

"But?"

"But, did you really have to comment to Albus about the wards of Potter Manor?"

Silence, then the sound of Harry's loud laughter comes over hidden portions of Potter Manor, and leads to grins appearing on the faces of the Potter House Elves who are toiling about their duties.

Dobby himself whistles in joy for he loves it when his Harry Wizard is happy!

~~~


	10. Choices and Second Chances

**Choices and Second Chances**  
\-----------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Mid August

Almost immediately upon the older man sitting down in front of Harry's desk he says, "Thank you for coming to see me personally, Michell."

"It's no trouble Harry," High Captain Michell Jones says with a slight head bow. He then grins slightly and adds, "Especially as travel between the command citadel and here was as simple as walking through a door." The grin fades as he gets serious, "So, I assume you want an update on current events?"

After giving a smile at the first part Harry's face gets quite serious on the second before leaning forward and saying, "Yes please."

A nod, "Of course." A quick pause to gather his thoughts is followed by him going, "So within the last few months Riddle has launched ninety-seven distinct raids. Most are in the British Isles though some have extended onto the Continent and a few are on islands in the Atlantic Ocean."

"How many of those raids does the public know about?" Remus asks leaning forward from his seat as he takes the information in.

"Over forty, though even those have been downplayed to the public as is the protocol established between us and the Ministry."

"So they are doing their part?" Sirius wonders curiously, wanting to make sure that the facts he has are accurate on said matter.

"Oh definitely. With Minister Bones directing the overall effort, Alastair overseeing the command center, and Kingsley directing from the front lines the Ministry has been of great help."

"So I heard that the Aurors stopped an attack by Riddle on the Ministry itself, is that true?" Harry questions curiously.

"Oh yes that is quite true," Michell says with a gleefull nod. "In fact it was such a route that only one Death Eater escaped from it, and that was at Minister Bones order."

With a tilt of his head Remus asks curiously, "So how have they kept such a tight lid on the information?"

"The Dark Lord attacked during an Auror training camp and so the Ministry had already been evacuated." At shocked looks Michell nods. "From what I have learned the Death Eaters had learned of the evacuation and so they thought it was an easy target."

"As I don't believe in coincidences do we know who leaked the inaccurate information?" Harry asks curiously.

"No, though not for a lack of trying. It seems that for security reasons Minister Bones is keeping it close to her vest."

"Do you think it was Lucius?" Sirius questions curiously.

"No, mostly because that would be too easy for the Dark Lord to detect." There is a pause before Michell says, "My thought is that its a minor Death Eater that nobody would think would rebel but who did it under the urging of someone higher." Another pause, "Like Lord Malfoy."

As Harry nods at that Sirius grins, "Now that does sound like old Lucy."

Some chuckles.

Harry then gets serious before adding, "So around seventy attacks but only forty are known publicly, and even among them most are considered minor." At the nods of his summation he goes on, "We have done well on making this 'Second War' into more of a hidden conflict then all out war." A pause before he says in a regal tone, "So good job on that High Captain Michell."

"Thank you Lord Potter," is the immediate response given, which includes a slight head bow in thanks. He then straightens up before adding, "Though I need to make known that we have only been able to do this due to our extensive knowledge from the last war plus your personal research on the man and the psychological portfolio given to us by Lord Severus Snape."

"Oh indeed," Harry says with a noble nod, which he then looses by grinning and adding, "which has long been my plan by the way." With a shrug at the looks he was getting he goes, "What, it's true. I studied the man and the last war under Pernelle and I knew that we could make his return a footnote to the last war. It's why, for all my following tradition, I bucked it on the point of using my guards against him."

At that last comment Michell raises his eyes in surprise before asking, "But wait, I thought you were fighting in accordance with the permissions of Magic."

A nod, "Oh I am, I am. But what I am not doing is acting in accordance with my authority as 'simply' a Lord of Albion." As eyes widen at that Harry nods, "Now, this is our secret, but if there was a Monarch I am pretty sure I would have been censured a hundred times over by now, if not actually brought up on charges of overextension." At their continued looks of shock he then grins, "Of course if there was a Monarch then I wouldn't have to do what I am doing, so the point is moot." He then clears his throat, "But we are getting off topic. Which is, how is the 'war' going?"

"Good Lord Potter, very good," Michell says almost immediately, "in fact better than our projections were saying." There is a small pause, "Which I believe is due to your stripping of him assets and personnel one by one."

"Perfect." Harry says immediately. "Between your actions in stopping his forces on a military front, Remus on limiting his assets, Ragnok on stripping from him his finances, and Sirius on removing his political sway, we reached the point where we are now." he grin goes even wider, "Which will see him loosing the majority support of his remaining noble Heads."

So said he then activates his Head Ring and sends to High Captain Michell's amulet of office the information on what is to come.

Michell's eyes close as an information dump flows over him, as his eyes open in shock he says, "Oh."

"Yes, exactly!"

8888

"Thank you for coming," Harry says in the confines of the Headmaster's Tower at Hogwarts. "Or, I should say, thank you for agreeing to meet with me here."

"That is not a problem Harry," Filius says with a smile on his face, "after all we trust you."

"Though only so much for our time is limited," Severus says in his drawl as he attempts to hide his interest.

"Now now Severus," Albus says with a twinkle in his eye, "I do believe you had this period of time scheduled as free time."

"Giving away my secrets is unbecoming of you Albus," Severus says in a deadpan tone that does nothing more then showcase his amusement.

"While the banter is all well and good," Minerva adds with a upturn of her lips showing she is laughing on the inside, "if we may continue."

"Of course," Harry says with a nod, and a grin, before he gets serious. "So what I am about to tell you is protected under the stringent of secrecy oaths."

As the magic flows over them Alistair's artificial eye rolls about its eye socket followed by his good eye looking directly at Harry as he says, "Will I be given permission to inform certain others?"

"With my permission the magic's binding the secret will enable you to tell both Minister Amelia Bones and Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, but no other, not even your or their assistants. So mote it be!"

The magic flashes and Alastair finds the secrecy magics loosening enough to allow him to speak to those mentioned, so he gives a nod.

Before anyone else can speak Harry says, "Right, so the reason I asked for this meeting today is that the time has come for me to cleanse certain Lords and Heads of the taint of the Dark Mark."

"Do you truly believe that this is the right act to do," Minerva says with a pinched tone to her voice as she knows she can't stop him if he is truly believing it is a good thing.

"I do, I really do. Most of the Heads were young and misguided." He then holds up a hand to ask for patience, which if he was anyone else would have been disrespectful but for him it was noble. "Now I'm not saying these people are particularly 'good', but there is a far difference between them being dark and them being corrupt and evil."

It is Sirius who leans forward at this point and says, "While I can't attest to the hidden hearts of most of them I can speak for Lucius Malfoy." As eyes turn to focus on him he continues, "Which is that he cares for, even loves, Albion and that for all his love of power he has less than zero interest in destroying the empire which lets him have said power."

"Far be it for me to agree with the mutt," Severus says with the sarcasm of their now mostly fake feud, "But in this I do. Lucius is many things, a dark wizard and dangerous man among them, but he is neither stupid nor destructive and he is in no ways corrupted."

Into the silence that follows it is Alastair who then speaks, "So what is the plan?"

"I've been coordinating with Gringotts in order to rent out one of their ritual halls. Then, over a period of a few days, I will secretly meet with the Heads of those Great Houses who have agreed to my offer. During said meeting I will cleanse them of the dark magic of the Dark Magic." A pause, "Easy!"

Which gets a snort of disbelief from Remus as he simply says, "Easy, right," as he gives Harry a look when the others turn towards him.

"Do you object Remus?" Albus asks curiously after said comment.

A quick shake of the head and a gentle squeeze to Harry's shoulder follows as he adds, "No, of course not. We have discussed this after all." A shrug. "I was just stating the fact that Harry's definition of 'easy' is not anyone else's."

Which gets chuckles and nods from the others, including Harry, who grins in agreement.

As soon as he can Filius speaks up, asking, "So how many Heads are you cleansing?"

"Not sure exactly," is Harry's immediate response, "as there are a few still up in the air. But at least forty Heads, which translates into almost a hundred people once the cleansing spreads down the chain." He then pauses before adding, "But what can say is that the Heads of all pureblood noble students currently at Hogwarts are included in this offer."

"Which Merlin knows I am grateful for," Severus states firmly. "For I have not been looking forward to saying to my students that their families are dead."

Nods of agreement are given at this.

8888

"So Ragnok," Harry says as soon as he gets situated in the goblin's office, "what was decided on as the official reason I am here?"

"We are spending the next few days continuing the negotiations between yourself and the Goblin Nation. As this is not a simple act you have been granted limited office rights."

A nod of approval, "Nice, quite nice. So I guess it has yet to get out that we are almost done with said negotiations already?"

"Quite," Ragnok says with an open toothed grin, "for when we wish to keep matters secret we are quite good at it."

A grin, "I have no doubt, no doubt at all." He then tilts his head, "So, since I have an hour before Lucius is to arrive, did you want to go over some paperwork?"

"Of course," Ragnok says while gesturing to a a pile of paperwork which just appeared on the desk that clearly needs to be gone over.

Harry's sigh is ignored.

8888

"So glad you could make it Lucius," Harry says to the older man after the required greeting is done.

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything," is Lucius' candid response to the comment.

"That is good to know," Harry says with a regal nod. Which is broken when he suddenly grins and adds, "You were after all the one who worked with me to set these meetings up."

Which gets a nod and a firm, "A fact that I would do again in a heartbeat Lord Potter, in a heartbeat." He then pauses to get comfortable before adding, "So, what happens next?"

For though Harry and he had communicated on the organization of the meeting they had no spoken about the ritual in question. In fact, all of Lucius' knows about it came through the sly comments given to him by Severus.

"Simple. You swear the oath we agreed upon then I reach into the Dark Mark and shift it. It will still be present and function mostly as it does till the moment is right and I unravel the last piece. With this act you, those of your House, your cadet Houses and those of your vassal Houses will have your magic cleansed of its taint." Harry pauses then says. "Well except for your uncle Marcus and your nephew Titus, wizards who both truly support Riddle."

A firm nod. "As we agreed." A slight pause then, "They have long been lost to the Family. This will just make it official." Lucius then, without hesitation, swears the oath that Harry had required of him. It was an oath that restricted him or his House from either becoming or serving a dark lord in the future. It was powerful and it was binding and it was, unbeknown to him (but known to Harry) had a base in royal magic.

"Good," Harry says in his near regal voice. "Lift up your sleeve to bare your arm, it's now that I free you from the taint upon your magic."

Which Harry did in a similar way to how he freed Severus. Well, except for the fact that this time there was less fumbling around and more finesse in what he did.

8888

It was the third day of sessions and Harry had just finished his eighth Head for the day when Harry decided a break was called for. Not that this was entirely an arbitrary decision for it was made moments after he was informed by an apprentice goblin that the Rosier Head was currently in a meeting with his Gringotts account manager and so would be delayed.

With the delay being Gringotts related and not anything else Harry was more than willing to wait for him to be finished. Since he knew full on that Gringotts meetings were important and not to be dismissed lightly, especially when they ran late.

Through a side door Ragnok walked into the room. "I figured with the meeting still going on now would be a fine time for you to have a bite to eat."

"Thanks Ragnok," Harry says with a smile as he gestures for the goblin to join him. "Today has been both more and less exhausting then I expected."

"That is understood, you are after all reaching into ancient House magics," is Ragnok's response after he glares at Harry into eating the sandwich.

After taking a bite of it and humming on how good it is he says, "Yes I know." This is followed by a sigh and a shake of the head, "In truth the only reason this is possible for me to do in bulk is my status as Head of Emrys."

A sharp tooth grin is the response to that, "We figured that in truth. It is only the power of the Royal House that such manipulations are possible."

Harry chuckles at the response for he has long stopped being surprised by how capable the goblins of Gringotts are. Which is why he simply states, "Oh I know." Another grin. "Which Merlin knows has not just made my life easier but also aided in helping others in ways I couldn't have otherwise." A shake of the head, "Though between us I have to say it sort of has me realizing what the path Fate and Destiny is leading me towards in the future."

Nod at that then, "We knew that the moment we saw signs of the Shaped. Thankfully our divinations indicate we have a few years before they can truly do anything."

"Which I'm glad of. By that point Riddle will hopefully be dead, I will have graduated Hogwarts, seen the world, and be ready to take on the mantle." A shake of the head then, "Well no point on dwelling on that right now."

"Yes, especially with with all the work being done secretly behind the scenes to prepare for the eventuality." Ragnok then stands up as he sees Harry having finished his food, "Anyway Lord Rosier has finished his meeting and is making his way here."

Harry nods while getting into position, it's time to get back to work.

8888

"Did you do it Father," Draco says upon walking into Lucius' private office and after making sure that it was secured, "Did it work?"

Looking at his son in surprise at not just the question but the tone of voice he used, as if not having it done would be testament to treason he simply nodded.

"That's good Father!" Draco states in response as he sits down. "For you know I have tied myself to Harry in a way that would never have let me submit to the Dark Lord."

"I know son," Lucius says matter of factly, "and you should thank me for working my skills to make the Dark Lord decide to only Mark those who have graduated Hogwarts already."

"Thank you Father," Draco says sincerely and with meaning. "Especially as I know that it couldn't have been easy for you."

"It wasn't," a sigh, "in fact this whole situation has been less then pleasant." A pause as he turns his gaze towards the window and the outer yards of Malfoy Manor. He turns back towards his son and states, "But though I am a dark wizard I am a loyal son of Albion who could never support a person who not only seeks her destruction but does so through summoning the most corrupted of the Dark Shaped." He stops once more, turns towards the portraits of his ancestors then turns towards Draco and says, "Son, are you busy?" Seeing Draco's negative shake of the head he goes on, "Good, then get comfortable because there is much we need to go over, and this time is as good as any."

A wide eyed look comes to Draco's face, one that Lucius only recognized as he was his son, followed by him moving closer as he gazes up at his father with focus.

For he is ready to learn!

8888

"Well that's done," Harry says upon plopping down in a couch at Potter Manor at the same time as Sirius moves to sit next to Remus.

Only to be joined by Charlie a moment later, who had returned to said manor after learning of what Harry was going to be working on. "Of which I am quite glad," is the response he gives after wrapping his partner in his arms.

After making a move in the chess game he is playing with Mason, Remus snorts at them before asking, "So how many was that?"

"In the end, fifty-three." Which gets a head shake from Harry in surprise at the number.

Knowing that Harry wasn't going to share more, mostly due to how relaxed he was, Sirius speaks up saying with amusement, "It seems that both Lucius and the goblins worked to make a few more who were on the fence choose to go with supporting Harry hear."

"Can any of them betray you, us?" Mason asks curiously, even as he only knows a bit of what is going on.

"Nope," Harry says with a wide grin, "the oaths they have sworn are some of the toughest in the world. In fact only the Monarch himself could break said secrecy spells."

"Well that's good," Mason says with a nod as he calls checkmate. "But what is even better is that it means that matter is done and so we can focus on other things." As the wizards present turn to focus on him, he grins cheekily and says, "Like your promised rematch in Lost Island."

Through his laughter Harry leans back against Charlie and comments, "We will, don't worry, though later!"

Even with his eyes closed Harry can feel the finger waving that Mason is doing and so is not surprised by his next statement of, "I will sooooo hold you to that!"

He just smiles, letting his happiness be his answer, as he basks in the feeling of family.

~~~


	11. London Wizarding Fair

**London Wizarding Fair**  
\----------------------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Late August

"So what sort of day are we having today?" Mason asks during breakfast.

"It's a shopping day," is the response Sirius gives with a sing song voice added.

"Its more than that though," Harry adds after swallowing his food. As Mason's eyes turn towards him he continues, "The streets of Wizard London are having a fair day today and so beyond the normal shops there are thousands of wizard tent stalls selling their wares."

"So its a fair day!" Sirius sing songs with little delay before reaching out to give Harry a hug while also laughing.

With a chuckle of his own Harry says, "Yeah, that."

8888

Upon flooing into the Leaky Cauldron the small group from Potter Manor hear Ron's voice call out, "Harry, hey, over here," while waving his hands excitedly.

As they make their way to where the Weasley's plus Hermione are gathered they gently move past the many new fireplaces dotting the entrance hall.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, the rest," Harry says cheekily, which gets laughter from said Weasley's. Not that he doesn't personally greet all the other Weasley's as well.

As the handshakes and hugs end Sirius asks curiously, "So how long have you all been here?"

"Not long," Hermione says matter of factly. She then gestures towards Percy and herself and adds, "We have been here for thirty minutes now, the rest a bit less."

Nods are given while Mason gives out a sigh and says, "We would have been here sooner but Harry had a business thing to go over." He then grins, to show he is not really upset. The grin gets wider as he gestures towards the back door which would lead to Diagon Alley. "Sooooo, can we go?", with his comment followed by a wide grin.

Which gets nods of agreement as they begin making their way into the alley itself.

"Wow," is said as the group heads into the alley. Who said this, or even if it was just one person, cannot be determined - that is how wonderful the sight before them is.

Because Diagon Alley was much transformed, much much transformed.

Oh, all the main shops that lay along the sidewalks were still there, that didn't change. But between said shops space seemed to be expanded and so where say a few meters had existed now there was hundreds of meters and many new doors with canopies.

But that wasn't all, for the street itself was also massively expanded. Where once only cobblestone existed now there lay two rows of wizard tents stretching from the Leaky Cauldron and down the streets of Wizarding London.

All in all, from dozens of shops there were now hundreds, with a corresponding increase in goods offered.

But even more impressive was that from thousands of people moving about and shopping there are tens of thousands of people.

Which made the shopping experience all that more marvelous.

Even with, or maybe because of, the increased security presence. A presence that was not just the Ministry Aurors but also Guard detachments from all the Major Houses in the Empire of Albion.

All this meant that Wizarding London was the most secured place in all of Albion at this moment in time.

Which was why Harry and his family and friends were quite more than happy to begin their day of shopping at the Great Fair of Wizarding London.

"So," Harry questions, "how do we want to do this?"

"I don't know and I don't care how, but I want to see everything!" Mason says with glee in his tone.

With amusement in his tone Remus comments, "Well, that is why we started as early as we did, so we could make a whole day of it." He then ruffles Mason's hair, who grins up at him.

At this point Molly speaks up, saying, "As we pre-visited Gringotts yesterday that is one place we can ignore."

Everyone nods at that, quite pleased that they don't have to take time to go to the bank.

Sirius then speaks up, "Also, as a reminder to those still at Hogwarts, do not worry about your school supplies. Those have already been bought and are currently at home."

"So," Remus then says, "with those matters taken care of, lets begin!"

8888

"Welcome to the Bouncing Oven," says a gentleman with Lenard on his nametag. "Please enjoy a sample of our breads."

He then gestures towards the trays of many different kinds of jam filled breads before him.

"If you do like a variety of them then please be aware we sell sampler packs." Which is said with a gesture before he points to a display while adding, "Plus some owl order sheets and subscription plans."

As they try their samples of delicious breads Harry can't help but grin and say, "I do love sampler packs."

With great amusement those gathered around him say, "We know!"

Which gets a pout from Harry followed by his own amused laugh.

8888

"While useful for parties," Molly says as they go past a store that sells balloons, "and children, I am not really sure their wares are something we need right now."

"Though I can see a dozen ways," Fred starts to say.

"That we could use balloons for numerous toys," George adds as the two come up to their family.

"Hey guys," Harry says as soon as they finish speaking. He then tilts his head curiously, "So I'm surprised to see you both out of your shop today."

"Clair and Chris are tending to it right now," George comments.

"As we wanted to say 'hello' to our family!" Fred adds with a grin.

Greetings and hugs and the like are exchanged between the twins and everyone else.

Though the conversation that soon began was interrupted by their watch buzzing.

Which gets a deep sigh by both twins who then say, as one, "That's Clair, ordering us back, so gotta go, see you later!"

The two then grin once before turning to head back to their shop, which is nearby and which the rest see has a line forming out the door.

"Well, look at that," Molly says with pride in her voice for what her sons had achieved.

8888

While looking at the doodads and items being sold by 'The Admiral's Hobby Shop', Harry hears "Ah, Mr Potter, sir," and turns around.

To see a nervous looking boy of maybe thirteen who he is not familiar with - which means he doesn't attend Hogwarts.

Giving the young boy a smile Harry says, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Ah, hello sir, sorry to bother you, but I wanted to say thank you."

A smile, "Well, your welcome, though I will be honest and say I am not sure what I am being thanked for."

The boy looks confused for a second before grinning, "Oh, I'm sorry, you haven't seen my picture. I'm Donald Pawn."

Harry's eyes widen at that, confusion gone for that is a name he is familiar with. Which is why he grins, "Well hello Donald, it is quite nice to finally meet you." So said he reaches out to give the boy a handshake. "So, how are things?"

"Great!" The boy says with a big smile. "In fact thanks to your aid I have gained enough control of my magic to be able to get a wand."

Harry grins widely at that before swooping in to give the boy a full hug, one the boy is more than happy to accept. "Oh Merlin that's wicked, wickedly brilliant."

"Yeah," the lad says with a grin, "I'm looking forward to it." He then gives a shy smile while adding, "The doctors also say that if I show enough control they will hire the necessary tutors to get me capable enough to take the OWLs."

"Oh that's fantastic," Harry says with a great big smile. He then points a finger at the boy and says in a serious manner, "Now you better write me or I'm going to be angry!"

The boy giggles as Harry smiles before said boy hears his name being called and so gives Harry a wave before running off.

As he feels arms encircle him he leans back and says with a sigh, "That boy has seen more horror in his life than most, and yet he is always smiling." There is a moment of quiet before a smile appears, "But I am so glad to hear he is getting a wand."

He feels Charlie's nod at that, for he is aware of how it was touch and go for a while when it came to the Healer's believing that Donald was ever going to have enough control of his magic to be able to touch a wand, let alone wield it.

Harry then shakes his head to clear the worry before looking to the side to give Charlie a soft kiss, one happily shared. The two then pull back as Harry says, "Right, so where were we?"

Which gets a grin and a gesture towards the nearby jewelry shop.

8888

"Hey guys," Harry says at one point as the group are mingling in a shop. As eyes turn towards him he smiles and points to the office of the Daily Prophet and says, "I am going to have to head there for a moment."

"Have fun," Ron says with a smile and a nod, "on making the situation support your goals."

"Thanks," Harry says with a laugh before giving a sly smile while adding, "and I will."

At the same time as Harry was responding to Ron, Remus was talking to Mason. "You don't mind staying with the others while Sirius and I join Harry for the interview."

"Oh no, not at all," Mason says with a smile and a quick hug to both of them. "I'll just be over hear taking notes on all the things I want," he says jokingly.

Which gets a ruffle of his hair in response before the three head towards the door of the Daily Prophet.

***

Vivian CARPENTER: While hello there dear readers for today we have none other than Lord Harry Potter speaking before us. Don't we Sebastian.

Sebastian OWENS: Yes we do Vivian, yes we do. And I must say thank you for agreeing to take time out of your busy schedule to speak with us.

Harry POTTER: Not only do I thank you for the welcome but I also have to say no problem. *Here he smiles* Mostly because I was already here at Diagon Alley for the fair.

Carpenter: Speaking of which, what are your thoughts on it?

Potter: That it is brilliant, amazing, one might even say Magical! *Some laughter* In fact, I would say that it might be something we should consider repeating every year.

Owens: I've heard that some regulars are not so pleased about it.

Potter: Well, no offense to them, maybe they should rethink visiting the district today.

Owens: Most of those arguing against it refer to business being taken from the local shops.

Potter: With respect to said people, I cannot see how that could even remotely be true. Especially as the visiting shops and stall tents aren't one for one copies of the local ones as I know the organizers made sure of that. But even more is the fact that I have seen even those shops that are mostly low on walk-ins have lines out the door.

Carpenter: Speaking of a large crowds, this leads me to an important question. What of the danger of an attack with so many people here.

Potter: Well, considering the numbers of Auror squads and Guard detachments present in Wizarding London, I am sure that He Who Must Not Be Named* would not dare attack. So no, I do not consider there to be any risk or hazard or danger to those who wish to come out during the fair. In fact I say to the people of Britain, to Albion, do not let such terrorists like him win by staying home.

*Note dear readers that Lord Potter didn't so much say 'He Who Must Not Be Named' as his his name. For the sake of our reader's heart we have chosen, with Lord Potter's permission, to use the standard phrase rather then his real name.

Carpenter: May I just say thank you for all your hard work making sure we are safe.

Potter: You will never have to thank me for that for I am proud to help keep our world safe.

Owens: So since we are near the end of our time, I would like to say, what part of the fair have you found the most rewarding.

Potter: *With a chuckle* The whole experience, and yes, I know how that sounds. But it's true. Seeing the streets of Wizarding London being so busy, so jam-packed, is simply brilliant. I don't think there was a shop or stall tent that didn't have me going 'ooh' at some point as I walked about.

Carpenter: I know I speak for all of us when I say, thank you Lord Potter, we appreciate you taking time away from your fun to speak to us today.

Owens: I agree, we thank you for coming to us today.

Potter: It was no problem, not one at all.

8888

Walking into the magical video store gets a whistle from Harry and a, "Merlin, wow. Look at this."

Which gets nods of agreement from his companions.

"Hello Lord Potter sir," says the worker - whose nametag says Thomas. "Welcome to Cinema Heaven, is this your first time visiting one of our shops."

"Unfortunately yes," Harry says with a nod. He then tilts his head, "So where are you guys from?"

"The North American prefectures," is the answer given, "though there is talk of trying to expand to the European prefectures."

"Well that sounds very intriguing." Harry says before looking around at all the options. "So, as I, we, are new would you provide an overview."

"Of course. Please follow me," he says with a nod. He starts at a giant display of flat-screen devices. "These are Viewers, and perform much like a mundane television, though with larger and better quality sounds and images." He then gestures to another display containing a series of hex-shaped crystals. "These are the Vids, our equivalent to mundane video tapes. Each vid has one or more movies on them which are placed within a Viewer for playback."

"What movie options do you have?" Sirius asks curiously.

"Mostly mundane films right now but we are working with numerous Magiwood producers in an attempt to get unique offerings seen nowhere else."

"Brilliant," Harry says with a nod. He then gestures towards the various vids. "So, would there be any chance of a sampler pack?"

Which gets amused laughter from his family and friends and a grin on Thomas' face. "Actually, yeah, there is." He then rubs the back of his head before adding, "Whose existence is from what I have heard is due to your love of them."

As the laughter grows stronger Harry simply shakes his head, for there really isn't anything that can be said.

Still, the laughter doesn't stop him from saying, "Well, I would like five copies of every sampler pack you have."

"Only five Harry?" Sirius asks with amusement coloring his tone.

"Yeah five," Harry agrees while not saying where they are for. Which is Potter Manor, his wizarding tent, the Covenant Section, for common Hogwarts use, and a spare just in case.

The worker nods at that before gesturing towards the Viewers while saying, "What viewers do you want?"

Which leads to Harry tilting his head in thought before saying, "Now that I don't know, so what are the best options?"

The man nods, as that is not unexpected, before launching into an explanation of the various models that they have.

In the end Harry buys dozens of viewers as he plans on equiping Potter Manor, his tent, the Covenant section, and Hogwarts with multiple units.

Right before he leaves he signs up for a membership with the company so he may gain updates on new vids and viewer technology.

As they were walking out of the shop Harry turns to Remus and says, "Would you do me a favor and look into it."

"The company or the industry?"

"Both, as I find the whole thing fascinating."

A nod then, "As do I actually, as do I."

The two wizards share a wide grin before they speed up to join the rest, who had stopped nearby in wait.

8888

"Hey guys could we stop here," Harry says around dinner time to the Weasley's that were around him.

Hermione, catching onto something tilts her head and says, "What's going on?"

"What is going on," Blaise says as he comes up with his mother, "is Harry here being Harry."

"And inviting all those he knows," adds Ernie Macmillan with his parents.

"Including those who are often quite busy," says Susan Bones with her aunt in tow. An aunt who receives a bow of respect from many of the nearby witches and wizards due to her status as Minister for Magic.

"Or those who no longer even attend Hogwarts," adds Cedric with Terance and their parents and siblings behind them.

"Or those who in this time and place aren't often in the same space," states Draco with his parents following close by.

"Though I don't have any witty thing to say except 'hello all,' Neville says to the amusement of the others when he, Luna, and his aunt and her grandmother arrive.

With noone else speaking up or even arriving all eyes turn back towards Harry. A fully grinning Harry who gestures towards the sign on the building next to him. With a bit of a bounce in his step he then says, as the door opens up, "What I did was book us space at the Blue Rose restaurant, which just so happens to have a shop stall here during the fair."

Before anyone else can speak a wizard in as finest a uniform as one could wear comes out of the open door and bows low to the group. He then says in a smooth voice, "Hello good sirs and madams, if you would please come with me I will escort you all to your private open-aired rooftop balcony hall."

Harry, with a wide grin on his face says, "Go on, I'll be the last up, as I want to make sure everyone is here."

Though those Harry invited - which included all his year mates, their partners, parents and siblings - followed his request and began to head up, they did so only after they took the time to give Harry either a handshake or a hug in thanks.

Which for Harry was the best gift they could give. Well that and them enjoying the feast that they were about to experience.

8888

"Well today was fun," Harry says as he lays upon the couch in the lounge of Potter Manor with his arms around Charlie.

"It was, it was indeed," Remus says with a grin from his own couch.

Which is next to Sirius who adds with a laugh, "But even more I'm stuffed, I don't think I could eat any more."

Nodding at the others Charlie can't help but grin while stating, "I really enjoyed the show at the end of the evening."

"Oh yeah, those fireworks were amazing." Harry says with a grin.

Which goes bigger when Sirius comments, "Remind me to tell the Twins that they did a good job on them."

"Oh please don't," Charlie says with a sigh, hiding his amusement, "as they already have big enough egos as it is."

Which gets laughter as the group enjoys the evening.

~~~


	12. Starting School Early

**Starting School Early**  
\---------------------  
Date: Summer Before Seventh Year, Late August

"Hmm," is what Harry says as he sits at his desk in his private office going over the facts and figures of his Houses. He them mumbles, "I so wish I could just combine the Houses together."

"Talking to yourself is supposedly a sign of madness," Charlie says from where he is leaning against the door frame to the room.

Looking up Harry chuckles before gesturing for him to come in, "Well I hear that sanity is overrated." He then tilts his head, "So what brings you to my office?"

"I was ordered by Mason to come get you. That since you were heading to school tomorrow you needed to come down and spend the last evening with the family."

Harry closes his eyes for a second as he takes in all his work before nodding. "Sure, I needed a break anyway and this is as good a time as any."

"Wait really," Charlie says with amusement, "I didn't think that was going to work."

Harry stands up at that point and heads over to Charlie, giving him a deep kiss, before pulling back and saying, "Don't expect it to always hold true."

He grabs Harry, spins him around, and gives him his own deep kiss. Then, he stands up with Harry, and says, "Now we can head downstairs."

The two grin at each other in amusement at their antics before they head downstairs.

8888

At the end of the evening, after hours of family gaming, Mason leans back and says, "So what's the plan again?"

"Hermione is arriving here tomorrow early morning before breakfast, which we will have here, before Sirius, Hermione, and I head by floo to Hogwarts.”

"Oh, wow." A pause, "So will I see you on the train?"

"Yep," Harry says with a wide grin. "As this is our last time heading to Hogwarts the staff were kind enough to let us have some time to enjoy the lasts."

"Nifty. Well see you then, then." Mason says before giving a hug to all and heading to bed.

"So when will we be able to have our next official meeting?" Remus asks curiously.

"A week after school starts," Harry says seriously. At the look of surprise he adds, "I'm being serious. The next five days are all about pre-schooling activities followed by a week of getting into the groove of classes. Then, and only then, will I agree to more than a cursory read through of update reports."

Charlie chuckles, "So I guess I won't be hearing from you either?"

"Oh no, that I didn't say." Harry then grins. "Since I can't really complain about things to those at Hogwarts, besides Hermione that is, you three will get the brunt of that."

"I claim neutrality as I am on the board," Sirius says from his seat while holding up a glass in semi-toast.

"Duly noted Sirius," Harry says with a raise of his own drink in equal semi-toasting.

8888

During breakfast the next morning Hermione says to Harry as they are eating, "You know, I'm glad that we can quickly floo there rather than take the train."

"Me to," Harry says with a nod as he butters his toast. "Especially as we will be riding it twice this year."

"Oh, only twice, not three times?" Remus asks curiously, since he bypassed learning the details on this matter just like Sirius often ignores internal House matters.

"Yep, thankfully only twice." Harry says amused.

While Hermione explains further, "The prefects are flooing to Hogwarts from either their homes or the station."

"The later option was specifically made available for the six muggleborn prefects." Harry explains with a grin before poking gently at Hermione and adding, "It was her idea."

As eyes turn to her she explains, "Besides the whole muggleborn not having floo access point I also learned a few years ago that not all purebloods have it either." A pause, "For different reasons then muggleborns, of course, but still, the point is they don't have it. So I requested that during this period of time the common floos could link to Hogwarts, and the suggestion was approved."

"We figured it was a good idea," Sirius says with a nod, "especially as it didn't really add to the security risk since the floo station is in a specially secured chamber."

Harry nods in agreement before stretching and saying, "So yeah, that's the plans."

Remus gives a nod at that before saying, "Well it's good to know that's for sure." A pause, "Please pass the hashbrowns."

8888

"Ms Granger, Mr Potter, welcome back to Hogwarts," McGonagall says upon their arrival through floo before escorting them to the great hall for the meeting.

"Thanks, it's good to be back, even if its for all work and no play," Harry says with a grin towards the professor.

Who simply says in a dry tone that is full of sarcasm, "Well Mr Potter, it will be good of you to see what busy is like."

A wide grin as they head into the room is followed by Harry going, "I thank you for the chance to see that in action Professor McGonagall and I hope to show you that I am capable of such things."

"See that you do, Mr Potter, see that you do." McGonagall says dead pan, before giving her student a small smile.

Which he shares towards her.

8888

Not long after meeting begins Harry asks, "So, I meant to ask, what was the final first year count?"

"Two hundred and ninety six individuals," Professor McGonagall says while looking at the enrollment sheet next to her.

Giving a whistle at that fact Harry says, "Almost three hundred, wow. Just wow." A shake of the head. "And to think our year had forty students."

"So what does that bring Hogwarts current student numbers?" Hermione asks curiously.

"One thousand and two people," is the answer Professor Snape gives.

"Merlin, wow," Harry says with a smile.

One of the younger professors then asks, "Is that a record?"

"No," the Headmaster says, "For there have been certain periods in time when Hogwarts reached a student enrollment of almost five thousand."

"What I find amusing," Professor Vector then says, "is that the arithmantic foundations of the school are capable of handling up to ten thousand active students, a fact that has never happened."

"Well," Harry says into the silence after that bit of information, "you have to admit it is quite interesting that's for sure. Especially the sheer increase since my year began"

"We go from forty in a year to almost three hundred," Professor Snape drawls.

"Which is numbers," McGonagall adds, "that all signs point to increasing rather than decreasing over the next few years."

As the meeting continues Harry can't help but give a quiet, that is only for those directly around him, "Good luck!"

8888

During a slight pause in presentations Harry gently clears his throat and says, "So far be it from me to interrupt your operations but I would just like to make known that due to certain, let's say riddles going on, this year might not be as cut and dry when it comes to clear cut plans."

"Are you saying we should ignore our organization Mr Potter?" Flitwick says curiously, though without judgment.

"Oh no, not at all. In fact I would never say that. No, in fact I like the plans you all made up, very efficient and well done." A shake of the head. "No, all I am saying is that at least as far as this year is concerned be prepared for events to come in that might temporarily limit your ability to enforce these plans."

"So noted Mr Potter," says Professor McGonagall with a nod. "In fact that is something we agree on, and have taken into considerations with the contracts we have signed this year."

Harry simply nods, then into the pause, holds up a piece of paper and asks, "Oh, speaking of that, I was wondering if we may go over Part 73, Section CC further."

The Headmaster speaks up as he flips to that particular part of the packet, "I do not see why not Mr Potter."

8888

"Do you realize Harry," Hermione says during a quick break in the meeting, "that not only are you speaking as if you are in charge, but they are reacting to you in the same way."

Harry gives a sly grin, "Yeah I noticed." He then shrugs, "This is also me trying to hold back, though I admit it's hard, as I am used to being the one in charge."

"Oh there is no reason to hold back Harry," the Headmaster says from where he is sitting nearby, not having gotten up during the break. "For many student heads in the past have done something quite similar."

"Really?" Hermione asks curiously.

This gets amused chuckles from the senior professors sitting nearby.

It is Professor Flitwick who explains further by saying, "Why I remember Lily doing the same thing during her tenure as Head Girl. In fact she got so into it that I think most of us forgot she wasn't a professor."

"Especially when James got involved in support of her," McGonagall says with an amused glint in her eye. "I remember the 'rant' they went on together, it was absolutely marvelous to behold."

The Headmaster nods, "In fact Mr Potter, Ms Granger, if we have free time this school year please come to me for I can show you the memory of said meetings.

"Oh would you, that would be splendid," Hermione says gratefully.

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry says simply, but deeply.

8888

"I did have one final question," Harry asks curiously near the end of the meeting. As eyes turn towards him he says, "Though two prefects for each year above five per house works now, do you have plans for increasing said numbers as the student population rises?"

"Yes," the Headmaster says with a twinkle in his eye, but then doesn't explain further.

Which gets a slight glare from McGonagall who explains, "As the Headmaster so eloquently put it, yes Mr Potter, we do have said plan. That said we are not entirely sure on what ratio to go with and so the discussion continues."

"Makes sense." Harry says with a nod at that as he crosses out the question on his personal notepad. He then grins, "What, I was just wondering, I didn't need details."

Hermione gives a slight clearing of throat before adding, "Well, for the record, I can safely say that if something goes on and we spontaneously need more prefects, our year is good to go on that."

"Now that is duly noted, and appreciated, Ms Granger," the Headmaster says with no humor. "It is also something I am going to take into deep consideration, especially if riddles crop up this year."

Nods all around as the meeting continues.

8888

"Wow, what a day," Harry says as he sits down on a couch in Flitwick's office. He then tilts his head at his mentor, "So is this how it is every year?"

"No, no, not at all." At the curious look he shrugs, "Well, first of all there was a lot less staff to coordinate with and students to plan for."

A chuckle, "Yeah, I can see that. I will say though that you all deserve awards for the effort you put in, it was so efficient, so organized."

Flitwick smiles at that then leans forward as if he is parting a big secret, "So between you and me a lot of it was Severus doing." At Harry's eye raise, not so much in disbelief but in a 'go on' way he nods. "Yep. So without his covert role to play he found himself a bit more free than normal, and so took up the task of organizing."

There is a pause as Harry takes it in, followed by a wide grin, "Wow, really, wow. That’s honestly wicked!"

"I know," Filius says with a smile as he raises his glass in the air, a gesture shared by Harry as they toast the gesture.

8888

"And Sally Smith," Harry says with a final nod as he checks off the last of the prefects. He then turns towards Hermione and adds, "That's it Hermione, all are here."

"Sounds great Harry." Hermione says with a smile as she finishes giving Sally her packet of paperwork.

When he sees that she is done he nods and says, "Right folks, so we decided that it would be easier for us all to meet here at the station and then portkey to Hogwarts then meeting all over the place."

"So if any of you wish to runaway from your duties now is the time to do it," Hermione adds with a flair to her voice.

As the laughter dies down she adds, "Well then, if you are all staying, then let us gather in a circle on the patio so we may portkey to the castle."

Movement begins for everyone to gather around.

8888

"Wow," Dean says a bit later in the evening, "I am so glad we got a chance to come here early."

"Right," one of the younger prefects says, "I mean at first I thought it was pointless but now," he says trailing off with a shake of his head.

With a laugh Harry says from where he is sitting nearby, "I had the same exact thought yesterday. A day to communicate and learn makes it all the easier once the work begins."

"Well I am just glad that the whole arrival of the first years act isn't as rushed as it used to be," says Ginny from nearby.

"May I second that, Ms Weasley," Flitwick says from where he is sitting nearby, which gets nods of agreement from many of the staff gathered about.

8888

"Harry Givens," Harry says with a nod as the first year comes before him. He then stops, tilts his head and says, in a posh voice, "Now, now, now. Didn't you know Mr Givens that you are breaking Protocol XXYBS 55c." At the boy's worried look Harry goes on, "There can only be one Harry, so since I am the first here, I am afraid that you will have to change your name. May I suggest Hariett or Hank."

The boy, clearly picking up on the fact its a joke, grins widely, "You made that up!"

"Now would I do that," he then turns to Daphne, who is standing nearby and says, "Daphne, would I make up such a rule?"

"In a heartbeat Potter," she says while checking off the girl she was speaking to.

"Oh, well, okay," Harry replies with a glint of laughter. He then points a finger at the giggling boy before adding, "Well you may be off, but if I catch you copying anything else from me there will be trouble. Do you here!"

With a salute the boy says, "Yes sir, Mr Potter, sir!"

"Good, now be off." He then looks around as if he is glaring, before giving a wide smile, one shared, as he moves past. "Right then, next!"

The check in continues.

8888

As Harry was walking through the arrival area of the station he stopped upon the sight of four people. With a slight grin on his face he approaches them directly, "Karen, Chris, hello." After shaking their hands he turns towards the first years and says, "Jordan and Jenny I presume, welcome to the Hogwarts Express!"

The children give Harry a shy smile and wave while Chris says, "Hello Mr Potter, or should I say Lord Potter?"

"Nah, no worries, Mr Potter is fine as a phrase of greeting." He says with a grin. He then turns in such a way that he is clearly addressing the first years. "You will learn that while the magical world has a hierarchy it is also quite egalitarian on a day to day level, especially Hogwarts." He then opens his arms wide and says, "With that said, I welcome you to the Magical World in general and Hogwarts in particular. I'm the Hogwarts student Head Boy this year which means that if you have any questions or concerns please do not hesitate to come to me or Hermione, the Hogwarts student Head Girl, for help."

After they give a nod at that Harry grins and points to the nearby table where Blaise and Daphne are signing people in. "As there are hundreds of you we have set up a sort of check in procedure, so the table is next."

He then turns towards the adults and says, "Also, for the parents of this year's first years we have a special table set up for Q&A. Which, in my opinion, is a quite helpful table for parents - of all types." He then rubs his hands together and says, "So any questions so far?" At the four's amused shake of the head Harry smiles, "That's great!"

With that said he then escorts them to the sign in table before shaking their hands once more and making his leave, for he has others to greet.

8888

"Hello Stan," Harry says to the man with the same name but no relation to the driver of the Knight Bus as he walks into the cafe cart on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hello Mr Potter," said manager says immediately. "How may we help you today." He then chuckles, "Feel free to take your time for as you can see we aren't exactly busy."

"Yeah, about that, I know you were wondering why you were asked here today."

The other workers nod as Stan goes, "Well, now that you mention it, yeah. Our biggest buyers aren't normally the first years."

A sly grin, "Well, you can blame me for I would like to order 340 sets of hot chocolates, candy samplers, and lunch packs."

"Oh," Stan says simply, somewhat speechless. Then he laughs, "Honestly, I don't know why I am surprised Mr Potter." He then shakes his head before adding, "Would I be correct in assuming you wish for us to deliver it personally to everyone."

"If you don't mind, sure," Harry says as he hands over a Gringotts bank note - one filled out for a bit more gold then the cost. "Keep the change," he says with a smile. Then, as he is about to walk out he adds, "Oh, and the spares are for all of you workers."

Though they aren't entirely surprised they are awed all the same which leads to them all saying thanks as Harry walks out.

8888

"How are things Harry," Luna says to her friend upon finding him sitting in a darkened cabin, clearly taking a moment.

Smiling, Harry gestures for her to come in and sit before saying, "Tired, as you expect, but also happy as this has been a fun experience."

She nods at that before saying with a smile, "You know one does not need to be a seer to know that you interacting with so many people as 'just Harry' is going to be helpful in the future."

"I know, and while that was not my intention when I started it, well, I can't say I am not pleased by the result."

"Well you should be, because pretty much every boy and girl on this train knows that they have you in their corner. Which is, honestly, more than some in generations past could ever say."

She then reaches over to him and gives him a big hug, which he happily accepts from her. The two then sit back and quietly enjoy the peace, before both begin their travels through the cabins again.

8888

"Knock, knock," Harry says as he sticks his head into the open door. "Everyone good here."

"Yes Mr Potter sir," says a shy little first year.

"Nah, none of that, it's Harry to you folk, remember, just Harry." He then moves in at their nods and sits down at the open seat. "So, I was wondering if you guys had any questions that you didn't feel like asking earlier?"

Which gets some nods, a gesture for them to go on, which they do.

8888

As he listens to the Headmaster give a speech upon the arrival of the first years Harry can't help but give a wry smile.

Which was noticed by Flitwick who was sitting next to him, for he leans over and says, "It's something, isn't it."

"Merlin yeah, it's something." A soft grin follows, "It's kind of amazing to think about how seven years ago I was in that same position." He opens his mouth to say more but stops as the Headmaster gets to a particularly important part.

When he sits down Harry says with a bit of confusion in his voice, "But were we really that small ourselves?"

Which gets a surprised bark of laughter from Severus, though thankfully one that was low enough only the nearby professors heard it.

8888

"Mr Potter is everything running smoothly," the Headmaster asks upon seeing a Harry that is flipping through numerous notepads.

"Hmm, what?" A shake of the head followed by a grin. "Oh yeah, everything is good. We just ran into a bit of a scheduling error on the availability of staff for the student tours. But its all fine now, it's been squared away and all the first years are visiting Hogwarts."

"Good to hear," the Headmaster says with a nod and a pat to Harry's shoulder's in comfort.

He then stops as a house elf appears and hands the Headmaster a letter, which upon him reading leads to his eyes opening widen in surprise then amusement. He then turns towards Harry and says, grin in his voice and twinkle in his eye, "It seems I too now have a 'scheduling error' to correct." A pause, "Have a pleasant evening Mr Potter."

"You too Headmaster, you too."

The two wizards grin at each other before heading out in different directions to continue their tasks.

8888

"Hello folks," Harry says upon walking into the Slytherin common room the morning after their sorting.

While some give him "hello's" most give him confused looks.

Which leads to one first year going, "Aren't you a Gryffindor!"

"What he is," Draco says as he comes down the stairs into the common room, "is Potter, and that means he does his own thing!"

Shaking his head regally he says in a posh voice, "I'm the Head Boy and that means, by ancient charter, I may go where I wish when I wish and no one can stop me!"

This gets a quiver of lips and a slight tilt of the head - both acts which even in first year Slytherins mean amusement.

Which to Harry means victory.

It also smoothly leads to him giving his house specific speech - which in this case is quite similar to the other speeches, just with more focus on pureblood culture, tradition, and such.

The nods of acceptance and understanding were exactly what he needed and gave him knowledge his comments hit home.

Good.

8888

"So how are things," Charlie says via mirror as Harry lay lounging on the couch in his private head boy quarters.

Which just so happens to be the same apartment he used during the whole sixth year Halloween event.

"Brilliant, tiring but brilliant." He then gives a smile. "While I'm glad to have done it I am just as glad to have to only do it once."

This gets a knowing grin on Charlie's face, followed by, "So what's next?"

"Tomorrow we portkey to the station bright and early so we can pick up the rest of the student body."

"Sounds brilliant." Charlie then tilts his head before asking, “So are you tired or are you open for us to talk more."

A tender smile is given, "I'm always open for us to talk more."

~~~


	13. Fight on the Hogwarts Express

**Fight on the Hogwarts Express**  
\-------------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early September

"Come in," Harry says as he hears a knock on the door to his private apartment from where he is sitting drinking tea at the small kitchen nook.

The door opens and the Headmaster walks in, accompanied by Professor Snape. Both men give him a nod as the Headmaster says, "Harry, I have some grave news I wish to share."

With a look of worry Harry gestures for them to sit down at his small table.

With a nod of acceptance both wizards sit down before Snape speaks, "I was given information that the Dark Lord is planning on attacking the train."

"I know," Harry says matter of factly. At their curious looks he adds, "Well, I should say I expected such an action, rather than knowing it."

"What did you do?" Is asked by the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eye and curiosity in his voice.

"Sirius used his authority as the head of the Board of Governors to get permission to assign units of guards from House Potter, Black, and Sage as they represent Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw."

Eyebrows raise at that before the Headmaster says, with some amusement, "Not that I object but how was I not informed?"

"Well the meeting happened only yesterday and due to certain 'issues' that cropped up a delay occurred in sending out reports." Harry pauses, "So neither you nor those Board members who weren't present received said update yet."

This gets a twinkle from the Headmaster, "Ah, I see, well, that is quite unfortunate, quite unfortunate indeed."

"Was Lucius unavailable?" Severus asks curiously, directly.

"Yes, him and a number of his kin, so they don't know of the guards present yet."

"The Dark Lord won't like it," Severus says matter of factly.

"Thankfully Lucius is in Africa right now on Ministry work and so cannot be blamed for not updating Riddle," Harry says just as matter of factly. He then looks the Headmaster in the eye and says, "I would have told you but I wanted the magic to be foolproof, just in case."

The two wizards then stand up as the Headmaster says, "As a note Mr Potter the portkey to the station will activate in twenty minutes, forty-five minutes, and an hour and a half from now."

"Good to know Headmaster," Harry says with a grin, "especially as I plan on being there for the twenty minute one."

The two nod and then head out, though as they do so Severus gives Harry a sharp nod, one which says, without words, "Thank you caring about the Slytherins who served the Dark Lord, especially when few others would."

Harry nods back and says, also without words, "That is not a problem, they are my allies and I take care of those who aid me."

As soon as the door closes both wizards huff a moment as they realize that they know each other's tells enough to speak without speaking. Which is quite amusing and something both make note to talk about at a later, more peaceful time.

8888

"Hello Harry," says Demetrius, a fourth year Ravenclaw, upon arriving at the station and approaching to the spot where Harry is standing. "How are things going?"

"Hello Demetrius," is the response, with a grin and a handshake. "It's going good, how are you?"

"Great!" The boy says with a grin, "Our family went to Russia on vacation and just got back two days ago and I find myself really looking forward to going back to school."

A chuckle, "I can understand that," Harry says, "vacation is good but there is something nice about heading back to Hogwarts." The boy nods in agreement before Harry says, "Well have fun." A quick pause, "Oh, and I think Michael is already on the train in your traditional seat."

The boy nods and heads off as Harry turns to greet those coming up.

8888

Sticking his head into the room Harry grins at the gathered Ravenclaw fifth years, "All good, settled."

Mary smiles and look sup from the magazine she is reading, "We're good Harry."

"Glad to be going back to Hogwarts," her friend Jones says.

"That's fantastic to hear," Harry says with a smile before giving another wave and moving on.

8888

As he is walking down the train he stops when he sees Luna leaning on the outer wall with a frown on her face. As soon as he gets close to her he says, "Luna, what's wrong, what happened?"

Luna turns her face and the anger and sadness she is feeling is quite apparent on her face.

"What?" Harry says in growing understanding. He then reaches out with his aura and can sense the active magics around her. "What did you detect, what did you See?"

"Battle. Death."

Harry's face goes taunt as he nods in understanding, "When?"

A strike of lightning flashes in what had been a calm sky, followed by the appearance of one then dozens and more streaks of putrid purple.

"Now!"

"Of course." Harry says simply. He then waves his wand in a complicated pattern which sees his general clothes shift into his battle robes. A motion of his hand, like he is throwing dice, leads to his wand transforming into his staff.

He is ready.

Without pause he reaches out towards the guard forces he stationed on, and around, the train and says, "To battle, Death Eaters are attacking the train to Hogwarts."

He turns back towards Luna and sees a transformed girl - no woman. Her eyes blaze and her robes are battle worthy.

A fierce smirk crosses her eyes as she says, "You do you, I will gather the others."

Harry gives her a fierce grin of his own as he taps the window with his staff before walking through the now open frame.

As he does so an alarm begins blaring throughout the train to bring awareness of the attack.

Upon exiting the train Harry hovers in place for a moment before he gestures with his staff and flies up into the air and lands on top of the train.

He quickly takes in the situation going on around him.

On the Light there was Harry, and hundreds of his guards, from all Houses linked to Hogwarts. As Harry gazed about he could see that they were just starting to arrive and thus were moving into position.

On the Dark side there were nearly a hundred Death Eaters - mostly wizards but a few dark Shifters and Vampires - plus ten times that in low level Dark Shaped. As they had been here first they had the high ground - a fact they were clearly taking advantage of in their strikes against the train.

Bursts of song are heard before he is joined by two elite members of the Potter Guard, one on each side. He gives both soldiers a nod before staves are raised once more as they enter into battle.

Which, for Harry, began when he reached into the magic of the aura and wrapped it around himself in order to walk the air like one might the ground.

Sky walking, as it was called, was an ancient art that in times of peace is used for entertainment but in times of war is a form of battle with no equal among the mundane world.

The art allowed those in the battle to fly about as if they were on brooms, but without the restrictions that such mediums gave them.

It was all about mobility, about moving and casting, and moving some more.

It was a form of combat all the more dangerous due to how intimately one had to tie their magic to the local aura.

Which is also why only those of certain levels of magic were capable of using this art of magic.

The forces of the Dark didn't choose this magic out of vanity but rather necessity - it was the only way for them to fight around a moving Hogwarts Train.

Which Harry and his allies knew, and thus it is why only those wizards, shifters, and vampires who knew this art were present for the battle.

As the battle raged Harry flew and fought. He would feel a location where he was most needed and accelerate to rapid speeds to get there, where he would cast the spells he felt necessary.

While he would dodge out of the way and zip about with finesse he never dodged the Killing Curse. In fact he would head into it face on, with a grin on said face as the light surrounded him and did nothing.

He would then sense his presence being needed somewhere else and would fly there, to cast in the same way.

Though his movement seemed haphazard it was anything but, for in his chaotic motions there was a deep order. One made all the easier by his link to his High Captain, who was one of the first to arrive, and then to his individual Guard Captains, who were among the second units. But even more it was his connection to his High Praetor, High Warder, High Chancellor, and High Seneschal - who all arrived soon afterward and began to fly as well.

With them came squads and squads of troops and all the practices they had trained years for.

But that wasn't all. For as Harry and his company were fighting - zooming around - in the sky his year mates and guards were fighting on the train itself. Thankfully, due to many of the magics wrapped around the train, this was only a few. But a few is not none and every one that made it on was one more danger to the students of Hogwarts.

Which is why the call that Harry made was also a signal for Dobby.

A Dobby who was in his office at Potter Manor and who stopped and tilted his head. He then gave out a fierce grin before snapping his fingers.

From within a chamber in a hall of Potter Manor the forty-one suits of basilisk and dragon hide armor that lay there disappeared.

Within the minds of all of Harry's covenant members on the train the voice of Dobby could be heard - "Master calls, Dobby answers, youz be ready for battle!"

A flash of light covered them, the magic of Dobby surrounded them, and all of Harry year mates - plus Luna and Ginny - were covered in the armor.

From wherever they were, and they were spread throughout the train, they gave each other a fierce grin as wands came out from holster and their stances moved from relaxed student to trained warrior.

No way were they going to let their train be destroyed!

A part of Harry felt this all going on, but it was not the majority of where his focus was on.

No. That was on the battle in the air.

The battle which had seen the arrival of non other than Professors Flitwick and Snape. (Harry would later on learn that Professor McGonagall wanted to attend as well but was denied as Hogwarts could not be left defenseless.)

Snape's presence immediately added to the battle matrix of the light the knowledge of standard Death Eater tactics.

Which was quite useful for it allowed the forces of the Light to block some of their attempts to bypass certain ward barriers.

Professor Flitwick brought into the battle not just his charms and dueling expertise but also an infusion of certain low level Goblin Battle tactics into the battle matrix of the Light.

Which was clearly needed as there were ten times as many of the Dark Shaped as there were wizards in the battle. A fact which could have been all the more terrible, if it wasn't for the fact that said Dark Shaped were the lowest of the low - more mindless minion than trained warrior. For all that they had the ability of flight through the manifestation of ethereal wings.

Which is why for every wizard of the Light that had to retreat due to an attack dozens of Dark Shaped were taken out.

The presence of the goblin tactics into the battle matrix would soon be clearly seen - for instead of dozens it was hundreds.

Which is why four different Death Eaters and almost a hundred Dark Shaped made their way over to Professor Flitwick.

Flitwick just gave a fierce open-tooth grin at them and fought even harder, and with more skill, and before they knew it the hundred was dozens and the six became four.

As the other fighters of the Light saw the attention being paid to Flitwick they attempted to get to him to provide assistance.

This was easier said then done as they too started being swarmed by what was seeming to be an ever growing mass of Dark Shaped.

Flitwick then let out a cry of pain as a particularly well timed strike by a Death Eater led to him being hit by a cutting curse.

Harry sensed the attack and was already zooming past his own attackers at the same time as Flitwick was falling. In an aerial maneuver that would have saw him penalized if this was a Quidditch game he flew past then up and then wooshed downward in order to catch him.

Which was done thankfully moments before he would hit the ground - a rapidly moving ground as the train was still heading towards Hogwarts.

Without pause Harry used his connection to Hogwarts to force apparate his most favorite Professor to the Hogwarts infirmary.

As he was floating mid-air he growled, a fierce sound, one backed by the primal call of griffin and dragon.

To the Magicals this filled them with either dread, those who were his enemies, or instilled them with confidence if they were a friend of Harry.

To the Dark Shaped it actually awakened in them a memory, a primal fear of their own.

To the last the Dark Shaped stopped what they were doing and turned towards the maker of said sound, towards Harry, and began approaching him.

As he flew from the spot where he caught Flitwick he gave out another primal call as he put himself in a stationary position above the middle of the train.

As he floated there in the sky he put out his arms and gave a grin, as if to say 'come and get it, come and get me!"

As the Dark Shaped made their way towards Harry, his allies took advantage of the momentary distraction to claim the high ground. An act which would see more and more of the Death Eaters being taken out.

Including the two that had attacked and knocked out Professor Flitwick. Much later on, with a grin, Professor Snape would take great glee in telling Harry how it was he who took them out.

Harry's fierce grin at that said all.

Though it looked to most who saw it that he was mostly standing there waiting for the Dark Shaped to come by - besides the occasional spellfire he would send out by staff - he was doing anything but simply waiting.

No. Rather he was using the time, and the protection of the guards at his back, to use his authority as the Lord and Head of House Emrys to reach for and access the great Wards of Avalon.

Wards which, in times of peace, could be used to bring the Earth to a state of paradise, and which, in times of war, could be used to stop a nuclear detonation or even blanket an area in Royal spellfire.

It was the later that Harry was, unfortunately he would say to all that would ask, focusing his will on.

Which is why he let the Dark Shaped circle around and over him and his guards.

Why he let them get within touching distance.

When they were close enough he once more let out a primal call, this one followed by a fierce grin, and him sharply swiping his staff down towards the ground.

The sky opened and lances of spellfire cascaded from it as the Wards of Avalon responded to his call.

As the strikes came down, one for most but two for those of higher capability, the Dark Shaped died.

No, not simply died, for death is too good for beings as corrupted as they.

No they shriveled up as their very essences were torn asunder and absorbed by the power and potency of the wards.

With how gone their allies were the remaining Death Eaters quickly were overwhelmed and captured - all but one, which was allowed to escape, as was Harry's declared standard.

With the Death Eaters defeated and the Dark Shaped gone the train continued on its way.

Harry would remain standing majestically, dominantly, on the roof of the train covered in armor and staff in hand. Surrounding him would be his various officers and flying around them was the rest of the guard.

This is the sight that Hogsmeade would see upon it rolling into the station a few hours later.

But even more this is the image that the Dark Lord would see the next time he attempted to touch the local aura he was in. A gift he was granted courtesy of Harry's as yet transitory influence over the Wards of Avalon.

8888

"Filius is going to be fine and their were no student or staff deaths or permanent injuries," was what Harry heard the moment his feet touched the ground of Hogsmeade Station.

As the student body of Hogwarts made their way off the train they couldn't help but gaze at the force that Harry was.

A seemingly untouchable force.

Who gazed around and sought the eyes of student, staff, year mate, and agent. Though it looked like he was seeing into their very soul the truth was much less mystical - he was looking to make sure they were okay.

He then nodded before making an immaterial but sensed nonetheless gesture which led to his staff and armor both disappearing.

He was Harry again, as the grin and the gesture for them to head out easily showed

Not that anyone would truly forget what he could be, and do, if necessary.

As the students made their way to the carriages that would take them to the great hall for the feast most couldn't help but think one thing -

\- What a start it was to another year at Hogwarts.

~~~


	14. Packing School Schedule

**Packing School Schedule**  
\-------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early September

"Ah, Harry," says a soft voice as Harry is walking towards his quarters.

Stopping he smiles at the girl, a second year, who spoke before saying, "Hey Cindy, how can I help you?"

A blush comes to her face at how she was directly addressed by Harry before she says, "Ah, well, I, we really, were wondering if your year was going to tutor us like last year."

Harry gives a slight frown at that before answering, "Well unlike last year all your professors are actually good, so its not as necessary." A tilt of the head, "But what were you thinking?"

A small smile then, "We were wondering about tutoring in magics other than what are taught in class." A pause as a sad look comes over her head, "You know, cause of the war."

Eyes widen in realization, at what she is really asking for. Harry gives her a knowing look and a comfortable smile before stating, "Cindy, Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Albion right now and so you have nothing to worry about right now." He stops in thought for a moment before adding. "That said, let me ask my year first, as there may be something we can do."

She nods, grins, reaches over and gives him a slight hug, before running down the hall to meet up with her friends.

"Hmm," he says in thought before he shakes his head to continue on his way.

8888

"So what is our plan for this year's group project," asks Mandy at the start of the covenant meeting.

"Well," Blaise states with calmness in his voice, "considering what happened on the train at school start I think war training is needed."

"I second that," says Justin immediately. He then tilts his head before adding, "Unless anyone else has any other suggestions."

"We shouldn't forget our NEWT studies," Hermione adds to the utter lack of surprise of anyone in the group. After letting the laughter fade away she continues, "Though I figure that will be in addition to any other project we take up."

As nods come over the hall Terry, seeing the look on Harry's face, asks, "Harry, do you have another thought?"

All eyes turn towards him.

He grins, shakes his head and goes, "No, not really, no objection."

As he trails off Daphne goes, "But?" As eyes turn towards her she gives a slight shrug, "What, with him there is always a but."

A grin as faces turn back towards him which has him nodding and stating, "But I think we might want to consider opening or extending the training to the other years." At raised eyebrows at the comment he explains the conversation with Cindy and how it made him think that the rest of the student body were interested.

"Well," Ron then says, "most of our training is on the teamwork magics which aren't really early year's material. We also don't need to cover dueling and related fields."

"So maybe we teach those utility magics that let one run and hide and use the local aura and environment," says Milicent.

As intrigued looks come on many faces at that Harry gives a nod before stating, "I like that. Especially if we had the low-key messaging magics." He then closes his eyes for a moment before opening and saying, "Because while I can reasonably accept us in the war I will not have the younger years fight directly."

As the one to start the portion of the meeting Mandy gives a nod at that, "Right, so a year project that is war training for us and utility magics tutoring for others plus communal NEWT study as a side project. Any objections," a pause to see, there is silence, "no, okay. Still, let us vote and then if its approved we can figure out the actual dynamics of how we are going to do this."

Nods of acceptance all around.

8888

As Harry finishes his explanation of what his year discussed he says, "Which is why I came to you. I know you have access to many utility and aura spells we could use."

Professor Flitwick gives a thoughtful nod at that before getting up from his chair, only to hiss painfully as he accidental pulls on a wound.

Harry is immediately is standing up with his wand out and exclaiming, "Are you okay Professor, do you need me to contact Madam Pomfrey?"

With a chuckle as he moves to the nearby book shelf to get the spell book he was thinking of he shakes his head, "No my dear lad, no. I'm okay, no worries, I just sat up too fast." Seeing the look of concern he adds, "I am healing just fine, it's just that I am not as young as I used to be and while my magic is as spry as it ever was some things just take time."

Harry nods with a bit of worry but also acceptance, "Okay Professor, if you say so."

"I do say so Harry," Flitwick says with a laugh and a smile. "But really, the question is when did I become Professor again and not 'Filius' like I said you can call me during these talks."

Harry chuckles, "Well pardon me Filius. I'll try and do better."

"See that you do Mr Potter," said professor says with a cheeky grin of his own before he sits back down.

With grins the two once again begin discussing the matter of the training.

8888

"Hermione," Harry asks holding up a copy of their NEWT Study Guide, "is there something I am not aware of?"

Hermione looks up, sees the guide, then looks at her copy to see if there is anything out of the ordinary. She then shakes her head, "No, not that I am aware. This is what we talked about."

A slight tilt of the head, "When did we discuss taking NEWT's in all subjects?"

Eyes widen then she grins, "Oh that." A laugh, "Oh that, well of course we are going to take all subjects. I mean why wouldn't we."

"Maybe because that's crazy." Harry then turns towards Ron who is sitting nearby and asks, "Ron, any thoughts on this?"

A grin, "Would it shock you that I support this, I want to be the first Weasley to say he took all NEWT's at Hogwarts."

Harry gives a shocked look then glances around the room and raises the guide up, "For the record is this something you are all in support of." Nods from most and shrugs basically saying whatever from others. "Well then, okay, I guess that makes up my mind, we will take all exams." He then plops down, "So, when will the study begin?"

"Next week," is Hermione's answer, one with an official tone to her voice.

"Well then, it looks like I have some free time. So, who wants to play a game or something?"

~~~


	15. Attempted Normalcy, Part I

**Attempted Normalcy, Part I**  
\----------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid September

"Thanks Harry," Hagrid says as they finish putting away the supplies for his Care of Magical Creatures class, "I appreciate the help!"

"Not a problem Hagrid, glad to help." He then stops as he takes a deep breath of the calming air by Hagrid's cabin.

Hagrid smiles at that before gesturing towards said cabin and saying, "If you be free Harry, want to come in for a bit of tea and biscuits." He then laughs, "And don't you worry, they are from the Kitchens rather than my stove."

Harry chuckles at that but nods. "Would love to Hagrid, love to." He then checks his watch and grins, "And look at that, I do in fact have some time before my next class."

"Great to hear," Hagrid says as the two make there way into the cabin. As Harry is petting Fang with a smile on his face he adds, "So anything on your mind lad?"

Harry grins as he continues to pet the dog, "Nothing major." His eyes then turn towards one of the books on Hagrid's shelf and the grin goes wider as he says, "Actually, how are things with you, with your pursuit of a Mastery in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Brilliant they be. In fact at Maxime's urging I recently started pursing an even more advanced study of magical creatures."

Harry's eyes widen at that as he leans back and gestures for Hagrid to explain further, which he more than is happy to do.

8888

Plopping himself down on the couch to the side of Harry's desk in his private office, Ron waits for Harry to look up. When he does he grins and says, "So Harry, when can I have you for quidditch practice?"

"Tomorrow from two to six and next Wednesday from five to seven." Is Harry's immediate grinning answer.

Ron's eyes go wide at that before a wide grin comes over his face. "Wicked!" A laugh. "In fact that is better than I expected and is going to make my practice sessions all the better."

Harry grins as he leans back in his chair, "Glad to help. Especially if it means we win the school tournament."

A firm nod and grin, "Especially that. In fact it is very important that we win in our last year here. Very important."

"Duly noted," Harry says with a laugh. He soon adds, "So I will make sure that I increase the time I allocate to quidditch training." A raised eyebrow, "Should I reduce my cooking lessons or my figure skating time."

"Hmm," Ron says with a serious look on his face, "Neither actually. Maybe you should reduce the time you spend carving wooden figurines."

A sand shake of the head, "Oh no, no, I couldn't possibly reduce that. I love that."

The two hold their serious faces for a moment before bursting out laughing at the idiocy of the conversation.

Once they calm down the conversation shifts a bit as the two relax in their friendship.

8888

With a laugh as he sits down on the couch in the covenant section Harry turns to Blaise, who is sitting nearby, and says, "It's funny that I am not in fact the last person to arrive for the meeting."

"That is amusing," Blaise says with a slight grin as Justin, who is next to him, laughs outwardly at the comment.

"Where are they anyway?" Asks Padma curiously from the next couch over.

Them being Neville, Milicent, Stephen, and Lily.

It is Dean who answers, "Last I checked they were at the greenhouses doing some joint assignment."

"They should be on their way back," adds Susan from where she is playing chess with Ron.

"Do you think we have enough time to pop out to finish our project?" Asks Seamus while pointing to Vincent and Isobel.

"No," says Draco immediately and without delay.

"I agree," says Hermione who had been sitting next to Draco and working with him on a covenant project.

Pop.

"Missy be asked by Master Longbottom to tell friendz that they be on their way from the greenhouses." The younger house elf then giggles before adding, "They be delayed due to mistake that go poof!"

She they pops away.

There is silence then a bit of a chuckle then Harry saying with humor, "Well how interesting."

8888

There is a long pause as Professor McGonagall wraps up with the topic she had been covering for the last week. As books shift and eyes turn back up to her she stands near her podium and says, "Our next topic is the magics of conjuration. That is the art of creating something from seemingly nothing."

Wand light and a nod and Seamus asks, "Only seemingly?"

"Yes, seemingly." She then moves from the podium to stand between the tables. "Nothing from reality can truly be from nothing for even the energy of magic is something. That is why conjuration is considered a part of Transfiguration, you are using the skills we have taught over the last seven years to change pure energy into something physical. Though more basic forms of this form of magic were taught earlier we are now going to be covering the more advanced abilities." A pause, "Yes Mr Potter?"

With an intrigued look on his face Harry asks, "So this is obviously not something we will be doing anytime soon, but could a person use conjuration to create say a castle from seeming nothing?"

"Yes. At a the lowest levels such conjurations are temporary but at the greatest arts one may link the magic to the World and make the ritual permanent." As her eyes roam the gathered group she continues, "As you reasonably expect such a working is an act of legends and would require more magic, and resources, then even one such as Merlin would personally have. Which is why to do such a conjuration one resorts to runes, arithmancy, and other such ritual elements. But," she says with firmness, "no matter what other elements are added at its heart it is Transfiguration." A bit of pride in the majesty of her chosen field of magic slips into her voice. She lets it out then says, "Right. Turn to page 323 in core and 26 in secondary as we will be going over how to adapt the fundamentals to this form of advanced magic."

Books open and pages are flipped as those in the class focus on the topic ahead.

8888

"So this is where you are hiding," Harry says with a chuckle as he sits on the swing next to Mason. A swing located in the indoor green space that had been made last year but had been kept.

"Not hiding," Mason says with a smile as he looks up from his book - a journal, rather than a novel or textbook. At Harry's raised eyebrows he grins, "Well not hiding from people."

"Just one person in particular?"

"Yeah, Phillpe."

"Oh really. So what is it this time?"

"She has a prank idea on her mind and I know she is going to ask me for help." At Harry's curious look Mason shakes his head, "By the powers invested in me by dad I shan't be telling you Mr Headboy the nature of the prank."

A chuckle is the response given to that declaration. "Right." He then reaches over and tossles Mason's hair for a moment, which gets a very Sirius-sounding bark and a 'get off me' and a laugh.

Instead of doing that Harry leans back on the swing and just takes the feel of the place.

"Pretty isn't it," Mason says with a smile at Harry, his big bro. At Harry's nod he continues, "I often come here rather than going outside to sit and be."

Harry nods then smiles softly, "I like that, the idea to sit and be."

Which is exactly what he does next - he sits and be.

~~~


	16. Dark Lord Cometh

**Dark Lord Cometh**  
\-------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Late September

"Did you want us there?" Cedric says via mirror call as they jointly run that morning.

A soft grin, "Would you accept both yes and no?"

"Of course." A pause for a small smile as he takes in the emotion of those words. But then he gives an apologetic smile and adds, "But I actually need an answer."

"Then how about this. From now till everything is settled keep the mirror on you at all times. If an attack happens I will call you, so you can come."

"Sounds perfect." Cedric says with a nod. "Any resources you need me to bring?"

"No, not right now. But on that I will keep you informed."

"Good to know." A smile, "Oh, so to directly change the subject, there was a story I wanted to share with you."

"Oh great, I am all ears." Harry then lets out a full chuckle as he turns the corner in his run, "I am completely interested in random non-war planning stories."

Cedric grins as he begins to tell his story of his completely average day. But you know what, completely average was good.

8888

After listening to almost thirty minutes of war reports in the Headmaster's Office with a few senior leaders in the war he shakes his head during a pause.

As eyes turn towards him the Headmaster says, "Anything you would like to share Harry?"

"Well," Harry says with a nod, "I think that we can consider his attention fully focused on Britain and thus can pull back all but the barebones support elsewhere."

"I second that," says Kingsley. As eyes turn towards him he says, "In fact I was going to mention it later. That said, I am glad that I am not the only one to see it."

"From looking at the reports," Remus says, "it seems he has reduced his actions down to a three tactics strategy." As he sees some confusion he explains, "First, is battles to carry the flag, this is when a small force goes somewhere to say 'hey I am here, fear me.' Second, is targeted battles for some goal, be it a resource or an assassination or to empower himself. Third, well, third is for his actions in support of his erstwhile allies the Dark Shaped."

As he tapers off Albus speaks up, "The first two are somewhat easy to predict and organize around while the third seem to occur without rhyme or reason."

"That is the nature of the Dark Shaped," Harry says with a firm nod. "They have wants and needs different from our own and thought patterns quite foreign." A pause, "All thanks to both their time in the Darkness Between the Worlds and their intensely Corrupted state." He then taps some of the battle plans they have been working on. "But the truth is I am not, at this moment, overtly concerned by the Dark Shaped. Rather it is Riddle that we should focus on."

There is silence for a moment which is broken by Minister Bones leaning forward from her chair and saying, "So what proportion of assets do you think the Ministry should dedicate to those three tactic types?"

"Leave the Knights and the Agencies of Renown to the third category. Focus the rapid response squad on the first. While the brunt of the forces are for the second grouping, as they are the ones that will see actual battle." Harry says immediately and with complete confidence in what he is saying.

"I would add," Severus says in his smooth drawl, "that we do not even need to have the majority of the rapid response forces in the first group." As eyes raise in confusion he continues. "As matters go towards some supposedly glorious moment in his mind he won't need to carry the flag and will instead gather it all for his main plans."

"I second Severus' suggestion," Sirius says with a nod, not a hint of humor or joking in his voice. "In fact I would go so far as to say he is probably already reaching that point."

"I concur." Is Severus' immediate response.

"So are we," Harry says with a nod as he gestures towards a particular plan, one which is rarely spoken of for security reasons. "In fact I do believe once we enact that matters will head to a terminus point."

Nods from around the room, then Minister Bones turns towards Albus and asks, "Do you want more support here?"

"Not yet," the Headmaster says with strength in his voice, "let us wait till the day after that moment."

Once more a nod of agreement, followed by the meeting shifting gear slightly onto the coordination of their support systems.

8888

"How are things going?" Mason asks as he walks into Harry's office upon the door opening for him without him even asking.

Harry sighs, not so much at Mason but just at everything going on, before patting to the seat nearby. He then gives a small smile and says, "As good as they can be actually. Especially when I am trying to coordinate many different groups, each with their own styles."

Mason grins at that. "I think your doing fine." At Harry's look he continues, "Well, I did see you when you spoke to the representatives of the various Houses and Ministry units. You led by diplomacy rather than shear overwhelming power." A laugh, "It was wicked."

"Thanks." Harry says with a chuckle. "Though between us I have to say I deeply wish I could cut through the diplomacy sometimes and just give commands."

There is a sly smile at that before Mason adds, "Well, knowing you Harry, I think a time will come when you will be able to do that."

Harry lets out another sigh, "Yeah, Merlin knows, so do I."

Before Harry can say any more Mason's eyes notice a set of paperwork which is clearly describing what the students should do in case of attack. Gesturing towards said paperwork Mason goes, "What is that?"

"The plan we are thinking of using to protect the younger students."

"Where will I be?"

"With the younger students," Harry says deadpan. He then gives a wry smile, "Come on Mason, you know that with Sirius, Remus, and I in the battle there is no way I can not have you in a place of safety."

"But," Mason starts to say.

"No buts." Harry immediately states. He then holds up a finger, "That said, you won't be simply hiding out waiting for the battle to pass."

"I wont?" A grateful look comes over his face at that bit of information.

A shake of the head. "No, you will be in what we are designating as a secondary headquarters. With your bond to the Blacks, and thus me, we are going to have you aid in coordination. But from a place of safety."

"Oh, that's nifty."

Harry reaches out and puts his hand on top of Mason. "You are like a younger brother I never had and so I could not bear to think of you being in the battle. Yet I also cannot ignore the fact that with your training you can help us."

Mason squeezes Harry's hand before grinning, "You are like an older brother to me as well, and I thank you Harry for all that you are doing, have done, will do, for me."

8888

"I'm returning to Britain," is the first words Charlie says after the mirror call goes through.

A blink then a, "What?" Is Harry's immediate answer.

Charlie chuckles slightly at the confused look on Harry's face before it fades into seriousness, "Exactly what I said, I'm returning to Britain. With matters heating up as they are I want, no need, to be there."

"Your moving into Potter Manor," not a question a statement.

A soft smile, "If you will have me, of course."

The smile is returned, "Other then here with me there is no other place I would want you to be."

A wide grin, "And since I cannot be there with you this is the second best."

"Exactly." Harry says with a nod. A smile, "So when are you coming, and are you coming by yourself?"

"I'm heading over tomorrow." A wide grin comes to his face. "And no. I will be accompanied by a whole host of others."

A tilt of the head as if there is something he is missing and then a widening of the eyes followed by a grin. "Do you mean?"

"Yes."

"Wicked."

~~~


	17. Attempted Normalcy, Part II

**Attempted Normalcy, Part II**  
\----------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early October

At one point during Harry's morning run Nicolas Flamel, who was talking to him via mirror call, suddenly laughed. At Harry's curious look he waved his hands and then pointed down to his body - which was sitting in a chair as Harry ran. With a grin he then says, "Its just that here I am sitting down on my extremely comfortable chair and you are running all about."

Harry chuckles at that, "Yeah, it is amusing but its also something that I am so used to I don't even often notice."

"Oh," he says with an eyebrow lift, "so you use your runs as time to call?"

Harry nods at that, "Yep, often actually." A wide grin, "Especially after I set a team of ritualists to add a security spell to the mirror that blanks your voice."

An intrigued look comes over Nicolas' face at that bit of information, "Hmm," he then says, "do you know if they used the Sprin Coordinates or the Appleton Volumetrics?"

"The later with a appendix-G of the Caos Foundation theorums." Harry then chuckles as he remembers something, which leads him to explaining to a curious Nicolas. "The spellcrafters love when I give them a random topic to research. They say that having a focus is a good thing, rather than them working on half-formed dreams they had the night before. They also like the fact that I am often open to them sharing the results with other spellcraft teams."

A chuckle is given as Harry continues to run and Nicolas continues to ask questions.

8888

"Thank you Dean," Harry says with a smile as the Gryffindor prefect finishes with his portion of the update meeting. "Well then, with that portion of the meeting out of the way we can now begin to discuss issues we are seeing."

"Though before we do that does anyone object to the schedule we designed for next week?" Hermione asks as soon as Harry finishes speaking.

The two fifth year Ravenclaw prefects raise their wands at that. When given a nod Susana says, "Would you have a problem if Robert and I switch assignments on Thursday and Friday."

"May we ask why?" Hermione asks in her organized tone.

It is Robert who answers, "I have a report due on Friday and would like to spend Thursday working on it."

"While I have quidditch practice on Friday but am free on Thursday."

Harry and Hermione look at each other for a moment before shaking their heads. While Hermione says, "That will not be a problem," Harry is waving his wand and changing the official schedule sheet for the week.

The two fifth years give a thanks at that which is followed by Hermione going, "No problem. So any other scheduling issues." Silence. "No, okay. So let us discuss the issues that we are noticing."

Nods are given and note pads come out as the prefects get ready to discuss the various issues they noticed.

8888

The dueling club had been going on for over an hour now and all Harry had been doing was helping others train.

Which, while fine, didn't actually scratch the itch he was feeling right now.

It was for this reason that he was distracted enough not to notice Professor Snape coming over to him before he saw him give the traditional dueling bow while saying, "Mr Potter, would you accept a friendly duel with me?"

Harry grins, bows back, and answers excitedly, "Of course!"

The two give each other a piercing stare before Snape's lips curl in a semblance of a smile.

The two then make their way to the suddenly cleared central dueling platform. Once again they bow as they get into position.

Then wands raise as they wait, which is answered by Professor Flitwick saying, "Begin!"

Which they do.

The duel between the two lasts for a little over half an hour and only ended because of Professor Flitwick calling out, "Halt!"

It was a fantastic, fun, duel - one which both had multiple opportunities to end it early but choose not to take them. It was a give and take, a to and fro, and it was a showcase of some of the more advanced magics permissible during duels - plus a little bit extra.

As the finished bowing the two were grinning - a full on open one for Harry and the equivalent for Severus - because this had been something they both needed. Especially with all that was going on around them.

8888

After raising his wand and getting gestured towards Hermione asks, "So wait, are you saying that some summoning charms form the thing summoned from magic while others bring the target to the caster and that there is no way to tell which is which?"

With a grin on his face for how brilliant his magic is Professor Flitwick says, "Yes and no and maybe so." He then chuckles at the answering grins from many of the others in the seventh year NEWT class. "At the standard level summoning brings forth the item in question but with Will it can conjure the item in question." Another grin. "If one is summoning multiple things at once then with even more Will it can do both at once."

"Can the caster choose what happens?" Asks Justin curiously as he finishes taking notes.

"Yes, of course, with some Will." Which gets a grin at some of the amused roll of the eyes given from some of the students. "But also one should know that the spells themselves may have the choice placed within them." Seeing the thoughtful look on Harry's face Flitwick says, "Yes Mr Potter?"

Giving his mentor a smile Harry answers, "Well I was just thinking how useful the ability to vary the spells are in situations of less than a peaceful nature." At intrigued looks from his classmates and a nod to go on from Flitwick he does so, "Well, the way to stop a conjured item is different from the way one blocks a moved object."

"Exactly. Exactly. Five points to Gryffindor for realizing that variance is a key advantage in this sort of magic." He then waves his wand and a number of names, book titles, and page numbers are written on the nearby chalkboard. "These four individuals wrote brief, but excellent, essays on the matter of magical variance in charm work. All four books are in the Hogwarts library." He then stops and grins boyishly before adding, "And I also know that Mr Potter has them as well."

"Hey," Harry says humor in his voice at the call out.

"Yes, yes, I know, secrets," the class laughs at that. He then gets serious, "All humor aside, the material in question will be quite helpful in your understanding of this field." He then stops in order to let the class finishing writing the names and such in their notes. Once they do he claps his hands together excitedly before saying, "Okay then," moments before launching into his lecture on the nature of the summoning magics.

8888

"For the next few weeks we will begin working on the soul reveal potions." Professor Snape says in his usual smooth drawl as soon as the class begins. As the gathered seventh years sit at at those very interesting words he gives a small nod before continuing. "This is not the 'manipulation' -" with the last word said in near disgust - "of the soul but rather the class of potions that detect and reveal blood talents, magic gifts, and soul weaves." He paces through the room, "Now, while many of you have already interacted with said potions, the point of this is to study why they work, how they work, and what they are made of." A pause as he looks over the room, "Any questions?"

A wand light and a nod and Blaise asks, "I understand that these aren't exactly the easiest of potions to brew or design but I am confused on why they seem to easily available to Gringotts."

Snape nods at the question in such a way that he is basically saying, 'good question.' He then answers with, "Unlike the versions used in Albion those produced by Gringotts are unique in many ways."

"Divine?" Harry asks once he is given a nod by Professor Snape.

"That and millennia of constant tinkering to a level that not even most Potion Masters are interested in doing," Snape says in his drawl. "While this is not our focus I will state that such a fact seems to be a cultural imperative of the goblins." He then moves to the front of the room and waves his hand, causing three sets of directions to appear on the chalkboard. "These are the potions you will be brewing for the rest of the class." As the students nod he says. "Begin."

8888

As the mirror images of his senior officers blink out upon the end of the three hour call Harry leans back in his chair and closes his eyes for a moment.

He opens them upon hearing his father say, "Is everything okay son?"

He smiles at his father while nodding, "I'm fine, just tired, but the closing of the eyes was me taking a moment to meditate."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt son."

"No worries dad," Harry says immediately with a grin, "especially as I can see how it might look like that." He pauses for a moment then tilts his head curiously, "Did you practice occlumency?"

"Only the bare minimum required of me as a Lord of an Utmost House." He then lets out a wide chuckle. "That and to hide my secrets from nosey professors who I knew often let his mind roam."

A chuckle at the reference to the Headmaster and his use of legimancy to check what is going on. With a grin Harry then asks, "Oh, so I meant to ask, did you know that Albus had been a Prefect of the Grain for Pendragon a few years before becoming a Hogwarts Professor?"

"No I didn't, though thinking on it I also can't say it is too surprising. That man knew to much about the Great Houses, especially for a commoner."

"Well it's very amusing, that's for sure." Harry says as he turns to begin putting away the paperwork that had been gone over today.

"So how is the House of Potter son? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't," Harry says with a smile as he stops what he is doing and looks at the portrait of his father, empty of his mother who is off doing who knows what.

Noticing the look from his son James grins, "Lily is off visiting Severus."

Eyes widen at that then a grin comes to Harry's face. "Oh really, brilliant. I'm so glad you both can do that." He then clears his throat before adding, "Well, as for your question, between everything you two had set up and all that I have completed I am pretty sure Potter has enough secured assets to last millennia."

"That's brilliant son," James says with a smile, "and congratulations. Your actions do the family proud!"

A great big grin comes over his face, "Thanks dad, I appreciate that."

"Well you deserve it." A pause as James moves in his frame to get more comfortable before he leans forward. "So let me tell you of the time that my father sat me down and first began showing me the accounts."

The burst of happiness Harry feels at that moment, as he listens to the story being told by his father, fills him with a warmth that will remain with him for weeks.

~~~


	18. Reveals and Revolutions

**Reveals and Revolutions**  
\------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early October

The feeling of shifting wards in his tent was not a surprise to Harry.

That said, what was, was when the door opened and Charlie walked into the room rather than Sirius or Remus.

Of course, though he was shocked, that shock did not translate into a delay for him standing up and moving to meet Charlie halfway in a hug.

A hug which turned into a kiss which turned to the two falling down to the nearby couch where they lay in each other's arms.

They didn't speak, knowing full well they would have plenty of time to talk as the day progressed, but instead just basked in each other's presence, in each other's warmth.

Because both knew that tough times were going to be coming soon.

After all it was nearing time!

8888

"It's time," Lucius says softly under his breath as he gazes to where the Dark Lord is talking to a sycophant. One who he knew had more information than was healthy.

Nods from the purebloods who sided with him.

The Dark Lord looks up with his putrid yellow eyes glowing in anger. "Lucius, oh my Lucius, did you really think I wouldn't learn of your betrayal."

"Of course not," Lucius says clearly without hesitation or submission upon realizing the game was up. "I was just waiting for the perfect time to reveal it." A glance at the pureblood who told of it, "But it seems that Callum did it for me." A pause as he reaches into already prepared magic. "Callum Archer, you have betrayed your Oaths to Albion, may Magic judge you."

A second later Callum starts to scream as Magic tests him and finds him an oath breaker. By the time Magic is finished he twitches on the floor, still alive but little more than a squib.

The Dark Lord laughs his mad laugh while saying, "You should know Lucius that your death will be all the more painful for that. But even more know I shall destroy your very House for the treachery."

"I don't think so," is Lucius' response as his wand comes out quickly as he begins rapidly casting spells. Moving immediately, he gets away from where he had been standing, not a moment to soon as a blasting curse flew by that spot.

At first it was between him and the Dark Lord, the others staying to the side which was normal. But it wasn't long before said Dark Lord realized that there was more going on and ordered the Death Eaters to destroy him. An act which would have led Lucius to his death if he hadn't already sowed all the necessary seeds.

As spells were fired his movements and spellcasting took on a strategic form, as he maneuvered himself into just the right position. Thankfully he knew who he could trust, at least just enough they wouldn't spell him in the back. Which was useful as he used their castings as a distraction.

In fact this entire act was one giant distraction.

Despite appearance not one of them were attempting to truly destroy the Dark Lord. No, what they were doing was biding him the time he needed to find and position himself near a different target.

Nagini, the Dark Lord's familiar and final secret horcrux.

Of course his allies were also taking the time to target the Death Eaters which had kept their allegiance to the Dark Lord. After all, any who fell now meant less the Dark Lord would have to call upon in the final battle.

NOT engaging the Dark Lord directly was a priority that all had. Though his allies were flashing spells at the Dark Lord's direction it was not direct dueling. Out of them all Lucius knew he was the most powerful, but even with his abilities he doubted he could take the Dark Lord one on one. Which was why he wasn't even trying.

The death of his long time ally Crabbe Snr, spurred Lucius onward towards Nagini at a much rapid pace. Especially when he noticed what seemed to him as the Dark Lord holding back, waiting.

That would not be good, for he knew it meant the Dark Shaped, and they were not a force he was equipped to handle. At least not the primary brood which he knew was here at the Dark Lord's camp.

Which was why Lucius was quite glad to have made his way to Nagini. He could do what he needed to do and then get out of here.

So while still firing he reached into a pocket of his cloak and took out the special band given to him by Lord Potter. Through the use of a rare spell he placed the band around his wand, which temporarily transformed it into an enchanted sword.

As soon as he could he struck, his wand sword coming down. Upon its contact with Nagini he spoke, his voice resonate with power. "Your betrayal of Magic runs deep but in the end death comes for all."

Energy then erupted, a blast of pure divine magic.

So strong was it that Nagini, for all that being a horcrux reinforced her, did not stand a chance. As she died the soul fragment of the Dark Lord was ripped from her and absorbed by the band.

The resulting scream and blast of anguish from the Dark Lord distracted the loyal Death Eaters just enough that Lucius and his allies were able to make their escape. Using advanced portkeys once step down from being Royal they pushed through the extreme wards and got away.

A moment later they landed in the secured Great Hall of Hogwarts. A quick look around by Lucius made him realize the linked ability worked, even those allies of his who died portkeyed out. Upon hearing the sound of wands being put away he turned his eyes to the side and met the fierce gaze of Harry Potter.

"I was successful in all things. The magic oath was uttered and Nagini is dead."

Potter gives him a firm nod, a Lord in all things. "Band," he says while holding his hand out.

Lucius doesn't delay in canceling the sword spell and handing Potter the band which had been around his wand.

"Good," Potter then smiles while saying, "hands please."

Once again Lucius reaches forward, this time to let Potter take hold of his hands. He feels the foreign magic flowing through him - warm, royal, even a bit divine, but all around proper. The thin figment of a connection he had to the Dark Lord, that all his allies had, was unraveled entirely.

"You are safe. Riddle no longer has any ties to any of you," Potter says firmly. He then looks around and sees the bodies if the three deceased and says, "Though it pains me to see some dead, know that by there actions today they have redeemed themselves in the eyes of Magic and Albion." He then gives Lucius a small smile, "Go home Lord Malfoy, get cleaned up, secure your House, rest. Tomorrow we will meet and discuss what occurred."

Lucius nods at that, "I accept that suggestion Lord Potter, see you tomorrow."

Upon getting back to Malfoy Manor he called forth his senior officers, both civil and military. When all had gathered around him in the high hall of his House he spoke.

"The House of Malfoy has freed itself from the shackles that bound us to the Dark Lord Voldemort. To this end the House is now in a state of war! Secure the holdings, fortify the estates, reinforce the hundreds, marshal the troops, and activate the great wards."

Magic rang through the room in answer of his words. While slowly into the silence that appeared upon his dictate his Chancellor speaks. "Are we to act in tandem with House Potter..."

Lucius cuts him off, "The Dark Lord seeks our destruction and so we must act. Lord Potter is as firmly against Riddle as one can possibly be, but is also just as firmly open to an alliance with us. Which is why once all that is House Malfoy is secured we will send what we have left to aid Lord Potter at Hogwarts."

"The Sentinels," asks Narcissa from where she sits next to her Husband.

"Will be deployed to Hogwarts when I return there tomorrow. I do believe they will come in handy when the actual fighting breaks out."

"What of the Shaped?" Asks the House Archivist.

"Lady Narcissa will investigate them for she has access to the deep vaults." A pause. "From what I have learned only a small force of them are available to him, which means he will keep them close." He looks about the table then says, "we will now discuss what it all means for each of your divisions." A conversation which went on for the next hour.

8888

None of the Slytherins in the house commons expected to see Lord Harry Potter walk into the room in the regalia of a full Lord and Head of an Utmost Ancient House.

But that is exactly what he does, backed by Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore behind him.

His eyes gaze around the room before stopping to one corner where the seventh year Slytherins had gathered for an evening.

They stand up as within Harry's gaze they can sense that something happened.

Harry walks over to them and then as he gets closer he turns his attention fully on Vincent, who had known something was wrong already but didn't entirely know what.

Mostly because he had chosen to not access the full depth of abilities present in his Heir Ring.

He gives Vincent a low bow before reaching out to clasp his arm. Upon letting go he looks him straight in the eyes and says, with great power, "My friend, Lord and Heir Vincent Crabbe Junior, it is with utmost sadness that I inform you of the recent death of your father, the Lord and Head Vincent Crabbe Senior. It is my testament that his death was not in vain and that with it he has regained full honors and righteousness in the eyes of Albion and the Divinities."

All that Vincent can do is nod and repeat the standard response that magical society requires of him at this point.

As he accepts the equivalent gestures from both Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore he notices that Harry has moved aside and made his way to another corner of the room.

To the grouping of fourth years and one Arabella Travers. Her gasp of shock and please of 'no, no, no, not father' was offset by Harry providing as much comfort as he could.

Though in shock a part of him - the pureblood noble part - is beginning to realize something, he is now the Lord and Head Crabbe.

The squeeze to his shoulder, first one then the other, has him turning to meet eyes. The eyes of Gregory who gives him a 'I'm with you' look and that of Draco, whose face says 'your not alone.'

Facts which he has never been more grateful for then he is at that moment.

Minutes later, as both Travers and himself are being escorted to the Headmaster's Office, he realizes something.

That the relative public announcement of his loss was not jarring or upsetting, but rather calming and soothing.

It was only as he rode the lift to the office that he realized why - the presence of other nobles filled the aura around him with waves of soothing energies.

Which would not have happened if he had been alone.

~~~


	19. Endgame Discussions

**Endgame Discussions**  
\---------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid October

When it was Harry's turn to speak to the senior council of the Order he began with, "after our latest acts I firmly believe we are now entering into the endgame phase of the war with Riddle."

"What do you mean," asks Elphias Doge.

"Our Harry has been quite busy, quite quite busy," Sirius says from where he is sitting next to Harry.

"Does that mean you are acting outside of what the Order sanctions," asks Hestia Jones.

"That is a complicated question Hestia," Harry says to her. "But honestly though I have a lot of projects and operations in the works I have made it a habit of mentioning any that effect Riddle to Albus as the head of the Order."

Nods from all around the table, as its exactly what most would expect.

Severus then speaks, "less random talk and more updating on what is going on."

Harry nods at that and says, "I agree on that. Now I have long attempted to take away the assets that Riddle has access to. It has all come to a head and I am pretty sure everything I can take has been taken from him."

"Please explain to the others exactly what you mean Harry," Albus says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure. First, as the Lord and Head of Slytherin I took away all of his magical, financial, and property assets that the status as Heir of Slytherin would have given him. Next, my reveal of his return blocked his attempt at manipulating the Ministry behind the scenes into doing his bidding. Then, overtime, I stripped away many of the magical creatures that traditionally served the Dark. Starting with the Shifters, then the Giants, then the Dementers to my shock, and finally the Vampires. They have all agreed to provide us both assets and troops during the battles to come."

"Even the Dementors," asked Molly.

"Technically yes," Harry says with a nod, "but I am hesitant to place them with our troops till I learn more about them. While they know of the decision they are also seeking to share with me more of who they are as a species, its enlightening."

"What else did you do," asks Minerva from where she is next to Albus.

"I took away his purebloods," is the simple statement that Harry makes to Minerva's question. There is a bit of an uproar at that which Harry waits a bit for it to settle before he speaks again. "Riddle has long proved that he has no respect for Albion and its culture and traditions. This was proven quite well when he summoned the Dark Shaped."

Nods all around, with some indication that Andromeda Tonks actually growled at that fact.

Harry just nods before saying, "yes, exactly. The purebloods who had worn his mark also reacted the same way." A pause, "I just gave them an opportunity to undo the bad choice they made in the past."

"There has to be an element I am missing," says Arthur.

A firm nod at that, "yes there is. For secrecy reasons I had kept this fact secret, but I can remove a person's Dark Mark."

Those that had not known of this turned towards Severus who without pause lifted up his sleeves to showcase his clearly unblemished arm. He nodded at Moody who nodded back before casting a high powered revealing and anti-magic spell on the arm, to no effect.

"As I said, I can remove the Dark Mark, which I have done. Though the first was Severus he would not be the last."

"How many people," asks Shacklebolt curiously.

"I don't have an exact number for one reason - by targeting the Dark Mark of a Head of House I can remove the marks of anyone sworn to him by the oaths of Albion, including vassal houses." A pause then, "but what I can say is that almost fifty Heads have been freed by me."

"Isn't it a risk mentioning this to the Order at large," asks Tonks.

"That was true up to three days ago, which saw Lucius and the rest revealing their status at a Death Eater meeting. It also saw the death of his familar Nagini, which I hope increases his madness so he begins openly striking."

"Thus your statement that the endgame of the war is upon us," Moody comments with a pleased tone in his voice.

"Exactly. This will anger him, and when he is mad he looses his strategic mind. Its why I taunt him as I do when I face him, it distracts him while aiding me." Harry says matter of factly.

"So what do you think his forces are currently like," asks Daedalus Diggle.

It is Severus that responds to that question by saying, "A few hundred Magicals, a few score of magical creatures, and an unholy number of Dark Shaped minions."

"Besides Riddle himself it is honestly that last group that we must worry the most about." Harry says and then pauses, "and before you ask I am still investigating them. Its slow going as most of the information about them was kept and secured by the Monarchy."

"Well does the Department of Ministries have anything to say about them," asks Molly curiously.

"They do yes," Harry answers, "as does Gringotts to be frank. But the information is very scarce and limited and in many ways a repeat." Looking at the others he shrugs and then says, "the Dark Shaped are artificial, but we know that. They are a caste species with castes based on biological traits rather than choice. They were banished as a race to the void between voids by King Arthur and Advisor Merlin, and most are there even to this day."

"Any indication of what forces Riddle might have access to," asks Severus.

Harry smiles at him, mostly for Severus using 'Riddle, then says. "Its a vanguard force, a very limited one from what I have been able to figure out. Over a thousand in number at its most base level, but such Shaped are as weak as they are numerous. As they get higher up in power they get lower in number, the figure that you spoke of was probably their senior or second senior leader."

"I read a lot of the same material," Sirius says when Harry tapers off. "I would say their leadership is a pyramid, something like one, two, four, eight, twelve on top a massive amount of cannon fodder."

"Here is the thing," Remus adds, "while their upper leaders are powerful and mightily dangerous their lower ones are beings that any in this room could handle."

Harry nods at Remus in full agreement before saying, "which is why I have not pushed for us to change tactics. What we have trained to use against the Death Eaters we can still use against these forces of the Shaped."

"What about the rest," asks Moody.

"That is a conversation for another, different, day. There are nuances to it that would waste our time for right now." Harry says in his full on Lord and Head voice.

Albus takes that moment to speak up and direct the conversation back to the current war. Which leads to explanations of what happened and what will happen in the future. The meeting doesn't end for another thirty minutes.

~~~


	20. Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, here it is, the final battle against Riddle, aka Voldemort, aka Voldy, aka Tommy, aka, etc. 
> 
> But remember, just because the war is over doesn't mean the story is for this is October and there are important matters all the way to June of next year, which is when Harry graduates Hogwarts. This is, afterall, the saga of Harry's time at Hogwarts! 
> 
> :)
> 
> All kidding aside, I really hope you like this. It was both difficult and easy to write, especially in how I wanted it to be as perfect as possible. 
> 
> I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this and the other sections.

**Final Battle**  
\------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Late October, Halloween

"I'm surprised you wanted to join me for the run," Harry says to Dean as they are doing just that.

Dean huffs a bit before saying, "I've been a bit frustrated and need something to do."

"Oh?" Harry asks with a raised eyebrow as they turn the corner on their run.

"Yeah." A sigh. "My family on my mother's side wants me to stay out of it while my father's side wants me to assist in the defense of Albion."

The two don't speak for a section of time, both due to the run shifting around the corner and also because both are thinking about the matter.

Harry gives Dean a soft smile before saying, "Well, you won't here me judging your decision on this front."

The response is a snort, which gets a raised eyebrow from Harry and Dean going, "Well, then you will be the only one."

"What do you mean?" Harry asks curiously.

"My grandfather on the House Thomas side sent me a message saying that this is a perfect opportunity for me to prove my status."

"Oh, really." Harry says with a frown. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, it's gotta suck to be pulled in two directions." The frown fades as he gets serious. "Now, while I can't, won't, tell you what to do I will say that you need to do what feels best for you."

Nod. Nod. A soft grin. "Yeah I figured you'd say that." A shrug. "Not that it isn't good advice."

Into the quiet Harry asks, "So, what did you decide?"

"To stay and fight. I'm not going anywhere. Not after all the training and tutoring and practice drills and duels we've done."

A nod. A smile. "I'm glad to hear that." Is Harry's response as they continue to run.

8888

Harry was walking the halls of Hogwarts when his Head Ring sent a mental pulse to him, which saw him stopping, before giving a pulse of magic in response.

The illusionary image of Captain Michell appeared before him, quickly snapped a salute, and then said, "Sir. The regiments have gathered at Potter Manor. They await your orders."

A wide grin. "Perfect. Have Remus use the spell, he will know which one, to turn the floo to a portal. Once that is done the legion will secretly come to Hogwarts and hide out till the appropriate time." He then looks at the man silently for a moment before speaking up. "From this point forward when you contact me make sure you only put the call through when I am alone or in the presence of someone with an Amulet of Office."

"Of course sir." Michell then tilts his head in question.

Harry grins. "I know, it's fine. I will speak to you soon."

"Of course sir," the senior officer says before ending the call.

Not even a minute later Severus Snape comes from out of one of the hidden passages with a interested look on his face, plus a raised eyebrow.

Giving the man an amused look Harry simply shrugs. "I knew you were there."

"Of course you did," Severus says with a slight sneer, as if such a comment was not even necessary. Which, considering the fact that Harry was bound to Hogwarts, was true. Thus he says instead, "How many more troops does this give us?"

"Ten thousand." Is Harry's prompt answer. "All of which will be hidden in secret till the start of the battle."

Severus looks at Harry for a moment before saying, "What has you worried?"

Without pause, "That Riddle will bring forth untold magnitudes of the lowest order Dark Shaped." There is then a slight shrug. "Now I know each of us can take on hundreds of them but still, in mass numbers we can get overwhelmed."

"That's not really why you are hiding the information, is it?"

A quick shake of the head. "No, of course not." A grim look comes to his face. "For just as we can spy on him, he can spy on us. I will not let rats into our home."

Instead of responding Severus simply nods while gesturing for him to carry on his walk to the great hall for breakfast.

8888

"Ah, Harry, scuse me." Says Colin suddenly during breakfast a few days before Halloween.

Giving the boy a smile he nods and makes a slight gesture to speak, as his mouth was currently occupied with eating the eggs.

A slight pause then with a nervous tick the boy asks, "It's just that, ah, well, I was wondering, ah, if maybe something might happen soon." A deep swallow.

Harry, having expected something like this, takes his time to finish chewing, followed by him taking a drink to wash the food down. He then gives a small smile before saying, "Maybe, I don't know, but it is likely." Silence grows around him. "But if it does happen then you can believe that I will do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure you all are as safe as can be." A pause. "I guarantee it." He then coughs and shrugs. "That said, don't worry about it, just sit, eat, and enjoy. Your at Hogwarts."

So said Harry leans back to do just that. For though he has many meetings to go to - the point that classes are are secondary concern right now - he makes sure he is present and relaxed for meals.

It's important.

8888

"What's going on?" Harry asks upon walking into the large lecture room that had been transformed into a command center.

"We just got a report that the Dark Lord is pulling back his forces from all battles outside of Britain." States Severus in his smooth drawl, not a hint of his feelings, or worries, in said tone.

"He's massing then? Gearing for something major." is Harry's immediate response.

"Yes, we think so," comments Kingsley, who had come here for the recent debriefing. "We increased the ward strength of London and the Ministry just in case. But we feel that it will be here that the strike occurs."

Sirius, who was standing nearby, lets out a bark of laughter - one that is less filled with humor than sarcasm. As eyes turn to him he grins, a fierce one, "Well, considering all that we have done this is the only place he could take that would truly lead to him being able to claim victory. He HAS to strike here."

"And when he does we will be prepared."

8888

"Albus, I'm concerned." Harry says a little while later in the privacy of the Headmaster's office.

"Now if that is not words of worry then I don't know what is," Remus states from his seat next to Harry.

Before the Headmaster, sans twinkle, can speak Severus adds, "If it's how he is going to attack then I too have my concerns."

"What's going on?" Sirius says from Harry's other side.

The Headmaster answers, "We fear that he will attempt to strike us in such a way that we can't put up the full defense net."

A nod is Harry's response followed by, "He knows that if Hogwarts activates full lock-down we will be practically impenetrable. He will have to stop that."

"What can we do to stop him stopping us?" Minerva asks curiously.

"That," Albus says softly, sadly, "is the question we need to discuss."

8888

"Look, I'm not saying that they stole the idea from the mundanes but Captain Iron," Harry is saying before being cut off by -

*BOOM*

Hogwarts castle shakes.

"What?" People cry out as a cloud of smoke, ash, debris rain from the ceiling.

Loki says, "Friend, what happened?"

Harry blinks, "I don't know but I will find out."

*Boom* *Boom*

"Shield me Loki," Harry states firmly and as soon as he hears the hiss of acceptance he turns his magic inward, reaching into the wards of Hogwarts.

What he sees is shocking.

The wards remain intact. That was the good news. That was the expected news.

Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest, the Train Line, and Hogwarts Castle were also still in good condition.

The same could not be said for the mountains to the side of the lake.

That is, a set of mountains which had been to the side. For now there was nothing, nothing but a crater and unnaturally flowing shadow.

And a gaping wound where the wards had once flew over that area.

At the same time as Harry is seeing the state of the wards he is reaching into it, trying to close it, trying to put Hogwarts on lockdown.

But even as he started he knew that later act was all but impossible, not with a gap in the spherical defense net.

Which is why he didn't focus that much on trying to achieve a full and total lockdown. Instead he worked to selectively close down those portions he could touch.

Like Hogsmeade.

Or the Forbidden Forest.

Or the Train Line.

But mostly as many wings of the school as he possibly could.

The first step of this was to use the magic tying Hogwarts to all student and staff and grab them, first taking head count, and then taking everything underage or unprepared for battle and shifting them to Sanctuary - the renamed Chamber of Secrets.

He then mentally stopped.

Gave a fierce grin.

And called Zosterius, "My Lady Zosterius, Hogwarts is in danger and needs your help."

He then does something he hadn't thought he would ever do - he activated the hidden passages, tunnels, and apparation tubes that would let Zosterius go where she wishes.

He then speaks once more to Zosterius, "You shall know thy enemies due to the taint of Corruption on them. For those beings most foul Magic knows but one response - death be to traitors!"

He then shifts the magic he is touching, "House Elves protect the students and staff, for Hogwarts needs your help!"

He hears thousands of voices saluting in agreement.

With as much of Hogwarts closed own as can be, and the battle lines in the fields between school and once-mountain drawn, he is about to pull back.

But stops.

Tilts his head and listens.

*Knock, Knock*

Can be sensed tapping on the wards.

He calls out through the wards, "Yes, who is it?"

"It be I, King Ragnarok of the Goblin Nation, requesting entrance through the Hogwarts wards and access to our places of power in Hogsmeade."

Harry doesn't answer, instead reaching through the wards to touch the voice, and scan his magic and being.

He discovers what he had expected.

It is indeed King Ragnarok and with him lie the elite guard of his forces.

Harry lets him in.

With that done he then turns his attention to the last minute securing, and shifting, and warding.

He then backs down, pulls out, returns his senses to the physical world.

And the barrier of golden light that is around him.

He blinks, "Loki, ah, did you do this?"

"Friend asks to be protected, Loki protects!"

"Thanks," Harry says instead of what he is really thinking, which is that said barrier around him is of the type that is normally only available to reigning Monarchs, for it is a mix of royal and divine magics.

A blink is given as he looks around, as the those gathered around him still move to pick themselves up - for while over a half an hour of ward oversight had gone for him it was mere minutes to the world around.

As eyes turn towards him he gestures with hand, his wand becomes a staff and his school robes transform into his battle robes.

"Riddle is attacking. The Final Battle has begun."

8888

"What happened?" Harry all but demands upon walking into the command room some twenty minutes later.

It would have been sooner but everyone he ran into wanted to speak to him, to get comfort, to know what was going on.

It is Filius who speaks, "Everything was fine then a portal opened right at the edge of the ward's sensor range. From it came a spherical object which glowed for a while before exploding." He points to the illusionary image of the massive crater that had been a mountain and all the shadow stuff that lay within it. "Then that happened."

"What was that?" Asks Sprout, who while magically capable had never been trained for such dark magics.

"That," the Headmaster says upon walking into the room with focus and no twinkle, "is what happens when the Dark Shaped release a containment cube in our World." A quick pause as he moves his wand to zoom on the crater. "It is a Corruption zone but thankfully not a portal fissure, or we would be in a worse state than we are." He stops speaking for a moment to let what he said get taken. "While Harry was securing the wards I not only sent out a call to gather but also secured the border as much was possible."

"It should buy us the time," Severus says with intensity, "to secure, fortify, gather, and deploy everyone while also casting the necessary spells."

"No one, and I mean no one," Harry says after giving Severus a nod, "should go into the shadowed zone."

Confused looks appear upon the faces of both the younger and commonborn magicals present.

Which is why Sirius says, "The shadows are manifested Corruption. Without proper protection to go there would be risk one's very soul." There is a growing sense of horror in the room. "And there is no way to come back from that."

"In one way we are lucky," Kingsley states into the silence. He then points to the open field that lay between the two sides. "For this will be the battlefield we fight in and as wisps of the wards remain there the corruption will not get in."

"How will we fight the Corruption?" Minerva asks while going through her mind to try and find a spell she might know to counteract it.

Harry frowns as he stares at the image and the tendrils of shadow moving around the crater, "I have an idea, but I need to check on something first before I say it." He then turns to look around the room. "But as Kingsley said the shadows are not where we have to worry about, its the space between. That is where we will need to gather."

"I concur," says Albus in all his righteous fury. He turns to meet everyone's eyes, one by one, the last being Harry who simply nods. "We have trained for this, practiced for this, done drills for it. For all that this particular circumstance was not planned for it is not beyond our expectations. So head to your stations, gather your teams, prepare your parts for the battle to come."

As the group begin nodding Harry speaks up, "Remember, Albus and I will remain mobile, going where we need to be when we need to be it. If we give orders follow them, even when they are different from the plan."

"Good. Any questions." Silence for now. "Head out. We have plans to put into play."

The group disperses.

8888

"It's all well and good for us to fortify but something has to give," says one of the younger wizards in the Order of the Phoenix.

Ron chuckles in response, which gets him some widened looks. He then says with a shake of the head, "I'm assuming you think we are just waiting here for the 'fun' of it. A fact which is so far from the truth as to be ridiculous."

Grumbles from around.

Ron, taking it in just grins, "While right now we have those from the Order, and Harry's Guard's, and even the goblins of Gringotts," the later point he says while giving a bow to the goblin delegation in the corner, "we are still waiting on our other allies."

"If one controls the battleground then one should wait till the optimal moment to strike," Lucius says from his seat. "The wards of Hogwarts are holding just fine, for all that Riddle is testing us by his raids and our lack of total lockdown. Which is why, as the young Mr Weasley states so accurately, we should wait till we have all our forces in a row."

"Which is going to happen soon," Harry says speaking up. As eyes turn to him he smirks, "I have received the final set of messages. The Shifters are portkeying in now. The Giants will soon phase shift here. The Vampires are flowing through the between to arrive." A wide grin. "As are our other allies." He then claps his hands in a flourish. "Which means it is time for us to actually begin moving into position."

8888

"How's it going Mason," Harry says upon taking a moment of time to walk into the room deep within the underbelly of Hogwarts that younger students of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are gathered. "Oomph," is his next response as Mason bowled him over.

The hug lasts for a while before Mason pulls back and stares at Harry, taking him in, taking his brother in.

"It's okay Mason, everything will be okay. I will survive this and so will those we love." A sigh. "I can't promise that all will, but I know we will," the last is said softly, for their ears only. He then moves back in for another hug, happily received, before backing up.

"I want to help beyond being here," Mason says firmly, a comment that had been repeated many times.

"I can't have you in the battle Mason, I can't risk that."

"I know, that's fine, I am young, but I can still help." Is Mason's immediate answer.

"How?" Harry says with a tilt of his head.

A proud look comes to his face as he waves his wand in a particular motion, which is then followed by a second and a third and all the way to a score of motions. Sets of motions, of spells, which - if he had put magic into it - would have perfectly cast a series of first aid, monitoring, and communications magics.

Eyes widen, "I see." Harry says with a smirk before he tousles Mason's hair affectionately. "So you have been holding back from us?"

Mason giggles. "I wanted to show you that I could do it. So some of my 'chess' games and readings were actually me studying with some others these magics."

"Who are these others?" Harry then asks which gets a gesture from Mason to those gathered around them.

Harry blinks at the score of third year students around them, "You all know those magics?"

Instead of responding the students begin practice casting the same spells that Mason had done momentarily. To Harry's trained eye the patterns were perfect, or at least nearly so, which was good enough for them right now.

"Hmm," Harry says with a pleased nod. "Right then. Well, if you can prove those spellcasting to the professors we have in those aid divisions then I can't see why not." He then gives everyone, including - most especially including - Mason a fierce look before adding, "Especially as you will be staying in the secured areas of Hogwarts."

As Harry tousles Mason's hair again the lad says, "You mean it? We can help?"

Harry gives a soft chuckle, "Who am I to say no to those who wish to help when they are trained." A smile as he turns to meet everyone's eyes before visibly gestures with his magic to transport them all to the inner chamber where the organization is taking place.

Not that he is looking forward to the conversation with the 'adults' who might object to the help. Even as it is far from the actual field of battle and as safe as one can be.

8888

"Magicals, Shifters, Vampires, Giants, and Goblins are battling with us, as are the House Elves." Harry says with barely hidden amusement as he looks upon the lines of battle from his spot on top of a tower on Hogwarts.

"While the Dark Lord has Magicals, the Dark Shaped, and the detris of the rest." States Severus from where he is standing next to Harry.

From Harry's other side Remus asks, "Did you forget one of your allies?"

A grin. "No, no I did not. In fact right now Sirius is at Potter Manor looking something up for me, something important."

Severus gives a curious look at that but before more can be said they hear a thunderous roar that shakes the region.

From the distance they see dark shapes, which when it gets closer look like wings, then once close enough to see their nature as dragons are clear to all.

As is the fact that not only is Aithusa in the lead, escorted by the smaller shapes of her children, but on her back lays none other than Charlie Weasley.

Harry can't help it, he bursts out laughing in glee. "Now that," he says as laughter goes to giggles that don't hide the awe in his voice, "is how one makes an entrance."

"It's also a sign that the battle is now starting," Remus says at the same time the dragons open their mouth and begin spraying blasts of fire onto the shadowy warriors of the Dark Shaped that were at the forward portion of the lines on the Dark Lord's side.

The dragons fly over the enemy side of the battlefield, dodging their spells and ranged weaponry, before making their way to Hogwarts castle.

While most of the dragons begin settling on top of the towers and crenelations of the castle four move different. One, a young dragon, heads down to the surface and lands in front of Hagrid - "Norbetta," Harry says with a chuckle - as the three forward ones land on the balcony they are on.

Charlie jumps off and in two easy steps makes it over to Harry, takes him in his arms, and gives him a kiss.

Much to the humor of wizard and dragon gathered about.

8888

"Lord Potter, may I introduce to you Carole Baldwin, the Dark Lady of Clearwater Hundred, Mistress of Necromancy!" Says a pompous sounding man to Harry as the later sits in the command room between battles.

Harry looks from the document he is reading to blink a moment at the pompous man, whose very presence here was surprising and yet not worthy of him focusing on, before turning towards said Dark Lady and grinning. "Hello Dark Lady Baldwin, welcome!"

The Dark Lady of Clearwater Hundred, in her black dress with spider etchings gives a slight bow in response before commenting, "Lord Potter, thank you for the welcome. I hope I can be of help in this battle to come."

A wide grin, maybe a bit evil if one thinks to deeply, comes to Harry's face as he says, "Oh you can, and you will. Trust me on that."

Plans begin to be made.

8888

"You don't have to be here," Harry says to Draco as they march towards the forward position.

Draco gives a minute shrug, one only barely visible, before explaining, "It is necessary, especially with what happened."

Which was the Dark Lord assaulting Malfoy Manor. Though said manor had survived, thanks in part to the additional core stones added to its foundations, there was much damage to its perimeter.

Unfortunately that battle had ended in some deaths, including Maric Song, one of House Malfoy's most beloved mages.

A fact which did more than anything else to fully turn those loyal to House Malfoy against their previous master and his darker ideologies.

A nod is the response, "Of course."

Draco then states, "But why are you out here now?"

"Though we struck first both sides are acting restrained. That needs to stop." Harry says before pushing forward so that he is farther ahead then the rest of his line. Moments later Dumbledore does the same from the line he was leading.

The two wizards look at each other before nodding quickly.

Harry, decked in battlerobes of a make and model unique in all the word, and brandishing a staff in one hand and a primal wand in the other, then grins before, using magic to make his voice easily heard, "Hey Tommy, where are you!"

"Potter, you dare call me out with such disrespect!" Comes a booming voice from none other than Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

Nod. Nod. "Yes, of course I do. Because you are not a person to respect!"

"Avada Kedavra"

Instead of letting it hit him, as he knows it won't do any damage, he conjures a brass shield with iconic Albion imagery, to take the damage.

He does this four times more, for that is the amount of times that Riddle attempts to cast the spell at Harry.

Harry then makes a very exaggerated yawning gesture before saying, "Is that all you got? As I have seen better with first years."

"I'll show you Potter, I'll show you!" Riddle says as he gestures with his wand in a particular complex pattern. At the same time the Dark Lord uses his magic to raise himself into the air.

Harry grins while raising himself in the air as well, "Well then, bring it on!"

The actual battle begins.

8888

"Charge," says King Ragnarak as soon as he is given the go-ahead gesture from Lord Potter.

With that order given the thousand soldiers of the Royal Goblin Guard launch themselves from their secured fortifications and make a beeline for the forces of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Launch is the word for few of the goblins were running, let alone walking. Rather they took off like a rocket towards the front lines.

As they did so magic flew from them till it was all around them. Magic a thousand fold, of all the elements, and of many different colors and shapes and patterns. Magics which when struck Dark Shaped or dark creatures caused them to seize up and shrivel, before popping into nothing.

It was, to those magicals watching, an act of amazement - mostly as none of them had ever before seen goblins at war.

8888

"Mardok smash!" The Chief of the Giants said upon jumping into the air after crouching down.

When him, and the many scores of giants around him, landed they did so with a crash that shook the earth, like a mini-earthquake. As said landing was backed by magic the shockwave that followed knocked magicals and dark creatures to the ground and caused a delay in the ability of the Dark Shaped to act.

Which was all that Mardok and his kin needed to let out their bows and swords and staffs and begin battling through enemy lines. All their actions, even those that were physical at their core, were enhanced by a potent set of Giant specific magics.

The dark creatures and the Dark Shaped that faced them fell by the hundreds before anyone could even think of what was going on.

8888

The dragons took flight once more, their fire burning enemies at the same time as their presence distracted the warriors of the Dark Lord.

Which was the point of this particular moment for them taking flight was designed to hide the fact that the Vampires did the same. Thousands of animals of numerous types, most air but some ground, moved from their base locations and began waging war.

Vampiric magic is physical - enhancements of body and mind - and primeval and thus it was perfectly suited to harm and take down the monstrous entities that the Dark Shaped had as part of their armies. But even more it allowed them to get into place so that their hidden magics of infiltration and shadow walking could be used to subdue and defeat the Death Eaters holding back.

"Come here my pretty," a vampire said upon appearing before a commander Death Eater who had been attempting to monitor the battle.

"What?" Is all the Death Eater had been able to utter before the vampire pounced, biting neck and draining blood, and leaving him to fall upon the ground in a stupor. One that would only be ended by that of another vampire.

Of course, though this had been unexpected at the time, their actions were designed to hide the beginning of an assault of Shifters. Shifters who, after a few years of subtle training, had begun to unlock their racial magics - meaning that of form and wildness.

It was magics that the battle planners had decided to make great use of - for it was perfect for heavy strikes, and hit and run attacks of the likes that normally it was the dark forces that used.

"That," Remus says from where he is coordinating the battle near a forward command post, "is how one makes use of Shifters!"

What 'that' was was a coordinated strike that saw a dozen shifters pounce before landing upon an equivalent forward command center for the Dark Lord's side. Said command post was nothing more than gently blowing cloth upon their second bounce to a different command post.

Well, billowing cloth and scratch marks had been left behind, thanks to the foot-long enhanced claws that the attacking Shifters all possessed.

8888

Charlie is flying free on the back of Aithusa as she flies about the battlefield launching blasts of both elemental fire and raw magics just as potent.

As they see the Death Eaters and dark creatures retreat due to all the effects he thinks out loud, 'Does our bond protect us from Corruption?"

"Yes," Aithusa says firmly with knowledge. She then tilts her head slightly as she changes position, one that leads towards the darkness of the blast crater.

Before she can go far they feel Harry's thought voice, "I wouldn't be seeing you four heading towards the Corruption now would I?"

Charlie sends out a blast of love and amusement before commenting, "We are protected form it and I think this would be a perfect time to get knowledge from within."

There is silence, one that can clearly be felt as Harry debating the pros and cons. Harry's thought voice comes back, "Okay, be careful, but if Aithusa believes you will be safe from Corruption you may check." The next part is sad rapidly, as if he is worried, "But be quick, an in and out and scan, no long actions."

"Understood, no super risky moves." Charlie's thought voice says full of love directed toward Harry. He then turns said mind voice towards Aithusa and the others, "If your ready let us see what is within the shadow."

They fly upward, as if they are leaving the battle, before diving down into the shadowed darkness that is the corrupted crater.

What they see, what they transmit to Harry so he may know as well, is Wrongness. Tendrils of manifested shadow and other stuff move too and fro on a landscape that is, as said, wrong in all ways. In the center of the crater, where the mountain peak had once been was a sort of reverse, a void point that was pulsing with power aligned to the very opposite of Earth's. All around it were wiggling creatures which were the proto-stages of the various Dark Shaped that the Order had been fighting.

They had been within the bubble of corruption for but a minute before blasts of putrid yellow power began flowing towards them. The three dragons turn their wings to dodge the attack before climbing higher and higher into the air.

As they run from the fact that dozens of similar weapons are turning in their direction Charlie comments, "Yeah, let's get out, good idea!" As they make it back towards lands more natural Charlie notices slash realizes something then gives a snort and says through mind speech, "Hey Harry, I just realized that none of Riddle's actual Earth-based allies are in the shadow crater."

"Hmm. Interesting." Harry thought speaks back. A mental grin is also sent followed by, "Come back to base for your scans have revealed something intriguing."

"Oh?" Charlie sends back, but all he gets back is pleased humming, much to his amusement.

8888

"Is that?" A Death Eater says before his words are cut off as death takes him upon his looking into the eyes of the basilisk Zosterius.

Who dives back underground before rising somewhere else in the battlefield to do the same, this time accompanying by a body swipe which knocks Death Eaters, dark creatures, and Dark Shaped off their feet.

"Lady Zosterius," the Dark Lord calls out in parceltongue in an attempt to get her attention.

Her response is a fierce mental growl and a loud vocal hiss before a swipe of her body in the exact space the Dark Lord is.

Well was, for he had jumped and flew away the moment he felt her magic turn in his direction.

Realizing that she was lost to him forever he cast the killing curse on her, for if he could not have her on his side then noone could.

The ricochet from the Killing Curse only just missed him, though the Death Eater that had been at his side was no so lucky.

He stared into the dead eyes of one of his former remaining servants he growls himself before shouting "POTTER!" as he apparates away to a different area of the battlefield.

8888

Gliding on a curtain of fog the Dark Lady Baldwin, Mistress of Necromancy, leaves the protection of the command post escorted by her summoned skeletal servants.

Servants which, despite appearances, were nothing more than transfigured stones in the shape of skeletons and given animation by certain unique charms she patented.

A fact that any wizard with even an OWL level understanding in charms or transfiguration would be able to detect.

This escort was not entirely for appearances only, for all that they were in fact combat worthy. As was shown when they intercepted and defeated the agents of Riddle as she glided over the battlefield.

That all said, she wasn't just called a Mistress of Necromancy for show for she did in fact know that most ancient of arts.

And she was good at it.

As she moved those around her could smell the scent of myrrh and hear the sound of the bells of the dead.

As she began chanting a purple light began manifesting around her. It was not a sickly light, for all that to look upon it was to feel the gaze of death, but rather a pure one, a light from the Divinities.

As she moved and sang the Inferni that had been summoned by Riddle began moving in her direction.

To the shock of Death Eater and Order member alike when they reached her, or more accurately the light that was dimly blazing around her, they stopped and collapsed.

For true death had claimed them.

For the role of a Necromancer in service of the Divinities is to speak to the dead, to guide the dead, to calm the dead, to understand the dead, and when the dead are unnaturally kept in the land of the living, to banish them back to where they belong.

She marches the battlefield and where she goes the dead do not rise to bother the living ever again.

8888

"Report," Harry says upon walking into the primary command center after being out in the battlefield for the last two hours.

High Captain Michell salutes then says, "From tens of thousands the Dark Shaped have been reduced to thousands. The rest have gone from hundreds to scores. We have taken casualties of our own, a few dozen so far, but have sustained more injuries then death as of now. Battles continue in all directions but our forces are slowly moving the enemy to the center field."

"Perfect." He then eyes the battle map closely before giving a nod. "The goal now is to get them all towards the center, so less 'games' and more that. As I'm about to head out there in an attempt to stop Riddle once and for all please inform the Headmaster that his harassing actions are going to be needed to be increased." A deep breath. "Right any questions?"

"Everything is going according to our outline of a plan so no, no we are good here." Michell says in response.

"Perfect." Harry says with a nod before taking more more look at the map followed by walking out of the room.

8888

"The order has come," Neville says as he blasts a Death Eater with spell of conjured plants, which are then put on fire by Dean with a grin. "We need to push them towards the middle."

"Understood," Blaise says from nearby as he sends out a blast of elemental water that wraps around a collection of Dark Shaped and drowns them before they can move. Once they are taken care of he continues, "If we enact Plan 33A we can do that."

A groan from Ernie who is nearby and dealing with his own gathering of Dark Shaped as he says, "Not that plan, I hate that plan!"

"Suck it up," comments Terry with some amusement in the old joke complaint, "it's a good plan."

"You are only saying that," states Sophie, "because you helped write it."

"No, not at all," more blasts of magic come from Terry's wand as the battle continues.

8888

With all her family participating in the battle the last act Molly was going to do was sit it out. Which is why she was standing guard with a few others on the raised steps right before the gates of Hogwarts.

She figured, and the others agreed with her, that there was a good chance for a Death Eater to decide to make a strike against the castle itself in the hopes of getting inside.

An act she was not going to let stand.

She sensed a presence, felt magic stirring, and heard a sound and so turned just in time to raise her wand and send out a blast of magic to shield her daughter - who was fighting at her side right now.

While her blast did protect Ginny it didn't distract the Death Eater as much as she had hoped it was and so said dark witch was already back to blasting both her and her daughter with spells.

Mother and daughter fought well together, though they were at a disadvantage - not based on numbers but based on the fact that they had to stop the dark witch from getting past them.

Which was just enough of a distraction that neither of them were able to block the spell that the witch sent towards Ginny.

That said, though she couldn't block the spell, she was fast enough to push Ginny out of the way, raise her wand and began casting. Spell after spell after spell after spell, even as she was struck in the side she continued to fire. The real point of this rapid fire casting was to establish a feedback loop to grow said magic till she couldn't sustain it any longer which had her growl out, "Not my daughter you bitch!," as she cast the final strike.

It was a spell of such potency that the dark witch had but a moment of shock before she not only died but exploded into a thousand thousand pieces of ash.

Nobody, and Molly meant nobody, was going to either get past her when she was guarding children or hurt her daughter!

Nobody!

8888

"Unit Romulus, stop playing with your targets and deal with them," Ron says from his command post. Then, "Unit Phalanx, shift lines fifty feet to the right and begin stepping forward."

"Harry is beginning his fight," Daphne says nearby from where she is monitoring calls and providing information updates.

Without missing a beat Ron says, "All teams the Golden One is on the move, I repeat the Golden One is on the move."

"What is occurring," Hermione says with shock as she points to the sky, which had just suddenly gone dark. But that is not her purpose right now so she returns to her own focus on coordinating the ritual teams, "Circle Orange I want a boosted set of cushioning charms cast on the Giants, that bounce didn't look healthy."

She is about to open her mouth once more when suddenly Harry's voice is everywhere, "All teams, allies incoming. I repeat, allies incoming. Do not strike at the Dementors or those with them. They are allies."

Hermione blinks at that as she darkness in the sky reveal themselves to be untold thousands of Dementors, both in their avatar and true forms. As Hermione turned back towards her role in this battle she thought one thing - what had changed to have Harry call them.

8888

"Hey Riddle, don't look so happy, they are not here as allies to you." Harry says with a booming voice as he battles numerous minions to get to the Dark Lord.

"I will get you POTTER!" Riddle growls as he begins making his way towards said wizard.

As the two wizards begin to engage in duel the Dementors make there way towards the shadow covered crater.

Upon entering into the pit of corruption their true magic begins to shine, literally in this case as they become bathed in a pure white light. A light which pushes back the shadow and begins to burn all that of corruption within the space. Dark Shaped which remained were soon burned to nothing and so most that could escaped - either to the outer battle or, in a few cases, they left this place entirely.

With over ten thousand Dementor shells and thousands of Draknamar in true form pushing back the shadows the bit of unnatural space has no chance. Especially as the weapon used to create the unnatural zone was one use only, despite the appearances of the null rift.

A null rift that the Dementors would come to realize had at its core an artifact of power they had not seem for untold eras of the turning of the world. A relic not of death or destruction or corruption but of rebirth, of genesis, of creativity.

But even more, as they fed on the energy of darkness and purified it into a substance of Light, they began to change it, realign it, make it their own.

8888

"By the Divinities, he is doing it, he is doing it!" Sirius says with a shocked grin as he watches and coordinates from a command post. A responsibility he was forced into after having spend hours in battle.

"He said he would," Remus says with awe as he gazes at an image of a battle from the same command post, after a light injury took him from direct battle but not his ability to command.

A battle that has been going on for a while by this point, a battle which is seeing Harry Potter stand toe to toe magically with the Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort.

It is a battle that is happening all on its own and all throughout Hogwarts as the two make use of all arts and magics that they knew to duel and fight.

But even more it is a battle surrounded as the forces of the Order, as led by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, put everyone towards the center.

The heart of the field and the nucleus of where the two were fighting.

8888

Finally, after days of battle, and hours of dueling, even Harry Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort had reached their peak. Still they fought on, strike and parry, parry and strike, as the two circled each other was all that was seen.

Then it changed, the balance of their battle shifted after Riddle made an attack which while harmful to Harry gave the later the perfect opportunity, one that he could not pass up.

With a smirk Harry speaks. "Hello Tom Riddle. My name is Harry Potter. You killed my parents. Prepare to die."

The second of shock for the comment was all that Harry needed to cast a bit of magic. This was a magic without components - no words or wand movements, not even really a spell - just an act of pure will and aura expression.

Tom Riddle had only a moment to look confused, shocked, before the light in his eyes - of his aura, of his spirit - faded from his being. Then, with a natural groan of body moments, Voldemort toppled over.

Dead.

For good this time.

A quick cast of a specific spell from House Emrys would ensure that no magic less than an act from the Divinities themselves would let one speak, summon, conjure, or raise any or all or part or portion of the being that went by many names but was born Tom Marvalo Riddle.

Though with this act most would consider the Battle of Hogwarts to have ended another two hours would pass before the final hostile spell was cast and peace and calm rained over the battlefield.

By that point, of course, Harry was situated in a bed within a secured medical ward resting from the wounds he had sustained in the final battle.

Wounds which would have, were it not for basilisk and dragon bite and phoenix tears and House magics, have felled a lesser man.

In his case it gave but headaches and the need for him to stay off his leg for a few days.

8888

"Eighty dead from our side," McGonagall says to Harry Potter a few hours later. "A number which includes all our allies while fifty is the number of losses for those who are Magical, Shifter, and Vampire. No losses to dragon or Dementor." There is a slight pause followed by, "Speaking of which, how did you know they could cleanse the corruption?"

"I didn't, not truly," Harry says with a soft smile, "but once I remembered the fact of their birth I thought maybe they could help. Which they did."

"Yes they did," says a tired but uninjured and eyes full of twinkle Albus Dumbledore. "In fact thanks to their actions we were able to end the battle when we did, rather than have to figure out how to close a void fissure and cleanse the land."

"You know," Harry says with a shake of the head, "I still can't believe that Riddle started the battle by blowing up a mountain." A stop and tilt of the head, "Speaking of, where is his body?"

"In a secured chamber within Hogwarts monitored by some of the strongest wards I and Hogwarts can put around it. His body is not going anywhere."

"Good." Harry then gives a slight grin and asks, in a voice more like a child than the lord and head that he is, "So, what about classes?"

Which gets some amused laughter as Severus says, "Really Mr Potter," in his drawl.

Deciding to treat the question seriously the Headmaster, with a twinkle in his eye, states, "Well Mr Potter, I have decided to postpone classes till after the new year."

Harry laughs as he says, "I see."

That said, before any more can be said the doors bang open and a grinning Mason runs in, with Sirius and Remus close behind.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Mason all but screams as he throws himself at Harry.

Thankfully, having expected it, Harry already had extended his magic to catch the lad, and so he was not hurt by the throw.

"I would have come sooner but I needed to finish the final tasks that had been given to me and as I knew you were fine I knew they needed to be finished, you are fine right, that is what everyone said and I just assumed that no one was lying to be."

A chuckle, "Breathe Mason, breathe." A hug is given, happily returned. "And yes, I'm fine, I just need to stay off my feet for the next few days."

"Good."

Harry then reaches out for Sirius and Remus, who come close, give him a hug and squeeze his hand.

"Where's?" Harry starts to say but is interrupted by a voice.

"Here," Charlie says with a smile as he moves over to Harry and gives him a big kiss, one happily returned. "Sorry for my lateness but the dragons needed caring for and the family needed checking up on."

Eyes widen at the last, "Is everyone okay?"

Charlie nods widely, "Oh yes. But mum got a bit injured near the end, she's fine, remind me to tell you what happened, but she is being looked at. Everyone else is great."

"Good to hear, very good to hear." Harry says with a response.

A slight throat clearing can be heard and as eyes turn towards the source of the sound they see the portrait of Lily and James holding each other and gazing at the gathering with great big grins.

"You did it Harry, my son, congrats" James says before giving a bow.

Lily just looks splendid as she says, "Oh my lovely boy, congrats! Sirius, Remus, hug him for us please."

Which they do, gladly.

8888

Later that night, as Harry and Charlie lay snuggled up in Harry's private quarters in Hogwarts, Harry lets out a large amount of tension as he says, "We did it Charlie, we did it!"

Charlie lets out his own sigh as he wraps his arms even tighter around his love, "Yeah we did, and we did it without loosing any of those we love."

They grin at each other gratefully before leaning in for a kiss, one which will lead to so much more as they bask in each other and their love.

For in truth it was love that let this moment come to pass. It is the love of a mother and father for their child and the love of a child for his nation and people. For love, at its most fundamental, is a magic all of its own.

~~~


	21. Remnants and Cleanups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all the comments saying you enjoyed the final battle. I was a bit worried about that as its such a major moment and I hoped I did it credit. 
> 
> But also, as said, the battle is not the end, for with it done comes the rebuilding and healing. 
> 
> :)
> 
> These three sections were particularly fun to write as a note.

**Remnants and Cleanups**  
\------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early November

"Did you get any sleep?" Asks Seamus upon seeing Harry walk into the great hall that morning.

"A few hours yes. The rest I spent double checking to make sure what needed to be done was done."

Though he nods at that he then asks, "Can you have anyone else do it. You need to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Harry says in a tone that says he has this conversation dozens of times before. "Right now I am the Lord and Head of the House of Potter and the people need me."

"What can I do?" Seamus asks instead of trying to get him to stop.

Harry stops and turns to meet Seamus's eyes fully. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. More than I have meant anything before in my life. What do you need me to do."

As Harry gazes at him, Seamus can't help but feel he is being examined. This isn't his friend Harry, it is a man whose power is indomitable.

Harry nods. He then waves his wand and a folio appears in the air between them. Another gesture and the packet moves towards Seamus who grabs it.

Even as he is opening it and seeing the lists of activities that need to get done - all of which are within his capabilities - Harry is talking. "These are tasks that need to be done, people contacted by floo, and messages written. If you could handle them I would be quite grateful."

"Not a problem Harry." He then tilts his head and sees the 'due by' dates on the tasks, which leads him to giving a slight grin. Instead of commenting on that he asks instead, "May I get the covenant to help?"

"Yes. Though only them." He sighs as he gazes out the window. "For security reasons."

"That's understandable Harry." Seamus looks down at the work once more before looking up at Harry and says, "I will start now."

Harry waves his hand gently. "Nah, not now, have breakfast first. It can wait an hour or so that's for sure."

"If your sure," at Harry's firm nod Seamus nods back, grins, then says, "well then come join me. Let's have breakfast. If I can wait then so can you."

Harry opens his mouth, probably to argue, then shakes his head, grins, and gestures for Seamus to take a seat, which he does so and so does Harry.

8888

"No." Harry says from the back of the room, as he stands by the now open door. A door that had been locked. For a meeting that no one had officially told him about.

As the room suddenly goes silent he makes his way through the throng of politicians in order to stand upon the main platform.

"While I will forgive you for not informing, or even inviting me, to this very important meeting I will make it known the answer to your proposal is NO."

"Mr Potter," says a Ministry representative.

"That, Mr Gracelow, is Lord Potter to you for contrary to how you received your position mine was granted to me by the very compacts that make Albion more than a name." He then gestures with an empty hand and, one wandless use of magic later, a chair is present in the room. As he sits down in the chair, even as the others are standing, he says, "Now. Instead of turning this impromptu gathering into a useless act of idiocy let us take advantage of the many important names here and make it useful." He stops and gazes around the room, meeting the eyes of the various politicians present. "Any objections." As Gracelow opens his mouth Harry speaks first, "Of worth that is, any objections of merit?"

Silence.

Both because of the nature of how Harry put Gracelow in his place but also the sheer amount of magic he is expressing.

"Good. Now. The last time Magical Britain was in this very situation folk like you," a quick pause as he gazes at some older faces, "or in fact some of you," a long held breath, "made decisions that ended up harming a great many people. I aim to make sure that does not happen this time, or really ever again."

He then grins. Expresses his aura and waves his wand.

Suddenly chairs appear behind where everyone is standing.

But even more on said chair appear packets of documentation, the timetable for this meeting.

As people began taking their seats so that the meeting could commence Harry couldn't help but think how beneficial it was to have friends among people who everyone thought hated him.

Like Mr Ardain Nettleson, the co-organizer of this little get together and supposed ally of Mr Gracelow. It was thanks to said man informing Harry of the meeting that he was able to secretly get a team to write the plan for it.

But in a way that makes him seem like he came up with it on the fly through magic.

Carefully hiding his smile as the meeting actually began, Harry couldn't help but think how he lived being him.

8888

Harry lats out a sigh in the empty hallway he is in before waving his hand to open the door in order to step into the room that his Guard had temporarily taken over at Hogwarts.

All conversation in the room stops as he walks in, and everyone sitting immediately stands up as well.

Waving his wand pleasantly he says, "As you were." A smile. "While I thank you for the gesture it is not necessary for now, especially as we work to deal with the situation." As conversations begin again he heads to the main table and gives High Captain Michell a nod. "So, how goes things?"

"Splendid sir," the man says with a slight bow of his head. "Thanks to Hogwarts providing us with a list of everyone present we have an accurate list of all magicals in the battle."

Sirius, who was standing next to Michell then speaks up, "To make our lives easier I contacted the Heads of all Houses whose members participated in the battle." A fierce grin. "They are using House magics to summon them."

An equally fierce grin comes to Harry's face. "Perfect." He then gazes at the battle maps before them. "So that leaves the non-noble magicals and Fort Redcap."

"Yes sir," Michell says immediately. He then points to the map, "While I can't speak much for the non-noble magicals, as we have plenty of ideas but not actions, we do have a plan for the Fort."

"Oh," Harry says with a grin, "do tell?"

"As the fort was built under the magic of the Compact there are certain rites we can perform to access it, even though it's held by forces outside of Albion's power structure."

"So you can interface with it." Harry states. "Perfect." There is a pause as he glances over the plan. "Captain Michell when you come up with a number of troops that are optimal for this encounter increase it by a magnitude."

"Sir?"

"I mean exactly what I said." There is a grin. "At this point I find there is no reason to hold back or show restraint, not when it comes to mopping up the detritus that has found a way to sneak away."

A wide, fierce grin comes upon the High Captain's face, "Understood sir, understood."

Harry nods. He then gives a tilt of his head before saying, "Oh, and High Captain. Just so you are aware I already have a plan for the stragglers who are marked." He looks around the room once before adding, "It is why I requested a few companies attend me in a few days."

Harry then, wordlessly, shares some information to Mitchell through the Amulet of Office.

Which causes his eyes to widen as the nature of the plan comes to him. He then grins, "I see sir, I see. Well then, I look forward to seeing the result in action."

Harry grins. "It's going to be splendid." He then clears his throat. "Now, before I head out to attend to one of a thousand quite annoying things let me hear the actual details of the plan."

With a nod, and a gesture to a couple of the agents gathered nearby, they do just that.

8888

"It's a beautiful evening," Charlie says with a smile as he stands on a balcony of one of the tallest towers of Hogwarts with Harry at his side. He then tilts his head as he turns to look at Harry, "Could you remind me again why we need to ruin it with a battle?"

A chuckle is the response followed by a squeeze of hands and a quick kiss.

With amusement lacing his voice Harry answers, "As I said before, tonight is the perfect right for the ritual. The magic flows and the moon shines and the aethers shift."

Charlie opens his mouth to comment but stops as the door to the balcony opens and Severus enter.

As he moves to stand next to Harry he states in his drawl, "Your High Captain reports victory at the Fort, it was captured with light losses on our part and total defeat on theirs."

Harry grins in the way of the wolf.

Speaking of that leads to Severus continuing, "And the wolf and the mutt have organized everyone and gathered all personnel. All that is needed is you." There is a pause, one designed for emphasize, "To do what everyone thought was impossible."

That is, to reach into what should have been a locked magical pattern and twist it.

It shouldn't have been possible.

But the same could be said about removing the Dark Mark, which is a feat that Harry was quite capable of doing.

The truth was despite how different this act of magic seemed to be compared to that - it really wasn't.

Which is why he gives a shrug, he smirks a bit, and states, "Well, if everything is good to go, then let us get ready to begin."

As he says so he raises his arms in the air and expresses his aura.

With a woosh his wand becomes a staff and he is robed in the finest of arcane armor, of the type which enhances ritual work.

Severus simply raises an eye at the action while Charlie gives a grin before kissing Harry for a moment and whispering, "Show off."

Harry simply laughs in response before nodding at the two and using his ties over the Hogwarts wards to let them apparate to the ground, much easier than walking.

Once the sees them disappear from the balcony before appearing down on the ground, at a spot next to the Headmaster, Sirius, and Remus.

With a grin, not that they could see it on his face, he raised his arms and began chanting while reaching for and grabbing magic - his own, the worlds, and that which lay in the personal blood - the being - that had been the Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He couldn't go the frontal way, for that door was permanently barred by the man's true and final death.

But he could go around. He touched the shared magic by the man's status as being of House Slytherin. He then touched the scar of the place where the horcrux-soul of Riddle had once sat in his being. He then grabbed onto the mystical fragments of the magics he had touched when he first began manipulating the Dark Mark.

It was a precise series of magical steps that were available to Harry and Harry alone in all the world.

It was also a series of steps that were only able to be pushed to its access point by the nature of the lunar phase that was going on right now.

Which is why, bathed in moonlight and glowing with the purity of magic, that he choose now to do it.

To reach into the magic of House Slytherin, to touch the remnant of the scar on his forehead, to breath in the memory of the Dark Mark.

He reached, he gripped, he pulled, he summoned.

The glow around him grew and grew and grew till he was entirely golden in color as he floated from the balcony, flew to the center of the gathering, and gently landed upon the ground.

A beam of bright pure light surrounded him before exploding outward.

It left him unscathed but that made sense for it wasn't for him.

No.

It was for the remaining individuals the world over who bore the touch, the scar, the taint, the Mark of the once Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvelo Riddle.

No matter where they were, no matter what bolt hole or citadel they lay sheltered in, no matter the magics that surrounded or protected them, none of it mattered.

For when Harry grabbed at the magic their connections made manifested and they were summoned to this field.

That is who was effected by the explosion, those who hadn't even been here when the ceremony was activated.

As the light faded and the explosion dispersed the field around Harry, that said between him and the Order and the Ministry and the House Guards, were filled with those who stunk of dark magic.

So shocking, so stunning, was the summoning that those who had been called by the magic had no time to prepare. They were where they had been and then they were at Hogwarts.

Which made them mostly easy pickings for the large gathering who had been sitting in wait for their appearance.

Some of the Death Eaters, those always on a war footing, managed to get their wands out fast enough that a duel was needed. Those who did fight found themselves facing dozens and so to the last they lost.

Most, though, had not been expecting any trouble at the moment of the summoning and so didn't have a wand - or even if they did they took to long putting it up. These individuals were stunned and fell to the ground even before they could think.

With this act the trifecta of events to make sure those who were on the side of Riddle had been complete. The fort had fallen and so did those hiding there. The nobles among Riddle's once allies had been delt with by the Head's of their Houses as Harry had demanded in his treaties. And now those Death Eaters that lay in hiding were free no more.

As Harry's eyes looked over a field covered in stunned Death Eaters he gave thanks to the fact that the physical battle was over.

Not that it was time to rest. For there was still much to be done.

~~~


	22. Funerals and Ceremonies

**Funerals and Ceremonies**  
\-------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid November

As he stepped into his quarters at the end of his morning run he saw a sleepy looking Charlie sitting at the breakfast nook drinking some tea still in his bed clothes. With but a slight pause Harry moves towards Charlie, leading to the too kiss in greeting.

"So," Harry says amusingly as they pull back, "you’re up early?"

A soft smile, "I have some early meetings to attend to before our meet up with the others in order to attend the funerals and ceremonies."

Harry lets out a sigh, "Ah yes, that." He then holds out a hand, "Well, since you have yet to dress want to join me for a shower?"

"Of course," a giggle, "why else do you think I'm sitting here waiting."

Harry gives a big grin at that before leading the them towards the bathroom for a warm shower and some good fun.

8888

The meeting on House matters had been going on for a while when there is a bit of a slow down. This leads to Mason asking, from where he is leaning against Sirius on the couch, "So I'm not saying I don't want to join you, but is it proper for me to come?"

"Of course it is," Sirius says while hugging Mason. "You're family and family means having to join us."

Remus then speaks up, "I have learned that family is not just blood, but also choice. We choose you, you choose us."

"If choice is not going enough, though it should be, then remember the bonding." Harry also says in response.

"Okay," Mason says with a big grin. He then coughs a bit and adds with a bit of a whine, "I was just asking anyway."

There is a slight chuckle as Sirius says, "Honestly, it's not a bad question." He then looks down at the boy at his side before adding, "Because there will be times when we three have to go and you won't."

"Or can't?" Mason asks curiously.

"That too," Remus says in answer. "Some of the more official ceremonies will be restricted to either those with maturation or to titled nobles, and their spouses of course."

"But the ones you are talking about now are not among them," Mason states with a nod, having paid attention to their conversation.

"Exactly. The ones we are discussing are open to all nobles and those commoners the deceased knew in life. Which is why we need to discuss timetables."

Mason lets out a chuckle, a soft one, a sad one, "Yeah, I get that." Cause he does, he understands, he knows why Harry needs to organize matters so heavily.

8888

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Remus says in a double checking sort of way.

"I need to," Harry says firmly, but with a nod that says he knows why he is being asked again. "With who I am, what I have done, I need to be visible and that means attending all funerals, ceremonies, celebrations, trials, and deliberations."

Ron, who has been nodding along in agreement stops when he realizes he is being stared at. He blushes but explains, "Well he is right. With him being the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord and the Lord and Head of a dozen Great Houses tradition makes his presence necessary and his absence a travesty." An awkward smile follows, "So yeah, he kind of needs to."

"What he said," is Harry's smooth, amused response. His smile then gets a firmness to it as he adds, "But more is the fact that if I am present I can make sure that certain travesties do not happen this time." He looks over the room, his eyes gazing at Draco for a moment before moving to Crabbe and Goyle before stopping at Susan. Which has him grinning as he turns back towards those around him, as he adds, "Not that I feel that the Ministry under its current regime would think to throw those groups back under the bus as they did last time." A cough. "Anyway, what this means is that I'm going to be busy and so with all due respect to my student status do not monitor me as one might a student."

"Wouldn't think of it Mr Potter," says the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eye.

"Especially," Professor Snape says in his smooth drawl, "as the magic to do that would impede our ability to chaperon the rest."

A wide grin, and some laughter follow, as the group continues to wait for everyone to gather before they can portkey or floo to the events.

8888

As Harry walked the gallery showing the life and time of one Marcus Gallan, an Auror who had died during the Battle of Hogwarts, he stopped at one particular set of images.

A set of images which showed him at Hogwarts, at his sorting, where the Hat - Gaius, Harry thought - was telling him that he would do well in Gryffindor, right before sorting him in Slytherin.

"Now that is fun to know." Harry says with amusement in his soft tone. One low enough that only those directly around him - that being Charlie, Sirius, Remus, and Mason - could hear.

"It is," Remus says remembering the seventh year that he was during the time he taught at Hogwarst. "But it is also telling on why he did what he did."

Harry nods before giving a soft smile as he says, “His death, though unfortunate, was done in an act that saved dozens of others and so Magic blesses him for that."

A sob is heard nearby, the group turn towards the sound to see the grieving mother looking in his direction. While expressing his kindness aura Harry opens up his arms, the woman moves towards them, and takes Harry her in a hug, one she happily returns.

He softly speaks to her, "Your son died a hero. Your son died so others could live. Your son is sitting in the Great Hall of the Divinities a honored child of the World. Your son will be rewarded in the new life that he will be granted. I know this might not help you now, but it is something to remember when you are lost and feeling alone."

She pulls back, smiles at Harry, before giving a slight bow, "Thank you Lord Potter for that kindness, I appreciate it, and I know my son would as well."

Harry nods softly at her before moving to link her arms into his before gesturing, "So, I had a question, can you tell me the story behind the event when he was seven years old?"

As she thinks on the event she laughs at the good memory before nodding, followed up by heading over to said memory area to regale Harry - and those around - with the story of a seven year olds birthday party.

8888

Harry lets the man speak for a few moments before raising his hand in the aura expressed gesture of silence. When the man's words finally stop he speaks, "As I said to the planners, the designers, the organizers, the representatives, and the Ministry - I am not going to be speaking at this ceremony."

"But?" The man starts to complain.

"No buts," Harry states firmly. "This is a ceremony to honor those fallen who both came from here and called it home. I am not here to take the spotlight, as that would be quite dishonorable.” He then looks over the small number of gathered organizers around said speaker. "That said, I know your schedule, I was forwarded a copy, and I KNOW you have all the speaking slots filled already."

Knowing when to stop the man gives a slight bow, "Yes sir. Understood." He then gestures to a witch next to him. "If you would then, please follow Gertrude to your section."

"Thank you." Harry says with a nod, before gesturing towards Gertrude to lead the way to their seating area.

Which is a slightly raised platform to the side of the main stage warded from entrance and designed to provide a perfect view of the event.

An event that is half presentation and half show, and so is both entertainment and a tribute to those who fought for Albion. It was also long, almost four hours in fact, and that is why Harry was more than fine with accepting the offer for his own seating area.

Even as he turned down the request to speak.

8888

"Oh Harry, question?" Justin asks as they sit in the covenant section taking a moment to rest between funerals and ceremonies. At Harry's nod he continues, "So I was wondering was there a reason for the delay in the funeral viewing for Crabbe Senior?"

"You mean why it didn't happen right after his death?" Harry asks just to make sure. At Justin's nod he continues. "Well, for a couple of reasons actually. One being the chaos of the war and a lack of knowledge for how long between it and a final battle. The second main reason is the whole question of Vincent rising to become the Lord and Head."

"Wait, that was in question?" Asks Michael curiously.

Harry purses his lips as he works out what he wants to say on this particular topic.

But before he can speak Draco does so, from where he is sitting nearby in his formal wizard wear. "What Harry is trying to not say is that there are some questions within his House as to whether he is fit to take charge."

"But I thought it was automatic?" Questions Roger curiously.

"It mostly is," Neville says speaking up. "The issue isn't so much about his blood rights to the position but rather his temperament."

"To make matters worse," Vincent says at the entrance to the chamber, "my House is in the midst of a thankfully non-violent change of heart based on my Father's dictates." He grins amusedly at the slight jump of everyone upon his entrance. He then gets serious again as he sighs. "So yes, much is going on behind the scenes that I am finding it hard to handle at this time." He then rubs the back of his head as he plops down on one of the couches.

"Please tell me you are not alone in all this?" Ron asks curiously, sympathetically.

A soft grin, "I'm not alone." At the curious look he gets he adds, "Between Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape, as well as Lord Goyle a bit, I am being aided." He then chuckles in a deeply amused sense before adding, "In fact I have never been more grateful for the fact that Lord Malfoy is on my side."

"Of course he is," Draco says in a posh pureblood voice, "for a strong House Crabbe does much to aid a powerful House Malfoy."

As the room lets out some chuckles Harry says in a deadpan tone, "Oh yeah, it is totally that, and not the fact that for all of his gruff exterior Lucius is not really an evil guy!"

"Hey," Draco says in a pouting tone, "don't be spreading rumors about my Father like that."

"Or what," Harry questions with a cheeky grin, "you'll tell your Father?"

There is silence then wide-scale laughter from the group.

It also sees Draco gesturing as if he is tipping his hat towards Harry, for he knows what he did - which is to distract Vincent from thinking about the rest of the day.

8888

Tens of thousands of people are gathered in temporary seating in the fountain room at the center of the Ministry building. They are there for the special ceremonial performance of a group of individuals who couldn't have been any farther from each other.

A hush comes over the mighty chamber as Harry Potter, Lord and Head of a dozen Great Houses, came into the room from a side hallway.

As he moves through the masses he nods, smiles, and shakes hands.

Upon reaching the center podium he gestured and then waited for silence before speaking. "I thank you all for coming to this most unique ceremonial performance. It is one that came out of my hope that we would stop being other and see all as of our people. To this end friendships were made and alliances forged, often in battle."

He stops and holds out his hands wide before continuing, "From out of that came this! A ceremony designed and performed by a set of wizards and witches, shifters, vampires, giants, goblins, and even a dementor or two. This is a performance ceremony that while unique now is something I hope comes much more common as are connections grow stronger." A wide grin, "So with that, let me quote the great Lumiere, as I say that it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, lean back in your chair as we proudly present - this ceremony!"

As music starts to play Harry gives a small bow before making his way off the platform and down to his seat in the front row. Which, as soon as he does, leads to the light going dim, the music picking up in momentum, as the presentation starts.

8888

There was a ceremony at Hogwarts. It was after the last funeral and served as the last of the communal ceremonies for the end of the Second War.

It took place in the center of the crater that Riddle had used to start the whole Battle for Hogwarts. Having been purified by the power of the Dementors it was later reclaimed and repurposed into garden, cemetery, and monument site.

Which was why the ceremony that was held here had anyone and everyone interested in honoring, remembering, and celebrating the Light's victory over the darkness that was Lord Voldemort and his second reign of terror. It included all student and staff and parents of Hogwarts, all participants in the battle, all Ministry employees, all Lords and Heads and titled nobles, and everyone who had been effected.

There were speeches, by the bucket full, by practically every person with any level of importance. This, of course, included Minister Amelia Bones, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and Lord Harry Potter.

Eventually it was over and the masses began to depart, leaving but those few with direct ties to those lost in battle or a current connection to Hogwarts.

It was at this point that Harry, breaking away from the conversations going on, put his hand on Charlie's arm. With but a gesture the two of them left the gathering and made their way some distance from the others gathered. Stopping in front of one of the smaller plaques Harry begins to speak, "Though it might be a little crazy, I can't help but think, in this place immortalized to the honored dead, of life, and how precious it is."

Charlie blinks at that before making sure he has both of Harry's hands in his. "What do you mean?" He then says softly.

Harry gives a soft smile, one with a twist of his lips, before adding, "Charlie. In my life no one has called to me like you have. In fact, from the first time I saw you, though I did not know what it meant, you were a shining presence." He stops as he stares into Charlie's eyes. "I have secrets. Many of them. So many that there is nobody that truly knows all my plots and plans and thoughts. That is, except you, I have no secrets from you." A swallow. "While there might be matters you don't know, they are not secrets, not to you."

A throat swallow. "What are you saying?"

"Charlie," Harry says as he gets on his knees in front of his partner, "Charlie my love, my everything, would you do the honor of being my husband, of marrying me!"

"YES," Charlie says immediately, without pause or delay, even as a tightness is felt in his throat and a bit of tears of joy come from his eyes.

As Harry puts a ring on his finger he smiles widely, right before taking hold to help him stand up.

Once Harry does, once the two are looking in each other's eyes, Charlie speaks. "Harry. You are amazing, wonderful, the best person I have ever met. From the moment I saw you I thought you were special, though at the time I did not know how special you would be." A pause to swallow. "Over the years you have become the one I share my thoughts, my plans, my secrets, with. You are the one who I go in good times and bad, and even when I can't you are the one I think about." He then lets out a sigh, one with humor in it, "Though you may have beaten me said gesture," he then goes to his own knees, "I ask thee for your hand in marriage!"

"Yes, yes I will marry you, in fact I would like nothing more than to be your husband." Is Harry's immediate response, which is quickly followed by Charlie putting a ring on his finger.

With that done Harry stands up tall as the two stare in each other's eyes for a moment. Then they embrace each other, which a minute later turns to them pulling back just enough to kiss.

A deep kiss. A loving kiss.

There is a cough, which doesn't stop them, then a clearing of throats, which also doesn't stop them, and then some loud clapping.

Which does. Though slowly.

The two pull back slowly while keeping their hands intertwined as they look in the direction of the sound.

Only to see a happily grinning set of people. Including Sirius, Remus, Mason, Arthur, Molly, all Charlie's brothers and sisters, Hermione, all covenant members, Albus, Severus, Filius, Minerva, Hagrid, and both Nicolas and Pernelle Flamel. Oh and Ragnok too.

"Oh," say both men with a slight blush.

Which is all it takes before said watchers all but run forward to both congratulate and gush over them.

~~~


	23. Trials and Tribulations

**Trials and Tribulations**  
\---------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Late November

"No running today Mr Potter?" Asks Professor Sprout as she walks passed a Harry wearing his formal Wizengamot robes.

He gives her a soft smile as he shakes his head negatively. "No, unfortunately, and I probably won't for the next week or so."

"Oh why, do tell?" She says tilting her head curiously for she knows he runs pretty much everyday but Sunday. All teachers do.

He gives a slight sigh, though one that is clearly not directed at her. "Most of my time is going to be taken up with Ministry operations. I've got meetings and councils and trials galore." He then chuckles. "In fact, so busy am I going to be that if you check the wards I might not even be here most nights."

She gives a nod at this, understanding both what he is saying and what he is not, and a soft smile, "Well, good luck Mr Potter, and I look forward to hearing the victories you attain in the Ministry."

Harry grins at her, and reaches up to give a tip of his hat, before beginning to whistle as he continues walking down the hall to the Headmaster's Tower.

8888

Once fully materialized upon the arrival platform deep within the Wizengamot Chambers of the Ministry, Harry doesn't hesitate to flash his aura.

He wants the magic to know it's him. That he has arrived.

Once that is done he turns to Sirius and says, all seriousness, "So what is our schedule looking like?"

Sirius grins, "Busy. Extremely busy. Though the first thing is something a little more lighthearted."

"Oh?" Harry asks with a tilt of his head as he goes over the schedule in his head.

"Its a last minute addition actually. I received word that a group of muggleborn petitioners are making the rounds through the Ministry. After learning what they wanted I figured this was going to be a perfect time for a meeting."

"Really. Here? Now?" Harry asks curiously, a bit surprised, though not upset.

"Yep," Sirius says with a pop to the 'p.' A wide grin follows. "Considering what they are asking for I am pretty sure you will thank me later."

Harry chuckles at that. "Right. I'll hold you to that." They stop talking upon reaching a more populated hallway, which leads them to giving nods, slight head bows, and handshakes. Once they move down another hallway they continue. "Anything else unexpected?"

"Hmm," Sirius says as if he is thinking on matters, rather than fully knowing exactly what is going on. He then grins once again. "Yes, one more matter. It seems that Fudge has a need for a moment of your time. I okayed it because I know he knows not to push it."

"Thanks." Harry says with a nod and a small smile and then a shake of the head. "I agree, especially considering both his new projects and also on how I just won." A stop to quickly chat with one of those in the hallway before he continues, "I must say despite how busy we are going to be I am still glad we were able to get the Ministry to accept it occurring over a single span of roughly two weeks."

A snort, "I'll quote you on saying this when at the end you are ranting on getting only five hours of sleep a night due to the many meetings you have to attend."

Harry reaches up to pat Sirius on the shoulder before commenting, "There there, it will be alright. Two weeks max, less if we play our cards right, and then we can turn our attention to other, more fundamentally useful matters."

Sirius nods as they make it to office complex assigned to all of Harry's accumulated Houses. Complex is the right word for considering there are a dozen Houses, plus associated cadet and vassal houses, there are scores of diplomats and many hundreds of assistants.

All of who stop what they are doing, and then stand up in a show of homage, the moment Harry walks into the room. A small smile and a wave and a comment to "Please continue as you were", and they are moving through to the back office so the private discussions can begin.

A necessary fact so all the chancellors can be on the same page on exactly what needs to be said and done.

8888

It was a few hours later before the bell toll and the magic flashed to indicate the Wizengamot had been called to gather.

With halls cleared of all non-essential personnel the trip from office to Deliberative Chamber was a quick one, especially considering that besides nods and the occasional handshake no one took time to speak.

At least in the halls for even from the gathering space around the Wizengamot one could hear the buzz of chatter going on inside.

That is until the Lord Harold James Potter of the Houses of Potter, Sage, Black, Levant, Valerius, Vidan, Mortis, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Emrys walked into the chamber. Behind him lay Lord Sirius Black of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Black followed by all the Chancellors and associated voting representatives and allied proxies.

With this act Harry Potter stated who he is and what he is and how he is going to go about it.

Not with a whisper, or in secret, but loudly, proudly and blatantly.

His grandiose entrance - timed as it was so he was practically the last series of Heads to enter - was not the only moment of announcement.

No.

That would be when, upon his path taking him past the seats of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy he nodded to Lord and Heir Draco Malfoy before stopping in front of Lord Lucius Malfoy.

Who had yet to take his seat and so was perfectly in position to give his own nod towards the other Lord followed by a gripping of arms and a momentary sharing of auras.

A pureblood custom from ancient days brought back in indication of their mutual understanding, potential alliance, and maybe friendship.

Though the fact that Harry's aura was comfortably brighter than Lucius showed to all who was the one who had the leading spot in such a connection.

Once the two finished the gesture Harry continued onward towards his seat.

But as he did so he made a few other gestures, contacts, though none as shocking as the one with Lord Malfoy.

Though him stopping before the new Lord Crabbe was close to surprising - if it hadn't been for the common knowledge of Harry's year being good friends.

Him greeting the Lord Sidus, the Lord Longbottom, the Lord and Lord Heir Weasley, the Lord and Lord Heir Diggory, and the Lords Prewett with acts of deep friendship had no one surprised. Nor him nodding respectfully to pretty much everyone with ties to his year mates or those he had deep contacts with.

Upon reaching his spot he sat down, as was proper, in a sign he was waiting for the session to start. Though those around him comfortably greeted him and spoke lightly there was little in the way of deep political conversation.

Ten minutes passed before the last of those granted access to the chamber finished arriving and the doors majestically closed.

Music began to play and a different set of doors opened up. From them came Minister for Magic Amelia Bones and her senior Ministry officials, all in the time honored traditions.

As soon as she made it to her platform seat a general hush of quiet fell over the great chamber. Before the quiet got heavy she stood up and made her way to the podium nearby.

Gazing over the assembled members of the Wizengamot of Albion she spoke, "Honored Warlocks, today we are gathered here for both the saddest and yet most important of tasks. Today we sit in judgment who have done Albion wrong, who have committed the high crimes of treason and insurrection. Today, in fact over the next week or two, we shall sit and hear evidence of betrayal most deep." She stops as she looks around the room. "But before we do that let us take a moment to remember those who have given their life for the Light, for Albion. May the Divinities watch over and guide them in the next life."

Heads bow. Silence settles over the chamber.

As the magic of one's aura is expressed by many a sense of warmth fills the hall. Warmth which expands and condenses before manifesting as a cascade of potent divine Light that washes over those present.

Those who hold Albion deep within their hearts feel this as comfort, those who do not feel an absence they cannot explain.

Two minutes pass.

Minister Bones raises her head and extends her arms out wide before saying, "In the moment upon the presence of the Divinities I ask that Magic and Justice guide our eyes, ears, hands, and hearts as we sit in trial. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be!" Comes the voices of the whole chamber upon her statement.

"Without any additional delay I declare the start this session of Trials." A deep breath. "Aurors bring out the first accused, Lord Tobias Carrow."

Who just happens to be the highest in rank of those Death Eaters who had chosen to deny the offer Harry had made in good grace.

A bit of muttering is heard as a set of Aurors bring forth the wizard, who while clean and wearing the finest of robes is also garbed in magic-restricting shackles, and direct him towards the defendant's chair.

Once he is there Minister Bones speaks again, "As is the right of the Wizengamot in cases of trial for treason we will be using truth potions to decide guilt or innocence."

"I do not consent," Lord Carrow states with as noble a manner as one in his position can say.

"Objection is noted but dismissed as inconsequential in matters of treason, as said." The smirk is real. "You will take the potion willingly or we will spell it into you as our authority permits us to do. What be your choice?"

"Pox be to you, I say, pox be to you!" Lord Carrow says while trying to reach for his magic, with failure.

"So noted, so recorded." Minister Bones says as the smirk gets a bit bigger. She then turns towards Kingsley and says, "Head Auror Shacklebolt, under my authority provide the potion."

"As you require Minister," is the immediate response from Kingsley as he moves forward and deftly casts the required spells to not only make sure the potion is correct but also that its properly ingested by the target.

Once Carrow goes glazed eyed as the potion takes effect Minister Bones states, "For the record state your name."

"Tobias Winston Carrow." He says deadpan.

"Are you a Death Eater."

"Yes."

"Are you one by choice or coercion?"

"Choice."

"Name the darkest act you have committed?"

"I raped a muggle girl in front of her parents before killing them in order to gather magic to enhance a dark ritual."

"What was said ritual?" Minister Bones asks worryingly while thinking of the worst.

"I sought to break through a geas put upon me after accepting a meeting set up by Lord Lucius Malfoy at the behest of Lord Harry Potter."

A blink of confusion then, "Why a dark ritual?"

"The geas was backed by enough Royal magic to be impervious to any other ritual operation."

Minister Bones opens her mouth to ask her next question but stops and turns towards the gallery where Lord Harry Potter has his wand out and light in an official request for permission to speak.

"Lord Potter, would I be correct in stating you wish to add something to this inquiry." At Harry's grin of a nod she gestures, "I pass the floor to Lord Potter."

"Thank you Minister Bones. I wish to state that once we finish the questioning of Lord Carrow here I will explain the matter of said geas in detail. In fact, I would be more than happy to do thus as it directly pertains to the continued presence among us of certain individuals that I know many are curious about." He then gives a slight bow before raising his wand and letting his aura express as he says, "I so swear that said geas has no mind effecting components beyond a silencing effect and so has no effect on his guilt or innocence. So mote it be!" The magic flashes. He then says, "Lumos!"

His wand lights up.

"Your word is heard Lord Potter and accepted and recorded. This honored chamber accepts that the geas had no effect the defendant's choice of violence." She then turns back towards the defendant and says, "Lord Carrow, how many people have you tortured, raped, or murdered?"

"Four hundred and thirty three." He says with no resistance for the potion is potent.

Taking a deep breath at what she is going to have to ask she then says, "Explain in brief but in detail the most horrible of those actions."

He does so. For thirty increasingly horrible minutes. In fact he only stops his last story due to be interrupted by Minister Bones, for she has heard enough at the time.

While the chamber is still reeling at what he had just said she asks, "What are your thoughts on the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort."

"He was a great man who would have led us to victory against muggle-lovers, halfbreeds, and traitors. He would have made Albion great again!"

A rush of sound comes over the chamber as those present angrily comment on the matter.

Sending out a burst of magic Minister Bones asks, then demands, then forces silence among the gathered - a necessity for they have much to do, for all that she shares their sentiments.

Once quiet appears she speaks again, "With Magic guiding our hands I do believe we have heard enough of your actions. Head Auror Shacklebolt provide the defendant with an antidote.

Once Kingsley gives it to him, he blanches at what he had just reveled. He then gets a defiant look upon his face as he begins to rant and wave at the state of the magical world. So foul is it that the Minister gestures and a silencing spell is put up around him.

When quiet once again covers the hall she says. "As I said, I think we have heard enough to vote on his guilt. If this body finds him guilty then he will be taken to the cells and questioned extensively on everything illegal he has done." She stops as a wand is lit which has her tilting her head and saying, "Lord Caleb Carrow your wish for speaking rights is granted. What say you?"

"Minister Bones, honored Warlocks of the Wizengamot, I, the younger brother of one Lord and Head Tobias Carrow do declare my intent to usurp from him and his son, Lord Heir William Carrow, the Headship for the House of Carrow. As I declare this intent I make myself open to Magic in order to prove that though we share the same blood I have not betrayed Albion." He then opens wide his arms as a rumble appears from nowhere before a beam of lightning strikes him.

He is fine.

Tobias Carrow screams as Magic accepts the gesture and strips from him his authority. At the same time the Head Ring disappears from his hand, and the Heir Ring from that of William, and appear on the finger of Caleb.

A fact which seems miraculous, and would be, if conversation hadn't already happened between Caleb and the goblins of Gringotts and so rituals had been prepared.

Once matters calm down - for you bet this led to a great deal of talk - the Minister raised her wand once again do demand silence. "Lord and Head Caleb Carrow, the Wizengamot accepts your declaration and welcomes you among this august body." She stops for a moment to look towards the lightly wheezing but still conscious former-Lord in the defendant's chair. "Magic saw you as unfit for your position and has stripped from you all the rights granted onto those of title. Which leaves this august body but one matter to discuss - are you guilty of treason." She turns towards the body and states, firmly, "Honored Warlocks of the Wizemgamot I ask for a vote, is this wizard, Tobias Carrow, guilty of the high crime of treason!"

Wands light up as the room is covered in the light of the voting sigils. Even without the chamber's magic to count the responses it is quickly realized that the vote is unanimous - the collected chamber declares him guilty.

"The Wizengamot so votes. You, Tobias Carrow, have been found guilty of high treason. With your title already stripped by Magic you shall be brought to the cells for questioning before being sentenced as per the ancient laws to the Prison of Azkaban for which you shall stay till death takes you. So mote it be!"

The gathered masses of Warlocks all say at once, "So mote it be!"

The bang of a gong resonates around the chamber as the magic responds to the degree.

Aurors come forward and take the wizard from the chair and towards the cells that will be his home till all is learned of his misdeeds.

Upon him leaving a quiet lull comes over the gathered chamber before Minister Bones says firmly, "There shall be a thirty minute intermission between cases." She raises her wand to bang the gong near her podium, followed by her stepping down and out of the room.

Once she is away the back doors close and the front doors open. Those gathered began standing up, stretching, and heading out in order to take advantage of the break.

8888

In the private office of the Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones was sitting with some of her highest officials. As they sat back to take a moment to relax and eat and drink a little she suddenly shakes her head and says, "So, was it just me or did the magic of the Wizengamot flow easier in that meeting than normal?"

"It was not just you," Kingsley says with a nod at his friend and boss. "For I noticed too how helpful the magic was being."

"You all know why, or I should who, is causing the magic to flow better," states Lord Alex Obrien, Imperial Knight and Lord Privy Seal of the Empire of Albion. At over three hundred years old he is one of, if not the, oldest active member of government. For all that he is often unseen and unheard he is also everywhere, for he is minister without portfolio. As eyes turn to him he continues, "This is the first time that the Lord Harry Potter has made his magic fully known to the chamber."

"There is more to it I would wager," states Unspeakable Croaker, the head of the Department of Mysteries.

"Of course," Lord Obrien says firmly. "The truth is for our ears only but the Lord Potter is both making use of the Royal Magics of House Emrys but is also tapping into the outer tiers of Imperial magics."

"Pardon me," says Sylvester Crom, Minister Bones' chief of staff, "but there is a difference between the two?"

"Yes," Lord Obrien states firmly, though kindly. "Though even I will admit that the nuances are, well, quite nuanced. The basic point to remember is that being a Lord or Head of Emrys and Pendragon is not automatically a state that makes one Imperial, which is both intertwined and kept separate."

"Potter is Emrys and thus has Royal Magic, but as there is no Monarch there is no one to control the Imperial Magics. Correct?" Minister Bones both states and asks.

"Correct." A chuckle. "Mostly." At the raised eyebrows he explains. "The Wizengamot, the Ministers for Magic for the Prefectures, and certain remnant Imperial Officers can, and do, tap into certain aspects of the Imperial Magics in the pursuit of their duties. It is how, for example, the Wizengamot strips from a person a noble title." This is followed by a moment of quiet before he states, "But what is important is that the influx of the new Royal and Imperial magics means that times are changing."

"Do you think...," speech writer Tobias Dem starts to say before trailing off.

"YES!," says Bones, Shacklebolt, Croaker, and Obrien all at ones.

The four then look at each other in amusement.

It is Lord Obrien that then speaks, with a sense of gravitas as magic swirls around him, "For the last three some centuries I have been waiting for a moment like this and now that it's here I find myself unsure what exactly we should do."

"I think," Kingsley says with a soft smile, "we should focus on the current matter of trials. With Harry," a cough, "pardon me, Lord Potter's, presence, we can do them rapidly with no chance for a failure in justice."

"I am putting my voice to us finishing the trials in a week, two tops." Minister Bones says with confidence in her voice.

"I concur," Croaker states with a nod, "especially as many of those who had to be questioned last war are allies in this."

A chuckle from Kingsley comes in response and as eyes turn to him he states with a grin, "I look forward to Lord Potter revealing what he did."

Grins are the response as a chime sounds off announcing they have five minutes left of the break.

8888

Once everyone had returned and Minister Bones had arrived the session continued. Right after the initial remarks the Minister says, "Before we continue with the trials I would like to ask that Lord Potter come to the floor to speak of the matter mentioned earlier. Lord Potter," she finishes by saying with a gesture.

He gives her a swift nod before stepping from his seat and down to the speaker's podium where he stands silently for a moment gazing at the floor. Though they know not what he is looking for he obviously finds it, they think, as he gives a quick nod before speaking. "Minister Bones, honored Warlocks of the Wizengamot, and respected press as you know I have long been making and working plans against the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, born as Tom Marvelo Riddle. While many of my plans, and the acts that they saw carried out, will remain my secret this one I will gladly explain."

He stops and takes a breath, "I will explain it for its result is seen clearly before you all in the continued presence of those who through either rumor or known fact were declared to be among his Death Eaters."

He then gives Minister Bones a slight bow before saying, "Not to be too theatrical Minister, but I would request permission to ask those among us of said category to bear their arms."

"I will allow it." She says imperiously.

As Harry nods to her the gathered Lords and Ladies, and members, of those Houses which had been known, or thought, to be Death Eaters, let bare their arms.

Their unblemished arms.

"I then ask that the magic of this great and ancient chamber be made to dispel any and all illusions that may be upon the arms of those present."

Minister Bones speaks up again, "I accept the call for the magic of this chamber to act. So mote it be!"

Bang. Woosh.

A wave of magic flows over the chamber, removing all illusions that may exist in a way that no one can doubt its working.

But their arms, their arms remain unblemished.

Eyes turn from them, especially those of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lord Severus Snape Prince, and to Harry.

A grinning - no, more a smirking - Harry.

"As you can see they are no longer tainted by the brand of the Dark Lord Voldemort for all that the former Lord Carrow still had his. The reason for this is, to put it plainly, me."

The chamber is awash with voices, commenting, questioning, calling out.

Harry lets it wash over him for three minutes before raising his hand and expressing his aura in such a way that quiet falls over the chamber.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I have long been plotting and planning. At said core of those things was me stripping from Riddle all his advantages. The first act of this started even before I knew it, with Magic deeming a one year old me as defeating him and thus taking House Slytherin by right of conquest. This connected us and led me strip from him the House magics, which he had but a tenuous grip on anyway. After that I used contacts and resources to strip land, money, resources, and popular opinion. I then 'took' from him his once allies - the shifters, vampires, giants, dementors, even goblins."

He stops speaking as he gazes over the floor. "Then I began to take from him that which he needed the most - his people, his magicals, his wizards and witches." A fierce smirk. "His Death Eaters."

Sounds of sock and awe and amazement, and yes, a little bit of fear as what he had done starts to set into the minds of the lords and ladies present.

Harry, not acting like he sees it, continues. "I reached out slowly and definitely in secret. I found purebloods who were open to contact, discussion, to negotiation. I proved to them, and the public, that Voldemort wasn't who he said he was and that he didn't care about them, or their way of life." He then shakes his heads. "This was helped by Riddle showing his madness and revealing his corruption." A grin follows, "So when the time was right I met with Heads and removed the Dark Mark from them and their people. Their loyalty to Albion was then proven in the sacrifice of Lord Crabbe and how to the last they were present on the side of the Light during the Battle of Hogwarts."

He stops once again before looking around and saying with a self-satisfied grin, "The geas was there to make sure that the initial talks were kept secret from Riddle. Said geas, as you heard, was backed by the magics of Albion through my status as Lord and Head of both Potter and Emrys."

He then stands up even straighter and gets completely serious. "To better protect the act only certain people not bounded by House magics to me were told about it. This included some aurors upon its completion but not Minister Bones do to certain wartime oaths requiring her to update the Wizengamot." A quick pause and, "Pardon me for that Minister." As talk erupts he holds his hand once again and says, "Oh, and before you ask, no, I shall never explain how or what I did to remove the Dark Mark. It is a House Secret, one in which only a Monarch could ask me to reveal!"

The hall erupts in the clatter of sound as conversation occurs all over it. The Minister lets it go on for two minutes before sending out a woosh of magic to regain control.

"Thank you Lord Potter for your explanation. I also thank you for your pivotal work in protecting Britain from the Dark Lord." She then takes a deep breath before stating, "So, with note that he will not answer how it was done are there any questions for Lord Potter?"

Silence.

Though you can tell many people have questions, you can also clearly see that they are thinking twice on asking him of them. Right now at least.

Minister Bones nods at that before gesturing for Harry to head back to his seat. Once he does so she speaks, "Any general but related comments?"

A wand lights up.

"I grant speaking rights to Lord Marshal."

"Thank you Minister. I would just like to state for the record that as I personally saw said Lords at Hogwarts fighting for the Light I have no problem or issue with what he did."

"So noted," the Minister says with a nod. "Any one else wish to provide their official support for the act, please use your voting glyph."

A vast assortment of yes glyphs appear in the room as the overall majority of Lords and Heads and representatives send out their approval.

"All approvals are noted and entered into the register of the Wizengamot. So mote it be!"

Magic flares.

Once it fades Minister bones speaks up again, "You were saying Lord Marshal?"

Giving her a slight bow he continues, "Yes Minister, thank you. As I was saying, if we recognize that they are no longer Death Eaters then shouldn't we recognize that the restrictions put upon their Houses at the end of the last war are no longer valid and should be voided."

The Minister nods, "I can see how that might be worth looking at. Does anyone wish to second it, or even object?"

Harry's wand lights up and so does the House Emrys voting glyph. Upon being chosen, which was not a surprise to anyone, he says, "As Lord Emrys I second the motion. Said law should be stripped from the roll of laws as if it was never there."

Though there are confused blinks at the phrasing and curious looks at him no one speaks.

"Any objections?" Minister Bones then asks with no objections given, for all that the frowns on some of their faces showed that they did have a problem. They just weren’t going to speak of it, not now anyway. "Then let us put it to a vote. Warlocks of the Wizengamot how be you vote on the matter of removing the penalties given to those Houses which had been led by those who once had the Dark Mark but who do not anymore."

Glyphs light and while it is not everyone it is a large enough votes to pass. The gong sounds out as the magic binding the once-Death Eater Houses (such as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Carrow, even Yaxley) fade away. Upon the sound and the act of magic those Lords effected feel the magics of their Houses returning to what it was before.

Once that is done Minister Bones nods once more before saying, "Right then, with that out of the way, let us take up on another trial." So said, documents appear, as the trial process begins again.

8888

"With but a word the restrictions binding our House is removed," Lucius says with as close to shock in his voice as he would allow outside of being home.

"Aren't you glad you supported him," Severus says with a smirk.

"Just as glad as you are for realizing he is more like his Mother," Lucius states with a smirk of his own.

"Well I'm glad that we took the chance to be friends," Draco comments as well after looking between his father and professor. As eyes turn to him he shrugs, pureblood style, "It was never assured, not after I made a gaff by insulting him when we first met."

At this point Lord Bulstrode speaks up, "For all that I am not as close to him as you all are from what my daughter has said our world is much better off with him being who he is then what he might have been." He then raises his cup of tea and says, "A toast. To Lord Harry Potter for being willing to hear us and to Albion for being a realm we are still happy to call home!"

"To Harry Potter! To Albion!" The group of pureblood nobles state in honest glee for how they are still all comfortably present.

8888

"I grant Lord Mercer speaking rights," Minister Bones says during the quick pause between trials.

"Thank you Minister. Honored Warlocks may I put to consideration the idea that we divide ourselves into councils so we may have multiple trials at once." He stops speaking to let the sound of the gathering pass over him before continuing, "For with all due respect I do not wish to be here for weeks."

"Thank you honored Warlock. Does anyone wish to make comments on the proposal?"

Many of those present look to each other to see who would speak, either first or at all.

There is then a collective sigh of relief when the gylph of Lord Harry Potter lights up. Upon being given leave to speak he does so. "Thank you Minister. While I appreciate what Lord Mercer is saying, for I too have limited time, I must most respectfully disagree. For it is one of our most ancient of responsibilities to oversee the cases against those of noble blood and title in cases of high treason. But even more is the fact that it was the splitting up of the trials into smaller components that led to the many travesties of justice that occurred at the end of the last war." He pauses as he gathers magic around him, almost unconsciously, "A fact which you can all be assured on that I will put all my considerable resources and authority into making sure does not happen now."

The room breaks out in conversation as they take into consideration what is both a promise and in some ways a threat.

When calm comes back over the chamber he speaks again, "To make sure of it I am going to be attending every trial against every person of noble blood or title or standing. Since time magics do not apply there is no way for us to split the trials into smaller committees." He then extends his arms as if to encompass the chamber. "That all said let us remember unlike the First War against Riddle in this one we only have to worry about a few hundred people, rather than thousands, and that with our spells and artifacts we can quickly unlock the truth. This chamber does not need to know every crime a person on trial has committed, especially if we have proof of their guilt. For once we have that we can pass judgment and then let the Auror's investigative offices uncover everything." He lets that get taken into consideration. "We already have finished fourteen of the trials, and today is just the first day. If we continue at our pace we can no doubt complete them all in a week, plus a day or two. A fact which is much less than the two plus weeks I had planned and the eight months that it was for the First War."

He stops for a moment to let that in. To let the gathered Warlocks understand the differences of this war versus the last war.

To begin realizing, even at a basic level, what Harry had done behind the scenes.  
  
When he thinks that the message has been made loud and clear he gives a small smile and says, "All that said, the main reason we can't split up is that it is our collected House magics that are allowing the process to go as fast and efficient and accurate as it is. To split it up would make each one take days, or weeks, rather than minutes to an hour for the most complicated of cases." He then frowns. "Like the one coming up, because I am pretty sure that the trial of Sebastian Harunbe is not going to be easy, simple, or fast."

He then deactivates his glyph as a sign of passing speaking rights back to Minister Bones.

After giving him a nod she says, "Right then. Lord Mercer, would you like to make a rebuttal?"

His glyph lights up and he gives both her and Harry a slight bow before saying, "Lord Potter makes a number of good points, most of which I hadn't thought of in that exact way. So no, no rebuttal, for I withdraw my request. I'd much rather spend a week here with you all then a year in smaller councils going over individual cases."

"So said, so accepted, so recorded in the annals of the Wizengamot. With no further requests," she stops speaking to see if there is going to be further comments, there isn't, she goes on, "then let us begin the next trial. Aurors, bring forth Sebastian Harunbe."

8888

It was halfway through the week of trials and Harry and Sirius were sitting in the Minister's office with both her and Kingsley.

They had just finished talking about the past few days worth of sessions when Harry grins and says, "Oh, and with all due respect Minister, can we organize the list so that there is only one or two major hour plus long trials per day. I mean I'm all for justice, but having four of them yesterday was tedious, we worked almost fifteen hours."

She grins and gives out a little laugh at that, "Yeah, sorry about that, my fault. I had misread a memo and thought the Mica Jones case was the Tristan Janes case and so I put it on the schedule."

As she stops speaking Kingsley laughs as well, adding, "Honestly, the whole Amber and Emerald cases are my fault. I had been delayed attending those initial questioning due to a different situation and so was given a slightly inaccurate update."

After the two finish speaking Harry sighs and then with a small grin goes, "Well, I guess if we are all accepting 'blame' then I should apologize for my agreeing to Lord Maris' request to push the Roddin case to the next day."

This leads to Sirius letting out a bark of laughter before grinning and adding, "So I guess I'm the only one here who is not responsible for us having such a long day." He continues to giggle as glares are turned his way. Once the giggling stops he gets serious, "Seriously though, and stop it, don't say it, I was wondering if you two had given any thought to the proposal about the audit."

Two nods. Amelia then says, "Yes, though not as much as I know the proposal deserves."

"Same, I have been so focused on handing the issues of trials and investigations that I temporarily put to the side some of our more long term planning."

Harry doesn't look surprised or worried about that, which is why his next statement doesn't surprise anyone. "That's fine, neither have we as individuals either. Though that said I have increased the funding and staff levels for those sections which do. Since come January we can safely announce that everything about the war is done and that it is time for us to move forward."

"Why January?" Asks Kingsley surprised, and curious at what he is missing.

The giant grin on Harry's face shows he is missing something. With that something being - "Hogwarts is going to be having a Winter Gala that is being planned to put to shame ever other such event. Including the one I had during my fifth year."

Eyes widen when the implications set in, which is followed by his own wide grin, one shared by Amelia moments later.

8888

"Thanks Dobby," Harry says as he sits at the kitchen table in Potter Manor eating his breakfast.

"Youz welcome," Dobby says upon bringing the related documents for today's sessions at the Wizengamot. "Dobby knows you be busy and so Dobby works to make youz life easier."

A grin and a nod as he finishes biting into the sconce. Once he does so he says, "So, have you given the documents a read through?"

"Dobby has and Dobby thinks its interesting on how some of it is for quick reward and others for future rewards." Dobby grins. "Dobby likes to think youz going to be here for long time."

Harry grins then reaches out to pat Dobby on the shoulder, as he does so he uses his magic to trace the bond the two share. As he does so he says, "You know I'm practically immortal right Dobby, and thanks to our bond now, so are you."

Dobby's eyes widen even more, which to Harry didn't exactly seem like it should be possible, before he wails, "Dobby will be at Master Harry's side for ever and ever and ever. Dobby will be the bestest he can be for his most amazing and awesome and great master EVER!"

A chuckle, "I know you will Dobby, I know you will." He then gestures once again towards said documents. "Seriously though, your take on today's work?"

"Third case going to be quick, all signs point to guilt. Eighth case is going to be longz, much magic involved in that, too hard to see truth at quick glance. The fourteenth case is going to make people frown now but in a few years is going to show its benefitz."

"Hmm, nice." A tilt of the head. "What about the seventh?"

"Dobby not like that one. Dobby think that one is a trap from something unrelated. Though Dobby not sure how or why or who." Dobby pulls his ears slightly, the last sign of his old punishment acts. "Dobby didn't say because Dobby not sure what to say."

A thoughtful look comes to Harry's face. "Hmm, I see." A grin. "No worries Dobby that makes sense. Thanks for the thoughts, I appreciate it." He then leans back to stretch. "Well then, I guess its time to gather Sirius so we can make our way to the Wizengamot."

"Dobby will fetch," a giggle, "while master finishes eating!"

Harry just grins as he does just that.

8888

After eight days of trials Minister Bones stood at her podium and said, "Aurors are there any more accused waiting for our judgment?"

Head Auror Shacklebolt bows slightly before saying, "No Minister, the waiting cells are empty, all those who had been waiting for their trials on our current docket have been completed."

After giving him a regal seeming nod she says, "So noted. So recorded." She then turns towards those gathered and says, "Honored Warlocks of the Wizengamot it seems that after an eight day long session we have finished our current work. Before I release you and declare this session at a close are there any who wish to speak?"

Silence and shakes of the head.

"Then under my authority as Minister for Magic I do declare this series of meetings of the Wizengamot to be at an end. We shall reconvene January 7th for the first meeting of the new session. Till then may Magic guide and watch over you all!"

As she bows to everyone they bow back towards her before she steps off the podium to make her exit.

Once she is out of the room the quiet ends as conversation breaks out.

Harry takes the moment to stretch a bit before turning to Sirius, who is pretty much doing the same. He then says, "Eight days and almost two hundred cases and we're done." A pause to look at his watch. "And its only two in the afternoon."

A grin, "So what did you want to do?"

"Weeeeeellll," Harry says in an exaggerated tone, "why don't we talk to the press followed by a bunch of us going out for an early dinner."

Sirius nods with a grin. "Sounds good."

Ten minutes later they were in a quickly commandeered discussion chamber with members of the press.

As people finish taking their seats and begin turning forward Harry gives them a grin before saying, "So, everyone comfortable?" After many nods, smiles, and gestures of yes he goes, "Good. So as this is a bit unplanned we will go a bit informal. That said all quotes must be verbatim, I do not accept such things as quick-quote quills. Is that understood." More nods, this time less joyous and more all business. "Splendid. Then let us begin with Rita."

She jumps a little at being called out first, it was unexpected, to be it lightly. But that doesn't stop her from saying, "Thank you Lord Potter. What are your thoughts on how rapid the individual trials were?"

"Good question. My answer is that time is less important then completeness. I see nothing wrong with using a spell to manifest the scene of the crime, and the events before, during, and after it." He then smiles. "If I can learn without any doubt that you stole the last cookie from the cookie jar then there is no need for me to speak to witnesses about it." He nods to show he is finished before saying, "Travis you are next."

"Thank you Lord Potter. My question is how was it so easy to get Magic to examine, judge, and sentence?"

"Hmm, good question. Okay so the answer is complicated, as one might expect, but at base it was both because it was the whole of the Wizengamot and also because certain Houses that have long remained fallow once again have active Heads. Timothy."

"What are your thoughts on the removal of First War restrictions on those Houses which had members who served Riddle?"

"First of all you get some imaginary points for calling him Riddle, I like that. Secondly, well, I was a major proponent of its removal. It is one thing to say, 'you who did x will be punished' and entirely another to say, 'you, your heir, and your House will all be punished.' So yes, I am not a fan, never was, and am glad to see the bindings gone."

The interview continues for another thirty minutes before Harry says, "Okay folks, one final question. Please make it an easy one if you would. Betty your up."

With a soft smile Betty from Britain Before Breakfast asks, "So when is school starting again?"

"Good question, and the answer is January. Because December is going to house the Hogwarts Winter Gala." Eyes widen at that followed by a grinning Harry, "Oh, oops. Wasn't meant to say that yet." He then lowers his voice as if to whisper, "Could you wait maybe a day to post that as I want the Headmaster to announce it."

Most reporters nod quite willingly at that, mostly as they have a lot of material already and so delaying by a day helps them.

A wand lights up from the back and Harry sighs as he says, in pretend upset, "Yes Dean?"

"I will only promise to keep the material back if I can ask another question." He then grins with amusement.

The room chuckles a bit as Harry shakes his head, "Okay fine."

"What is your favorite color?"

The room goes silent before breaking out in laughter.

"Purple," Harry says with amusement. "So with that, have a good evening all. Talk to you later!" So said Sirius and he head out to where those heading to dinner are waiting.

8888

As the vid they were watching ended Harry just lets out a chuckle followed by, "Oh I am so glad that the trials are over."

"Me too," Charlie says from where the two are hugging on the couch. "Though sadly it means I'm going to have to head back to the sanctuary."

"Oh, really. But why?" Harry whines, a very unlike him sound, which is of course why he was comfortable making it.

Charlie turns his head which leads to the two kissing for a moment before he pulls back and says, "I have to love, the dragons there need me."

Harry leans forward for a kiss, happily given, before pulling back and saying, "Well if you have to then you have to." He then grins before adding, "But what you don't have to do is stay there all alone."

A wide grin follows as he says, "No, that I do not have to do."

Harry grins as well before moving his hands down to caress Charlie's body before he says, "We also have a bit of time before we are needed, so I say we have some fun."

Charlie opens his mouth to comment but no words, only moans, leave it as Harry begins doing something wonderful with hands and mouth.

It is, after the weeks they have had, time to relax!

~~~


	24. Plans and Proposals

**Plans and Proposals**  
\--------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early December

Half way into his morning run he extends his magic towards his watch and says, "Contact the Flamels."

Beep.

"Greetings Harry," Nicolas says with a both a smirk and a bit of laughter from his chair as it keeps pace with Harry.

"Morning Harry," Pernelle comments as well, also on a morning run. A habit she picked up, from him, a few years back.

One which still amuses Nicolas, hence his chuckle.

"Hello to you both," Harry says with a smile, "and I hope all is well."

"Definitely," the two say as one before giving each other a soft look.

Pernelle comments while running, "My book is nearing completion so that's good."

"Oh," Harry says with a grin, "Your writing?"

"Yes, a series of wizarding textbooks designed to cover the generals before expanding into more advanced topics."

"That's nifty," Harry says with amusement. He then tilts his head as he runs himself, "Please tell me history is a part of it?"

"Oh yes, a big part actually." She then chuckles, "You know the amusing thing is that much of the organization of my books are based on the outlines we worked out for your studies."

A blink, "Wicked." A pause as he thinks over it, "So do you think those who might use the books will come out of it as educated as I am?"

She just grins then adds, "You'll just have to give it a read once I begin publishing it."

"Aww, that's no fair. You mean I have to wait?"

"Yes," she then points an illusionary finger in his direction, "and you should know that just because you own the publishing house does not mean you will be given an early copy. I made sure of that."

There is silence for a moment then laughter comes upon the group.

Once it fades a bit Nicolas says, "I had a great day yesterday myself."

"Oh really, do tell?" Harry states happily.

He grins, "The aura ritual project I have been working on for the last little while just made a breakthrough."

"Is that the one where you started at aura sensing and just moved towards aura strengthening?"

"Yes," a nod and grin. "With the breakthrough we discovered the ability to increase a basic aura from what we are calling tier one to tier two. We are now working to increase an aura from two to higher and also to make an aura where there isn't one."

At Harry's confused look on the later one Nicolas nods, "I know, I know, the whole World as at least a basic aura so why do we need this. Well my answer has always been why not and that us having the ability to add magic to an area devoid of it would never be harmful."

"Well," Harry says with a nod, "when you put it that way yeah, your right." He then tilts his head curiously before adding, "So have you thought about finding a way to reduce an aura or to shift one type of aura to another type?"

"Yes on the first but not really on the second. Why?"

"Well I was just thinking how useful it might be to be able to say shift the the aura aspected towards the Dark Shaped to that of Magicals. You know, stuff like that." A shark like grin follows.

"Hmm, interesting," Nicolas says with a nod.

But before he can say any more the image of the two of them shift and mingle as they enter in the same room, meaning Pernelle's run is over. Which is fine as Harry's is as well. And so is the call, which is soon ended.

8888

As soon as the last prefect had arrived in the small double office that lay between his and Hermione's quarters he spoke, "Thank you for coming and I want to apologize for my lack of focus on head boy and prefect duties over the last month or so."

"No apology needed Harry", says Ginny immediately, "as we know what you have been doing."

"Yeah Harry," adds Clint, the fifth year Hufflepuff prefect, "you've been so busy it makes sense that this fell to the side."

A smile to both of them which expands to cover the rest of those gathered when they make their agreement known. "I thank you for that, all of you. But still, that is the past, and with matters delt with to my satisfaction I can now say my attention is back on Hogwarts."

"So you are taking back hall duty?" Asks Anthony with humor.

"You know it!" There is a chuckle which fades into seriousness. "Actually, that is a perfect segway into the point of this meeting. Organization!" Sighs and groans are heard. "Now don't give me that, you know you are fine with it."

He gestures towards Hermione who grins and says, "Now all, if you would, please turn to page three of the packets we provided. We have lots of material to go over and little time to go over them."

Grins of amusement follow that as packets are opened and attention is given.

8888

With a groan Harry collapses upon a couch in the covenant area. As eyes peer over at him he grins, "Hello all, my name is Harry Potter, what a fine place you have here."

The chuckles and shakes of the head that come from that have him grinning.

It is Draco who then comments, "How does it feel to actually be joining us for some fun."

"Good!" He sighs, "In fact I didn't realize how much I missed it till I had become so busy that spending time here was like a dream."

"You know," comments Susan, "once we graduate we should try and find a way to make it so that on certain days we all meet up. I think it will do as well."

"I second that," comments Stephen, "as I don't want life to stop us from being able to spend time together."

"With but a simple ritual we can create floo links, portkey passages, and apparition platforms for instant travel between our homes and wherever we call as the site of covenant," is given in answer by Theo.

"That would be nice," Harry says then adds with a grin, "and also easy for me to set up." He then stretches. "So, what fun relaxing activities are on the schedule that I can participate in?"

Though nobody answers him there is a large amount of chatter as everyone starts sharing their ideas for games and activities and such that they can do, as a whole or in groups.

Harry takes it in, only giving opinions when asked, for he is sitting back and basking in the warmth and joy of his good friends, his year mates, his covenant brethren.

8888

"So with investigations, clean up, ceremonies, and trials all finished I do believe that the Order of the Phoenix can cease being active," the Headmaster says to those gathered in the command center like meeting room that had been made to aid in coordination.

"I second that," Harry says with a chuckle as he looks around, "for I do believe there is little that we as an organization need to do right now."

"Surely your not 'retiring' from active planning are you Mr Potter?" Asks Minerva as soon as Harry finishes speaking.

"Oh no, of course not, I would have to be dead in order to stop my active planning." He then gives a grin. "It's just that I see no point for these general sorts of meetings or the continued presence of this room."

"While I concur on the first may I provide an alternate view on the second point," says Kingsley with a nod. At the gesture of Albus to explain he goes on, "In a few weeks Hogwarts will be hosting a winter gala and this chamber would be a perfect command center for security for the three days of the gala."

A few blinks are given at that, as many of the gathered hadn't actually thought of it.

Harry is included in that actually, which isn't too surprising as he has been heavily hands off on gala planning. Which is why he gets a thoughtful look on his face before saying, "Okay, yeah, I can see that. Good idea."

"Thank you Harry," Kingsley says with amusement in his tone.

"That being said," Arthur speaks up, "I do agree that the time of the Order has passed once again."

"Any objections," the Headmaster then says. When there is no dissent, not that there really would be, he nods, expresses his magic, then waits for Fawkes to appear on his shoulder. When he does he then says, "As per my status as the senior head, and the fact that Albion has once again returned to a state of peace, I do declare the Order of the Phoenix disbanded. May it be like a phoenix and rise once again when needed. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be!" The group all exclaim while expressing their magic in a sign of agreement.

BAM

Magic erupts over both them and the room. It is a gentle yet warm and powerful magic. It washes over their bodies, minds, and magics and secures certain secrets with bindings most ancient. The magic then rushes backward, out of them and the room, leaving behind a single phoenix feather in their hair or behind their ear.

"Wicked," Fred and George say with amusement as they take hold of their feather, and act quickly followed by the rest.

8888

As lunch ends Harry makes his way up to the head table and the professors sitting there. As they turn to look at him he smiles and says, "Pardon me, but I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"Has something happened Mr Potter?" Asks Professor Sprout curiously, and a bit worryingly.

A shake of the head, "Nah, everything is fine. Rather, I have a question for you all, an academic one actually."

"Is that so. Do tell Mr Potter," Professor Snape says with a raised eyebrow.

A nod, "Though we know classes aren't back yet due to all the events going on my year and the fifth year are wondering if maybe we could have some structured tutoring sessions with each of you." Here he stops for moment and then adds, "The same with the first years who are a bit behind when it comes to their initiation in the magical arts."

"Yes Mr Potter," Professor Flitwick says with a grin, "that is very possible."

"In fact it is more than possible it is entirely a splendid idea," adds Professor Sprout.

"One that I must say I am shocked to here that you have thought of," Professor Snape sarcastically says in his smooth drawl.

"As my fellows have so directly stated, your request is accepted. Please give us a day to come up with a temporary schedule for this sponsored tutoring."

"Thank you Professors, I, no we all, appreciate it."

The professors give a pleased smile at that before Harry gives them a small nod before turning around and making his way back to his year mates.

8888

Once the last image of his High Officers appear in front of him in his private office in the covenant section Harry leans back and grins. "Hello all and welcome to a return of normalcy." The grin goes wider as he adds, "Which means that this session is going to be only two hours long and that you all should expect my availability to be as limited as it was in years past." They nod. "Good. Any questions."

Silence.

"Perfect then, let us begin with short overviews. Sirius, hows the Ministry?"

"Calming down now that the ceremonies and trials are finished." Sirius then grins before adding, "It also helps that the Wizengamot is no longer in an active session and wont' be till January."

"Perfect. Ragnok, hows my fiances?"

"They are as perfect as they can be. You make more money then you can hold and spend more money then practically anyone else. All your programs are well funded and organized." He then pauses to flip through some documents before adding with a sharp-tooth grin. "The audits you ordered are also progressing along nicely."

"That is great to here. How are matters Michell?"

"With Riddle taken care of peace has been restored and so the regiments are being transported and reassigned for more long-term monitoring and protective duties. As we do not expect much military conflict we are taking the time to resupply, train, and fortify."

"I like the sound of that, I really do. Drusilla, you're up next."

"The agencies are operating as normal with the added point that all now possess a department to investigate any and all sightings of the Dark Shaped." She purses her lips angrily before adding, "Right now they seem to be in hiding but our analysts expect it to be a simple preparation time on their part before something greater."

"I see, thank you for the proactive investigation on them. Now, just in case, I want those departments to slowly over the next few years gain an increase in funding and personnel allocation. My gut feeling is that it is they which will become the next major threat we face and I want to be prepared."

"Understood sir and will do."

"Thank you." A nod then, "So Bill how are our warding operations going?"

"Splendid sir," he says with a grin before adding, "in fact the ones previously established have been moving along so great that I used our budget to add in other spell and ritual crafting, ward weaving, and cursebreaking operations all over Albion."

A chuckle, "I am looking forward to reading the reports, especially as I find such operations more therapeutic than frustrating." A grin, one easily returned. Harry then tilts his head and goes, “Regina, how goes legal?"

"No issues here, not any new ones anyway. We are still completing some of the older legal cases, especially in House Black. Though I can state that the removal of the restrictions on said House thanks to the Wizengamot has let us achieve victory in numerous cases earlier then we expected."

"That is always great to hear." Harry gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Okay so with the Wizengamot currently out some of the support staff of the Chancellory should be lacking work. Feel free to make use of them, in coordination with Sirius of course."

"Will do sir, and thank you. Said support should be quite useful in our attempt to wrap up the outstanding cases. Especially as I know that you want them done by graduation."

A chuckle, "I do, I really do." A shift in paperwork, "Let's shift concepts for a moment, so Nathaniel how goes our achieving justice?"

"Actually pretty good. Though there are a few individuals who wish for you to oversee their cases personally most are 'fine' with stopping at the general justiciar level." Some flipping documents. "As far as topics, most are lower to middle level crimes so thankfully nothing related to Royal or Imperial tier laws."

A quick grin, "Well that is good to hear. Espeically as those crimes have to be either overseen by me personally or transferred to ministry or Albion jurisdictions, which never end well." A nod follows that then, "So Roxane, what do the people think of me?"

"They love you sir," is the grinning response. "Your recent interview with a dozen reporters helped that, as did the fact that you attended every funeral, ceremony, and trial in Britain." The grin goes wider, "Plus it didn't hurt that you so visibly killed the Dark Lord."

"I did, sweet!" Some amused laughter at the bad joke. "So any worry about attempts at reducing my popularity?"

"Not by the Ministry, any of them, or the ICW, or even any of the Great Houses that I can find. I do see what seems like the beginnings of some grumblings from an unknown but organized source. I will keep you informed as I learn more."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. So Tobias, any knowledge of where said grumblings are coming from?"

"We have many theories sir but nothing concrete at this exactly moment. I will say we are working quite well with the other offices to make sure everyone is updated on the going ons within your jurisdiction."

"I'm relieved to hear of the coordination and also how you are being proactive in your investigations. I honestly believe that its best for us to get a handle of potential problems when they are young rather then waiting for them to mature." Multiple nods of agreement are given at that. "Okay, Delaine, how is trade and commerce in my lands?"

"As Ragnok so expertly put it, your lands are making more money than we even know what to do with. This is to the point that a number of tax reductions have been put into place."

"I remember authorizing them and were worried that they might cause problems. But I see that they didn't?"

"Oh no sir, in fact they did the opposite. With the people having more money their spending rates have increased. Which resulted in us making even more money."

"Well one has to love Magic and economic ritual and the weavings of the Wards of Avalon in the whole economic boom that is going on." A stop then a grin as he turns towards the lone house elf in visible, "So Esher, how goes the holdings?"

"Master Harry's holdings are the best they have ever been," the elder house-elf says with a smile and bounce. "Though some be kept as private residences most be opened to being rented out or being made functional. This has given Master even more wealth while also making sure us house-elves never have an end to work."

A grin, "Splendid. So could I travel from one side of Albion to the other and never leave one of my properties?"

"Yes Master Harry that is exactly what you can do. Esher even buy some new residences to fill out the gaps in some places as Esher knew Master would like that."

The group laugh in good humor at that. For while they all knew that Harry ahd been mostly joking when he made the comment originally it was all the more amazing to consider that Esher had actually brought said suggestion to pass.

"Ah, I see, thank you Esher, I appreciate that. In fact I expect to make use of it after I graduate."

"Esher will make sure it is ready for Master by then!"

Harry simply grins at that while also expressing his magic to reward her for her, honestly, beyond the norm work. He then gives Remus a look and a nod while sitting back.

Remus then speaks, "Right then all with the overview out of the way I want you all to turn to page six of the packet. We have a lot of material to go over and not as much time as we need. So without further ado let us begin!"

The House meeting continues.

8888

"Knock, knock," Mason says as he stands in front of the open door to Harry's private covenant office.

Looking up from his desk Harry grins, "Mason! Come in, come in, it's great to see you." He then frowns, "Sorry that I haven't been around as often lately."

Mason comes over to Harry, reaches and gets a hug, then sits down in the chair across from the one Harry is in. "Oh no worries, I understand. In fact between those in your year and mine I have definitely not been sitting back moping."

A chuckle, "Well I am glad to hear that, very glad. Still, I have missed our talks and so am really glad we can get back to them." So said he waves his wand and collects the paperwork on the desk so it's stored away in its proper place. Once that is done he stands up and moves over to the nearby couch, and is quickly joined by Mason. Once the two are comfortably situated he asks, "So, how are things, what's happening in the life and times of Mason?"

"Well," Mason begins saying before launching like a rocket into stories of the past few weeks. Very few of them are major but all of them have Harry leaning forward in excitement to hear how life has been treating his adopted brother.

Which is, to Harry's considerable joy, good!

8888

As Harry lays in bed reading he hears some motion and looks up to see the portraits of his parents looking over to him.

"Mum, dad, hello."

"Hello son," James says with a smile.

"Hello love," Lily says right after. She then continues, "We just came by to say we are aware of all that you have done and we are so proud of you."

"Yeah son, so proud, so very proud."

"Thank you mum, dad. I am really happy to hear that." He then sighs as he looks at the clock and its late hour.

Before he can speak his parents grin once more and wave. James then comments, "We don't want to keep you up and we can talk tomorrow or later."

Holding hands with James, Lily adds, "Yes, you need sleep and so we will leave. But we wanted to you to know we are proud of you, happy for you, and love you without end." She then lets go and leaves the painting.

James begins to make his way as well before stopping, pointing a finger at Harry, "Oh, by the way, don't think I won't grill you and Charlie about your engagement." The words, "Congrats son!" fading away as he leaves the room.

Harry grins happily as he says softly, "Love you too mum, dad." He then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before preparing to go to bed.

It's been a long day, week, month, and he is very much ready for some soothing sleep.

~~~


	25. Hogwarts Winter Gala

**Hogwarts Winter Gala**  
\----------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid December

It was early in the morning on a Wednesday and Harry was taking some time to stretch before he began running. He was alone, which wasn't unusual as at this early hour most people in Hogwarts was

What was unusual was for Harry to hear the sound of someone coming close, then look out, and gasp in shock at the friendly face that was there.

"Miss me?" Cedric says with a grin on his face.

A blink and a, "Cedric? What are you doing here?"

Cedric chuckles at that. "Getting ready to go on a run, for old times sake." He then begins stretching as well. At Harry's confused, and curious look, he grins and explains, "As for why I'm here, Terrance and I volunteered to help with the winter gala and so came here late last night while the how is the Headmaster's permission."

"Wicked." Harry says with a grin. This is immediately followed up with, "Well then, if your here to run, let's run!"

The two laugh with great amusement as they finish stretching and then head out of the school in order to run. Though their is quiet at first that soon gives way to relaxing conversation of the type they used ot have when both were at the school together.

8888

Taking advantage of a quiet lull in his schedule Harry was sitting in his private covenant office reading a novel and relaxing.

As he had been doing this for the last few hours he was not actually surprised at the knock on his closed door. After expressing his magic to unlock said door it opened to the sight of Sirius and Remus.

Which was a surprise as he hadn't even known they were at Hogwarts today.

After giving Harry a grin and wave the two head over him and sit down on the couch across from his own chair.

Putting his book down he gives his own grin as hey says, "Hey guys, hows it going? Also, what brings you here today?"

"Gala business," they both say at the exact same time, which is then followed up by a laugh.

"Oh, do tell?" Harry asks with an eyebrow raise.

With a chuckle Remus speaks first, "My focus was on coordinating with the Board on personnel and resource assistance. All the physical things that Hogwarts needs to handle ten or more thousand people coming over to the school over the three day gala."

"Nice. So how goes it?"

"Pretty good. I am spreading out the resource so that all of your Houses get a portion of the expenses so that none of them get negatively impacted."

At this point Sirius smirks, leans in to kiss Remus quickly, and then adds, "While I am dealing with the Ministry and the Great Houses of Albion." The smirk gets wider, fiercer, as he explains, "With a focus on making sure that the other Houses of Albion play a part."

"Good," Harry says firmly. "Especially as it is not my responsibility to pay for the event on my own." He then stops speaking, tilts his head in thought as a stray thought better left uncompleted comes over him. He then grins and says, "Please keep track of what Houses provide support, and how much of it they do, for just in cases reasons."

"For the future," Sirius says with a wide grin, as he too gets a half formed thought.

"For the future," Harry completes with a firm nod.

Remus laughs, fully understanding what is not being said, before adding, "So yeah that was what we have been doing all day. But now that it is over we figured why not come and find you so we can just relax."

"Wicked!" Harry says with a grin and a smile towards two of his most favorite people in all the world.

8888

"What's going on?" Asks third year Susan Bishop as she comes upon a gathering of students standing at the end of a hallway.

A hallway which opens up into the great stairs of Hogwarts.

Or well it would have opened up into said room, if it hadn't been closed off by order of the Headmaster.

So instead now it looked like an eight sided two and a half story chamber with archways on each side.

Turning to look the student Professor Flitwick says, "The Headmaster is shifting the school's internal geography so that its prepared for the upcoming winter gala."

"What does that entail Professor?" Asks the sixth year Gregory Boyle.

With a smile, "Well the most important element is that the regular dorms are being kept separate and secured while false versions are made for display purposes. Other than that we are secuirng the main classrooms and creating copied versions of them, halls, rooms, chambers, and such facilities."

"So the real day to day Hogwarts is going to be protected from being manipulated?" Asks Colin Creevy in a tone that is both question and comment. At the Professor's nod he sighs happily, "Wicked!"

With a chuckle Flitwick gives a grin and a nod as he excitedly adds, "Before the first outsider is allowed in Hogwarts herself will take a recording of the school at that very moment. After that the school is going to be put into museum mode so that noone can make any lasting changes to it. Only once the last guest has left will the school unlock and go back to normal mode."

"So what is this chamber Professor," asks Ginny as she comes past and looks into the room.

With a very proud smile he states, "It is this chamber that one will have to go through to get to the various sections of Hogwarts. We choose archway portals rather than stairs and hallways to cut back on travel time and increase security." As the group begin to nod in his direction he smiles and claps his hands in glee, "Well folks I have to go attend some meetings but before I do you acan learn where the portals take you by the name and magic that lay behid them all." He then gives one more nod before letting out a whistle and heading out through a portal.

8888

Harry was one of the last to arrive at breakfast, and when he did he looked a bit more bleary eyed then he normally did. With a sigh upon sitting down he fixed his tea and gathered his breakfast food. Nobody spoke to him for the few minutes it took him to get situated.

It was only when he sighed happily that Seamus, with a laugh, said, "Late night last night, huh?"

"Yes, but not in the way you are thinking or I am wishing." He says after taking a bite and swallowing some toast.

"Oh?" Comments Dean curiously in response.

"Yeah, there was a small late minute issue that needed my personal input on. So I was on a call till four in the morning."

"Did you run today?" Hermione says from her seat.

"Oh Merlin, no, I slept in."

With a humorus tone Ginny states, "So is that why you look less you and more like you live in the woods right now."

Him rubbing his hands through his clean but uncombed hair is followed by a nod, a grin, and a "After breakfast I am going to take a nice long, hot, shower before getting ready for the start of the gala."

"Ah, Harry sir, pardon me," says a third year girl. As eyes turn towards her she blushes and adds, "But I was wondering if our rooms will be accessible?"

A gentle smile and a nod, "Of course and not just you, but also your family, and any friends you invited through the friends and family pass. But other than them, and staff, your rooms are safe and secured and as easy to get to as it always has been." He then chuckles, "It's just through a different hallway then it used to be."

"Thanks Harry," the girl says before turning back to eat.

Harry nods with a pleasant smile before turning back to his own food, and his friends, and the process of enjoying breakfast.

A fact which continues up until the Headmaster stands up from his seat near the end of breakfast. "Students of Hogwarts," he says, "in one hour the Hogwarts winter gala will begin. When this happens you will feel a rush of magic flow over you, which is the wards putting the school in museum mode. After that the first series of arrivals will begin - which will include families, friends, Lords and Heads, Ministry officers, and those who bought tickets for the gala." He then expands his arms in a gesture to cover the whole school. "But do not worry for your rooms and belongings, and most especially your safety, will not be in any danger. You have my promise in Magic on that!" The smile goes larger, the twinkle more blazing, as he moves back to his seat.

As the Headmaster sits down conversation picks up once again as the student body take the moment to simply enjoy their last hour before the start of the festivities.

8888

Upon arriving at the gates of Hogwarts from the station's arrival point the three Bates enter into what is a large and looping line. One that is thankfully moving fast both due to how organized the system is and also due to how many tellers there are.

Upon reaching the archway with their teller station the opulently dressed wizard with the pin of House Potter smiles at the three, "Hello, welcome to the Hogwarts Winter Gala. Tickets please."

As Mary hands the teller their tickets their young son Bobby turns his gaze from where they are looking around everywhere and to the teller. He then asks, "That's a Potter pin, do you know Lord Potter?"

A soft chuckle is the response from said wizard as he needs, "I have met him a few times yes, he is quite nice."

"Mum, dad, did you here, he knows Lord Potter, that is so wicked!"

"Yes dear. we did," Mary says with amusement.

While Donald says with a chuckle, "We are right here afterall."

The teller laughs in good humor at the antics as he finoishes checking and stamping the tickets. He then grins and grabs two information packets, some schedules, and a kids pack for Bobby. As he hands them to Mary he says, "These provide you with a game plan for the weekend and the information on your apartment. Have fun!"

After giving their thanks the family moves on as another family steps forward to redeem their tickets.

8888

A small group of older friends are walking through the halls of Hogwarts basking in the place that they had attended over a decade ago.

While stopping at an alcove one of them, Cindy, stops and giggles. At the looks of the others her giggling turns to all out laughter.

With a sigh her boyfriend Edmund says to their friends, "This was the alcove that we ran into after setting off the prank. You know the one," he trails off.

"Oh," Arthur says humorusly as he grins at his boyfriend Charlies. "You mean the prank that saw the great hall window showing scenes of a more personal nature."

"Yep, that prank," Edmund says with an amused grin. "Anyway we were running down the hallway trying to get away from Filch and we hid here."

"Hows that funny?" Charles asks intrigued.

"Well," Cindy says with a giggle, "its funny as our robes got caught on the statue and led us to being naked."

"That," Edmund says before pushing a brick which leads to a door opening, "and because we fell into the room behind here which led to us being revealed to a bunch of portraits."

The confusion at that fades when the group enter the small room, which just so happens to be a protrait room. But not any portrait room but one where old style artwork of a more adult nature could be found.

"Oh Merlin," Charles says shocked at the sight going around him. Which includes some where figures in the midst of blissfull acts are gathered about.

With a giggle Cindy continues, "This is where the naughty portraits go when times change and that which is acceptable stops being acceptable."

*Click*

As eyes turn they see Arthur with a magical camera taking pictures of each of the portraits. He then grins, "What, without evidence of this room nobody is going to believe us!"

8888

"Lord Potter, may I have a moment of your time?" Asks a wizard with a slight nervous stutter who is wearing what is clearly older robes in less than stellar condition.

Harry stops his conversation with Draco at the request and turns towards the wizard. He blinks at the sight before giving the man a slight nod, "Of course, how may I help you?"

The man nervously wrings his hands before saying, "It's, ah, just well, ah, I wanted to, ah, thank you for all that you did for all of us."

While outwardly Harry is smiling in a gesture that shows kindness inwardly he is extending his aura to scan the wizard.

What he found was not surprising, sad yes, but not surprising. The man was a Shifter with the form of a snake, he was malnourished and exhausted. He also had the signs of heavy magic use, probably to get himself in a clean enough state to be welcomed to Hogwarts.

With that information the smile goes more real as he magically sends a message to one of his assistants at the same time as he says, "So Mr," he pauses in wait and then gets a 'Petros, Alex Petros' - "Petros, how are you with animals. Do you have any training with Care of Magical Creatures?"

A confused look comes to his face as he scratches his beared before saying, "Well nor formally, ah, sir, though animals do like me."

"Splendid!" Harry says with a wide smile and a clap of his hands. "For you see House Potter is in need of a particular type of magical creature expert and I do believe you are exactly said person." His hand then goes to clap on the shoulder of the assistant who came by. "This is an official of mine, Marcus Nester, and he will guide you in fillowing out the paperwork for the job."

A rub to the back of his head, "Job sir?"

With a wide grin on his face Harry goes, "Of course a job. I have the need of your talents to help the magical creatures present at Potter Manor." At this point his voice goes lower, for their ears only, as he says in parseltongue, "I have a number of magical serpants in need of caretakers, your talent and nature is rare."

The man's eyes widen at that last bit, before a wide grin comes to his face as he nods multiple times in rapid succession. He then reaches forward to take Harry's hand, which he does and gives it a vigorus shake. When that is done he grins once more, thanks Harry profusely, and then heads out with Marcus.

Upon him walking away Draco snorts softly and says, "Really Potter?"

Harry grins widely, "Really, Malfoy." He then shrugs a bit more seriously, "It just made sense."

"Saint Potter strikes again," Draco says with a grin as he punches Harry's shoulder in amusement.

8888

Standing in the great hall of Hogwarts Castle was a dream come true for Jose, a dream that as a squib he had never expected to be able to have.

But then Harry Potter one the war and Hogwarts declared it was going to have a winter gala.

So he saved up his money, not to get tickets - as that was free - but to make use of wizard transport to get here fast.

But then he was notified that due to a generous donation by the Great Houses of Albion those with tickets were given 'free' passes to travel to and from the gala.

So here he was. Standing in the great hall. Awed beyond belief and not sure what to do.

He didn't know how long he was standing there till a soft cough drew his attention to the attendant standing nearby. The man smiled at Jose and gave a little bow before saying, "Hello sir, pardon for the interruption, but you seem a little lost, is there anything I can do to help you?"

Jose gives a wide awed grin and says, "It's just so much, you know, its more than I ever expected."

A patient kind smile, "It's been your dream to come here?" At Jose's nod he continues, "And now that you are here you are finding the choices available overwhelming." Another nod. The man smiles, "Well, if you come with me to the tables in the corner I can help you figure out what it is you want to see over the next three days."

"Really? You would help with that?"

"Of course. In fact I would be more than glad to help you. So come, sit, let's discuss, let's plan!"

Jose gives the cealing one more awestruck look before he nods at the man and follows him over to the nearby table. So they may begin the planning.

8888

As Ito Katsu walks through the Hogwarts library he let his hands rub up against the spine of the books, deep in thought.

Thoughts.

Plural, for much is going on in his mind and his life. So much so that he figured he would get away from it all for a moment, which is why he choose to attend a winter gala in Hogwarts, in Britain.

As he walked passed open doors that lead into study rooms he sees roaring fireplaces that fill him with feelings of peace, of knoweldge.

As he walks further he comes upon the sealed gated wall designed to separate the restricted section of the library from the open areas.

He stops and stares.

So much knoweldge, he thinks, locked away by courts and kings. So much knoweldge that should be free.

But isn't.

But then stops and tilts his head as a sudden thought comes to him.

Why can't it be free.

Though it might not be easy to do maybe something can be worked out to make knoweldge shared amongst the whole of the Magical World.

He looks around, taking in the books, and the people walking around wearing emblems from scores and scores of Houses.

It gives him an idea.

He just needs to find others who might share said idea.

As his eyes turn towards the House Potter emblem on the robe of a guest his eyes widen, a grin forms, and a thought comes to him.

He knows the perfect person to ask.

He just needs to get a meeting scheduled.

8888

"Do you want to see the Hare Sisters, the Barnacle Twins, or Snowy Light and Magics?" Asks Matilda to her two friends Sebastian and Timothy as they are sitting in one of the chambers of Hogwarts figuring out their plans. "I would like to see Snowy."

"I like Sisters," says Timothy.

"I'm for the Twins," adds Sebastian.

The three then look at each other surprised how how different their interests are.

Then they laugh in good humor.

With a grin on his face Sebastian comments, "So, is there a way we can see them all?"

"Hmm," Matilda starts to say as she gazes back down at the schedule. Her eyes then widen with surprise before nodding a few times. She then points to various time slots with a grin. "If we delay our eating by half an hour we can go to all three shows."

"Oooh," Timothy grins, "and we still have slots to do the other tasks we wanted to do." He says as he points to the one slot between the first two shows and then two slots between the later two.

Sebastian sighs a bit and as eyes turn to him he says sadly, "It just means I can't see the Cat's Cradle panel. I was looking forward to it."

"Again," Timothy says with a smirk, "you can't see it again, which is fine as that would have been your fourth time already."

"Yeah, Merlin knows you won't be missing out," Matilda says with a grin.

Sebastian lets out a sigh again before loosing the sadness to let out a grin that says he is fine with the schedule.

8888

As the thunderous applause for the singer starts to ebb the Headmaster heads through the back doors and onto the central platform in the middle of the great hall.

A great hall that had been expanded a hundredfold in size and was full of comfortable chairs, couches, and tables in the middle and tables lined with good food and drink all along its sides. But what made it all the more impressive was that at the moment the space housed tends of thousands of people in comfort.

Because this was the last event, performance, moment of the Hogwarts winter gala.

Upon reaching the central dias the Headmaster held out his arms in an all-encompassing gesture. "Students, staff, parents, Lords and Heads and family, Ministry officials, and all honored guests thank you for visiting, partaking, and enjoying this winter gala."

A cheer spontaneously erupts among the gathered crowd.

Upon its fading away the Headmaster grins widely with a twinkle in his eye as he says, "But alas all things, even 'parties' must end." He stops with amusement as boos erupt over the hall. "I know, I know, sorry, but still." The grin goes wider. "Did you think we would end this gala with but a simple speech. Nah!"

Boom!

Woosh!

Ding!

The lights flash and then the ceiling shifts as what appears to be shooting stars, thousands of them, begin traveling past. Then music begins playing as the stars began moving in patterns that make shapes. Shapes that quickly form stories. Stories which tell of moments from the last few years from all around Britain.

This is images of good times and the moments to honor those who both survived and sacrified in the bad times.

It is images of families, groups, and even individuals both going about their day to day and also the special moments around those times.

It is also images of pure joyous imagination from not just the magical world but also copied images from the mundane world. Everything from scenes from books to movies to patterns of lights like one might find in a firework ceremony.

Thirty minutes this final entertaining ceremony occurred before a final explosive finish when ended in the lights going on and all music fading.

The gala was over, it was time for everyone to leave.

8888

"Missy is to tell Headmaster that all guests have left the Hogwarts grounds." The older house-elf says with an estatic squeak upon popping into the Headmaster Tower.

"Thank you Missy," said Headmaster says happily. After Missiy gives a happy smile and pops away he turns to those gathered around him. "Well that's that then, Hogwarts is once again clear." A wide smile and twinkle in his eye.

At the same time he reaches into the magic of Hogwarts to double check for himself. With the flex of magic he mentally travels up and down and all around its environment. Every person, being, and magical entity is scanned and categorized and double checked against the expected results.

When it all matches, and Hogwarts hums at him in glee, he reaches for the mystical switch and flips it. There is a rumbling and a shift in aura and then Hogwarts goes from museum mode to full mode.

As soon as the Headmaster opens his eyes Minerva states with , "So it's done, the school is once again a school."

"Yes," Albus says with amusement before saying with laughter, "and soon we can get back to the matter of education."

"Good, I am looking forward to the end of the dunderheads being free to meander around without focus," Severus states his his drawl.

Eye rolls and shakes of the head come in response to that comment as the meeting continues.

8888

With a woosh Harry plops himself down onto the couch of his private bedroom. A couch that is shared with Charlie, who he leans into for a kiss, and that lies across from the one bearing Sirius and Remus and the chair that has Mason on it. As he does so he waves his hand and the platter of finger sandwiches and assorted drinks appear in front of them.

"Oh you got the food?" Mason asks curiously, as he knows how busy the elves of the kitchen are.

Harry laughs, well really lets out a giggle, which is followed by him saying, "Oh you should have seen it. The moment I popped in to the kitchens to ask them I got surrounded by hundreds of them all offering me food and drinks and everything else they could."

"So they aren't tired?" Mason asks curiously while reaching for said sandwich.

A shake of the head, "Surprisingly enough no," another chuckle, "though I will admit I thought they might have been." With a wide grin on his face he adds, "It seems that having tens of thousands of more people to serve, and many more tasks to do, actually invigorated them. They were singing and dancing as they worked when I left." As the others laugh at that he then stretches a bit before adding, "So anyway, whats the plan?"

"I purchased a wizard vid based on the mundane movie A Christmas Carol that I think will be fun to watch." Remus comments.

"The regular one or the one with puppets?" Sirius asks curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"I choose the puppets, well muppets actually," Remus says with a grin, a kiss to Sirius, and then a lean back in his chair as he activates the vid player for their enjoyment.

~~~


	26. Revealing Talks

**Revealing Talks**  
\---------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Late December

Lucius was sitting at his desk going over some papers when things just clicked in his mind and he started to laugh. A deep laugh. A mad laugh.

The timing couldn't have been better for seconds later both his wife and Severus were walking into the room. Needless to say they were shocked by what they were hearing.

"Husband," Narcissa said clearly worried, "is everything okay, what happened?" If it was anyone but Severus she wouldn't have shown such emotion.

Lucius laughs one more time as he gets up and moves to her, kissing her on the forehead. "Everything is fine, wife. It's just that I have seen in one act how fate both hates and loves us." He moves to the corner couch area and gestures for the others to sit.

A raised eyebrow from Severus who says, "It must be good for it to cause this reaction in you. So please enlighten us."

Lucius chuckles again as he thinks of it. "I found within my most secured House records certain restricted information. It seems there are certain fundamental rights that the Head of House Emrys can call upon." Here he takes a deep breath. "In a time of trouble an Emrys may access the secrets of where Camelot lies and thus how to become the Monarch."

A widening of the eyes is the response to that from Severus. "Potter has among his titles that of Lord Emrys. It's how he took control of the Department of Mysteries."

"Exactly. Hence my statement. Fate both hates and loves us. Hate because out of everyone imaginable he might one day become our monarch. But love because Magic choose a person who was willing to give us a chance to fix our mistakes when we supported Riddle when we were younger."

"He supports Magic, magicals, Albion, and the traditional ways," is what Narcissa says in response. "If you are true to him he will be true to you. Look at how he accepted Severus, even as others whispered for him not to. Look at how he met with the darker Great Houses and sought to free them from the corruption of the man they followed. Him being our Monarch would not be a bad thing, not at all."

"You knew," Lucius states, not as a question.

"I'm a Black. We have family meetings. Of which I'm oath bound to keep secret." Is her response.

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to betray your Black oaths," is Lucius' answer. "But I see you can now talk about some of it, since I know."

She nods in agreement before saying, "Yes. Though we only talked about it when the Dark Shaped appeared. It seems they are a threat large enough that Lord Potter is contemplating the old magics."

"Our world didn't need that from him in order to defeat Riddle," Severus says, "but that cannot be said if, no when, the Dark Shaped attack. At that point Albion, no the world, will be threatened to such a level the Avalon Wards will be needed."

"Exactly, and when that happens Albion will have a King again," Narcissa says with a grin.

"I forgot how much of a monarchist you are Wife," Lucius comments.

"I'm a Black," is her statement. She then turns to Severus, "You don't seem that bothered by it. I thought with your issues with the Potters you might find it distasteful."

"No. I have long come to terms with that fact. I have long considered him Lily's child rather than Potter's, which makes it easier." A pause. "If that wasn't enough then how capable he is in my subject would be, he could be a master of it he wanted to be. If he is to be my leige one day then I find myself realizing there is no better choice." Severus says with little emotion.

"He saved your life, didn't he," Lucius asks.

"Multiple times, and with little personal reward for doing it," Severus comments. "He also defended me to his classmates and believed my word over others on certain topics. His nature of leading can sometimes be bothersome, but he has often been right."

"He listens to others," Narcissa said to that. "In our family meetings though he clearly led them he wanted, no expected, that we speak on the topics we were interested in and educated on. Sirius on magic and politics, Remus on business, Andromeda on healing, Ted on psychology, Nymphadora on combat, Uncle Cygnus on history, Uncle Pollux on artifice, Aunt Cassiopeia on the economy, and myself on sociology. He laid out an issue or topic and we discussed it."

Severus nods. "He did the same in Order meetings. He would ask and question and prompt, but also expect us all to speak on what we know strongly of." A pause. "It was him who pushed for the attempt at giving a chance to those with the dark mark. Especially for those who had spent the intervening years doing nothing particular dark, like you Lucius."

Lucius nods. "Him giving us foolproof evidence of the Dark Lord's use of horcrux magic helped change our mind. He gave us a chance, we took it, and so we survived when those still having the Dark Mark died when the Dark Lord pulled at their powers to enhance his own."

"He would have sacrificed us all and destroyed our way of life, our world. Lord Potter's victory was the best for anyone with even a shred of love for Albion." Narcissa states.

"He is even open to learning more about those things often not talked about. In fact there have been times when he asked me about dark magic, though such conversations are rare at Hogwarts," Severus then pauses. "He has hinted at the fact that he would be willing to listen to explanations from you Lucius when the time was right."

"I would be interested in teaching him more about our practices of dark magic. Probably once he graduates Hogwarts as doing it now would be inconvenient." A pause as Lucius contemplates things. "His willingness to listen, even if he chooses to not condone, will serve him well in the future." A shake of his head then, "pardon me, so what have you come to my office for."

Smiles come as Severus says. "It's the holidays and I have come with four tickets to a play at the Hunith Grand Theater. It's showing a limited engagement presentation of an adventure of King Arthur. A number of people we all know are going and I figured you would enjoy it."

With the look from Narcissa basically saying 'we are going,' Lucius nods right before they begin getting ready.

8888

The gift receiving room within Potter Manor was not something Harry Potter considered a fun room to be in.

A fact which is true during normal times and is even more true during the holidays.

Take the Winter Holiday. During that time the room is completely overtaken by towering stacks of gifts and letters from people from all of Albion, and the nations around.

As has been tradition since his second year everything received goes through numerous levels of examination and spell detection before going anywhere near him.

But even with that there are hundreds, in slow years, to thousands, in most years, to tens of thousands, in years he does something major, of presents. It is of the later category that this year's room was most firmly in.

All thanks to his recent defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the one born Tom Marvolo Riddle.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Harry could be found in said room. Joining him for the unwrapping activity was Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Mason, Hermione, all the Weasley's and their partners, plus Neville and Luna. They were here because Harry 'ordered' that they come - since, as he said, they all participated in the whole defeat of the Dark Lord thing.

Thus they should have to 'suffer' like he does.

Not that anyone was going to tell Harry that they really were here because they found the whole situation fun!

8888

"I'm glad we have magic!" Mason says with a sigh as he plops down on the couch in the living room of the Burrow.

With a chuckle Sirius, who is sitting on the couch nearby with Remus, questions, "Is this because of us moving between here and Potter Manor?"

"Yep!" Mason says with a smile that turns to a laugh that turns to a giggle as he is tickled by Harry, who just happens to walk by and reaches down to tickle him slightly.

After handing out cups of hot chocolate to those gathered Harry sits down next to Charlie and lets out a happy and pleased sigh. As the others - that being those mentioned plus all Weasley's - turn to look at him he grins before stating. "Magic is awesome especially in how it lets us so easily spend time both here and the Manor without having to travel long distances."

"Oh hey," Sirius says suddenly with a mischievous grin, "that leaves me with a thought." As eyes turn to him the grin goes wider as he says, "So the Burrow, Malfoy Manor, Longbottom Manor, and Potter Manor all reside near each other."

"Wait, your not suggesting what I think you are?" Molly says with shock in her tone.

A wolf-like grin is the response, "If you think that I am suggesting we take Arthur's car and drive between the manors, then yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting."

"We're in," Fred and George say immediately.

"So am I," Mason says with a nod.

Harry and Charlie give each other a look as they basically ask what the other thinks without speaking, before nodding, and saying, "We're in as well."

Remus sighs loudly, before grinning, and adding, "As Sirius will be going then so should I."

Ron turns to his mother and says, "Come on mum, let us do this, in fact join us on it."

"Will the car handle all of us?" Molly asks of Arthur, rather than answering.

"Hmm," Arthur says as he rubs his face, then grins and nods. "Yes. The size expansion charms will definitely hold."

"Then fine, why not," she says with a grin, to the cheers of her family and the pleased look on Sirius' face.

Needless to say nobody is surprised when Neville and Luna join them when they stop at Longbottom Manor. That said, what does amuse the extended group greatly is not just the happy greeting they receive at Malfoy Manor but that those present (which includes Severus Snape, who was visiting) there choose to join them for the last leg of the trip to Potter Manor.

At Potter Manor they are quickly joined by the Tonks for a buffet style desert that had miraculously been planned already. Then after that they all gathered that night around the great tree in the main hall where a single gift was found for each of those present.

As the gifts were passed around Harry stood up with a flute in hand and said, "A toast to family and friends, both gathered here and in our hearts. May Magic and the Divinities guide and protect all!" A wide smile, "Cheers!"

"Cheers," the group all joyously declare before drinking down the toast and opening up their gifts.

8888

As the clock struck two minutes to the new year Harry stood up from the couch he was sitting on in Potter Hall. As he did so a hush fell over the gathering, a gathering hwich included his family, the Weasleys, all his year mates and their parents, and those members of the Order that he liked (such as Moody and Kingsley).

As all eyes turned to him he rose tall and gained an noble bearing, he then raised his glass up high and said, "A toast. To friends. To family. To those who can't be here. To those who should be here. To Magic. To the Divinities. To Albion. Let's toast. To the past. To the present. To the future. To us all!" A wide grin for he timed it perfectly as he began counting down, "Five, four, three, two, one! Happy new year!"

"Happy New Year!" Everyone loudly proclaimed as the clock struck midnight and the image of similar ceremonies occuring throughout the muggle and magical worlds lit up in fireworks and parties.

At the same time Harry and Charlie turned towards each other for a kiss, their last of the old year and first of the new.

So did Sirius and Remus. Cedric and Terence. Bill and Fleur. Percy and Hermione. Ron and Daphne. Neville and Luna. Seamus and Justin. Fred and Angelina. Ginny and Philip Cole. George and Lee Jordan.

But also so did Arthur and Molly. Lucius and Narcissa. Andromeda and Ted.

And many more for there were almost a hundred people gathered in Potter Manor to celebrate the new year.

Once the initial celebratory kissing occurred between couples everyone turned to each other for hugs, kisses on the cheeks, and handshakes - depending on familiarity.

~~~


	27. Restarting Academics

Restarting Academics  
\----------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early January

As breakfast was ending that morning the Headmaster stood up from his chair and walked to the podium. As he did so a hush slowly came upon the hall as they waited for whatever he was going to say. "Today," Dumbledore said, "we start a new term. A term which will see us, and our world, once again at peace. A term which we won't have to worry about anything beond that which one naturally worries about - what will be for dinner, will I understand the lesson, can I pass my tests, will the girl or boy I like like me back." 

A low level of laughter covers the hall at that. 

Dumbledore grins before continuing, "Those in first year will be able to enjoy school like it should, those in fifth can focus on OWLS, and those about to graduate as seventh years will now turn their full attention to their NEWTs."

A great deal of sighs come with that, especially from the fifth and seventh years. 

He gives a twinkle, "Classes, quidditch, clubs, and friends are what you should focus on," the twinkle goes brighter, "in that order I would say." 

Once again laughter, hard won but so essential to a good life, erupts over the hall. 

The Headmaster then claps his hands one final time before spreading them out wide before saying with a twinkle like a starry sky in his eyes and a booming laugh like a jingle, "So work hard, have fun, and enjoy all of Hogwarts!" 

As he moves back to his seat to finish his dessert there is quiet, which is soon broken up by Harry Potter standing up and clapping. From him comes his year mates and from them come everyone else. 

It is almost five minutes later before the applause fades and life goes on. 

8888

"There is much we have to go over and so little time to go over it," Professor McGongall says almost immediately upon the start of seventh year Transfiguration. "Especially as we have lost half a year already." 

She lets the sighs and the worried movements of her students occur for a moment before continuing. 

"Which is why I am grateful that you have both continued your self-studying and also have asked us for some tutoring." 

She then moves towards the board and waves her wand, leading to words appearing on the board. 

"We will start with the cooperative magics for there is great power in acting in concert in spellcasting. Then we will work to make transfigurations persistent even if you pull back your own magics. Additionally we will go over how to make a transfiguration that might have been lethal as nonlethal as possible."

McGongall then gets a focused look on her face before giving the class a piercing nod and saying, "So let's begin!" 

The lecture and subsequent practice work is tough, even harsh, but its effective. 

8888

Even as he begins gliding into the seventh year Potions class Professor Snape is speaking, "With the reduction in how much time you all have we will be splitting most classes into a short theory section and a longer brewing portion." 

Having reached the front of the class he looks around the gathered students for a moment before continuing with his smooth drawl. "This is essential as you need to know the theory to truly understand why those advanced potions react the way they do."

A stop then, "Potter, why can't a mundane brew potions?" 

Carefully hiding his smirk Harry answers, "All brewing requires magic, which a mundane does not have access to." 

"Exactly." Snape says with a nod. "While that is a first year question it is often forgotten. Do not forget it though for it is important." 

He stops again then seems to straighten up even more as he expresses his personal aura more strongly. 

"For while base potions require a lot of aura and a little personal the more advanced potions require a complex mixture of magics in order to be brewed." 

"THAT," Snape says in his version of a shout, for all that his voice was not raised, "is why potions is one of the most difficult of the magical arts." 

He stops as the class turn to write that down, to make note of it. Upon him seeing that they have done that he continues, "For our theory today we shall talk about how one may gather different types of energies while for the practical you shall be brewing a Potion of Coldsight." 

8888

"Though I know you may have questions I would prefer if you wait for me to finish a lecture point," Flitwick says to the surprise of the seventh years. He gives a small grin before explaining, "Though that is different from my normal practice it is essential if we are to go over all the material we need to go over." 

As the class nod in understanding and acceptance he gives them a happy grin. He then gets a look of focus as he begins, "Our immediate goals are to cover the metamagics to prepare charms ahead of time, the ones to let a spell arc to other targets, and those which might make a charm normally damaging nonlethal." 

He finishes his lecture point as wands light up. He gives a small grin and says, "If you are going to ask about nonlethal charms versus nonlethal transfigurations," many nods followed by wand light going off, "then know that is in fact going to be touched on in detail." 

Small bit of humor follow that as the diminutive but highly respected professor continues his lecture. One which is followed by the class practicing on the art of preparing spell matrices ahead of time.

8888

After the bell of class rings Professor Kempt looks over his seventh year DADA class with a serious face as he states, "You must remember that sometimes what you know in the real world might not entirely apply to what is asked for in an official examination. Unfortunately, the NEWTs for Defense, Dueling, and Dark Arts are no exceptions to said rules." 

He stops a moment before taking out his wand and waving it at the blackboard so that the once clear board now has two columns.

He then taps the first column while adding, "This will cover what you might encounter in the real world," he taps the second, "and this is how it will apply on the exam." He turns back to face the front, "Now, you are both lucky in that there are no major untruths - all words will mean what they mean - but at the same time some of the details might vary." 

He thumps the board with his wand which leads to writing to appear in both categories - what the students can see is a synopsis of terms and differences. 

While pointing to them Kempt continues, "It is those differences, no matter how minute, that we will focus on." He then grins, "That said, we will also be covering both the advanced forms of battle casting and the methods to reduce or remove all restrictions and penalties based on what you are wearing." 

The grin goes even wider before he adds, "It is that last point that will be what we begin our study on for removing limitations based on clothing can be useful in all sorts of situations." With a bit of amusement in his voice he adds, "Say you are in your nightclothes and an enemy attacks, with these spells you can act like you are in your full battle robes." 

The class gives an amused chuckle at that before he begins lecturing on the magics that make such a fact possible. 

8888

"Formula, formula, formula," Professor Vector says firmly in repeat while gesturing towards the enlarged scrolls that she has put throughout the room. "Is what you will spend most of your time studying this year." 

Her wand flashes out as she casts a spell on one of the nearby scrolls. As she does so the scroll slightly changes sot hat under the formula itself is the theory behind it. "Of course pure memorization is not all there is to it for theory and lore are also needed, are also important."

She then waves her wand again as a new scroll appears. "This is the Core Postulates, the seven fundamental methods of advanced arithmantic manipualtion. While you have head of them before, and we have gone over some of their - let's say basic usages - it is now that we will go over them in detail." A focused look comes on her face as she says, "In extreme detail." A clap of her hands. "Now then, turn to your books, page 34 in core and page 123 in addendum." 

The shuffling of books and notebooks begin as the class begin doing just that. 

8888

"Hello all, welcome back," says Professor Babbling with a smile. "So this year is your seventh which means NEWT and thus is going to be an extremely busy one for you all. Especially if you plan on taking all the NEWTs rather than simply the ones you have classes for." 

The amused grins and tired sighs from the class show to her that yes, that is there plan. 

As she lets her own amused smile fade she continues, "Well don't expect this class to be easy or simple." She then claps. "That said, I will say for those who enjoy this subject it might be fun."

She lets the blinks of confusion go for a while before she gestures with her wand, revealing the hidden pallet in the corner containing a collection of rune engraving plates. After letting eyes turn to them she gives a gesture which has eyes going back to her. "These plates are enchanted by the Ministry to restrict who may work on them. Over the course of the rest of the year you will each use them to create a runic item. Said item will be turned in at the end of the year and serve as a portion of your NEWT grade."

Chatter breaks out as the students take in the fact that enchanting is actually part of their final grade. 

She lets it go for a while before coughing to get attention. When she has it she says, "Every class will have a theory portion where we will both go over new runic strings and patterns and revise older concepts and a practical portion where you may work on your magic item. Yes Mr Potter?" 

"Pardon me Professor but if the item enchantment is part of our NEWT are we allowed to ask questions and get your help?" 

"While the Ministry allows students to ask questions and receive theory help they forbid us from actually designing or implementing the runes and any assorted magical energies." At Harry's nod at that she smiles, "Right then. So most of this class is going to be focused on going over the structure of the rune NEWT though the last third will see the start of you thinking about the item you will be crafting." 

She waves her wand at the blackboard as an outline of the exam appears there. She then says, "Right folks, turn to page 12 in the core, 943 in the appendix, and open your syllabus for we have much to go over." 

8888

"Oh Merlin," Harry says as he plops down in the couch of the covenant section. 

"Long day," Mason says somewhat amusingly from where he is reading nearby. 

Another sigh, "More than you know, more than you know." 

"It's only the first week back," he says somewhat confusingly. "How much work can you do in one day?" 

"In the world of prep a lot," is Harry's answer as he gives a soft laugh. "In all our classes we went over what the NEWTs will cover, their schedule for study, and what should be our schedule to revise."

"Don't forget them going over the new material we will also cover," adds Draco from his seat a few chairs over. 

"Oh right, that too." Harry says with a sigh, one that he heavily exaggerates. 

"Soooooo," Mason says with a tilt of his head, "are you guys to tired for vid night?" 

"Oh Merlin no," Harry says with a chuckle as he tousles Mason's hair in humor. 

~~~


	28. Year Project Deus

**Year Project Deus**  
\-----------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid January plus

"So with no need for battle training anymore is there anything you were thinking we could have as our project this year?” Terry Boot asks of Harry at the third meeting of the New Covenant since the Final Battle.

"Well," Harry says slowly as if thinking about it, "I had the random idea of researching and then mapping out a magical world."

Some of his fellows blink at that while a few others laugh at the suggestion.

Oliver Rivers sits up and looks at Harry really excited, "Oh that sounds cool. Like what if our hundreds and estates and random land parcels weren't separated but actually flowed into each other."

Justin Finch-Fletchley comments, "We would need to create additional hundreds in order to make the map feel complete."

Hannah Abbott asks, "Were we thinking of using a map of the Earth or create our own landmass?"

As people look at Harry he says with a shrug, "I was thinking our own landmass, why keep ourselves constrained by pure Earth geography."

A lot of people nod at that and, much to Harry's semi-amusement, are taking it quite seriously.

"I think," Draco says, "that the five magical empires should each have their own landmasses. With Albion being the center and the biggest."

"I would think," Mandy Brocklehurst comments, "that the Kingdom of Scandinavia would probably want to be semi-connected to that of Albion." A pause. "But yes having the others be on their own continents would probably lead to less political issues."

"The Giants should get their own continent," Anthony Goldstein says. "Which should actually be pretty easy since they all now live in the prehistoric holding that Harry has."

A bit of chuckles at the remembrance that Harry is the Patron of the Giants.

Ernie Macmillan then adds, "If we create some mountain chains we could always put the Goblin lands within them, with maybe some valley clearings to give them some surface territories."

"Speaking of the magical creatures," says Seamus, "we would need to figure where to put their lands."

"I would think," says Blaise, "that the magical creatures with small holdings could just be fitted in around wizard territories while the larger species could have their own island nations."

"They would have to be smaller than what us wizards have I would say," Nott comments, "but letting them having their own homelands would probably reduce the tension."

Many, if not most of the gathered witches and wizards not in agreement at that.

"We would have to research the various territories of the magical world, we couldn't just do this as guesswork," Hermione says thoughtfully.

"Which also makes me wonder," Ron adds, "do we want to keep administrative integrity?" Seeing the looks of confusion he says, "basically are we going to keep the prefecture and kingdom level territories intact."

Daphne Greengrass comments on that, "I think local culture and hundred organization would influence that decision."

Draco nods at that, "Some French hundreds have more in common with British hundreds then they do their French neighbor, its the same with other territories."

"So again, research," Neville says with a smile.

Lavender Brown frowns a bit before saying, "Well this doesn't really interest me, but at least its relaxing rather than protective or necessary. So I support it even if I don't do much."

Which gets a smile from the others and some agreements.

"If we do this," Harry says and pauses as the group starts chanting 'and we will'. "Well, okay. So when we do this we should note that there are a lot of components in what we are going to do."

"Yes, first is we need to find all the hundreds, estates, and random holdings that exist in the magical world." Hermione says.

"We then need to get a map of what they all look like," Neville says. "Though thankfully we don't have to be exact, magic will soothe out the borders of our mapping."

"We also need to get a basic feel of the local culture, society, and government," Ron adds.

"At not just the hundred level but also prefecture and Ministry level," Daphne adds, "as that is important for us knowing where it all fits in."

"We should also research how the ritualists will in time actually forge this realm we are designing, including what method they will employ to transport the hundreds over." Anthony Goldstein says with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We need some sort of map," Justin comments. "Some way of visualizing what we are going to be creating."

"In addition we also need a room work on this project," Michael Corner comments.

Harry gives a nod at the last two points. "Well, I can help with both things. By tomorrow there will be another door leading to a map room off the central circle. As for the second point, I am pretty sure my House has a spare imaging table or four that I can get so we can project numerous images into the air."

By this point they are so used to Harry making such offers that they don't even blink.

Pansy says, "Do we really need to do this, or want to do this, what benefit could there be?"

From where she is sitting with her head in Neville's lap reading Luna speaks up. "If dark forces attack and Albion once again gets a King-Emperor then this research will go from fun to honored in a moment."

Quiet comes over the crowd at her words.

"Luna," Blaise says after clearing his throat, "is that a vision?"

"Yes," is her answer.

"Right then," Draco says firmly for one never dismisses what a seer says. "This sounds like it will be our project. We now need to work out particular project goals, our operational outline, and what groups will do what tasks."

Hermione then speaks up, “But we must not forget that this is our NEWT year and so this should take a second seat to our other studies and revisions.”

Firm nods at that as papers are taken out and ideas are written down. Even those not really interested help in this even if they don't put their name down for being part of a group.

8888

"What is this?" Harry asks as he points towards a line of statues located at the edge of the projected map.

"The Guardian Line," Terry Boot says with a smile on his face.

Ernie nods in support, "Yes. It separates the manifested realm we are creating from the pure magic that lies outside of it."

Harry blinks at that, "Wait what?"

A nod from Terry, "So a group of us looked up the idea of how to go about creating the realm and while the magic is beyond us all the records indicated the same thing."

"That the location of said realm will be a bounded space within the ocean of pure magic," Terry explains. "So we designed there to be a boundary guarded by 360 massive statues, one for each degree on the circle."

A pause, as Harry contemplates it all. "Okay," is his response. "Very cool actually, so inside is the realm and outside is everything and thus nothing." A nod, nod. "Right, so did you decide what the statues would be of?"

"Some of them," is Ernie's response. "We figured at minimum King Arthur, Merlin, and every King-Emperor and Consort get a statue. Additionally the Monarchs of the five other magical kingdoms would also get a statue. Then we figured the founders of Hogwarts and all the other great magical schools should get a spot."

Terry continues by saying, "We figured that the equivalents of the above but for each magical species should also get a place in the line. Other than that we figured some of the magical world's most important scholars, warriors, storytellers, and heroes should have a spot."

Nodding at that Ernie finishes with, "The last group we are thinking is a spot for each Great House. Our idea is that if we link the guardians to the bloodline magic then the image of the statue can shift and change as the magic does."

Harry was nodding in agreement through the entire time they were speaking. "Oh that is cool, I like it quite a lot. Some people and positions are automatically included while others can get debated on if this process were to ever occur." A pause. "The way you solved the Great Houses issue is nifty, letting the magic of the House decide is pretty inspiring."

"Thanks, we worked hard on organizing this element of the project." Terry says with a smile.

8888

While glancing at the growing map Harry couldn't help but grin at the section he was looking at. Which showed a stretch of mountains and the hundreds arrayed around it.

"You like?" Asks Blaise upon seeing the smile on Harry's face.

"Oh yes. I can see where you filled in the gaps between current hundreds and some new ones. They work quite well, the flow is natural."

"We did a lot of research," commented Mandy, "to make sure the environments linked up as if they always were supposed to be there."

"It very much seems that way. Forests connect with forests, hills hills, and mountains with mountains. The rivers you also created and the lakes they combine into are really breathtaking," is Harry's response.

"That was Vincent's doing actually," Blaise says with a laugh. "I wouldn't have thought it but he has a deep artistic ability and worked quite hard to make the spaces between flow together."

"Quite nifty," Harry says and then notices certain notations on the map. "What do these writings mean, I haven't seen them before."

"Its only preliminary obviously," Blaise answers, "but we figured if this was created the King-Emperor would divide some of the new hundreds into both royal and private types."

"We did it," Mandy comments, "so that private and royal hundreds intermix so that neither faction would be alone in a region."

"Very interesting design," Harry says with a smile as they continue to talk about various elements of it.

8888

"I really like the large inland sea within the central continent," Harry says as he looks over the map for the day.

Ron comments, "You can thank Dean for that one actually. He was mentioning how useful the Mediterranean Sea is and it kind of made us stop and blink."

"Well I find the idea that the core of Albion would be around a vast sea to be intriguing," is Harry's response.

"Draco had the idea that every noble house would get an estate somewhere around the sea," Ron explained. "Hermione thought that would be putting to much emphasize on the nobility."

With that Harry looked closer at the map and began tracking the various zones marked off as allocated for a great house.

"Hmm, well I can definitely see the benefit of every House having an estate in the area, so yes I would support that," Harry answers. Then he turns to Ron with a smile, "We both know that in the magical world you can't ignore the nobility so giving them an honored place would be for the best."

"That is what I said," Draco comments as he comes up to where Harry and Ron are standing. "But I choose to not argue with Granger on that particular point."

Ron opens his mouth, probably to defend Hermione if the glint in his eye is any indication, but then he stops and shakes his head. "Well you know her, she is still working through the whole magical nobility isn't going anywhere."

"Quite," is all that Draco is willing to say on that. He then comments on the original topic, "I did agree with her that most of the hundreds located around the sea should be royal hundreds. Maybe one or two per Great House but most should not be part of that."

"What reasons are you using for that philosophy?" Harry asks.

"Security and defense mostly, the Crown would probably not approve of the nobility having mastery over the inner sea," Ron says.

"Inner Sea," Draco murmurs, "I like that. Its a perfect name for the vast internal area." As he says that he reaches for his wand and taps the floating map and soon the words 'Inner Sea' is now written over it.

Laughing slightly Harry nods at that, "Well naming aside you taking that into consideration the security of a refurbished Crown is a good one."

Nodding, "Yeah we thought so as well," Ron says. "Hermione made a good point in that there is no point to us doing this if its going to get thrown away because we did not take into consideration political reality."

"Makes sense. Good thinking on that." Harry states as they talk more about some of the direct points on what they have done.

8888

"Did you see where we are planning on putting the magical schools?" Anthony asks Harry as the later sits down nearby.

"Well, I saw you put Hogwarts on an island in the Inner Sea linked to the mainland by a train track. The others seemed to be located around the edge of the continent." Harry answered.

Nott nodded at that, "We felt putting Hogwarts front and center was acceptable as it is the core school for central Albion, that of Briton."

Anthony then says, "Though we didn't design policy our thoughts were that each school would take on an arc of the continent. The Hogwarts arc is that of the region around the Inner Sea plus the best of the best of the other other regions."

"I can see how that would work," Harry comments, "the truth is that the greater Albion schools of magic are region based. If those regions change then so will the cultures of the schools, in fact some might not even have a problem closing or being changed to a much more focused academic experience."

"That was the direction of our thoughts as well," Anthony says. "We took heavy consideration of the local geography when we placed the schools."

"Good to know, though I can't say I am surprised," Harry said with a smile. With that said they began talking about other things.

8888

"So what have you been working on Harry," Ron asks, "you have been unusually tight lipped."

Harry gives a smiles as he waves his wand to manifest an image of an island with a mountain on it. "The project I worked on was what I am calling Greater Camelot, the greatest urban center of Albion."

"You are putting it on an island, around a mountain," asked Blaise.

"Yep, for numerous cultural and historical reasons which I wrote up for any of you who want to see the research I did." Harry pauses for a second. "What I did was take all the separated urban centers - the streets, alleys, and districts - of Albion and put them together around this island mountain."

"So places like Diagon Alley and the like rather than say the market town of Streamfield or the magical city of Eblana," Daphne asks.

"Exactly. Part of the project was to find and examine every free standing urban parcel that existed in Albion and find a way to put them together like pieces of a puzzle." Harry grins, his pride for his work clearly seen. "Of course it did require some additional streets and sections to be established to let it all flow together but it worked."

When Harry stopped speaking Justin commented, "It was actually a lot easier than expected to put diverse areas together. It seems that architecturally most of the city sections in the magical world contain a similar design, that of medieval city."

Isobel MacDougal comments, "What sort of residential districts did you place in this new great city."

"Many actually," Harry says, "of all social classes. Though I did create lots throughout the rising city for the noble houses. Even with that though there are multiple districts designed for those of low, medium, or higher income lifestyles."

"Though we obviously didn't designate who would live within it we did make sure that there are segments for those from all regions of the Empire," Susan Bones comments.

Harry grins at that and then laughs. "Sorry I was thinking about that and how we did make it so there is a lot for all of us in the New Covenant. They aren't manors so they should sort of be ignored if this was ever used by a future Monarch."

Many chuckles followed that note.

"Though its not just residential sections we added," says Justin when the laughter faded. "We also added commercial, lowkey industrial, and governmental sections to the extreme. Plus lots of parks of many different varieties."

Nodding at Justin with a pleased smile Harry then says, "its a complex city containing all the standard elements of such a place."

"What is that ring Harry," Neville asks in the silence as he points to the platform floating near the summit of the mountain with a hole in its center for the peak to push through.

"Good question Neville," Harry says with a smile. "That my friends is where Camelot herself will fit in."

Shock then dawning understanding of why that would be important.

"How do you know what it looks like," asked Parkinson.

"I don't," is Harry's simple answer. "But as the place is magical I assume there are ways for us to make it fit around the ring. The one thing I do know is that if a Monarch returns then so will Camelot and if there was any hope of said Monarch accepting this plan then Camelot would need to be fit within it."

Nods all around for that comment.

Then Lavender Brown asks, "So what is the purpose of the hole and the top of the mountain?"

"Faith," is Harry's answer. "This mountain is the tallest point in all of the realm we are creating, I kind of ensured that to be honest." Some laughter at that, though none are actually surprised or bothered by it. "But the idea is that the peak itself will be untouched for but a single shrine while the valley right below it will contain temples to every faith and Divinity recognized by the Empire of Albion both magical and muggle."

This gets a grin from every one of his year mates who are religious. The purebloods really like the fact that Harry is taking into consideration their traditional religion, for all that he is muggle raised. The muggleborns are happy that he didn't ignore the mundane religions in favor of the magical ones.

~~~


	29. Focused Memory

**Focused Memory**  
\-----------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Late January

Almost as one, the forty students of seventh year left the great hall after lunch and happily made their way towards the Apparition Hall. A specialized chamber within Hogwarts whose local wards had been adjusted to allow for internal apparition. A trait, of course, extremely necessary for Apparition Training, a specialized course taken by seventh years to get licensed in the ability of the same name.

Hence the good mood everyone was in.

As soon as everyone had fully made it into the room the professor steps forward to greet them. "Hello all, my name is Professor Wilkie Twycross and I shall be teaching you the art of apparition. As I am sure you all know this is the ability to go from 'here' to 'there' without requiring travel through the space in between. It is an intensely magical act, one requiring what we like to call the Three Ds - Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. You must also know yourself, where you are, and where you want to go."

Anthony's wand lights up and when he is called upon he asks, "So is that why only those who have gone through maturation can take the course?"

"Yes," he says with excitement. "All other forms of magical movement, including side-along apparition, can be undertaken by minors but this one requires a mature individual to manipulate the flows of magic. It is why this course was moved from sixth year to seventh year a few decades ago." A the curious looks the students give him he grins and explains, "Back then the course was sixth year and roughly four months long. It was also intensely difficult to both learn and teach, and so always took place with the head teachers and the school's mediwitch present. Upon moving it to seventh year the difficulty, dangers, and time required all went down. Now, well, now I only spend a few weeks teaching the course for all that I am a full-time professor." This gets a bit of amused chuckles from those gathered. Once the laughter fades he gets a look of seriousness and asks, "So, truthfully, what studies on this subject have you done?"

Everyone looks towards Hermione, who sighs, then grins, and says, "No practical experience but we have read the materials and have done a great deal of meditation."

As she trails off Ernie adds, "Many of us have at least Heir Rings, though both Neville and Harry are Heads. That provides us with a more detailed understanding of our magics."

At that point Harry speaks up, saying, "That is actually a good point, one I wanted to ask about." At the Professor's nod he continues, "So as mentioned I'm an active Head of numerous Great Houses and capable of Head Ring assisted transit to all my feudal bonding holdings. My question is do you have any advice or suggestions on how to actively make sure NOT to use said ability."

The professor gets a thinking look on his face as he nods. "Hmm, good question." He then smiles before adding, "Now, before we get to that, Mr Potter, let me comment on what the others have said. You all reading the books and having a background in meditation is going to be immensely helpful. You know yourself and your magic, and that is a necessary skill in apparition." He stops to give Ernie a look before adding, "Having an Heir or Head Ring is an advantage in both magical manipulation and providing an increased in safety. Especially in emergencies."

The professor then gives a tilt of the head as he thinks on the subject more. When he decides what to say he begins speaking again. "For all the advantages of having the rings there are also, as mentioned, disadvantages. One of which is the embedded magic in them that allows for transportation between one's current location and the Lord's territorial holdings. THIS is not apparition, no matter how it looks, and so when it comes to the training provided in this course you must ignore those already known skills." He looks around the room and meets the eyes of every Heir and Head, including Harry Potter, who gives a nod of understanding.

Once he finishes checking to make sure his statement is followed he continues. "Right then. So on learning apparition please remember what I already said, the three-Ds - Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. On destination, you need to picture the location you want to go to. The greater the image in your mind the easier and safer the trip will be. Yes Mr Malfoy?"

"What about distance?"

Twycross gives an excited grin at that, "Now while theoretically distance has no meaning for the magic, in practice it does." He laughs, and so does many of the students. "Honestly, and no offense to anyone here, the more available magic a person has the farther the distance one can go in a single jump. Of course, also remember, that one can go farther distances by making multiple jumps rather than one big jump."

Wand lights up and Terry asks, "What is the farthest distance one has apparated in a single jump?"

"Records say that Merlin could travel around the world in a single jump." Twycross then chuckles before adding, "But considering he was also the one to initially set up the noble ability to transport between holdings one can't tell if he was really apparating or if he was using said magic. Yes Ms Granger?"

"Is there a way to apparate to places one does not know?"

A rapid sequence of nods, "Yes. The easiest of this involves using a leap frog approach based on traveling to the horizon. The second is more difficult and involves connecting with the world, and then traveling along its natural mystical paths. The final method for long distance travel is to target the apparition gateway nodes." At their curious looks he says, "So you have head of a magical location in Paris but you have never been there before. If you focus your mind and magic and then extend your senses towards France you will eventually see a sort of lighthouse beacon for that site's gateway chamber that you may apparate to."

He then takes a deep breath. "Right. So that was Destination, which you choose by imagining the location in as much detail as you can. Then Determination, which you get by focus and meditation. Then finally Deliberation, which is gained by force of will. Once those are gained you give a slight twist of body followed by a push of magic and you apparate. Any questions on this?"

There is none. Mostly because after six plus years of magical schooling the forty students have many moments to call upon when contemplating those three things. Including both their animagus training, which required great determination and deliberation, and their war training, which was just overall comprehensive in focus.

Seeing that everyone understood the point he was making he decided it was time to move onto the next phase. "Okay then all please get into a series of parallel lines with about ten or so feet in between you all."

As soon as everyone finishes moving into said position the professor waves his wand and conjures eight foot diameter circles around each person in all four directions.

With all eyes turned back towards him he says, "Your goal for today is twofold. The first is to reach into and understand your magic enough to visualize the center of the apparition circle. The second will involve you manipulating the magic enough to apparate these transport orbs." As he says so he waves his wand to pass out a transport orb to each member of the class. Once they take hold of it he continues, "Unless I give you specific permission do not attempt to apparate your actual self." The students all nod at that, which has him grinning, before saying, "Begin!"

Over the next hour there was a lot of noise - of shuffling feet, of whispered mantras, of curious questions.

By the end there was also a number of tings and whistles and whooshes of magic working and teleport orbs being apparated into circles.

Harry Potter was the first, to no one's actual surprise. Hermione and Draco were the second, for they achieved it at the same time, to successfully get the orb moved. After that one by one the rest of the class achieved success till by the time that the Professor called stop the whole class had managed to move the orb.

To the great amusement and joy of the professor, who had known they would be able to do it. In fact it was due to this conviction that he had pushed to get the Headmaster's permission to train the whole year at once, rather than in smaller groups.

8888

It was a few apparition training sessions later that Professor Twycross claps his hand with glee before saying, "With your successes so far it is now time for you to attempt to apparate to the center of the circles. Any of them. You may begin!"

From where he was standing Harry had his eyes on the circles around him. He then closed his eyes and pictured the circle in front of him, both its physical appearance and its aura. He then reached into his own magic and gave it a sharp command.

He then apparated.

Which saw him appearing in the center of the circle in front of him.

After enjoying the moment to bask in his success he stepped back to his stop in order to repeat the magic a second time.

Which he did, apparating to the circle.

He did this a few more times in more to test and examine the flow of magic.

When he learned what he wanted to learn he moved back to his spot, reached for his magic while imagining the circle, and apparated.

Backward into the center of the circle that lay behind him.

Then again to the circle to the right.

Followed by him doing the same to the circle to the left.

It was at that point, which was around the same time that the last of his year mates had achieved it at least once, that Professor Twycross came over to him.

"Splendid Mr Potter, splendid. You did it and you did it perfectly."

A grin, "Thank you Professor." He then chuckles. "It's pretty wicked."

"That it is, that it is." He then tilts his head. "So tell me Mr Potter with your knowledge of your magic and the process you did here how far do you think you could go?"

Harry takes a moment to think about it before he says, "Honestly, as of right now, I really think I could go from one side of Britain to the other with no issue."

"Hmm," the professor says intrigued before adding, "apparate here again a few more times as I want to check the flows of magic."

Harry nods before taking up position so he can do exactly what the professor asks.

When he has done it almost a dozen times the professor raises his hands to have Harry stop before giving a nod and saying, "Give me a few days and I think I may set up for you to do exactly that." He then turns to the rest of the class before saying, "Over the next few days I will also examine the level of skill each of you have in apparition. Once that is complete we can begin setting up the schedule for you all to get your licenses. Yes Ms Granger?"

"I was just curious as to how our learning how to apparate compared to previous years?"

"Well, as we discussed earlier the fact that you know your body, mind, and magics while also practiced in meditation, and trained in numerous advanced magical lores has put you all on the accelerated learning path. Once which has let you understand this art in weeks as compared to months, like it would be for most people. So congratulations on that!"

8888

"So Harry," Draco says one evening a few days later in the covenant section, "I was meaning to ask, why is it only now that you are being trained to apparate?"

As eyes turn to said boy he chuckles and grins, "Honestly, it escaped my mind."

"I don't believe that Potter," Draco says with an amused half-smile.

Harry chuckles, "Honestly, you shouldn't." A grin. "The truth is that I didn't need to focus on it because I knew I wasn't going to be anywhere where it was absolutely needed."

"But what about if you got caught unaware?" Is asked by Terry.

"Then I use the emergency transport function of my Head Ring to get away. Its not apparition or portkey and so normal wards don't block it, not even those of Hogwarts." At the curious looks from some Ravenclaws, and Hermione, he goes on, "The wards stop entrance but emergency exit is not blocked, not for the Great Houses anyway."

"I still don't understand," comments Lisa.

A small grin. "Well, basically, I knew all locations I would personally be involved in were locations I could arrive or depart by floo, portkey, or House magic. As that was the case I choose to focus my attention on other magics, like the battle magics, rather than on apparition."

"Which you couldn't 'legally' use anyway," adds Draco.

"Yes, exactly. ESPECIALLY due to the fact that it needs mature magic, which I only had access to since July."

"That's something I still don't understand," comments Roger from his seat. As eyes turn to the normally quiet boy he smiles before saying, "The whole maturation thing for this. I mean if being an animagus doesn't require being magically mature why does apparition."

"Because its not a wholly naturally art," Luna says from her seat next to Neville. When those gathered turn to her she adds. "The underlying magic that makes apparition possible was gifted to us by our friends among those who served the First Ones. As they have a bit easier time with magic then us we need maturation to use it."

"Oh really," Harry says intrigued, to the shock of many. Seeing that he laughs, "What? Look, just because I study a lot doesn't mean I know the particulars about every single spell category." Some more chuckling. "I mean I knew that apparition wasn't a natural art for magicals but I didn't know how we gained it."

With her airy voice she says, "Much was gifted to us by our once friends," her voice then goes sort of resonant, "just as soon we will gift much to them when old alliances are made anew."

Quiet comes over the room as the year mates all take in the prophetic words Luna just uttered.

"Well," Daphne then says, "let me just add that to the journal." One that they have been keeping since third year and which includes all instances of Luna speaking prophecy.

Seamus then grins as he holds up another book, one much smaller and less mystical, before adding, "So how do we want to set the bet up as I know we all think Harry is going to be involved somehow."

The group of good friends all laugh.

8888

"So are you ready Mr Potter?" Asks Professor Twycross with a smile as the two stand right outside the gates of Hogwarts at the stop where the anti-apparition field lies.

"Never been more ready in my life," Harry says with a chuckle.

"Well then, let us begin." The professor says with a nod. He then holds out a map of Britain, Ireland, and portions of the nearby continent. On said map there lie points marked off in black marker. "At the site of each marker their is a Ministry worker waiting for your presence. Your goal is to apparate to as many of them as you possibly can. You only need to go to one of the sites to pass the exam, with any more being extra credit of a sort." At Harry's nod of acceptance he gives a grin of his own before saying, "When your ready, begin!"

Harry looks down at the map in his head then forward to the other end of Hogsmede, blinks, twists, and apparates.

He appears with a slight woosh in the field at the opposite end where the Ministry official is standing.

Upon seeing Harry he gives his own nod before taking out his wand and casting various diagnostic spells. Once he gets back what he expected - which was that the apparition was perfect - he smiles and says, "Perfect job Mr Potter." He then gives a sly grin before adding, "So may I ask for you to side-along apparate me back to Twycross as I have some work in Hogwarts to do."

Harry chuckles, takes his arm, and side-along apparates him back to where Professor Twycross is standing.

Who startles at seeing Harry back so soon. Upon seeing that Harry is not alone he grins widely, "Oh, I see." He then claps his hands and gives Harry a look before asking, "Would you be interested in a little company on your apparition trip?"

Harry blinks at that before grinning widely. "Sure, why not. Come on, take my arm, let's go."

They then pop. First to Glasgow. Then Leeds. Then Ipswich. Then London. Then Plymouth. Then Cardiff. Then he travels to Dublin. Then Belfast. Then to a place in the Outer Hebrides. Then to another site in the Shetland Islands.

From Shetland he goes to Exeter, on the other end of Britain, before heading to Dover.

At Dover he grins at Twycross right before he apparates directly to Paris.

With a laugh he goes from Paris to Avignon.

It is in the grassy fields of Avignon that he takes a moment's break and says to Twycross, "Truthfully, this isn't even near my limit."

He nods then says, "Go back to Hogwarts."

Harry gives a smirk at that before he reaches for the magic, twists a bit, and then with a pop they appear back in front of the gates of Hogwarts.

All in one go.

Harry isn't even breaking a sweat.

As the two begin making there way to back to Hogwarts the Professor says, "When you get the time you should test your limits. Though when you do I would recommend not telling anyone."

Harry gives the man a respectful nod then says, "I will do that yes." He then tilts his head, "What do you think I can do?"

"Honestly, I truly think in time global apparition will be well within your means." A pause. "But I did not say that and no one will hear such thoughts from me, you have my word."

"Thank you Professor, I very much appreciate those words and the kindness, and the trust you are showing me."

"It's no problem Mr Potter, no problem at all." The man says as the two reach the doers of Hogwarts. He then tips his hat once before the two part ways, as the testing has been done and Harry passed with flying colors.

8888

Upon walking into the covenant chamber, Harry cleared his throat in such a way that conversation ceased and all eyes turned towards him. He then smiles and says, "So today is the start of the new session of the Wizengamot. I have gotten permission for us to participate in it." A snort. "Well, at least the opening ceremony anyway."

"Doesn't that break protocol?" Asks Hermione intrigued for that is what her readings have indicated.

With a smirk he explains, "Though we may be Hogwarts students our actions in the war has given us a certain standing in our world. I want that known and there is no better way then for us to enter the Deliberate Hall together."

"Is this just for the Heirs and Heads among us, or everyone?" Asks Michael curiously.

"Everyone." Harry says with great glee in his voice. "For us Lords our participation will be traditional while everyone else has been given permission to sit for the ceremony and the first round of events."

"Brilliant mate," is the response that Ron then gives. As eyes turn to him he grins, "It's just strategically this is an act that is going to help us all."

"Yes exactly." Harry then grins even wider before adding, "Oh, and for the record we're going to apparate there."

There is quiet. The hands start clapping and wands start glowing and soon the room is overcome by the sounds of good cheer. For needless to say this is something that the group find extremely enjoyable.

8888

As the students of seventh year stepped through the gate and outside the apparition wards Harry couldn't help but give a smile as he nodded and then apparated away. His woosh being followed by the sounds of thirty-nine others doing exactly the same thing.

As Harry was focusing he couldn't help but think on how much he liked this form of magic. How natural it seemed. How right. Especially in comparison to the other forms of long distance travel magics.

Especially via portkey, which he didn't really like.

The truth was being able to go where he wished when he wished and with no chance of anyone detecting it gave him a sense of freedom that was often lacking in his life. When added to his mindscape ability, and thus near perfect memory, this meant he basically had a gallery of safe spots he could apparate to all over the world - both the mundane and magical.

None of that was the point right now. Which was that he and his friends were apparating from Hogwarts to London and the gateway chamber of the Offices of the British Ministry of Magic.

A gateway chamber that was spelled to always have one more spot available than necessary for any and all arriving apparitions.

Which turned out to be quite useful at this moment in time for from silence came the sounds of forty arrivals. All of which were wearing only the most opulent and classy of noble robes paid for by the treasury of the covenant.

The group then gathered together and then, with a grin, headed out of the room and through the Ministry building. As they moved from cramp quarters to open space they formed a a pyramid, with Harry in the front, then Neville and Goyle as Heads, then the Heirs, and then behind them the other nobles followed by everyone else.

What made the pyramid line all the more amusing to them was that Hermione, after almost an hour of yelling about the nature of of society, stated that they should walk that way.

Which is why the group was in that position now as they went from gateway, through the main vestibule, and then down the somewhat spiraling Great Way that led to the Deliberative Chamber of the Wizengamot.

As they moved past the people who had stopped and parted for them most couldn't help but think about the conversation they had earlier about said Great Way. Which was, to the amusement of many, a vast four story tall immensely wide arched chamber lined with statues and tapestries and portraits. It was also intersected by arches containing portal paths to the various sublevels of the Ministry.

What was also amusing was how for the most part the Great Way was often bypassed on a day to day level. This was mostly due to how much easier, and faster, it was to take the stairs and the lifts and the internal floo system.

Still, on certain days and times of the year, like the opening of a new Wizengamot session, traveling down the Great Way was the only way for nobles and honored guests would travel.

It also, of course, made for great show, which was exactly what was going on now.

Eventually, as with all things, the walk from entrance to chamber ended and the gathered forty found themselves in front of the great doors leading to the Deliberative Hall of the Wizengamot.

With a nod and an almost hidden smirk to the guards lining it, who gave one back, Harry led his group into the vaulted chamber.

~~~


	30. Discussions Aplenty

**Discussions Aplenty**  
\--------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early February

As they are running the illusionary form of Cedric says, "Oh so hear this. A few days ago I was approached by a Representative of Mr Canton with a request for my sponsorship of his new business."

Cedric then stops speaking for a moment as they continue to run. Which has Harry blinking confusedly before tilting his head and saying, "And then?"

With a grin and a chuckle Cedric continues, "His undergarment business. ... His sexy undergarment business."

"Oh," Harry says a bit shocked. He then laughs and asks, "So what was your response?"

"Amusingly enough, after seeing his numbers, I gave my support. For all that it is not a business one commonly talks about the figures show it as profitable."

A chuckle, "Well business is business. Even those that might be considered scandalous."

The two then look at each other before letting out a laugh at how proper they are being.

Once the laughter dies down, and they slow to a comfortable pace, they soon begin speaking again.

"Oh, Harry so I was curious about something. Why was House Potter so focused on getting rid of Leonis Mount?"

A slight frown comes to Harry's face before he says, "Officially, because said property is a drain for the House."

Raising an eyebrow at that, "And unofficially?"

A soft grin follows, "Well, both unofficially and under the deepest of security spells we share, it is the first act of a maneuver against a particularly potent enemy."

Though Cedric gives a nod of understanding he can't help but get a worried look on his face as he asks, "Is the property a danger, a risk?"

Full shake of the head, "Oh no, not at all. The property is just property, its bait rather than the catch."

"Well that is good to hear," Cedric says with a relieved smile on his face. He then tilts his head slightly, "Right then, as I trust that you would never put my people at risk - "

"Which you know I wouldn't, at least not without talking to you or your Father first, and I haven't."

"- then I will put aside my questions till you enact your plan more fully." Cedric says without missing a beat at the quick interruption.

"Thanks." Harry says with a smile as the run continues and their talk turns to more lighthearted events.

8888

"Hey Harry, you free after breakfast?" Asks Ron curiously from where he is sitting nearby at the Gryffindor table.

"Sadly no Ron," is Harry's answer upon taking a swallow of tea. At Ron's curious looks he smiles amusingly while adding, "I'm helping Hagrid and Professor Kempt with their joint third year Care and DADA class."

"Oh, really?" Ron questions.

"Yep. They are going over major magical creatures and decided to lecture on basilisks."

"Wait," Hermione says a bit loud due to her shock. As eyes turn towards her she cringes slightly before saying sorry and lowering her voice. With a sheepish look on her face she says, "Wait, so are you bringing Zosterius to class?"

"Yep," Harry says with a grin. Which fades as he gets very serious. "It's perfectly safe for neither Magic, Hogwarts, or Zosterius herself will let any harm come to those here."

Hermione gives a sly grin at that before saying, "Well that is good to know. But that really wasn't my concern. Rather it was why the current third years are the ones to get to have a session with her and not the others."

There is a moment of shocked silence which is broken by Harry's laughter. When he stops he gives Hermione an amused look as he adds, "Well if your interested feel free to ask the professors if you can attend."

"That I will," Hermione says with a firm nod and a serious face. Of course the fact that she continues to eat shows her priorities.

8888

As the last of the students for the two classes arrive and get checked off by Professor Kempt on his roll Hagrid begins speaking. "Thank you all for coming, to this very special class."

"Today," Professor Kempt continues, "we have not just a guest lecturer but also a guest magical creature." He then waves his hands in a particular direction while saying, "The lecturer is our non other than our Head Boy, Harry Potter."

Hagrid then adds, "While our friend is the basilisk Zosterius, the Great Guardian of Hogwarts."

Both professors give Harry a look who nods back before reaching out with his magic to basically summon Zosterius.

From the perspective of the students gathered around she seems to burst from the ground without warning.

As the students gasp in shock, awe, and a little fright Harry speaks, "Do not worry or be frightened. She will not harm you, even if you look her right in the eyes." Harry then grins and asks, "Now does anyone know why that might be?"

A girl with Ravenclaw robes raises her wand and gets a nod from Harry to speak. "Basilisks have a secondary eyelid which can block there death stare."

"Exactly! And Zosterius here has that lid closed. Will always have that lid closed unless Hogwarts is attacked by a threat equal to the one in October."

By this point she had landed once again and slithered up to Harry, who reached out and petted her in the exact way he knew she liked.

As that was going on Kempt says, "Five points for Ravenclaw for a correct answer." He then claps his hands. "Right then, let us begin going over the facts and histories of basilisks."

"And with Harry here we can ask this beauty questions as well," Hagrid adds with a great big smile and a pat to Harry's back - one strong enough to nearly knock him over if he hadn't been prepared.

8888

Harry was sitting at a desk heavily surrounded by books in the library of the covenant section, a room often sat in but rarely talked about for all its importance.

For little is it a place of adventure or conversation.

Though still not so much a place of adventure on this day it did become a place of conversation.

Which began with Justin clearing his throat, followed by Harry looking up, tilting his head curiously, and gesturing for the seat nearby.

Upon sitting down Justin says, "Sooo, I have a question." At the nod he continues, "So as you known I'm in the NEWT History of Magic course and we have been going over more recent political movements." He waits for a nod of understanding before continuing, "Today Professor Henderson lectured about certain recent groups on the public monitoring list."

"Right," Harry says with a nod, "and would I be correct on saying one Adam Engel was on it?"

"Yep," Justin says with a pop on the 'p.' He then gets a bit serious, "But the thing is I remember him being mentioned as dying a few years ago." Then in a lower voice, almost a whisper, "I think in an explosion actually." Then he goes back to normal volume, "But I also remember that you seemed to indicate it might not be true."

With a slight chuckle, "Yes, that is quite true. See there are enough holes in the sequence of events that pretty much all Heads, senior Ministry, and upper ICW officials think he got away."

"But none of you can find him right, so does that mean he as found some high magic to hide himself from detection?"

Harry's answer is with some amusement, "His non-detection could be for many reasons, rather than just because he has found a high powered ritual. For you see while the wards that a Great House can bring to bear are quite accurate the same cannot be said for royal lands, absence a Monarch to guide them."

Nodding at that Justin then speaks up when Harry finishes by adding, "Plus he could be in the muggle world."

"Exactly! Now if he was there even a relatively low powered NEWT level ward could, well not block, but definitely make detection much harder."

"So it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Yeah exactly. Now if he was a full on pureblood faction then I could say the chance of him being in the muggle world is slim, but as a faction that seeks to overthrow the monarchy and magical nobility there is every chance he knows all about the muggle world."

"If not him then his followers surely."

A chuckle, "Again, exactly. So you see our dilemma."

"Oh yeah definitely. Especially when one adds his people haven't technically done anything wrong yet."

"Right. The magical world does not make a habit of rounding up people who might say 'do we really need a monarchy.'"

"But you do monitor," Justin says matter of factly.

"Of course we do. Just like muggle governments monitor the perfectly legal movements designed around talking about rebellion." A grin follows. "We just have magic to make our monitoring a bit easier than it otherwise would be."

"That makes sense." He then sighs as he sits in contemplation for a moment. He then sits up and meets Harry's eyes before saying, "You know, as a muggleborn wizard I can understand where the base idea comes from. I mean when I first started Hogwarts to learn how different it all was was a shock." A shake of the head. "But having seen what noble magic can do, well, I can see how it is what makes the magical world the magical world."

"I understand." Harry then chuckles. "It was no picnic for me either. That said the idea that set it in place was the thought that despite Albion and the mundane world sharing landscape we really are two different countries, two different societies."

A full nod of agreement from Justin follows that as he sits back in his chair. He then gives a sly grin and asks, "So, may I use the whole Adam Engel concept in my History assignment?"

"Of course." Harry says with a chuckle. "In fact feel free to use whatever we have said as none of it has really been put under House secret." He then gives a wide grin, "Though you can't quote me" He then wags his finger in a 'no, no, no,' mannerism.

This gets some amused chuckles as Harry this time leans back. "Oh, so I meant to ask how goes the syllabus for History of Magic?"

"As this is the first year with a human professor you mean," Justin says with amusement. He then grins as he reaches into his bag and takes out said syllabus before handing it over to Harry. "Well, with but some slight changes it is basically the one you wrote in first year."

Harry blinks at that. "Wait really?" He then looks down to actually read the document. After flipping through some pages he snorts, "Well isn't that interesting."

8888

Leaning back in his chair in front of his desk in his office within the covenant section Harry gives a grateful nod while saying, "Well then, that seems to be all the topics on the schedule."

Both Sirius and Remus, who are physically present rather than meeting via mirror, give a happy smile at that.

It's been a busy two hours after all and even they are glad that the scheduled updates are done.

Which is exactly when Harry goes, "So, any unofficial updates on the Engel situation?"

A bark of laughter from Sirius is the response, followed by a sigh from Remus.

As Harry gives them a curious look Sirius says, "Well its funny that you ask."

"Really?"

"Yes," Remus says with a put upon tone to his voice “so very funny." With sarcasm quite thick in his statement.

"The sarcasm doesn't become you love," Sirius says with more amusement than the situation, to Harry's eyes, warrants. Seeming to detect that, though not loosing his amusement, Sirius turns towards Harry and explains, "We have confirmation he survived. We have confirmation he is not in your lands, or the lands of any of the Great Houses."

"We also can be mostly sure that he is not permanently living in Ministry lands," Remus adds.

"Right," Sirius says with a nod. "Which leaves us with the thought he must have decided to camp out in the mundane world."

"In a place we are having a hard time detecting," Remus comments. He then gestures towards the tent in the back, "Probably because he is using a tent as his base of operations."

"I see, well that does make sense." Harry says with a nod. He then tilts his head, "But I don't see why that would be frustrating."

"Oh its not," Sirius says with a grin. He then pokes Remus in the side, gently, but amusingly. "What is frustrating for this one is that yesterday he spent four hours in meetings with ward masters, runic designers, arithmantic experts, and spell crafters going over various ideas they had that would reveal his location."

"Wait, what? Why you? Isn't that Bill's job."

"Normally yes," Remus says with a put upon sigh, "but he was extremely busy handling two rune jobs for us and as neither his or this meeting could be postponed I had to handle it."

Sirius grins, "I had a Wizengamot session all day that I couldn't miss."

"I see," Harry says while trying to hide his amusement at the whole situation. An act that if he was with almost anyone else would have succeeded. But with these two it didn't, they could see through it.

"Laugh it up Harry," Remus says with what is clearly faux-anger. "But you didn't have to spend time with twenty very excited experts with near unlimited budgets and a 'world saving goal' to contend with."

Harry blinks then grins then says, "Wait, 'world saving goal,' really?"

A rapid series of nods, "Yes, that is what they said, world saving. Because obviously Engel and his evil minions are a catastrophic enemy of all!"

"That's not," Harry starts to say, "I mean we're not," he just trails off. The amusement too powerful for him to complete the sentence.

"Right," Sirius says with his laugh. "That's what I thought."

Harry coughs to get back his focus. He then says seriously, "So any results?"

"Yes and no." Remus says with a sigh, then a grin. "No on figuring out where he is but yes on us having come up with a number of new rituals and spell effects that could aid us in the long haul."

"Oh, do tell."

"A proper report is being written up and will be sent to you in the next few days." Remus says with amusement. "But I will say that our ability to find magicals within the mundane world should be increased by a hundred fold." There is a slight pause. "Additionally the job of our intelligence gathers and infiltrators should be a bit easier once some of the new abilities get learned and mastered."

"Well that is good to hear." Harry says with a pleased tone to his voice. He then sighs, "Look, we both know that whatever long game Engel is playing he is not going to be a sudden threat. So slow and steady and long view research is the game rather than rapid fire, let's act without thinking, actions."

Both wizards look at him before nodding in full acceptance, and agreement. Harry then smiles, coughs slightly in the time honored tradition of changing the subject, and then says, "So, with all that out of the way let's relax!"

~~~


	31. Great PotterCeption

**Great PotterCeption**  
\--------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid February

As Harry was sitting eating his lunch an owl soared into the room with a package for him. Blinking at the owl and her package he took it while offering her some food. Which she gratefully took a bite of before taking flight once again.

Raising his eyes he opened up the letter attached to the package first. "Saw this while visiting some muggle shops, will speak to you later. Till then read it. Remus."

Shrugging at it he tore open the package and found that it was a book, a muggle book from the look of it. But that wasn't what shocked him, no, it was when he read the title of the book.

_'Harris Craft and the Philosopher's Stone'_

"What!" He says with a gasp, utterly surprised.

"What do you have there Harry?" Hermione asks him curiously.

Instead of answering her he turns the book so she can read the title.

"What!" She says with a gasp of shock.

"I know," Harry says shaking his head. "Remus said he found this shopping in a muggle neighborhood." A pause then, "I plan on reading it in order to see what its about."

"It's a muggle book," Hermione says as she looks at it, "wouldn't that be in violation of the Statue of Secrecy."

A shake of his head, "Not necessary, not if it describes itself as fiction. The muggles have lots of fiction dealing with magic."

At that point Ron snatches the book up and opens it to the first page, where he begins to read. "Mr. and Mrs. Durnum, of number four, Rivet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."

Grabbing the book back Harry gave his long time friend a glare, though one that both knew was fake. "That will be that Ron," Harry says in response, "let us not make a spectacle of things."

Hidden giggles and outright laughter follow that from those around the group.

Getting serious Hermione then asks, "Who was the writer?"

Looking at the front under the title Harry then says, "Someone named C.J Rowlins." A shake of the head. "Though I am glad that Remus sent me a copy I do not look forward to dealing with its ramifications."

Dean asks from where he is sitting nearby, "Will you shut it down?"

"Not necessarily, it all depends on how this person acts and how much likeness there is to the real me."

Nods at that and then Ron adds, "You know it could help us. If she uses Hogwarts for example then we won't have to be as careful in how we mention such things."

Harry grins at his friends before saying, "Could be, could be. Well I won't be dwelling on that now, at least not until I have had the chance to read over it."

So sad the group continue eating their lunch while talking about various other topics.

8888

It was a few days later and Harry was having a mirror call with both Remus and Sirius. After the initial pleasantries that all three enjoy having Harry got to the point.

"So I read the book Remus forwarded to me. Now before I get into what I think of it lets discuss the situation as a whole." Harry then pauses as the two nod with smiles for his assertiveness. "Honestly, I see three paths before us. The first is we do nothing, the second is we go heavy handed, and the third is we move lightly. So with that said, I would really like your thoughts."

It's Sirius who says, "Well the first path is not really one we can do. Especially considering your many years of protecting your name and likeness."

"Good point," Harry says with a nod. "Which leaves the other two plans. I guess the first big question is who is this C.J Rowlins and what sort of person is she."

Remus begins by saying, "Well she is a squib who has a foot in both worlds but spends most of her time in the muggle. She was down on her luck and decided to tell a story, your story. From my investigations she is not out to cause harm, she just wanted to tell a story."

"Any ties to the Great Houses," Harry asks, "or any other aspect of magical culture or society."

"No, not at all. From what we can tell she doesn't even have a Gringotts account. We do know though that she has subscriptions to numerous magical papers and magazines." Remus answers.

"Right," Harry says with his eyes closed. "Okay, so I read the book and while its clearly talking about me its not named after me. The main character is Harris Craft, his family are the Durnum's, and his two best friends are Michael Eagley and Emily Rector. The school is still Hogwarts, and the four houses have staid the same." Seeing Sirius' look of interest Harry then asks, "Did you read it?"

"Nope. I figured with you both reading it I would get all the updates I needed from you two," is Sirius' deadpan answer.

"Right," Harry says with a shake of his head, amused despite himself. "Basically, in summation, the story is very much an analog of my life for all that there are differences." Here Harry pauses before continuing, "example Harris is less intellectual than I am, he hides his abilities. He also isn't as social, he didn't bother learning the names of others or being nice to those of other houses. He focuses his attention on his two best friends, Michael and Emily, and thus ignores others."

"Nice summation," Remus says with a grin. He then adds, “I also notice she completely ignored the elements of nobility and Albion.”

A nod of agreement then Harry says. "Thanks. Honestly the book is entertaining, just different enough from my real life to enthrall me into what is going on." Harry then pauses for a moment in thought. "Its interesting on what she gets right as compared to what she gets wrong."

Sirius sits up, "Do you think someone is giving her information on you."

"No, I don't think anybody is giving her my secrets. It feels that she is writing the story from the news she gathers plus filling in the blanks through her imagination." A shake of the head then, "No what I think is that her imagination is being touched by Magic."

Looks of dawning comprehension comes to the others.

"Do you really believe that Magic is pushing the story to development?" Sirius asks with a tilt to his head.

A shrug, "I don't know if its true but it feels partly right."

"So what does that mean for House Potter as it comes to her writing," Remus asks as the conversation gets back to where it began.

Harry gives a nod and then sits back quietly as he thinks on things. With a firm nod he then says, "Contact her directly and inform her of how we are not amused by her attempt to tell a story about my life without my permission. Meet with her and her lawyers and work out some deal, I want a cut since we all know its about me. The cut can be small if she keeps it muggle, but I want a larger proceed if she plans to release it into the magical world. Though honestly do not push for that, I’d rather it stay muggle."

Both men give nods at that.

"Will do," says Remus.

"Sounds great," adds Sirius.

Harry smiles, "By me getting a proper cut, no matter how small, we are clearly protecting my name while also letting her profit from her story. Which, while mimicking my life in part is unique in various important ways."

Once more nods from the two men. Then Remus grins and says, "Right, so next on the agenda." Which leads to another topic, one that begins the next hour worth of conversation.

~~~


	32. Knowledge Enlightens

**Knowledge Enlightens**  
\---------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Late February

"In today's class we are going to go over the philosophical, historical, and magical nature of not just the Unforgivables but what is considered Dark Magic in general." Professor Kempt states to his NEWT level DADA class. Upon seeing the curious looks on his students faces he continues, "Now I know that you covered the practicals in your Fourth Year." His voice lowers to slightly above a mumble, "Not that such an act was legal or correct." His voice raises again, "But today we will cover the theoretical."

He lets them take the statement in before giving them a nod. "You all know what the three Unforgivables are, right?" At there nods and clear cut call outs he gives a firm nod, "Right, the Killing Curse, Crucio, and Imperio. Now my next question is are they Dark Magic?"

Many of the seventh year say yes but then he turns to Harry and nods at him.

Harry gives him an answering nod before stating, firmly, confidently, "Yes and No."

"Explain." Kempt says immediately while carefully hiding his grin of both amusement and interest.

As eyes turn towards Harry, wondering what he is going to say, he begins to speak. "Dark Magic as described by the British Ministry of Magic and taught here at Hogwarts is almost entirely a political label. Due to that fact it is clear that Yes is the answer on where the three curses are placed."

"But?" He states in a going on motion upon Harry stopping.

"But when one takes the 'real' definition of Dark Magic then it is quite clear that the three curses do not fit said criteria." At the intrigued looks he goes on, "True Dark Magic involves taking all available magic and bending it to the caster's will, often haphazardly, and with a result that leads to a great amount of pollution. Such magic damages the very fabric of the world while also fouling the body, mind, and soul of the caster. Said dark magic is almost always violent, disgusting, corrupting, and very very dangerous. But it is also very powerful, often only requiring Will rather than finesse."

"Exactly! Twenty points to Gryffindor for such a detailed description."

Wand light, "Yes, Mr Hopkins."

"I head that the Unforgivables taint the caster and harm the immaterial soul of the target. Is that not true?"

"Unfortunately no Mr Hopkins, though do understand that said belief is quite commonly taught." He stops and turns towards the class, deciding to test their knowledge. "Tell me, does anyone here know of the origins of the three curses? Yes Mr Macmillan ."

As eyes turn to him he swallows a tiny bit nervously before saying, "Well I know all about the Crucio Curse." As eyes widen in confusion he quickly goes on. "I plan on being a Healer and as part of my studies we learn about magical medical breakthroughs of the past." As looks of interest grow he continues, "See, originally the Crucio spell was designed by Healers for Healers in order to aid in healing nerve damage. You see this was before the currently used set of potions and spells and so Crucio was needed to force activate the assisting effects."

"Twenty points to Hufflepuff, Mr Macmillan." The professor says with a excitement. "Exactly, that is exactly how that spell was first created. Now, from that original spell, which is still sometimes used on certain types of advanced spell damage, subsequent so-called dark wizards twisted it to the one greatly used by Dark Lords. Yes Ms Granger."

Into the pause comes, "So the original version needed more finesse and knowledge while the current one is all about brute force harm."

"Yes, exactly." Kempt says with a nod as the students write that down. "So how about the other curses?" Then, "Yes, Ms Patil."

It is Padma, the one in Ravenclaw, that answers. "The Imperio curse also had an origin in healing, with a side focus on law enforcement." At the intrigued looks she explains, "I know this as it was an ancestor of ours, -" referencing her sister, "- who first came up with it." She grins slightly at the somewhat awed looks from her friends before continuing, "It was designed so that Healers could more easily aid and contain trouble, non-compliant patients and troublemakers." She then gives a slight frown before adding, "From what I remember it was quickly discovered that the feeling one gets from using it was quite addictive."

"Twenty points to Ravenclaw, Ms Patil." Kempt says quite pleased at the information. "I will add that the spellcrafters of the time then attempted to reduce the addictive feeling. The result was what exits now, a quite potent mind controlling spell that unfortunately has little positive or helpful benefits. Yes Ms Smith."

"Pardon me professor, but wouldn't that make the curse actually true dark magic?"

"Good question, five points to Gryffindor. The answer for that is both yes and no. No in that the spell is organized and efficient, containing as it does a fully researched spell matrix. Yes, though, in that the magic that lets the modern version is mostly Will rather than Word and Wand and makes heavy use of the natural magic in the local aura."

There is quiet as notes are taken which is broken by the professor saying, "One curse left, anyone know that?"

Draco's wand lights up. As attention turns to him he stands up a bit straighter. "Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse. It is death magic par excellence. Mortals struck by it die instantly for there is no defense against it." He trails off, then grins suddenly before adding, "Unless you are Perfect Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Vanquisher of Dark Lords!"

There is a moment of shocked silence which is broken by a snort of laughter from Harry which opens the floodgates and leads to the class laughing.

As the laughter recedes Draco speaks up again, "Despite its current use, and many beliefs around it, the spell was originally created as a method of death for those convicted of crimes." As eyes raise he nods, "Death is instant and it's painless and thus a 'simple' method to carry out the deed." His voice gets firmer, "As said, contrary to public perception, the spell does not damage the body, mind, magic, or soul of either the caster or the target. It does what it says it does, it kills."

Draco continues, "It is also one of the few spells that have not substantially changed since it's creation millennia ago. This is mostly due to it having as near a perfect design in spellwork as one can have in a spell. If it has a 'negative', from a spell perspective and not a morale one, it is that it requires intense Will and but only a bit less Word to cast."

"Good explanation Mr Malfoy. Thirty points to Slytherin for that complete answer." Looking over the class he states, "As you have learned from here, and will read in your books, the dark arts is not as simple a system as the British Ministry has long attempted to make it seem like."

When Seamus' wand lights up he gestures towards the Gryffindor to speak.

"Sorry Professor, but I was curious why are you teaching this now, what changed to allow it?"

A wide smirk comes to his face as he nods in the direction of Harry, which is easily seen and leads to some slight grins. "Recent changes have occurred in the Hogwarts Board, the British Ministry, and the Wizengamot of Albion. These changes are slowly bringing back the older style of teaching."

Here Professor Kempt stops and seems to think, as if he is debating on his next statement. Nodding as if coming to a decision he says, "The Dark Arts are, as one might assume, a very complex category of magic, as stated. At the most minimum are the spells, rituals, potions, items, and creatures legally considered 'Dark Magic.' Next to that are what is considered the Black Magics, which are spells and effects of a more sinister, violent nature for all that their magics are the same as that which lets Lumos function."

He then gets a serious face while stating, "Then comes the true dark magics, which as we said make use of ambient magic in a foul twisted way." He stops and looks over all those gathered in the classroom before continuing. "Then, at the top, or the bottom as one may prefer to think, is the dark equivalent of the high magics. This magic is detailed, complex, and exacting in its rules and for that reason it is highly powerful. Though the Imperial Laws of Albion do grant certain situations for when they can be cast, for the most part they are so foul as to be considered High Treason."

Once again he looks over the class before adding, "When a pureblood speaks of the 'Dark Magics' commonly used by certain Great Houses what they really mean is the Black Magics. In the same, when one sees that certain schools of magic teach the Dark Arts what they mean is the Black Magics, rather than the actual Dark Arts. Magic that taints, fouls, twists the world is not something that those who truly respect Albion would ever practice. Know yes, sometimes, but not practice. Do you understand."

After getting affirmatives from the students he gives a nod. "Right then. Please open your books to page 674 for I plan on going over the magics that may let you defend against the lower and middle tiers of dark magic."

8888

As the starry expanse of Head Ring travel fades Harry takes a look of the environment around him and Remus.

Just the two of them though for Sirius had been 'unfortunately' to busy to come.

Which honestly no one could blame him for as the place that Harry and Remus appeared was on a small stone dock on the rocky shore of the island which housed Azkaban.

Which was a place that Sirius would never willingly enter ever again.

Nor was it a place that Harry, or Remus for the matter, would ever demand that he come.

Not that they had wanted to come, not really, but certain traditions must be upheld, especially when one forges a new relationship with old allies.

So the two wizards began walking from the stone dock up a winding cliff side stairway full of a magic all of its own.

At the top they are greeted by the Watch Captain for the Prison, scanned to make sure they are who they are, and then escorted through the upper cells of the prison.

Everything was as expected at first, with the place being as cold, dark, and dreary as expected

But then, upon reaching a lower level, the cold seemed to fade a bit.

Which was a contrary act for upon reaching said level the concentration of Dementors had actually increased.

The two wizards look at each other before sharing a nod for they both came to the same conclusion - that the Dementors were purposely limiting the effect of their aura.

Which was, one might consider, a good thing for all involved.

Upon reaching a large stone carved door the wizard escorts gave a final nod before walking away.

Upon reaching right in front of the gate three Dementors glided forward with the one in the middle clearly possessing the design of an Ambassador Dementor. "Lord Potter, Seneschal Lupin, the Congress greets you, welcome to Azkaban. Know that while you are here you are protected by the power of the Peace of Albion!"

So said a wave of energy comes from the Dementors and flows over the two wizards, leading to them smile.

With this act, this statement, their last worry faded away for they knew that no matter how dangerous it was to be surrounded by thousands of Dementors they were safe.

So they followed the Ambassador and entered into the ancient private caverns that played host to the Dementor Congress.

8888

"Honestly love the place was amazing," Remus says to Sirius as the two are laying together on a couch in Potter Manor.

"Still happy I didn't go!" Is Sirius' immediate response.

Remus frowns, leans in to kiss him gently, then moves away, "I understand that and so does Harry. That said you should see my memory of the tour, it was fantastic."

Sirius gives a nod which sees Remus grinning as he reaches into his amulet of office to copy and then send over the memory.

Sirius blinks as the room he is in fades and the caverns under Azkaban come over him.

Four story caverns with two story tall mushroom shaped buildings made out of a bronze material that he can tell is some sort of hybrid wood, stone, and metal construction.

He sees Dementor Shells floating around as thousands of individuals in their more natural forms run around them.

He hears laughter and conversation and even the occasional argument.

He sees the flow of trade and commerce and the workings of a fully mature society, one which he can feel is many times older than his own.

A fact easily detected through the advanced flows of magic he can detect through both the senses of Remus and the magic of Albion.

It's bizarre. It's surprising. It's outlandish. But even more it is true.

Pulling back from the memory he just stares at Remus for a moment. "Oh Merlin!"

"I know," is Remus' immediate response.

The quiet stretches for a little while before Sirius breaks it up by asking, "So how did the negotiations go?"

Remus grins widely at this. "Pretty good actually. especially for an initial meet and greet. We got to sit on school lessons and even visit some of their galleries, museums, and libraries." He then breathes out, "But the most awe inspiring sight was us being allowed to see the Sunwell, the center of their power and the font of their souls. It was amazing!"

Sirius leans back on the couch before shaking his head in amusement, "Well well on that." He takes a deep breath before saying, "Thank you for taking on the negotiation with them. It is hard for me to consider doing it."

"Not a problem love, not a problem." Though that is said with seriousness the subsequent smile breaks that.

A smile which is followed by a pounce, which leads to the two being distracted for, well, the next hour!

~~~


	33. Return of Old Allies

**Return of Old Allies**  
\-------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early March

As soon as the last student in the seventh year Arithmancy class sat down Professor Vector stood up from her desk with a smile. "Okay all so our current topic of study is going to be on the magics of the Cult of Mercury. Can anyone tell me about them?"

It is Hermione that answers after being picked on first. "The Cult of Mercury was the main, though not only, magical organization in the Roman Empire. They combined the worship of Magic, in the guise of Mercury, and general arcane practices."

"Yes quite true, five points to Gryffindor. What was one of their more famous workings?"

Anthony speaks up, "Both the Roman road and aqueduct system are among their most potent and powerful of projects."

"Exactly. Five points to Ravenclaw."

"Now, can anyone tell me what their magic was like?"

"Very flashy and showy," says Blaise upon being called upon. "They did everything in ritual and ceremony and through the group magics. Though they could effect a province they were limited in what a single wizard could do."

"Yes, exactly! Five points to Slytherin." A wide smile. "Now then, why would we bother studying their magic?"

"Two reasons Professor," says Susan upon being called. "First, much of our more advanced magical theory is based on the workings of the Cult of Mercury. Second, many of our rituals have their basis in Mercurian Rituals."

"Five points to Hufflepuff for that detailed and correct answer." She then claps her hands together before gesturing towards a nearby table full of scroll collections. "These scrolls represent a smattering of Mercurian rituals. Our project is to study them by first translating them, then reinventing them in a modern style, and then hopefully altering them to be more efficient. This is not a simple task and so you will be graded on both your attempts and your progresses, even when they fail."

As she sees the confusion on the faces of those around she smiles and comments, "Some of these rituals are still untranslated and so the chance of failure is quite high. Which is why the attempt is just as important as actually succeeding."

At this point Professor Vector can tell the class understands what she means so she gives another small smile before speaking. "Right then, so please come up here and look through the rituals I have gathered. Please organize yourselves in groups of two to four."

It was a little later that Harry comes up to her with a scroll from the table. One labeled 'Wizard Initiation'. At her curious look he asks, "Pardon me professor but the description of the ritual states the target gets a magical core. How can this be?"

"That Mr Potter is the question." A slow hush then falls upon the room as the others look towards her in interest. She smiles before explaining, "From certain detailed records we know for a fact that at one point said ritual worked. It in fact gave mundanes a magical core. Then, for reasons unknown, the ritual stopped working - even when successfully cast." She then looks over the room. "If you choose to study this ritual then know you will fail on the casting portion. That said, and this is important, you will gain a healthy amount of pure theory knowledge, which is useful on its own."

"I see," Harry says thoughtfully when she stops speaking. He then looks up, "Would it be possible for me to take up the study of this ritual on a more long term level."

"Yes." A wide grin. "In fact, not only would I recommend it but I would also suggest that this would be something all of you work together on. Including those who don't actively take this course but will still be sitting the NEWT's on it."

A wide knowing grin comes to Harry's face at that before he adds, "Okay, sounds good, that is what I, we I think, will do." A pause as he points to another scroll, "For the record I'm interested in studying the ritual designed to create new entrances through wizard space boundaries."

She gives a nod at that before taking out the sign up book and asking, "Alone or in a group?"

The answer is that of a group, a group of four - Sue Li, Ernie, Blaise, and Harry.

8888

After telling his year mates he would be working on a personal project he made his way to his private office, locked the door, then moved to sit crossed-legged on the couch as he entered a meditative trance.

The first stage of which involved him studying his body. He took his time on this, memorizing his physical being from the very top of his head to the very bottom of his feet. Once his outer body was studied he turned a bit more inward and began to analyze his inner body - his organs, their flows, and his chakras.

With body analyzed he turned his focus onto his mind. He traversed his mindscape from his outer ocean, to the beach of his island, through the forest, and then over the mountains till he reached his mountain fortress. Once there he walked its interior hallways, visited each room, and studied each source and locus present.

With his mind understood he reached deeper into himself to examine his magic. This began with his core, the central immaterial structure whose very presence is what made him a magical being. It continued with him following the tendrils which extended from it, tendrils which are what let him practice magic with finesse. After making sure that there was no part in and around his physical and mental being beyond the reach of the core and tendril he moved back to the center.

With his magic understood he reached inwards till the point where his being (the accumulation of body, mind, and magic) met the source of all, that is his soul. This act could be likened to him chasing the snitch, in the middle of a thunderstorm, while being assailed on all sides by many beaters, all the while exhausted and falling down through an infinite starry void. Though everything was screaming for him to stop, to retreat, to cease the effort he continued, he chased, he hunted, and then he grabbed onto the snitch.

With a thud he landed in a fog-covered expanse that was both infinite nothing and everything at once.

It was Pure Chaos. It was Creation.

It was more than a being of the material could ever hope to understand.

It was his soulscape.

With a thought he became garbed in the robes of a sorcerer, all the better to gather power.

A second thought saw in his hand the manifestation of his staff, all the better for him to use his power.

With a grin he could hear the beating of wings as his familiar Loki manifested in the soulscape.

But not as a tiny little creature wrapped around his arm, no Loki was a dozen plus foot long serpent with wings of pure energy.

"Friend," Loki soon said, "what is going on?"

"Welcome Loki to my, our, soul!" Is Harry's immediate response.

A hiss is the response as his tongue comes out and he senses the environment. "What is to happen?"

"Now we make a place to call our own."

"How may I help Friend?"

"By being here you already are, you already are!" He then grins, gestures to a point nearby, and says, "Watch!"

Then, with a manifestation of Will, magic flows from Harry and impacts the site causing cobblestone pavers to appear from out of nowhere. They grow and shift till they rise into a stone platform. One which soon contains five circular basins around a middle point that then is occupied by what grows into a gigantic towering stone-like tree. From the basins soon flow pools of elemental energy - earth, air, fire water, and wood.

As soon as the elemental pools appear the cobblestone pavers begin to expand outward into a vast paved courtyard that is bounded on all sides by a short stone hedge. The stones soon grew so that beyond said hedge wall lay a cobblestone road in an off triangle pattern some ten feet wide and bordered also by a stone wall. From out of said wall fifteen doors soon appear from out of walls that shift and form a series of row buildings some six-stories tall. At the same time five wrought-iron gates also form, each closed and locked but looking as if they lead into vast and wild gardens. Not even a moment later there was a bit of a shimmer and one of the gates grow taller, wider, and more ornate.

Harry nods as he watches what is going on for what is manifesting is exactly what he had planned. Including the one gate which was designed to provide Harry a physical-spiritual entrance into his island mindscape.

He looks over to Loki and says, "It is time for us to depart for now as we need to let the buildings and gardens fill in."

"Understood Friend," Loki says before tilting his head to look around before disappearing with a pop.

Harry just grins before giving his own, temporary, last look around at the manifestations around him and then disappearing with his own pop.

Though empty the soulscape remains, and continues to grow, for though it is of Harry's soul it is now also beyond it.

8888

The odd feeling began late morning as a tickle in the back of Harry's mind. It was something that wanted to be noticed but it was as yet not powerful enough to force attention.

Then, as dinner began, the tickle grew to a sort of feather light touch. Though it was growing in potency all the noise going around him made it so he didn't really notice it at the time.

That said, as dinner progressed, the feeling grew and grew and grew. It eventually reached a point that he stopped what he was doing, blinked, and looked up towards the head table.

An act which happened to occur at the same time as the Headmaster looked down towards his own table. The two men, one young, one old, then tilted their heads in curiosity.

With that both Harry and the Headmaster stand up from their seats, while gesturing for those around them to continue on as if nothing is happening. Most eye them curiously before nodding.

That is except for Snape and Flitwick at the head table and Neville and Hermione at Harry's table.

The six meet up in the hallway between the great all and the entrance chamber.

It is Hermione, to no one's real surprise, that speaks first. "What is going on? What did you sense?"

A raised eyebrow from Snape is the immediate response, which gets a slight blush on Hermione's face. It seems that even after seven years of being in this world nothing is going to stop her immediate need to ask questions.

That said the Headmaster nods at her before saying, "It seems that something..."

"Or someone," Harry adds smoothly.

Nod of acceptance, "Or someone," the Headmaster continues, "is approaching Hogwarts in such a way that some of her ancient call wards are activating."

It is Neville to who then asks, "So where are they coming from?"

"The Forest," Harry answers immediately. "From a direction that is clearly full of hidden magical spaces."

While giving the group a twinkled eye smile the Headmaster states, "From the speed at which they are approaching they should arrive in twenty minutes."

"Splendid." Harry says with a grin. "As that gives us plenty of time to meet them at the gates of Hogwarts."

Which is exactly what they did.

8888

What Harry saw approaching the gates of Hogwarts was not what he expected to see.

It was a set of eight figures, all on horseback, all heavily covered in full plate armor.

But that wasn't all there was to making this a momentous occasion. It was the fact that to Harry's magical senses the group practically glowed like miniature suns.

He knew, without a shadow of doubt, that these majestic figures were in no way human.

Then his Head Rings activated and in a way that he had not experienced before directly uploaded into his mind uncountable facts about these figures.

Including their name, that of the Sidhe, and their status, that of being a breakaway sect from the greater Shaped civilization.

Thankfully, Harry knew, that unlike the Dark Shaped that had served riddle and sought both Corruption and Destruction, the Sidhe simply wanted to be left in peace.

Which was a why they were more than willing to accept the Divinity empowered treaty of peace that had been brokered by Merlin and Arthur.

All this Harry knew even before the group made their way to and then through the gates of Hogwarts.

All this Harry was analyzing as three of the eight dismounted from their horses and stood in front of the wizards of Hogwarts.

All this as Harry began making plans as the chief among the delegation - for that was what this was - took off his helmet to reveal long, dark hair, large diagonal eyebrows, and quite pointed ears.

One more flash of his Head Ring had him mentally smirking for he suddenly knew all about this being, this Sidhe.

For he was the same exact personage that the Sidhe King had sent the last time they needed to negotiate with the Magicals of Albion.

"Prince Eldarion, what a surprise it is to meet you," Harry then lets out a breath in pause before continuing, "though quite a pleasant one of course."

Though this might have been seen as rude Harry knew, simply knew, that he needed to start the conversation from a position of strength, of confidence.

It would be necessary for he also knew that in the future there would be acts of submission, of trust, that he would have to perform.

The Sidhe Prince gives Harry as blatant a look as he possibly can, which means it was not blatant at all. That said, despite how rapid it was, it did give the Prince all the information he needed to know to understand that despite this young man's age he was not to be trifled with.

Which is why the Sidhe Prince gave a half-smile and a slight bow. He then stood up straight and said, "Lord and Head, Harold James Potter, Archduke Ravenshome and Prince Hightower, among other titles." He then does a little pause through breathing out before continuing, "Including that of the Boy Who Lived, the Vanquisher of Dark Lords, the Emerald One, and the Dawn Sworn."

Harry's stays very wooden and unemotional as he hears his various honorifics but then, upon the mention of the last one, he tilts his head as a curious half-smile comes to his face. "Dawn Sworn, interesting, and also a new one I have not heard before."

A slight half bow and a just as half smile is the response, "It is our name for the one who is the heir of legacy, the foe of darkness, and the bringer of change."

Giving Snape a nod at the man's slight smirk, Harry asks of the Prince, "Would I be correct in stating that there would be a test of some sort?"

A smirk from the Prince though one that comes and goes just as fast. "Of course. You know us too well."

Despite having never met us before is left unspoken.

He soon continues unabated, "But that is not where our current conversations lie." A soft smile. "Rather it is on the topic of us reappearing, diplomatically and culturally and economically."

A smile forms on Harry's face as so many ideas begin coming to him on the great amount of potentials this can. He then looks at the Headmaster, who gives a twinkle eyed nod, before saying, "Well then, would you and your fellows join us at Hogwarts so we may begin discussing how we will organize our discussions."

With a nod of acceptance the group begin making their way to the castle so they begin talking about what needs to be talked about.

~~~


	34. Organized Conversations

**Organized Conversations**  
\-------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid March

"Harry?" Is what a young third year says to him as he walks down the hallway.

Harry, stopping, turns towards the student and gives him a soft smile. "Yes Thomas?"

A slight shake of leg followed by, "Ah, um, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

With a smile and nod Harry gestures for the lad to move next to him. As the two begin walking down the hall Harry says, "So what's up?"

With a soft frown at the thought he says, "I just don't understand certain theories we are learning in both Charms and Transfiguration." At Harry's eyebrow raise he goes on. "I spoke to Professor Flitwick and he suggested I talk to you as you had the same issues."

"Oh? Really. Hmm." A pause then and a tilt of the head. "Are you talking about the Spinelli Quandry?"

"Yes."

A wide grin follows. "Well then yes, yes I can indeed help you." An arm goes over the younger lad's shoulder, one happily accepted. "Come with me to my office as I have some books I think will help you understand."

8888

Twenty minutes into the open call House meeting and nothing had been achieved.

Oh a lot had been discussed, yelled even, but achieved, no, that had not happened.

With no help forthcoming to organie the meeting, not even from Sirius and Remus, Harry simply sighs.

"STOP!" He eventually shouts out. As the conversation crawls to a halt he gives them a nod. "Right all, so while I know this is an open call meeting I would like for something to be achieved."

There is a quiet as people look between each other.

"Dave, you first, tell me your issue?"

"Well sir," Dave Trowlins, an artificer for House Potter says, "there seems to be an issue on whether we should use the new methods or the tried and true methods for mass production." He trails off for a moment then looks about and then grins. "I said that we should use both, just as they did in King Arthur and Merlin's time."

There is silence then Harry says with amusement, "Let me guess, some people think that is a cop out, that you are just saying that to keep out of the conflict."

"Yes sir." Dave gives a nod at that, followed by a grin. "But it's a true belief of mine. We shoudl use mass production for the simple things while sticking with the lone crafter for the more individual, focused items."

Harry nods at that, in such a way that most can see that he probably agrees with that. Which is why they are surprised when Harry says, "So, tell me someone from each side, why should we go with one method over the other?"

It is Marcus Lorens, another artificer, who speaks up first. "I say we need mass production so that everyone can have access to all the enchanted items we create."

Harry nods but doesn't answer, in a clear sign that he is waiting for someone else to speak.

With that someone being Frederick Nichaen, who states, "I say that with items from individual crafters we can make sure everything is done to the most advanced and efficient way possible. Yes, there might be less items but those items will all be better."

As soon as he finishes speaking Harry lets out a chuckle. As soon as it fades he says, "Pardon me, I'm not laughing at anyone in particular. Its just that my Head Ring is telling me that this conversation has happened before." A wide grin. "In fact it has happened every five or so hundred years." He stops speaking before sitting up in his chair straighter, "I will say what those in the past have said. By sticking with the idea of using both methods everyone wins. The lone crafter gets to master his craft, gets to personally craft items of power, potency, and beauty. By having mass production everyone gets access to certain highly wanted items."

There is a moment of silence as he looks about the illusion of a room around him.

He then continues. "But here is my own contribution to the conversation. Those of you who wish for mass production nothing stops you from looking into making what is currently rare more common, more accessible. For those who are expert crafters, nothing stops you from making elite versions of technically common goods. Work together, push each other forward, make each group is forced to be their best, and then beyond."

As he speaks he extends out his aura, one tinged with the energy of reaching for perfection.

When he pulls back the aura he gives the group a look of interest before saying, "So, with that decided by me let us turn to another conversation. I would like each of you to share with the group some project or item you have worked on."

Which is how the rest of the meeting progresses, with much more order to it then it was at the beginning.

8888

"Hey love," Charlie says upon walking into Harry's private office at Hogwarts.

Harry, surprised by the viist of his fiance, says, "Charlie? But I thought you were in America dealing with a House Sidus situation.

A sly grin. "I was, but I finished early and so took a House floo portal to get back home." The grin goes wider as he says, "But as I missed you I decided to come here!"

Harry, a grin of his own, stands up from his desk, waves his hands to shut the door, and then pounces on his partner. Which leads to an "ooph" coming from Charlie, followed by a laugh, and then a full lean into the kiss.

Which is just the start of the fun the two will be having behind closed doors.

8888

"Fred, where are you?" George calls out magically upon arriving home from his visit to Gringotts.

"In the workshop," comes Fred's just as magically enhanced voice.

Without answering George makes his way to said room. Upon entering it he sees his twin putting away the materials he had been working with.

"What's up brother mine?" Is Fred's immediate question.

"We have an issue." At his brother's confused look he continues, "Well multiple ones actually."

"So how have the other Prewett's screwed us over?"

Letting out some air George just sighs, "It seems in a lot of ways. but what is worse is that it might be effecting our business."

Sitting down with some heaviness Fred nods at that, not really surprised, upset yes, but not surprised. "So brother, how should we handle this?"

"I want to contact Sirius."

"I agree."

"Good." George syas with a nod. He then smirks. "With him involved there is no way we won't come out on top."

"Exactly." A slight pause. "But before we do that, come here. I want to show you the project I have been working on."

With a nod of agreement George heads over to the work table to learn the details of Fred's current project.

~~~


	35. Zones of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing scenes of magical lore. hehe

**Zones of Power**  
\-----------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Late March

"Today's topic of study will be a set of Arithmantic formula designed to boost the casting potency of magic, both spell and ritual. Now, before you ask, the reason this is kept as a seventh year topic is due to both the difficulty and dangers of making use of the formula in the field."

"It can hurt us?" Asks Daphne when Professor Vector finishes speaking.

"If done in the wrong way, yes. But considering the skills you all have showcased over the last seven years I think not. Especially after we go over the Mishareki Algorithms and the Soner Volumetrics for they will teach you how the magics apply to first ritual and then spells." An eyebrow raise, "Yes Mr Zabini?"

"I'm curious as to why we will study its effects on rituals first."

Instead of answering she looks around the room and asks, "Does anyone have an idea on why this might be so?"

It is Hermione that gets picked to answer.

"Well, rituals already have arithmantic components and so one more wouldn't be that much more complex while spells don't and so the caster would have to start from scratch."

"Exactly. Two points to Gryffindor for that." She then shakes her head at the amused looks that come to their face, since to the last of the year none care about house points. "She is right though, as a standard rituals already have the hooks for boosting magic. Spells, on the other hand, require you to add a new mental component, which isn't automatic and which requires some training." There is a pause as she moves towards her desk and waves her wand, which leads to book names and page numbers to appear. "So, please open your books to these pages so that the basics can be discussed."

8888

As soon as the last prefect was seated around the table Harry gave out a smile and spoke up, "Thank you all for coming to this meeting, which will be one of the last for the year. That is, one of the last not actually the last, sorry not sorry fifth years!"

A joke which got some smiles and a bit of laughter.

Harry soon continues with a serious tone to his voice. "As you know this year has been unique, in fact the last few years have been. But come next year I am pretty sure matters with balance out, will return to what they were like in the period before my arrival here."

This gets some wry looks as the students contemplate all that has happened during Harry's time at Hogwarts.

With a soft shake of his head, "Yes, I know, my time here has not been entirely traditional. But, as I said, that is now going to be over, which means we can begin planning for next years influx of students."

"Which," Hermione says speaking up, "will be 348 new first years, bringing the total student population to 1,310."

"A much larger number than what we have now," Draco says speaking up from the Slytherin section of the table.

"Yes it is," Harry says with a nod. But then amusement colors his voice, "It is also both a number larger than it has been in decades but less than it was centuries ago."

"I learned that almost three hundred years ago there was roughly ten thousand students here at Hogwarts," comments Anthony. "So in that we have a long way to go!"

A chuckle, "While that might be true let us not focus on that point. Instead let us begin discussing an outline for the start of next year." He then gives them all a smile. "I say outline because no plan will fully survive the presence of next year's Headboy and Headgirl."

"Which we agree that it shouldn't," Hermione speaks up, "as it is there right to make next year there own, just like Harry and I made this year our own."

"Though I agree fully with that I also think it would be unfair to say to the new prefects, 'here you go, figure it all out.' Not when we have a little over two months to discuss matters."

"It helps that there is every chance that it will be one of us that is next year's Headboy and Headgirl," says Ginny from her seat with the sixth year prefects.

As Harry comments "Exactly," Hermione begins passing out pockets of information to the gathered students.

Upon finishing she says, "The packets include the organizational ideas I discovered within the prefects archive."

She is interrupted by someone unspecific, "There is a prefects archive?"

Harry gives a chuckle in response, "I know right. That is exactly what I said when Hermione told me about it."

"Yes there is. I found it by accident actually." Hermione pauses in order to think on how much to say. "With recent events seeing to the enhancement of the wards of Hogwarts certain facts that were previously secrets came to light. One was a small office set aside for the prefects, which included a small library."

"Why haven't we heard about it?" Asks Susan Korman, a fifth year prefect.

"The room is in shambles," Harry says speaking up, "and so the staff and I decided it best to keep secured till it can be properly cleaned and analyzed."

Giving Harry a nod Hermione then adds, "While the House Elves were going through it they brought to me certain files they thought I would find interesting. I did. Here is the result."

Which gets some amused laughter before those gathered sit back, open the files, and then begin to read, as they have much to discuss.

8888

Harry was sitting in his private office in the covenant section surrounded by many books. Of course he was not just surrounded by them, but was in fact actively going through them, as could be seen by their bookmarks and the many notes he had written.

What made it all the more interesting was that none of the books were school books. They were, to the last, of a level above even what the NEWTs covered.

Which made sense when one realized that they were all about aura manipulation, enhancement, and creation. Three topics on a subject that was much more advanced than what most magicals ever truly focused their attention on. Harry, of course, was not like most others and so it would not come to anyone's shock that he had long been studying this field.

Today he was working on trying to get a personal understanding of the the issues that his ritualists had noted in their various reports. Which was why he was cross-checking it with not just his books but also, up till ten minutes ago, the portraits of his parents.

"Hmm," Harry eventually utters, "so the issue is both in the power flow and the control matrices. But that doesn't make sense when one considers the plug-in access system the House magics grant us." He then stops as a thought comes over to him. "Unless, yes, maybe unless, its that very access that is causing the problems." A blink. "But wait, then that would mean..." He then trails off in shock.

"Mirror, contact the Flamels, both of them if possible."

"Contacting Nicolas and Pernelle Flamel...contact achieved...activating illusion."

"Hello Harry," Pernelle says with a smile at the same time as her husband gives a nod and a gesture of greeting.

"What can we do for you?" Nicolas adds soon afterward with a tilt of his head.

"What if the reason our aura manipulations fail is that the very magic of the Wards of Avalon are working to block the greater magics."

The two ancient Knights blink in shock at that shocking thought.

Both open their mouths to deny such facts but then stop as their more logical side begins truly thinking about it.

Pernelle gets a thoughtful look to her face as she says, "Its not entirely out of the realm of possibility that the Monarchs might have restricted certain acts and magics."

"But if they did," Nicolas soon adds, "then the negatives of people using the greater aura magics would have to outweigh the positives of it."

"Which begs the question of what horrible act would occur if people could both easily increase and create magical auras." Harry says immediately.

"Well the magic doesn't seem to impede the expansion of already existing auras, as your rituals make clear." Nicolas says with his own thoughtful look.

Suddenly his eyes then go wide and he grins before saying, "So, maybe there are limits to how much magical energy the baseline Earth can handle and due to it having reached saturation point the Monarchs sought to restrict any destablization."

"Hmmm," Pernelle says with a look of concentration as she goes through the knoweldge she has gained over her centuries of life. "You know, if any such ritual was conducted it would have had to be conducted by either Pendragon or Emrys, or more likely both together."

Harry blinks, then laughs, then nods. "Right, and if it was Emrys then I should be able to see it." He then nods once again and closes his eyes as he reaches into himself to touch the House magics of Emrys via his access to the Emrys Head Ring.

Suddenly information begins coming into his head., information that had been previously blocked from his sight by a shallow security ward. One that was present till a Lord and Head Emrys had done enough research to know what the magic actually meant.

"It seems that between an increasing amount of magical disasters and the effects of a war against the Dark Shaped it was realized that Earth had reached a magical saturation point. To help reduce this the plan to separate the magical and mundane worlds were created and then put into effect." Harry begins to explain.

"So what, any more auras in the mundane world would lead to oversaturation?" Nicolas asks curiously.

When he finishes speaking Pernelle questions, "But by that point the whole Earth wasn't known."

Harry nods at that in agreement, "So it seems that while greater Albion didn't know of the whole world King Arthur, Merlin, and the Round Table all did."

"Which meant that when they conducted the ritual they took into consideration the whole of the Earth, not just that which was Albion," Pernelle then states.

"So that's why the Wards of Avalon that Albion established is global and all-powerful," Nicolas comments with some thought.

"Yes, exactly. All magical auras everywhere were taken into consideration by the wards. As many auras as possible were then pushed into the wizard space zones in order to allow the Earth to balance itself."

Nicolas gives a thoughtful nod at that before adding, "Which couldn't happen if people were randomly creating new auras beyond the Earth's ability to handle it."

"So does this mean your attempt to research aura creation is going to end?" Pernelle asks curiously.

"Nope," Harry says with a pop to the 'p'. He then grins, "Rather, it means I am going to take all that I just learned and create a House file to give to my ritualists and warders so that they can take into consideration said limitations in their work." He gives both of them a nod before adding, "So, for the record, you two will be one of the few who actually get all the information." He then gives a wide grin as he reaches into the magic, copies the information in the Aura Manipulation File of the House Emrys magical codex, and then pushes it towards both Flamels.

Who blink in surprise as the information comes to them.

"How?" Nicolas manages to utter, shocked that Harry is able to send him information.

With a wide grin on his face Harry states, "You two are Imperial Knights and I am the Head of House Emrys, which means I have access to certain Imperial their magics."

Pernelle swallows heavily as her mind begins to connect and analyze the information sent to her. She then shakes her head and says, "Well Harry, it seems that we have a lot of material to go through. So we will be signing off in order to see what this all means."

"Understood," Harry says with a firm nod. "Take care and have a good day," he says right before the call is ended, by the Flamels right after they give their own platitudes.

In the quiet of the office Harry shakes his head, "Oh how interesting, how very interesting." He then takes a deep breath and reaches for the magics of Remus, Sirius, and Bill. Though he doesn't spy on them he can tell that they are in a safe location and not doing anything super important or private. Which is perfect for he then grins before sending the three the same information he had just sent the Flamels.

Upon getting the half-amused 'thanks?' from the three he chuckled before taking out his wand and waving it to collect and shelf all the books around him. This he did for he knew that with the new information he was going to have to adapt his plans, which meant discussion and research, which was very much an act for the future.

Him having to change his plans didn't really bother him, especially as he was quite firmly on the side of making sure that his acts didn't harm the Earth itself.

8888

"Checkmate," Mason says with finality as he leans back from the table where he was playing Ron.

"How?" Ron says before trailing off in shock at being beaten.

Not that he hadn't lost before but to loose to Mason, someone many years younger, was surprising.

The laugh from a Harry sitting nearby pulls Ron out of his shock enough to give his friend a glare.

"What?" Harry says with amusement. "You know Mason learned from Sirius and Sirius learned from an ancient line of Blacks stretching back a thousand years." A pause. "Or something like that."

"Riiiiiiiiight," Ron drawls out with amusement.

"It's not that Harry," Mason says simply, "it's simply that I am better than Mr Strategy here."

Which leads to even more laughter, and not just from Harry, but many of those of the Covenant that are gathered nearby.

Even as the laughter continues Draco softly clears his throat and says, "Not to break up the taunting but it's time for us to have our NEWT prep, and I for one don't want to delay it."

Though there are some sighs and glares directed towards Draco, Mason simply chuckles, gets up from his chair and says, "See you all later!"

At the same time as he is walking out the others are reaching into bags in order to bring out their books and notes.

It's study time!

~~~


	36. Heart to Heart

**Heart to Heart**  
\--------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early April

"Thank you all for coming," Draco says formally to the gathered majority of their covenant.

"Should we wait for Harry before beginning?" Asks Justin curiously.

"No," is Draco's response, "in fact I personally made sure that neither him or those closest to him were available."

"So that is why Ron, Neville, Blaise, Hermione, and Luna are not here," Hannah Abbott comments.

Draco nods, "Exactly." A pause then, "now before any of you start getting worried about it, it's not bad per say. Its just there is something I think we should discuss that I don't think he would find pleasant."

"Now that is having me even more worried," Anthony comments.

"Okay," Draco says, "let me just begin. I was talking to my father - and yes, I know how that sounds. But hear me out, he made indication that there are things going on behind the scenes that he couldn't talk about. But that he wanted me to stay close to Harry, not spy on him or anything, just keep up the positive relations."

Ernie tilts his head, "Was this implied to be in a different way than just him being the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord."

"Yes," Draco says with a firm nod. "Yes it does, which made me start to think on things said but not said, if you understand me."

"You know," Susan Bones comments as she thinks, "my Aunt seemed to indicate similar things, that there are things going on outside of the norm of even a Dark Lord."

After a moment this has Roger saying, "Any other purebloods, especially of the nobility, have similar stories?"

Everyone blinks at that before there become some hesitant nods.

Draco raises his wand again and everyone turns to him in order to listen to what he has to say. "Whatever is going on caught my interest and so I decided to investigate. I started with Harry because I think we all can agree he is involved somehow."

Nods all around at that.

"Now before anyone says anything my research was all public record material, I am not going to betray Harry's trust by prying into things he told any of us in good faith." Draco pauses as comments in support of what he said get said.

When it dies down he continues, "I started with interviews to reporters and moved to speeches he made in the Ministry." Draco laughs, its a rare sound but its a real one. "Now I am summing up months of research just so you know, this wasn't a quick process. But when I got to his speech before the Wizenemgot before our fifth year I found the jackpot. He listed out his Houses, the eleven he had at the time."

Draco pauses to let that sink in, "But he left out their classification. He left out whether they were Utmost, Most, Ancient, Aged, Sacred, Founders, or Royal." He stopped.

"Royal?" Was said in shock but dawning realization by Ernie.

Looking around Draco said, "Yes Royal. The Foremost Ancient and Royal House of Emrys to be exact."

"Emrys," Anthony gasps with realization, "the House of Merlin."

"Yes," Draco repeats, "I looked it up, it was difficult for the protections on the information was potent. But I succeeded for two reasons, the first is that I am the Heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House and second," he fades off.

"You are part of the secrecy wards of the Covenant," Harry says from where he is standing near the entrance to the room.

The room goes quiet at that, nobody really knowing what to say or do.

Harry moves forward and takes his spot at the head spot, where he says, "Oh, so before I go on I need someone to say it."

"As the Lord and Head of the Foremost Ancient and Royal House of Emrys you may, if Fate, Destiny, and Magic so chooses become Crowned as the King-Emperor of the Empire of Albion," Anthony Goldstein says from where he is sitting.

With the direct confirmation the magic clicks, pieces of information which had escaped them suddenly came together. This effect was quite similar to the magic put into place by Tom Riddle long ago, though one much more potent.

A voice comfortable with authority and power says, "You join an exclusive club that does not even include most of your Heads of Houses, and it will stay that way." But even more is the fact that there is magic in what Harry says, magic that binds them to secrecy. "As Draco said, congratulations by the way on the discovery, you only know this due to your oaths as part of our covenant."

"But what does it mean Harry?" Asks Justin confused by this.

Giving him a gentle smile Harry says, "When the time comes that Albion needs to have a Monarch again then I will be given the knowledge of how to locate Camelot, the Crown, and Excalibur."

"You will become our liege," Theodore breathes out shocked and awed at the very nature of what it means.

Giving him a knowing smirk Harry turns to the others as and says, "Things will change but not as many as you might imagine. Numerous Kings had circles and gatherings of like minded people, which is exactly what this Covenant is."

Justin then raised his wand and asked, "Are we forced to remain in the covenant?”

"Of course not," Neville says from where he is by the door before he walks further inward. “Any of us can leave at any time. If you choose to leave and it is on good terms then nothing will happen except we say goodbye and you stop hearing about Covenant business."

"All oaths you swore still remain in effect," Ernie comments from the couch he is sitting on, "so you couldn't tell Covenant secrets but you wouldn't be bound to anything new."

"Good," Justin says with a smile, "I like options."

Which gets everyone smiling at that.

"Now don't distract us Harry, we are here to discuss you being King," Draco says.

"Which I'm not," Harry says with a laugh. "I am an extremely powerful wizard, yes. I am the Lord and Head of twelve Houses, yes. One of those Houses is Emrys, yes, but that doesn't give me imperium. I am, at this time and for the foreseeable future, Lord Harold James Potter officially and Harry to my friends."

The group goes quiet as they take it all in then Terry Boot raises his wand. "I have two questions. The first is simple, how did you know of this meeting?"

"Well simply," Harry says with a laugh, "you guys forgot both that I am the elected head of the Covenant and that its my House magic which binds the society together. The moment a meeting was declared I was made aware of it."

Sheepish looks from the others on that point, they had forgotten about it.

"The second?" Harry says with a laugh at the looks on his friends faces.

"I'm a pureblood commoner from a family of monarchists so why aren't I in more of a shock or panic or something?" Terry asks confused on his reactions.

Harry nods at that, "It is in fact a similar effect to when the teachers all became sixteen last year but didn't panic on things they felt they should have. The magic which protects the secret dulls some of the potential reaction. It is an effect created by Merlin himself to protect us all."

Draco tilts his head at that, "So you are effected by it as well."

"Oh yes," Harry says firmly, "it sort of puts the worry of it out of my mind."

Hermione looks at Harry, "Wouldn't that cause a psychological break for you when, if, you became King?"

"Its not like that Hermione," Harry says with a smile. "The emotions we have aren't blocked its more that the logical parts of our mind are given more power." A pause. "This was Merlin after all and for all his faults, and he had some, he cared deeply for Albion." He pauses then says. "So if any of you have questions now or later do not hesitate to ask. I know why Draco wanted to speak without me present but its okay."

"I have a question?" Dean calls out which opens the floodgates of questions. So many in fact that its three hours later that they break in order to head to dinner after exhausting everything they had to ask by that point.

~~~


	37. International Incidents

**International Incidents**  
\------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid April

As his mirror ring started beeping at him all Harry could do was sigh at the disturbance, the disruption in his quiet time.

"Whose calling?"

"Sirius, Remus."

"Answer." As soon as they appear Harry gives them both a smile while at the same time as a tilt of te head.

"Sorry to interrupt your run pup," Sirius says softly, "but something happened that we figured you would want to know immediately."

"No problem, and I trust you, so what happened?"

It is Remus that then speaks up, "The terrorists in Yubo just tried to launch hidden assassins against the Imperial, Ministry, and House forces there."

As Harry frowns in surprise he asks, "Why would they go the assassination route?"

"We think it was them getting worried about their chances of victory with all the troops that have been stationed nearby," Remus comments.

"I see," Harry says with a nod. He then turns his vision to look into the eyes of mirror image Sirius. "Did you strike back?"

"Yes," Sirius says firmly. He then gives a grin, "The moment it happened the Shadow Captain contacted me for orders. As Heir Black I ordered them to head in guns ablazing," a chuckle, "well, in a shadow fashion."

"Good." Harry says with a fierce nod. "They should be following the magic of the assassins back to the holes they crawled out of." He the stops as a thoughtful look comes to his face. He then gives a self agreed nod before adding, "Contact the Imperial General and inform him that I do believe its time for a full frontal assault, and that if he needs more soldiers I have plenty he could temporaily borrow."

"Will do." Sirius says with his own agreeable nod. "Standard contract?"

"More generous," Harry says with a grin that if he was a goblin would fit right along in their culture. "I want Yubo solved."

"Understood. Will do." Sirius nods. "We will push things so that it should be completely handled by the time of your graduation."

"That sounds perfect." Harry says with authority. He then tilts his head, "So, question, Remus, was there a particular reason your on the call?"

"Was here," Remus says with a smile, "and surprisingly enough bored, so I sat in on Sirius' call to them."

"Ah, gottcha." A chuckle follows. "Well anyway, if that's it, I gotta go. For all that you were right in calling me I need to wrap up my running."

"Not a problem cub," Remus says with a smile.

At the same time as Sirius goes, "No worries pup. Have a good day!"

"You two guys, later." Is Harry's last words as he ends the mirror call. As he does so he lets out a sigh before nodding to himself before picking up his pace in order to finish the run.

8888

"Yes Mr Hopkins?" Asks Professor Kempt of DADA in between his lecture points.

"Pardon me Professor, but with Albion at peace why are we still learning about the battle magics?"

"Good question. That said, said question starts with the assumption that Albion is at peace. Would anyone like to tell me of said point is true?"

After being called on Mandy states, "I read a report that there is a group of independents in the Canadian prefectures which are calling for them becoming their own country."

"Pardon me," comments Draco, "but I don't think they actually resorted to fighting yet."

"They haven't," says Ron, to the surprise of many. As eyes turn to him he flushes before adding, "Unfortunately, some of the hundreds involved are technically Weasley, which is why their movement hasn't been stopped already."

"Which is a topic for another day and another class," comments the Professor. He then looks around again, "Anyone else have any ideas?"

"Just ask Potter," comments Theo with a bit of humor in his voice. "As I bet if there is he would know about it."

There is laughter in the class, and even the professor gives a small grin of amusement.

At said professor's nod Harry speaks up, "Thanks Theo." A pause as he grins, "But well, honestly, your not wrong." More laughter. When it does down he continues, "If I had to guess I would assume that its the conflict in Yubo that the professor is talking about."

"That it is, that it is indeed. Now, as a base, Yubo is a region within one of the African prefectures of Albion. A few years ago a terrorist movement, as declared by not just local, regional, and Imperial but also mundane governments, appeared wishing for independence. They cross over mundane and magical boundaries and were quite quickly happy to go the route of violence. The war recently reached an active state when the Albion military began attacking the terrorist battle lines." He lets that sit in for a moment before clapping, to the shcock of many. "Now, this class is DADA not History and so the natur eof the conflict is not our goal, rather it is the magical spells and rituals used publicly in the conflict."

He then takes out his wand and waves it at a stack of documents that had been placed on his desk. Once the magic touches them they begin rising into the air, followed by being handed out to the students.

As soon as the last student gets a copy of the file he smiles, "Please open it to page one, for over the next couple of classes we will be going over the magics developed and used within the War in Yubo."

The gathered seventh years begin some slight shifting in their seats in order to get comfortable, for all know the lesson before them is going to be a complex one.

8888

Soon after the two finish gathering their drinks and snaks Harry lets out a deep sigh as he puts his arms around Charlie. After giving his fiance a kiss he smiles and says, "I'm so glad you were free enough to visit today."

Getting his own kiss Charlie smiles, "How could I miss it. Espeically when I heard your last class of the day was canceled." A raised eyebrow, "How's Professor Snape anyway?"

A chuckle, "Oh fine. He wasn't injured, despite the news making it seem that way." A shake of the head at that.

"So what happened?"

"He was claled by his Seneschal who reported to him of an issue in the Icre Breeze hundred. From what I gathered, from Draco by the way, a wing of the local manor house exploded after a failed ritual magic attempt."

"And they need the personal magics of the Head of House to get the wards to respond," Charlie says matter of factly.

"Exactly." Harry says with a smile. Which only fades a bit as he adds, "Mostly because the defense wards activated to save lives and so its only letting him say matters are fine."

"Well that is good to hear, especially as from the rumors I heard a ritual failed and blew up, resulting in injury to Severus."

That gets a shake of Harry's head and a small frown as he adds, "You know for all that I respect and believe in the importance of the media, I can't help but wish they would research matters before letting guesswork be reported."

Charlie chuckles at that then leans in for a kiss and then says, "No argument on my part Harry."

Harry grins in response then gets a curious look on his face, "So, how are things with you at the Preserve, espeically including our dragons?"

"Good. Very good. In fact both Athanasios and Ambrosius have started to grwo their elemental organs."

"Elemental? Wait, so its not just fire?"

With a chuckle and a wide grin he responds, "No, not just fire. Nothing so plebeian for them." The chuckle increases. "In fact, from what I know from Aithusa, in time they will gain the ability to control pretty much any of the elemental forces they wish to."

"Oh. Wow. That's ah, that's brilliant."

The grin is wide as his the nod of the head. "Yep, yep it is. Though Merlin only knows what trouble they,a dn by process us, will get into when they actually begin learning said magics."

A chuckle, then "Well, by that point I will be out of Hogwarts which means we can both be with them for more long term and focused training."

"Which I am looking forward to, very much so in fact," Charlie says with a smile, a wide, delighted smile. He then shakes his head turns towards Harry for a moment before looking at the clock and saying with a grin, "So. Let's watch the film before its too late." The grin gets even wider, and a bit more sly, "Because the sooner we watch it, the sooner its over, and the sooner we can go to bed in this nice, private, head boy apartment."

Harry's response to that is simple. He reaches over and kisses is boyfriend, his partner, his fiance long and deep. Once that's done then, and only then, will they watch the film.

~~~


	38. To Prove Thyself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this section, it was a bit difficult to write and to make sure it covered what I wanted it to cover. I look forward to any thoughts or comments you all might have on the events that go on here. :)

**To Prove Thyself**  
\------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Late April

Though it was late Harry could be found walking through the shadow-filled hallways of Hogwarts, deep in contemplation.

So much was happening, had happened, was going to happen and he needed to figure out his thoughts on it all.

With a deep sigh he thought back on the past seven years, of his time at Hogwarts. A time that is rapidly coming to a close. He thought of battles, both political and physical. Of people he meant, of speeches he gave, of projects he started and finished.

He thought of his friends, his family, his love.

But even more he thought of magic, that of his own, that of his House, that of the World, and that of the universe.

His pondering were eventually interrupted by the sound of slithering and the hiss of a snake. But not just any snake, no, it was Zosterius, a basilisk, the Guardian of Hogwarts.

"Hello my friend. So what brings you here?" Harry asks with a softness in his voice.

"Just making my nightly rounds to vanish any tendrils of darkness that may still seek to attach itself to Hogwarts and its people."

A wide smile comes to Harry's face, "I salute you for that and will always have your back as you have the back of Hogwarts."

"Thank you Friend," Zosterius hills in pleasure. She then extends her tongue sensing the air before asking, "So what brings you here this evening?"

"Deep thoughts." Harry says with a tiny bit of heaviness, "Which are keeping me awake."

"Is there anything that I can do to help sooth those worrying thoughts?"

"Not really." A sly pause, "Unless, that is, you have the secrets on how the magics flow between the aspects of reality."

A hiss of approval follows followed by, "I do actually."

This is much to Harry's shock, as his confusion plainly shows.

"You do?" Harry cannot help but ask, in repeat.

"I was old even when I was young. The magic that the great Salazar and his allied magicians used to freely bind me to Hogwarts opened my eyes to reality."

"Like the dragons?"

"Yes, like them." Zosterius hisses in pleased agreement. "Like the ancient dragons I may swim deeply into the starry ocean of time and space always knowing that a beacon will securely call my soul back to Hogwarts."

Taking in this knowledge has Harry's mind swirling around with the possibility. He then tilts his head in surprise and shock at the meaning of it all.

With a hiss she continues, "The false bindings put on my by the false ones dimmed my ability to not just swim but to share what I learned. Between that and the lessoning of the power of Hogwarts it was impossible for us to know, use, or share what we had."

"But you corrected that?"

"Yes! Between the cleansing, the empowering, and the victory against the dark magics of the false ones our power is back." A hiss with power follows that, "Though there is much of reality I may not share there is just as much that I may!"

There is silence as Harry takes it in. Then from a frown comes a tiny smile which grows and grows till it practically splits his face. "Really, well, isn't that interesting. So I guess that means even upon my graduation there will be much we discuss."

"Yes," Zosterius hisses out in pleasure for how much she likes the idea of talking to Harry. She shakes her head, "But that is the future, this is now. Is there anything you wish for aid on?"

The grin, which had faded a bit, grows wider as Harry nods, "Yes, there is. Tell me, what do you know of soulscapes?"

There is a moment of pause that is then broken by the sound of hissing, as Zosterius begins telling Harry much of what she knows on the paradoxically ancient and yet young art of the soul and the magics that go with forging a realm of dominion within it.

8888

"I've known about the Sidhe all my life," Oliver Rivers says spontaneously at the threshold of the door leading to Harry's private office.

Harry just gives his year mate and friend a nod, "I have long thought that." He then gestures towards the seat near him.

With an answering nod Oliver comes into the room and sits down.

After watching Harry wave his hand to shut the door Oliver says, with some amusement, "Did you really?"

A wide grin, "Nah, I just like being all mysterious." The two chuckle. When it fades Harry continues, "I mean I did know you were closer to nature and the natural magics then others, but I didn't know this." A tilt of his head follows, "So you can now speak on it?"

"To you, yes. My parents gave me special permission since they are an ally and knew you would be dealing with the Sidhe soon."

With a nod Harry answers, "I thank them and you for that. So, what can you tell me?"

"Well they live in Sidhe Hills spread throughout the world but centered here in the British Isles. Though they are united under a single High King their individual Hills, called Tors, are mostly self-ruled." He takes a deep breath in order to try and remember what he had been taught. "They are associated loosely with Albion via a series of ancient treaties signed between them and the Emrys and King Arthur." He then frowns, "Though they mislead they do not outright lie and for all their faults they love the Earth, enjoy what Albion represents, and hate their sibling Shaped."

"Hmm," Harry lets out with a nod, "now that is very useful information to have."

"Yeah, I thought so too." He then grins before reaching into the bag at his side and pulling out a folio. "But even more I have this, a 'memo' of record my House has long prepared for the Return of the King." He then stands up and gives his class mate, his friend, the Head of House Emrys, a deep bow of a type one saves for royalty. He then straightens up once again and says, "A record I have been requested to present to you Lord and Head Harold James Potter!"

Harry manifests the Emrys Head Ring before giving Oliver a nod in response, a nod which fits all the standards of pureblood noble etiquite. "I thank you Heir Oliver Rivers for this record." He then moves a bit, seems to deflate, and then gestures for his friend to sit back down, which he does. "So, before we separate for me to read this, I was wondering if you knew the answer to the question posed to us in Transfiguration?"

Oliver grins, nods, and reaches for a different set of papers in his bag.

8888

"So where are we going?" Mason asks curiously to Remus and Charlie as Harry and Sirius finish the set up negotation with the assistant ambassador from the Sidhe.

It is Remus that answers, "First to the Two Bridges Hundred in the Dartmoor region of Britain."

"Which is a Emrys Hundred, right?" Mason asks as soon as Remus finishes speaking.

To no one's shock Charlie answers, "Yes. Which considering all that we have recently learned is something that is very interesting."

Nodding in response to Charlie's answer Remus soon continues, "In the morning, after hopefully a good night sleep, we will head to the Sharp Tor near the Dartmeet."

"Where we will be met and gracially welcomed by the Court of the Sidhe High King before I am escorted away for some testing." Harry says speaking up as he comes closer after finishing speaking to the ambassador.

"With all respect Your Highness," the ambassador - a Sidhe by the name of Evelyn - says, "but you make it seem like we will be kidnapping."

"Oh, did I, I'm sorry, that is not what I meant to suggest," Harry says with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

In response at his cheekiness she gives the closest ambassadorial version of an eye roll and head shake that she could. Which was an act that wuld put to shame even the non-action action that the purebloods were known to do.

Which, in many ways makes sense, for the purebloods learned it first from the Sidhe.

These particular Sidhe.

8888

After settling in for the evening in the manor house of the Two Bridge Hundred, Harry and company made their way to the ancient, and majestic library of the manor.

Turning towards the officer sitting upon the desk near the entrnace Harry gives a knowing smile and says, "Right then, so Archivist and Librarian Davis please show us towards the secured section where you house all the really good books!"

Opening his mouth to begin his customary statement of 'there is no such section,' he stops, closes it and gives a nod.

He then states with a smile, "The truth of matters is that there is no separate section," the grin gets wider as his wand comes out and is wished as his amulet of office lights up, "because the whole library is the section."

The magic is released forming a shimmering curtain that moves from him and outward to cover the whole library. As it does so the space of the library expands a thousand fold, revealing new displays and shelves, all full of content.

He then gives the gathered a respectful nod before saying, "For the next hour the doors leading to the outside are locked, so feel free to explore and read for the whole library is available to you." He then gestures towards various clearly labeled and organized signs. "As you can see the library is highly organized, but if you need any help in finding a topic do not hesitate to ask and I shall point you towards the right stop." He then waves his wand one more time and a set of shelves to one side light up. "That is the Sidhe section, if you wish to refresh yourself, but I ask that you do not limit yourself to that section alone for there is much on the topic elsewhere in the library."

Harry nods at the man, while sending him a burst of approval magic, before saying to his company, "We have four hours here before we need to prepare for the in-house dinner and show, so enjoy it."

With that said he begins walking about the library to see all of its treasures. Especially, he thinks, those he hadn't had a chance to look at the last time - during circuit - that he was here.

8888

On a carriage pulled by thestals the small family were heading towards the Tor that housed the capital settlement of the primary branch of the central kingdom of the Sidhe of the Earth.

Which really, when one thinks about it, is both a pretty big mouthful and a sign of the complicated nature of Sidhe politics.

Politics that Harry was more than ready and willing to handle, just like he was willing and able to handle anything else that was thrown at him over his seventeen years.

"We are about to cross over the boundry," the Sidhe representative suddenly says into the silence that the ride had naturally turned to. "As you are all quite powerful it might feel odd, even uncomfortable. That said please do not fight against it for if you do there is every chance you will find yourself still on Earth while we are all, carriage included, in the Tor."

There is only enough time for the group to give a nod before ti happens - the magic washes over them.

The representative was right, it was foreign, it was odd.

But the representative was also wrong, it did not feel uncomfortable or harmful.

Not to Sirius, whose Black blood knew that all places could be home if you let it touch you correctly.

Not to Remus, whose Shifter blood felt a sense of potential belonginging.

Not to Charlie, whob etween Sidus blood and dragon bond knew the foundational elemental magics that made this place possible.

Not to Harry, whose Potter blood said his family had been around when this magic was created. But even more, his Emrys blood began to sing with feelings of knowing this place intimately due to ancient powers long forgotten.

Last but not least, not to Mason, whose very being called out, gave out a cry that filled him with one word - HOME!

To him it suddenly all made sense. The differences in his magic, how it was more wild and elemental than that of other Magicals.

He was, on his father's side, of the Sidhe.

All these realizations took but a moment to come upon them before the shifting faded and they found themselves fully in the realm of the Sidhe.

Harry didn't pause, his wand came out, his magic manifested, and the material of the walls and roof of the carriage faded away, granting them all a perfect view of realm of the Sidhe.

They were on a cobblestone road in a cave, a massive titanic cave whose outer span was so distant that it faded into fog and whose ceiling was so high only the twinkling of crystals embeded could be seen.

As the carriage continued down the road they passed by people working in farm and field in a time honored practice. They saw both children playing and adults having fun.

As the cart moved the Sidhe would often stop and stare, all would tilt there head in a bow and some would wave and cheer.

It would take almost an hour for the carriage to go from the gateway point high up on cliff wall to the center city which lay on a plateau rising from the middle of the valley that was the cavern.

"Well," Harry would say as they made there way to said capital, "isn't this interesting."

Which, of course, was putting it mildly!

8888

An hour to get to the capital city.

Followed by an hour of introduction.

Which then saw them having two hours of presentation.

That then shifted into an hour of touring the palace and environment.

Which transitioned into a three hour dinner full of speeches and dancing.

It was then, after eight hours worth of activity, that the private meeting between Harry and the High King Finn Nuadha of the Sidhe Nation finally occurred.

It was a private meeting which meant neither had to put on airs.

Which is very important as it let Harry say plainly, directly, "So, what do I need to do to prove that allying with me is what needs to happen. Especially since the Dark Shaped still exist."

"You need to go through a three stage trial ceremony using one of our most ancient artifacts."

Harry gives the High King a nod at that followed by tilting his head curiously and asking, "So, how many prophecies speak of this?"

"If we take the ones we can prove then dozens, if we take any that might be about you or this period then hundreds," the High King says with some amusement coloring his voice.

A sigh, "That is what I thought." He then grins at the High King before adding, "If there is one thing you will learn about me its that I dislike how so many prophecies seem to be partly or wholly applied to me."

With a ironic drawl High King Nuadha states, "You might be coming close to the number of prophecies stated or wrote about the Emrys and King Arthur."

Harry stares confused for a moment before letting out a laugh and grinning widely at the joke, "Oh, aren't you hilarious!"

The two actually share a laugh at that.

But then they get serious as Harry gives the High King a decisive nod and says, "Right. So all joking aside tell me what I need to do and I will work out how and whether I am going to do it." He then stops to stare at the ancient king before adding, "I feel that us makign a public alliance now, while the world is at peace, will give us the room we need when matters reach a more drastic point."

"I agree," High King Finn Nuadha says with just as much firmness and acceptance in his voice.

At the same time as he begins explaining to Harry the basis of what is too come - that is, the set up of the events - he is also thinking that in all his many thousands of years of life he has never met a person like Potter.

Which he can't help but think is a good thing and that it says a lot of good things about the world they will be entering soon.

8888

"Where's Harry?" Mason asks not long after said person dissapears as dinner begins to end.

"Meeting the High King," Charlie says from where he is sitting next to Mason, having moved over when Harry had left for said meeting.

"Oh." Mason says with a blink. "How did I know notice?"

A few chuckles are given in response, and not just from Charlie, Sirius, and Remus but also from the Sidhe who are sitting nearby.

"You were distracted at the time with the conversation with Sir Agoran," Sirius comments with some amusement in his voice.

"Ah, right. I was." Mason says with a serious nod, which he breaks by giggling.

Seeing the underlying concern that the humor is hiding one of the other senior Sidhe, a Lord Appis, speaks up, "Do not worry all will be fine. In fact within the hour you shall be seeing him again, all will in fact."

Intrigued looks follow that, as does Remus saying, "Why does that seem like he is gong to have his actions broadcast."

"Because you are an astute observer of language and behavior," another Sidhe noble says with barely hidden amusement.

"Right," Remus says with a long drawl. Not that he is truly surprised afterall as all this is as they planned.

8888

As soon as the doors to the great vaulted chamber opened Harry walked into the room without pause.

Though he looked straight ahead he could not miss the fact that within the stands surrounding the floor their sat hundreds of thousands, with a few million more watching from their homes and local mead halls.

He noticed that but what had his focus was the floor of the vast chamber containing pillars of crystal in the hundreds and numerous tri-sided arches and rings.

Though the High King was speaking, talking of tradition, of honor, of glories long past and those yet to come none of it really touched Harry. For he was in the midst of accessing and binding his magics, all of them. Those granted by soul, those gained by blood, and those accessed by Ring or ritual.

Upon reaching a lightly colored circle in the floor he stopped, for he knew to take a step forward would mean to enter into the ritual circle of the chamber. A chamber which for times immorial had been used to test the nobility and honor of the Sidhe and their allies.

This included The Emrys, Merlin he thought, and the great King Arthur.

Whose passing of the trial meant that none of those Monarchs in his direct line of succession ever had to undertake the ritual again.

Harry wasn't here as a potential, as a future, Monarch, but rather as the first and so far only true Heir of the rights and honors and magics of The Emrys, of Merlin.

It was for that reason he was willing to do this, to tempt the very destruction of his body, mind, magic, and soul.

Yes.

That's right.

For those of a lesser future fate, failing this would have marked them but for him, for him, the only response would be destruction.

Utter destruction.

He knew this. Sirius, Remus, and Charlie knew this.

Yet he choose to do it anyway. Knew that he would have to.

It was something he knew the moment that the Dark Shaped had appeared and the ancient alliances were one by one being reborn.

So, with but a fraction of a pause, to short for any of those watching to even consider as hestiation, he lifted one foot and then the other as he stepped over the line.

To those watching he began a dance through the hall, moving around pillar and through circle or arch. As he did so images were projected in the air, images showing fragments, shards, of what he himself was experiencing.

Images of not just his past, but the past of every life his soul traveled through.

It should his current life, and the life his alternates had enjoyed or suffered through the many dimensions of reality.

Then there was the future, fragments, shards, points of potential that could happen. Both if he was there, and acted, and those that would come about if he died.

It was awe inspriing, it was majestic, it looked like entertainment.

But it was anything but for the one experiencing it. For Harry it was a harrowing journey that stripped from him any pretense he might have had.

It would have killed a lesser man, but for Harry it would lead to him coming out all the stronger.

8888

It was Hogwarts, but one where the war had been one at great cost.

But despite that two young men could find the time, the need, to meet behind a half destroyed pillar for a moment of reprieve.

"Harry love, what now?" A long haired Draco says.

"We rebuild Drac, we rebuild," Harry says before leaning in and kissing his partner for all his worth.

8888

"You could have saved her," an angry Andromeda says upon seeing Harry come to where she is slowly covering her dead daughter.

"I tried, believe me I tried," Harry says trying to blink back tears. "But there wasn't enough time to be everywhere at the same time."

"Leave, just leave me." She says brokenly.

He nods and begins to walk away but then stops, "I will come by soon to pick up Teddy, his father will want to see him as soon as he wakes up."

A mother sobs.

8888

"You want me gone, fine, I will leave. I will take all that is mine and will leave you!" Harry says angry as he stands in front of a council of witches and wizards who just banished him.

"You will leave now, right now!" Demands an Arthur Weasley as he speaks over the sounds of yelling in the chamber.

Harry just laughs, "I never said I would delay my departure, I simply said I would leave with what is mine. Which I shall dow." He then holds out his arms, "Fawkes!"

With phoenix song the majestic bird appears on Harry's shoulder before singing once more as the two depart.

It is only hours later that the wizarding world of Britain realize that Harry did what he said he would - for all that was his was gone.

Which included much of the assets of the magical world.

8888

"Hello sir, could you provide me with some food I am hungry," a rough looking man says as a version of Harry walks past.

Harry stops and looks at the face, "I could yes Severus, but I could also invite you too come to my home in order to rest."

"Why would you do that, you hate me?" Severus answers shocked.

"I don't hate anyone so much that I wouldn't provide aid when needed. Come, I don't have much, but what I do have I will share."

8888

"Hadrian, where are you?" Calls out Merlin in a library.

"Here sir," Hadrian - this version of Harry - answers after coming out of a book stack. "I found what we are looking for."

"Good, good. That will help us find a way to break the curse put on His Majesty."

8888

"Give up, give in boy. Nothing you will matters anymore, you are the last." Says a cackling Dark Lord, not THE dark lord those in the present know, just A dark lord.

Spitting out blood this Harry, a wizard by the name of Darren, says, "Where there is hope there is always a chance." He then grins. "And where there is delaying there is victory."

Eyes widen, "What?"

But no words are uttered and no magic is cast as the room turns white as a magical blast from a power that cannot be defended destroys them.

Darren's sacrifice led to the defeat of this dark lord.

8888

There is nothing but blackness. But then points of light start appearing, first one then dozens, then hundreds, then incountable.

Then a rift appears and from it comes land, a single rock floating in nothing.

Soon other rocks, other floating landmasses, appear.

Another rift opens up, though this time it leads to a sailing ship appearing from out of nowhere.

"We have entered," is said by a, or the, Harry Potter, its hard to say.

"Successfully sir," says a young woman stationed in front of an illusionary panel showing much information.

"Perfect." With a wide grin he then adds, "Call the others for its time that we begin setting up the ritual stones."

"As you wish Your Majesty."

8888

Images. Visions. Moments.

Then Harry, this Harry, finds himself on a platform in a stadium quite different than those he had ever experienced before.

Looking around he realizes its hard to make out the figures that surround him. Are they gods, that is the Divinities. Or are they beings of a standard of life he doesn't yet know.

Either way, he doesn't care.

"So, are you finished yet testing me in this direct way?"

"You dare!" A voice resonate with power seems to say.

"Of course I do. A fact which you should know." He glances around, still no way to clearly see who is gathered about him. "So I say again, are you done?"

"Why the attitude?" Another voice says, this one more amused then angry, or so Harry thinks.

"Because the only way to see if I would do something is to actually have me do it. You all know this. Which means these tests are pointless. What happened to a past, or parallel, or alternate me is not me. I am the one who faced Voldemort many times over the years. I am the one who took control back in my life and now am the Head of a dozen different Great Houses. I am the one who made allies with all the magical races on the Earth that are willing to listen. Not them, not others, ME." He then holds out his arms fully, "The Dark Shaped are coming back because they are already here. I can tell you no matter what title I may have I will be at the forefront of the fight against them."

"If you loose?"

"Then I must have been killed my such overwhelming power that there was nothing I coul do. But even if I died then those who call me friend will continue my work till the darkness is gone."

"Why fight so hard?"

"LIFE!" Harry says with a roar. "The fighting is not the totality of what we do, it's just a part. I fight so that I and others can live. Can have comfort, safety, and enjoyment. I do what I can because I can, and that is all that anyone needs to know."

"You are you."

A wide grin, "That is maybe the most accurate statement any multi-dimensional god-like being has ever stated. So a thousand imaginary points to you mysterious voice!"

"You are not afraid?"

"Of course I am, I am a mortal being in the presence of forces beyond my understanding. Why wouldn't I be afraid." He lets that settle before speaking again. "But the difference is though I may be afraid I do not, will not, let said fear control me."

"You are not mortal." Comes a sing song voice from somewhere both here and not here.

The immediate sound of argument, even though eh can't understand what is being said, amuses him for it seems that others didn't wnat them to say that to Harry.

"Ah, yes, that." Silence erupts at his statement. "Both my status as the Master of Death and as the first of the reborn Dragonlords clearly make that apparant." He lets his knoweldge of his status flow over the mysterious crowd for a moment. "But I also know that I won't be alone. Not only will Charlie will be at my side till he does not wish to be anymore but our children too will gain said natural immortality. But even more through oath and magic those I call family and those who are of my covenant will enjoy a longevity that even put others. So I say, I am not alone and thus I will not fear the fact that death is not for me."

"You are unique, how can you be so unique?"

"All are unique," Harry says in correction towards the voice. "That is the gift given to us by our souls. I just happen to be in a position of doing more with that uniqueness than others." Harry stops once again and titls his head, "So, again, are we finished here. I have a number of negotations to handle and some studying to do."

"Yes we are done. You have passed. You are worthy."

"Thank you for that judgement," Harry says in such a way that the sarcasm is clearly understandable and present. He then straightens up fully and gives a deep and low bow, not once, but four times, one each at the cardinal directions. He then says, all honesty in his voice, "To the Great Powers present among both the congress of the Divinities and the First Ones I thank you for all the guidance you have granted me over the years!"

He feels as if eyes are boring into him from those four cardinal directions, bu thten that fades and he feels an answering nod.

Its not even a moment later that his vision fades and he finds himself in the center of the field surrounded by pillars and the sounds of a million cheering Sidhe.

He passed.

Then he passed out.

8888

As Harry came to he was hearing the words, "And so I learned that my father is from like the fourth family in the greater house of the High King."

"Really," answers the voice that is clearly Sirius, "so what does that mean for you?"

"Not much. I mean I am technically Sidhe nobility, but far enough down that I'm not really, you know." Mason gives an chuckle at that. "But what was cool about it was learning of who the family of my father was as they are still around."

"Do they want to get to know you more?"

"Yeah they do, but they also know of my focus on the wizarding world." He then grins widely, which Harry can hear and feel as his eyes are still closed. "But what is even better is that I have an older cousin and he too is half-Sidhe which means he knows what I am going through. Which is wicked!"

As Sirius and Remus continue talking to Mason, Harry feels fingers begin running gently through his hair. This is followed by Charlie saying, "Hey love, I know your awake so you can open your eyes."

Harry does, giving his mate a big smile, which is followed by him reaching up and Charlie moving down for a shared kiss.

As soon as they pull back Harry says, "How long?"

"Few hours. Which is customary for those who have undergone the ceremonial trial."

"Anything odd?"

"You mean like a new artifact or a mysterious tattoo?"

"Yes, like that?"

"Nope, no tattoos."

"Thank Merlin!"

There is laughter in response.

~~~


	39. Ramifications of Youthening

**Ramifications of Youthening**  
\----------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early May

Even as Harry was throwing down his bag and popping himself into his seat he was activating the mirror function of his bracelet and calling Ragnok.

“Well met Harry,” Ragnok says immediately upon answering the call. “As I know you are quite busy let us begin immediately.”

“I'm all for that”, Harry says with a smile. “Though, before we begin going down the list we have, I was wondering if there are any financial updates on any of my accounts due to the new alliance with the Sidhe.”

“Actually yes there is,” Ragnok answers with a toothy grin. “A number of ancient accounts that had been follow just suddenly reactivated. Even we didn't realize what they were related too has its been centuries since they last were available. The moment your magic was detected on them I began assigning agents, both goblin and magical, to look over them. We've only started the process but even saying that its already been a treasure trove of new old properties and business deals.”

Humming a bit Harry gives a nod before adding, “Well isn't that interesting. I look forward to seeing what develops from those accounts, especially if there are any unique items of properties that could come in handy in the future.”

“Of course,” Ragnarok says with a nod and a toothy grin, “you'll be the first to know once I do. That said chances are it won't be my investigation that reveals those unique items, for there any treasure vaults.”

Tilting his head curiously Harry says, “Ah, I see. Though that begs the question of why there are properties involved in what is basically a diplomatic deal between two powers.”

“That I don't know, but it is a good question. All I can tell you is that financially speaking this treaty was magically combined with an older one and that one had certain assets linked to it.”

A nod, “Well as interesting as that might be it's not the most pressing of him facts that we need to go over right now.”

“Your right on that. What is more pressing is your thoughts on the flow of money going between the hundreds of both Albion and the other five nations.”

“Yes, that is the interesting point. Now we both know why I haven't focused on the information, the war against Tommy Boy took most of my time, but that has changed.”

It has indeed. So where do you want to begin?”

“Let us start with my money going into the other magical nations before circling back to my own lands via discussions on what is happening in the royal and private hundreds of Albion.”

With a short bark of laughter and an open tooth grin Ragnok opens up the file in front of him and begins to do just that.

8888

“Now just because the year is coming to a lose is no reason for us to not cover new material,” Professor Kempt says of his seventh year DADA class. “Which is why we will spend the next week’s worth of classes covering those magics that are often not listed as part of the combat arts.” He looks upon the gathered class and asks, “Do you have any examples?”

Sally-Ann speaks up when chosen, “If your goal is to get away then there is many benefits to simply using low level distraction magics,” Seeing that the professor is going to ask for examples she continues, “Like a tickling charm. It’s not a combat charm but if you use it rightly it can distract the enemy so you can get away.”

“Exactly. Five points to Hufflepuff. That is exactly what I am talking about. That is a charm that friends and partners use and so you using it combat will give you the time you need to get away. Now any other ideas?”

It is Michael who next speaks, “Household cleaning charms can often be used in strategically alternate ways when pressed for time and power.”

“Five points to Ravenclaw, and yes, that is a good example of exactly what I am talking about. Any others?”

“No one ever thinks to use the bardic emotion spells,” Draco says upon being called. “Making your foe want to laugh or sing or cry or dance could be quite useful. Though you have to be careful if they might no occlumency.”

The professor gives a slight bit of laughter on that one, “Six points to Slytherin as I hadn’t thought of using that series of spells like that before. But it is a good example of exactly what I am talking about.” He then looks around the room before adding, “I will add that though it is mind-affecting it is within the category considered legal to use on others, unlike the more harmful mind domination class of spells.” He lets that set in before adding, “The main point I want you all to understand, and the point of this lesson, is that low level spells can often be boosted to high enough levels that they can cause damage, even if that is not their intended purpose. Now, this doesn’t just have its place in combat but also in most areas of life.” He then gives a firm nod before waving his wand to place page numbers on the board. “We will begin by reading that section and then discussing the whys and hows of said basic spell manipulation.”

8888

After knocking on the door to Harry’s private office Neville waits for his friend to look up before saying, “Are you free enough for us to have a private talk?”

“For you, yes, of course. Come in. What’s up?”

With that greeting Neville walks into the room and takes a seat, though not before closing the door so that they aren’t going to be interrupted.

After closing his eyes for a moment to gain strength Neville opens them and says, “It is on my parents.”

“Oh.” Harry says softly. He then tilts his head, “We are making progress on the spell research, almost have it all done in fact, but did you want to back out?”

“No, of course not, not at all. No, my question was if it might be better for us to do the ritual and procedure here at Hogwarts rather than St. Mungo’s.”

Harry blinks at that, surprised for a second before grinning in understanding. “Actually yes, it would help very much.”

“Then why didn’t you bring it up in the last update meeting we had?”

A sly grin, “It was only a half-formed thought at the time, and yes, I know what that sounds like. But it's true. It was only afterward that a number of statements that others said to me that I realized how beneficial it might be.”

“Because they attended this school as children and thus there technically might be a magical copy of their personal tapestry here, right?”

With a grin and a chuckle Harry nods, “Yes, exactly.” A shake of the head, “Honestly, after realizing it, the idea just seems simple, like ‘of course we should do it here.’”

With an answering grin of his own Neville says, “Well don’t beat yourself up for not realizing something that not even the masters in this field didn’t think of.”

“Oh no worries, I’m not!” Two shared grins. “But yeah, my plan was to ask you later in the week if you wanted to bring them here for the ritual.”

Instead of answering Neville asks, “How far before the last component of the ritual spell is finished?”

“A few days, tops. Why?”

“I can call Grandmother today, my parents can be brought here by Friday, and the ritual can be performed on Saturday or Sunday, depending on what is better for you.”

Blinking at that, though not really shocked, Harry gives a nod. “Not sure myself on which of the two days would be better.” He stops, swallows a bit and adds, “But Neville, I need you to know that this isn’t; going to bring them fully back.”

A decisive nod, “Oh I know. This is the start of the path not the end of the road.” He then stops to hold back his emotion. “But Harry, even the start of their recovery is something I hadn’t ever expected. I honestly believed they would pass away in the state they are in.”

Harry nods at that for he doesn’t really have anything to say. But then he gets a curious look on his face, one he would have hidden if it was anyone else but Neville here.

“Ask, whatever it is you are wondering, just ask,” Neville says with some amusement at his friend’s look.

Harry grins but then gets serious, “Though it is a little insensitive I was just wondering what you are going to do about the Headship.”

“Oh, that. It’s not insensitive at all. In fact Grandmother and I have already discussed it. Even if my Father regains his mind and heals in body and magic there is no way that the Magic of the House will be something he can safely wield.” He then gets his own thoughtful look on his face before continuing, “In fact depending on how much of the House magic he can handle I might see about making him the official Heir.”

“Oh. Wicked.”

“Yeah, it is, it really is.” He then shakes his head in amusement. “Our life, can you believe it.”

“No, and I’m living it.”

The two share a chuckle and a moment of deep friendship.

8888

As Harry walks into the Hogwarts infirmary he almost stumbles upon hearing the sounds of an argument.

Between Andromeda and Poppy.

But then, he stops and listens and realizes it's not so much an argument as it is a heated, but friendly, discussion between two experts.

Which is why he has no issue with making his presence known by sound before making it known by physical presence.

“Hello all,” he says upon leaning on the office door. “So what is going on?”

Two chuckles come in response, which is followed by Poppy gesturing for Harry to take the open seat in the room. “Oh nothing really, we are just debating the merits of two different medical styles.”

“So it is nothing to worry about.” Andromeda states before adding, “So what brings you here Harry?”

“Had some free time and wanted to double check that everything was good and on schedule. Including that supply issue I heard about yesterday.”

“Oh yes, everything is NOW fine.” Andromeda says pleased.

Which gets a smirk from Poppy who adds, “It only took her yelling at the company’s representative and making it clear that delays would not be tolerated not if they wanted to ever work with House Black or Potter ever again.”

A blink, “Wait really? You threatened them.”

“No, I simply made it known that a Black or Potter has long memories, and so does Longbottom. Their not entirely inaccurate fear of what we could do did the rest.”

Letting out a chuckle at that Harry simply says, “Well that’s good.” The amusement fades as he says seriously, “So everything else is good to go?”

Seeing the seriousness and getting one on her own face Poppy says, “Yes, Harry it is. The rituals are all done and have been checked over six times each. All the supplies are now in and have been looked over by Severus, Minerva, Filius, and others to make sure they work the best in the ritual. Frank and Alice are on their way and will be here tomorrow morning. Everything is fine.”

“On a casting level,” Andromeda says speaking up as soon as Poppy finishes, “there is us and you and there is little chance that we three aren’t as prepared as needed. Especially now that we are doing the ceremony here at Hogwarts with the magical boost she provides.”

With that Harry lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, “Right then. So all there is to do is wait for the right time.”

“Yes. Which is why we are glad you still have all your classes to get through, it will make the time go faster.”

“Do I really have to go to classes?” Harry all but whines in a playful manner towards both woman.

The look they give is a statement enough on what they think of that!

8888

As last minute preparations are being made in the infirmary of Hogwarts, Augusta comes up to a just finished speaking Harry and asks, “Is there anything that I can do?”

Harry shakes his head negatively before adding, “Unfortunately no, I’m sorry.” He pauses for a moment then says gently, “Are you still okay with being behind a security curtain?”

“Yes and no,” is her answer. She stares at Harry for a moment before seeming to stand up straighter and get an aura of power. “I will do what needs to be done in order to make sure my son and daughter-in-law are brought back to me, us.”

“We do what we must, even when it is not easy,” Harry says, and this is a Harry that is clearly channeling the legacy of untold generations of Potters. As she takes a deep breath and moves to the assigned stop Harry gives a nod before clapping his hand to get attention. As everyone turns towards him he says, “Right all, it’s it. Please head into your required positions and begin casting your assigned spells.”

Five minutes pass in order to allow all that needed to be done to be done.

This includes Sirius Black as a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. It includes Albus Dumbledore as the headmaster of Hogwarts. It includes Minerva McGonagall as the Gryffindor Head of House, which is the school house both were in during their time at Hogwarts. It includes Poppy Pomfrey, the Healer of Hogwarts. It includes Ceres Lon, a Healer from St. Mungo whose presence in the ritual was from the beginning. It includes Andromeda Tonks, a Healer and central designer of the medical portions of the research. It also included Professors Septima Vector, Bathsheda Babbling, and Filius Flitwick as control matrix ritualists.

Then, when all the ritualists participating in the ceremony make it to their assigned position around the bed that Frank and Alice are laying on, Harry makes a gesture saying that all is ready and that it is time to begin.

Between Word and Will, and gesture of wand, magic begins to be raised. First raw this magic is slowly, ponderously, shifted and shaped till it begins to flow in the arcane patterns that the above group, and others, designed in the ritual formula.

As soon as it reached a particular crescendo point Harry pushed into the matrix of Hogwarts in order to get its assistance in empowering the ritual.

As this was going on the previously invisible energy began slowly manifesting. It began to build up, thicken, become more physical. It grew and grew till visibility was all but gone, which is when it grew even more.

Then there was a crack of lightning and a bang of thunder as power most immaterial became forced into patterns within the world.

As the fog faded the magically suspended bodies of Frank and Alice Longbottom then began to glow, first from the outside before shifting and changing and becoming more and more inward. Though it might have been only minutes for those watching it seemed like hours as the light grew and grew till it became blinding.

Then with a woosh the light faded and where there had been two nearly forty year old bodies there were instead two seventeen year olds, both still asleep, both still lit with the glow of an inner light.

At Harry’s nod Severus Snape moved away from the spot he had been standing this time and came to the beds the two Longbottom’s were laying on. Upon taking out his wand he began to cast a precisely chosen, and in fact in some cases written, set of spells over them. Said spells, in tandem with the interestingly named soul vials that he held out and over them, began gathering, cataloging, and recording a huge amount of physical, mental, spiritual, and magical information about both magicals.

Once he cast all he was supposed to cast and collected all that he was supposed to collect he gave Harry another firm nod, which got an answering nod in return, leading to Severus backing up and heading to the spot he had stood at before.

Once Severus was out of the ritual space Harry began the process of slowly shifting the ritual cant and the magical flows that he, and the other ritualists, were calling upon. The whole process then slowly, once again ponderously, began repeating its old steps but in reverse.

First, the light began growing dimmer and dimmer and shifting from inward to outward as the two slowly began regaining their present age and state of existence.

Then the fog reappeared, and so did all the magic that was within it, that made it up.

Eventually the sounds of casting stopped as the magic faded and the ritualists let out a tired breath in showcase of them being finished.

Once the magic securing them to their ritual spaces dispersed Poppy, Andromeda, and Ceres moved towards where Severus was standing and began immediately casting all the appropriate high powered diagnostic spells.

With an exhausted voice Madam Pomfrey turned towards Augusta and Neville and gave a pleased smile, “Its done, it worked. Between the spell records and the recorded information in the soul vials we have what is needed to begin the process of ritually returning them to a more pristine and magically neutral state.”

“It worked,” Augusta manages to call out, shocked, pleased, broken, “it worked.”

From his spot in a chair next to the other ritualists all Harry could do was smile, it worked.

8888

As the two lay in a tangle of arms Harry softly says, “It really was spectacular Charlie, it really was.”

After giving Harry a kiss he says, “On that I have no doubt.” He takes a moment to think about what he learned about the ceremony before continuing, “Especially the fact that what you all did is going to help untold numbers of magicals facing debilitating physical and mental curses.”

“What makes it all the more amazing Charlie is that it came from an accident, no, not an accident, a curse.” Harry shakes his head at the truth of that fact.

A chuckle, “I can't say I'm surprised that you found a way to develop something so good from something so potentially bad. It is such a you thing.”

Harry lets out his own chuckle, “It is, isn't it.”

~~~


	40. Covenant Manor House

**Covenant Manor Design**  
\-----------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid May

Hearing laughter from Nicolas upon his call being answered was not really a surprise to Harry as he continued his run. Nor was the fact that Flamel asked, “You’re still running?”

Letting out his own chuckle Harry nods, “Of course. Why wouldn’t I, especially considering II still have over a month left.” The amusement then fades as he gets serious. “So, what brings about this call?”

“I wanted to update you on the work being done in the Samwise Hundred,” is the matter of fact answer.

“Oh, really.” A slight pause as he thinks on the topic. “Wait, that was today?”

“Yes.” A sly grin, “Well last night your time due to the time difference. But the node network was installed without issue and then activated.”

“Did it work?” Harry asks curiously, and excitedly.

“Yes, very much so. While it was only on a single island mass it proved that what we are attempting is very much possible.”

“That’s perfect.” Harry says with a grin. “So is it your recommendation we move the project from the testing phase to the full on implementation.”

With a smile at his successes he says, “Yes, yes it is. It is my opinion that with this success the magic behind the work is both provable and repeatable. Said opinion, by the way, you will get in written form within the next day or so.” He then waves his hand as if to add another point before saying, “You should also get the reports from Bill and his team soon after that as well.”

“That sounds perfect.” He then tilts his head in thought. “Please begin the production of new nodes for the project.”

“Will do.” Nicolas then gives Harry a straight faced look before adding, “I also made it known that the full activation will only occur when your free as you deserve to activate the magic.”

“Thanks! I appreciate that.” Is Harry’s response as the running and the conversation continues.

8888

After the covenant meeting was opened Harry asks, "With graduation coming soon I think it's time we discuss what we want in any manor we purchase for our society headquarters."

The nod of agreement from his fellows was all that was needed for Hermione and Ernie to take out a notebook in order to begin taking notes.

"So who wants to go first?" Harry asks once every one is settled and comfortable.

"I will," Neville says after lighting his wand. "I want land for greenhouses." Looking around to the knowing smiles he shrugs, "What, if we grow plants we can reduce the cost for our supplies and maybe make a profit selling them."

"I second that," says Millicent. "It could come in quite handy just like he says. I would also like to add we have a place to have parties and celebrations, both inside and out "

"I second that,” Anthony comments. He then adds, “We also need enough personal office space that every member can have his own.” .

"I second that," says Daphne. "I say we go with fifty as base with the ability to magic up another fifty if needed." A pause then, "We should probably add sets of restrooms and small scale meeting rooms as needed."

"Speaking of meeting rooms," Susan speaks up, "we will need a number of great halls. For eating, meeting, relaxing, and showing off."

"I second that," says Draco, "and add that some of them need to be dedicated as galleries for portraits and statues."

After repeating the standard introduction Terry adds, "Since Hermione is busy taking notes I will say that which we all know she is thinking."

Then at the same time the whole group says, "LIBRARY." Which causes the whole group to laugh at that.

As the laughter dies down Hermione says, "I second that," in an official tone which causes laughter to appear again. Once it fades she adds, “But not just a library, we should also have reading rooms and research spaces big and numerous enough to fit us all.”

As things calm down Ron raises his wand and after getting picked says, "Official business is all well and good but I want space for a Quidditch pitch." He then looks over where Dean is, gives a smile, and adds, "And maybe a football field as well, for other sport activities."

"I second that," says Michael. "But I would like to also add to it. Within the manor itself I think some sort of exercise chamber would be useful, with maybe a pool or two as well."

When that gets the necessary agreement Blaise then comments, "We must not forget the need for utility sections so I vote that we hire an actual architect to design the manor."

"I second that," Harry says firmly with a regal seeming nod. "The last thing we want to do is design the place and realize we forgot something essential and yet boring." A pause, “Like plumbing and bathrooms.” There is a bit of laughter which he lets pass before continuing, "We should begin looking into architectural firms so we can decide which one we want to hire."

Upon being recognized Justin says, "Don't you have people who you could use Harry. People bonded to your House." As the rest of the group look at him he shrugs, "He is our leader and patron and if he got one of his bonded agents than we can be assured that what we do is secured."

Harry nods, "I do yes of course, but I figured most of you would want a more neutral force."

"No real reason for that," Theodore Nott says matter of factly. "If these seven years have proven anything its that you are trustworthy." A shrug then, "So if you decide to add a bit of hidden rooms or passages well who could blame you."

Which gets some laughter that is followed by Sally-Anne saying. "I vote that we approve there being secret passages, including some only Harry knows for the fun of it."

"I second that," says Seamus, "I think that would be fun, especially if there is magic that allows for the hidden sections to switch about in time and with need."

Harry shakes his head at that before saying with some laughter in his voice. "It's not really necessary but I fully appreciate the fact that you all approve of such things."

"I do have a question," Padma says after being recognized. "Did we want to keep the potential to new constructions or are we open to retrofitting or rebuilding old structures as well."

Isobel comments when called, "Though all options are suitable let us remember that by taking over the old we are bound to discover hidden secrets."

"Which could be quite fun," says Theo. "Secrets from wizards past could come in handy if we want to empower our society." A pause, "So I second the idea of us looking into old sites as well."

As the nods come from around Hermione puts the notebook down as she looks around the group. "Well that is done for now I think, any disagreements," shaking of heads negatively so she goes on. "Right then so let us now begin our scheduled communal study session."

Everyone nods at that as textbooks come out from bags which leads the meeting into a different form.

8888

"Oh this is brilliant," Harry says in the covenant hall as he goes over some of the records sent to him by Ragnok and Remus.

"What is that?" Asks Draco from where he is sitting nearby.

"Property records," Blaise says to Draco from where he is sitting next to Harry. He then turns back to Harry and asks, “Is it as boring as it sounds?"

Harry laughs, "Actually, no. Its intriguing to be honest." Seeing the interested look on those around him he continues. "Well this set describe the various minor and auxiliary manor properties owned by me that lay outside of my House’s honours."

"So what, properties you bought or were given when Houses needed money or were lost," Dean asks.

"Yes, actually, exactly that. The one that got my interest was Sunstone Isle Manor located in Wales. Despite the name, the property is on a peninsula whose history stretches back to the times of the High King Bruta, back before Britain split from the Roman Empire. The manor house was lost in a fire a century and a half ago and wasn't rebuilt. All that remains is a bunch of ruined halls and buildings, both core and outlying and over and underground surrounded by overgrown landscaping."

"Is it a drain on your resources?" Neville asks curiously.

"Yep. We have to patrol it, protect it, but we get nothing out of it. As it is not a feudal holding it does not come with any associated hundred or territory or anything like that to eat up the cost. Especially as we need to use some exotic resources in order to maintain the wards, as rebuilding them would take even more resources. "

There is a bit of silence at that before Vincent speaks up. “You know, if the property is not to your interest, maybe it could be to ours.”

“Megan then asks, “Can I second that? Because if I can I would really like to.”

With a chuckle Hermione goes, “Well, we aren’t really in a procedural meeting right now.”

“Maybe not, but it is a good comment,” adds Sue with a smile. “So I wonder if we could have the details of the property sent to us for our read through.”

"Hmm, sure, why not, it could prove useful to us all," Harry says with a smile as he makes note of that for later command.

8888

“You can’t sell them Sunstone Isle for a single gold Harry,” begins Remus as soon as the mirror call is answered.

“Well why not? I mean I do own it after all,” is Harry’s indicant answer.

“Because the magic won’t accept that. The wards and rituals wrapped around the place require fair trade for it.”

Blinking at that Harry nods, “Well okay fine. So please set up two teams and have them negotiate what that fair price would be. Then once they do that make sure the covenant has the necessary money in the account for the property to be purchased.”

With a nod and some note taking Remus answers, “Now that we can do.” He then tilts his head curiously, “Would you like us to send teams of warders and analysts to the property?”

“Yes, do the research but do not do any repairing as that would change it's worth.”

“Understood,” Remus says with a chuckle. He then adds, “So I haven’t visited it personally but from what I have seen I think you and your mates will love the place.”

With a grin on his face Harry nods, “I think they will as well. In fact I think the place is perfect for them, for us.”

~~~


	41. Quidditch Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this there are just three more sections to this story. Which is followed by another story another week and a final story a final week. And then, well, and then its all done posting. 
> 
> :)

Quidditch Finals  
\------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Late May

After trying for the third time to get everyone's attention focused on her, McGonagall lets out a very uncommonly seen sigh. “As it seems that you are all quite distracted there is no reason for me to continue the lesson. Even though your NEWTS are quite soon.”

“Sorry Professor,” Hermione says speaking up with a put upon sigh of her own, “but with the final Quidditch game scheduled for today everything else seems to be ignored.”

“Did we mention it is the LAST quidditch game, huh, did we?” Ron says speaking up for the first time.

“Yes Mr Weasley, I understand that fact. Please remember who I am and what I did for Gryffindor in your first year.” McGonagall says with a stern look directed at Ron, which has him blush a bit at the calling out.

“Which is still not fair Professor,” Draco says matter of factly. “In fact I wrote to my Father on just that topic, since I knew he would need to hear about it.”

“Thank you Mr Malfoy for that reminder as well,” she says deadpan, which gets some amused laughter from the class. As it passes she tilts her head, “How about this. You give me ten minutes to go through this important information and I give you the rest of the class to discuss the way Transfiguration can be used in various versions of Quidditch.”

“Deal!” Ron says into the silence. Him suddenly moving to get his notes in order and him sitting up in a ‘I’m paying attention’ way leaves the rest to laugh as they begin do to the same.

8888

“You need to eat Ron,” Hermione says in her put upon way a third of the way into lunch.

“Yeah Ron,” Harry adds, “especially as we have DADA next and from what I heard Professor Kempt is requiring all of us to duel.”

“But why?” Ron whines, somewhat miserably. “Today is Quidditch, nothing else is as important!”

“You may think that, I may think that,” Harry says in what is clearly a sarcastic tone, “but I am pretty sure they don’t think that. So eat, recharge, and focus.”

“Right, right, will do. Need to keep up my energy for the game tonight.”

“Exactly,” comments Daphne upon coming close to the table. When everyone looks at her she says sweetly, “You can’t play and win if you pass out after all!”

Ron’s eyes widen at that before he grabs some food and shoves it into his mouth, much to Hermione’s disgust and the amusement at the familiar scene from everyone else.

8888

“Look Daphne, just because Ron is your boyfriend doesn’t mean you can help him. Your a Slytherin after all!” Draco says as soon as she comes back to their table.

“Actually, it is exactly because he is my boyfriend that I can make such statements. Look up the code. Relationships trump house.”

“That can’t be true. Theo is that true?”

“Yes.” Is all Theo says, to the amusement of the others, and the continuing whining of Slytherin Quidditch Captain and Seeker Draco.

8888

As they were leaving the DADA classroom Ron’s arm shot out and gripped Harry’s elbow, which had Harry looking at him in confusion. “Yes Ron?”

Blinking down in surprise Ron gives a sheepish smile before saying, “Ah, sorry.” The hand retracts. “Just had an idea. You know that set of spells you sed to win that duel.”

“Yes, yes I do, since I did them.” Harry says cheekily.

“No need for cheek Mr Potter,” Ron says with a tilt of his head and a grin. But then he gets serious as he adds, “I think those moments, minus the spellcasting, could actually be used during the game.”

Harry gives him a surprised look for a moment before letting the movements flow in his mind, which leads to his eyes widening in shock. “Oh. Wow. Yes, yes I can see how they might be useful.”

A wide grin and a pleased smile forms on Ron’s face, “Yep. that is what I thought.”

8888

As students and staff and guests were making their way to the stands before the game the two teams - Gryffindor and Slytherin - were standing by the doors to the outside in excitement at those gathered.

Harry suddenly chuckled, which caused all eyes to turn to him, and led to his sheepish grin. He then speaks, “I was just thinking that out of everything that we have done these past seven years, this feels like the most Hogwarts of moments.”

The older students, from both houses, nod in agreement at that.

Draco even speaks, “You know, you’re right, which I dislike saying ‘Potter’.” Grins of amusement and even some outright laughter. When it fades he continues, “But yes, Quidditch games between not just Slytherin and Gryffindor but all four houses are one of the core elements of our time here.”

Once again nods.

Harry smiles at that before giving Ron a look, which has him giving out a sigh before saying, “Fine, Harry, no need to twist my arms.” He takes a deep breath and states, “Slytherins, as this is our last game let us make it a great one, both for ourselves and those watching!”

“I second that,” Draco responds as the Slytherin team captain, “while adding good luck to each and every one of us!”

As handshakes between the players begin to happen it is only Harry that notices that it seems Hogwarts took the opportunity to project their act of unity towards the gathered masses, much to everyone’s blushing later on.

8888

“I can’t believe we both grabbed the snitch at the exact same time!” Draco all but whines as he and Harry touchdown on the ground.

Harry, who cannot help but laugh at the result, just shakes his head before stating, “Honestly, I’, the opposite, I think it makes perfect sense when it comes to our actions at Hogwarts.”

“Maybe,” Draco says grudgingly, “but I still call foul on Gryffindor winning.”

“Oh please,” Harry says while nudging Draco’s shoulder in friendship, “my house was over a hundred points above yours even before the snitch was sighted.”

“Maybe,” is all that Draco is willing to say.

Which is good because moments later Ron comes barreling into them shouting, “Harry we won, we won, we are the champions of Hogwarts.” He then stops at Harry’s cough, which has him turning slightly red before turning toward Draco and saying, “Good game Malfoy, Draco, good game!”

“Good game yourself Weasley, Ron.” Is Draco’s response as his own team comes by to congratulate him on catching the snitch.

8888

“Hey this isn’t the way to Gryffindor Tower?” Ron says as he follows his friends as they leave the locker rooms.

“Which is because we are not heading there.” Is answered by Hermione from the front of the line.

“But isn’t that where the party is?”

“Nope,” comes Nevile’s voice from the side, “for the party is in the great hall and is open to all houses.”

“But don’t worry for the after party is already set up for tonight in Gryffindor,” adds Seamus while gesturing in a way that clearly makes it known he has alcohol.

~~~


	42. Taking the NEWTs

**Taking the NEWTs**  
\-----------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Early June

It was Saturday afternoon, two days before the start of the three week long National Educational Wizarding Test, or NEWTs as it was called, period, and he was standing in his personal office at Hogwarts. In front of him were the projected images of all his officers - both high and house. They had just finished a grueling five hour long highly planned, detailed, and organized meeting in which everything even remotely necessary had been brought up and discussed, and given a decision.

The meeting was just about to end as Remus had just finished his final words and so all eyes had begun turning towards Harry. A grim looking Harry who gazed over the faces of all those present by mirror. Once all attention was on him he began to speak, “Tomorrow starts my NEWTs. What this means is that unless the world is dying all your questions, concerns, and issues are to be brought to Remus for internal or Sirius for external, and not me. To allow for updates I will permit time on the next two Saturdays where you may contact me. Till then, do not message me. Am I clear.” As nods and yeses are given he gives his own firm nod and, “Good. Now then with the exception of Remus, Sirius, Bill, and Ragnok you are all dismissed. Thank you.”

One by one and in groups the images of his offices disappear as they end the call.

Once it's the four Harry speaks up, “Ragnok, due to the current financial changes we are going through due to the Sidhe I will happily give you an hour on the next two Wednesday’s.”

“Good,” Ragnok says with a sharp tooth grin that is followed by him ending the call when he knows there is nothing more.

With a chuckle in reaction to said act Harry shakes his head. He then turns his attention and says, “Bill. Now I know that this mind sound random but please set up a secure and private team to begin studying the effects of what happens when mindscapes, dreamscapes, soulscapes, and both sub- and hyper-realms interact with both each other and with normal material domains.”

“Of course,” Bill says immediately, though not with a bit of confusion in his voice. Which is why he does add, “May I ask if this is for an immediate project or something for the future.”

“Good question, and future.” Harry breaks off speaking for a moment as he thinks on what he wants to say before giving a nod and adding, “Certain events that have come up recently has started to give me ideas and I want to see what the experts think on things before I even start bringing them up.”

With a grin of understanding Bill nods, “Understood. I will begin the process of gathering the research staff. Unless something happens that I do not expect your first update should be right after the school year ends.”

“Brilliant. Thank you Bill,” Harry says with a smile before adding, “and have fun!”

Bill’s chuckle is still heard a bit as he signs off, leaving Harry, Sirius, and Remus in the room.

“What’s up pup?” Sirius immediately asks.

“Yeah cub, what’s up?” Remus adds curiously, since he knows that there isn’t anything else for them to go over.

The somewhat shy look Harry then gets says that what he wants is personal rather than official. Which is proven when he then adds, “Well, if you guys are free, maybe you could come to Hogwarts for a few hours, so we could maybe play a game.”

Sirius immediate “Of course,” is said at the same time as Remus states, “Not a problem!”

The three laugh at the repeat before Remus adds, “Give us an hour to tidy some things up here and we will be right over.”

“Thanks! See you soon.” Harry says with a wide smile on his face as the message ends.

As Harry begins cleaning up the desk of its accumulated paperwork he begins thinking on how, for all the work there is for being him, there is also some advantages - like having his family come over spontaneously, when other students cannot do the same.

Though Harry is fair in most things, on this, well on this, he is more than happy to be a bit selfish.

8888

As breakfast that Sunday was starting to end Professor McGonagall stands up from her seat at the head table and says, “If I may have your attention please.” Conversations end as a hush comes upon the hall. “Thank you. Seventh years, once breakfast is over could you please all remain here for a quick meeting.” With that said she sits down as talk begins again.

Ten minutes later the room is empty except for the four heads of houses and the forty seventh years. A group of students who, without anyone having said anything, had moved to the Gryffindor table to around where Harry was sitting.

When they decided the time was perfect the four heads made their way to the table with packets of information in the their hands, which they soon began handing out to the group.

**  
Week One  
Monday June 1 - Charms, Muggle Studies  
Tuesday June 1 - Transfiguration, History of Magic  
Wednesday June 3 - No Exams  
Thursday June 4 - Herbology, Divination  
Friday June 5 - Defense Against the Dark Arts, Language Studies, Flying

Week Two  
Monday June 8 - Runic Studies, Estate Management  
Tuesday June 9 - Potions, Magic Theory  
Wednesday June 10 - No Exams.   
Thursday June 11 - Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy  
Friday June 12 - Astronomy, Healing Magics

Week Three  
Monday June 15 - Physical Education, Warding, Teaching  
Tuesday June 16 - Fine Arts, Dark Arts  
Wednesday June 17 - No Exams.   
Thursday June 18 - Dueling, Geomancy  
Friday June 19 - Magical Craftsmanship, Politics and Law  
**

At the same time the four heads were also speaking to the group. With Professor Sprout being the first in saying, “As with the OWLs all forty of you signed up for the NEWTs and so we are doing one general schedule rather than separate individual ones.”

“The NEWT exam is quite similar to the OWL in its setup and organization,” says Professor Flitwick. “That said, while it does not cover first to third year work it does ask tougher questions for fourth and fifth, and standard questions for sixth and seventh.”

“Though I will officially deny this if asked,” Professor Snape says in his smooth drawl, “I do believe that all of you are as ready as you possibly can be.”

Giving her fellow professor an agreed upon nod Professor McGonagall adds, “Which means do not panic or begin to over prepare. Rather you should eat well, sleep enough, and spend an hour or two in practice the night before.”

Professor Sprout expands with, “If you have any questions on any topics you believe will be in the exam do not hesitate to ask any professor, even those who you do not technically have.”

Then Professor Flitwick states, “Besides the limitations of curfew you are free to go anywhere within Hogwarts grounds. Additionally, for the next three weeks you are not required to attend meals or classes.”

“That said,” Professor Snape adds with a glare, “your class times will still remain available to you as an easy to remember time to visit us.”

While Professor McGonagall finishes with, “Additionally, though we all have Masters in the subjects we teach most, if not all of us, have additional Masters in other subjects. Which is information we have provided to you all in the packets.”

The professors let the students take a moment to open and glance through said packets before asking if anyone has questions.

Which, after two years of intense preparation and organized study, nobody did. For they were ready. They were willing.

They just wanted it over!

8888

To Harry the next three weeks were basically a single day on repeat, at least as far as personal scheduling and behavior went.

On the weekdays he would get up, then go on a run (half as long as usual), then have breakfast, then take any written exams, then have lunch, then take any practical exam, then have dinner, spend some time studying, then hang out a bit (with the covenant, other Gryffindors, or maybe Mason, Sirius, or Remus), then go to bed early.

On the weekends he would get up early to run, then have breakfast, then study for a bit, then have lunch, then spend time handling House business, then study, then have dinner, then hang out, all before going to bed.

The exams themselves were more interesting to Harry - and in fact many of his classmates to be honest - than they were difficult. After years of study, and just as many years of putting said studies into practice, the group - Harry most especially - were more than capable of using their magic at levels most others twice their age found would find difficult.

Harry himself would be found by the proctors of the exams to have a grasp of each and every subject many times deeper than anyone expected. They would prove this by often requesting a more than willing Harry to cast magics in the practicals that were often seen in the studies for a related Mastery.

As the exams went on Harry stopped holding back, not that he ever really was to be truthful, and so began out pacing the proctors in what they were commonly prepared for. This was even considering the fact that they had come prepared for a group of forty students who were known to be prodigies due to their intense amount of hard work and training.

Harry with his patronus charm, his animagi ability, and his wandless magic as seen by his advanced flight ability. His wards that were so strong that not even the proctor could pull then down, which in the end they needed to get Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and Flitwick to remove.

In the end all the studying that the forty had put into their NEWTs would lead to them all gaining a full set of twenty-six NEWTs, just like they got that many OWLs. They wouldn’t be all Outstanding, in fact many were just barely passing, but passed were they all. In time this would become just one of many of the facts talked about about the 1991 to 1998 year students.

But even more, for all that it not talked about, was their just as important contribution to the growth of stored magics at Hogwarts - forty students all throwing out NEWT level magic over a course of a three week period was more than enough to push forward Hogwarts’ to the next tier of storage. A fact which would come very much in handy when a future set of conflicts and events began.

8888

It was the middle weekend of the NEWT period and the family of Mason, Sirius, Remus, Charlie, and Harry had gathered about a game table in the private office within the covenant section. As they played a bunch of games they were also taking the time to talk about random matters that came to them.

When it got to Harry he made the random statement of, "So, I was thinking about the next step after graduation and the wedding.”

"Oh really," Sirius states with interest at which of the many ideas thrown about Harry decided to go with. Which is why he asked just that, “So which idea did you go with?”

With a grin he says, “Well, we all know I have no need to work for a living so I was thinking why not take an extended holiday."

There is a bit of laughter at that which fades as Remus says, "That sounds fun, and Merlin knows you taking a vacation would be a good thing. So, where were you thinking of going?”

"Well, I was thinking all around the world actually." Harry then stops when he sees the look on their faces. "And of course it would not just be me, not that I think you ever really thought I would leave you all out.” The slight blushes and sheepish looks on three of the faces showcases they had hoped to be included. Only three of course as Charlie did not have any doubt he would be included, especially since by then they would be married.

Of the three Mason recovers first, just enough to say, “Well that sounds wicked and fun and I can’t wait!”

After ruffling Mason’s hair, much to his amused non-amusement, Harry adds, “But even more, I figured that at certain legs of the trip we could even invite others to join us for days, weekends, or weeks.”

Taking up the trait of his name Sirius then asks with curiosity, “So what about our Wizengamot obligations?”

With humor in his voice, "Well, as we are wizards we have many and varied methods to get to London for meetings and then back to wherever we are for the day’s meeting.”

As the group nods in agreement at that logical answer Charlie adds, “And really those single day disruptions won’t really ruin the fun of the trip.”

After indicating his agreement on that Remus asks, “So, how long do you think the vacation would go for?"

“Well, for Mason just the summer, sorry Mason, but for the rest of us I was thinking a year or two actually with us visiting places for month long stays.”

At that Mason whines, “That’s no fair.” He then pokes Harry in the chest and states very authoritarian, “You will not go to places that I want to visit while I am at school!”

With a chuckle and a grin at that Harry states, “Of course not. In fact I will let you have a say in the timeline so that you get to join us for places you definitely want to see.”

“I accept that rule,” Masn says with a pureblood tone in his voice, one he has been practicing of late, much to everyone’s amusement.

The talk of scheduling actually leads to Charlie asking, “So, what were the places you were thinking of visiting?”

With a grin, and a quick move to kiss his partner, Harry states, "All around the world actually, with places both in my lands and outside of it.” Here he shakes his head while adding, “Though to be honest it's mostly within my lands as with only a few small exceptions I have a place pretty much everywhere.”

As that is a fact that the group has long come to understand there really isn’t any eye batting at that fact.

But it does make Remus realize something, which is why he asks, “Wait, so does that mean you already have created an itinerary?”

With a grin and a chuckle Harry states, “Of course, though I am not entirely finished yet. This whole idea has, as you might realize, been on my mind for a while now and so I decided to use it as a bit of fun research. After months of planning and research I have pinpointed most of the places I want to go to, which is basically a zigzag line that covers the globe.” At that point Harry gets up and heads to his desk in order to get something.

As he does so Mason asks more curious then upset, “But if you already made the plans then why would you offer me some control?”

At this point Harry had found the paperwork he was looking for and made it back to the table, where he placed said work in front of them for their reading. A work that not just named places but also gave time tables of stays and lists of names who would be invited for particular stages of the trip. As they began looking through it he explains, “Because not everything is figured out and there are so many potential points where all your input is needed as I couldn’t decide which path to take.”

Soon enough Sirius breaks the silence of the reading to say, “Oooh, now this place in Italy is somewhere I have long wanted to go, but never got the chance to before.”

Giving his husband a smile Remus adds, “This sie you picked out in Russia is near to the monastery known for werewolf meditative techniques, it will be cool to see that."

Mason gasps in glee upon seeing a place, leading him to saying, “Now this place in North America is somewhere we need to go when I am free as I have always dreamed of seeing it.”

While Sirius and Remus give Mason a hug for that comment Charlie, after giving Harry another kiss, says, “I am happy to see we are visiting the various dragon sanctuaries in Africa.”

Smiling at them all Harry says, "I didn't pick just places I wanted to go but places all of us wanted to see, as well as others. For example the location in Greece is near a town that Luna would love. The same for the historic farm in France that Neville would lose his mind over due to all the plants."

"It’s all very nice Harry, very comprehensive." Charlie says with a smile as the group continues looking over the plans and giving their thoughts as they see the various places listed.

8888

As the last of the seventh years arrived in the covenant section and sat down upon its couches a sort of silence descended upon the room.

A silence that was then quickly broken by the eruption of cheers, ones that nobody really would be able to remember who started it.

Still those cheers were necessary as a release for the ever-increasing stressful three weeks that they had just gone through.

“We did it,” Vincent then says in shock once the room became quiet, “we really did it!” He then lets out a shocked cry slash gasp.

“We really did,” his best friend Greg states, “we really did.”

This leads to the start of talking as the seventh years all begin sharing their wonder and their joy at their success.

After a few minutes of this going on Harry suddenly stands up, which leads to another hush falling upon the room. He then gestures with his hand, summons his staff, and waves it around the room. A second later in each and every one of their hands is a chalice, and in said chalice is some wine.

“A toast!” He then says, which has everyone holding up their cups. “To education, to friendship, to trials and tribulations, to us, to Hogwarts!”

The response is not just loud, its magical, so much so that a wave of energy erupts from them and passes through the halls of Hogwarts, touching all and filling them with cheer.

8888

After giving Harry a kiss as he hands him a cup of soda from the kitchen, Charlie sits down while saying, “I love the fact you have a private room!”

A grin is the response, followed by moving forward for his own kiss, which then has him saying as he pulls back, “You can thank how busy I am.” He then leans back with a stretch and says, “So, with the NEWTs done, I’m free for the next two days. When are you needed back at the sanctuary?”

A wide pleased cat got the canary smile comes on Charlie’s face as he replies, “Three days from now!”

A glint of pure ‘evil’ comes to Harry’s in response, “Oh good. Then that’s how long it will be before anyone sees us again!”

As clothes come off the movie is forgotten as much fun occurs.

~~~


	43. Final Wrap

**Final Wrap**  
\------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid June

It was the last run Harry was going to have during his time as a student of Hogwarts, a fact he was very much not dwelling on. Mostly because if he did there was no way he wasn’t going to get teary eyed, and he had promised himself not to, at least not yet.

Not because crying was bad, that was not something he felt, but rather because he knew he was going to be so busy and didn’t have the time for it. Not now, not yet, but later - when he was in the arms of Sirius and Remus or Charlie.

Then he could cry.

His introspection was broken when he almost ran into Hagrid, a Hagrid who was tending to a mated pair of hippogriffs.

“Hey Hagrid,” Harry says after moving to the side in order to not run into his friend. “Who goes it?”

“It goes great Harry,” Hagrid says with a smile. “Been grooming these two beauties so they are ready for class later today.”

After giving both hippogriffs a smile followed by a bow he turns back to Hagrid, “Oh really. Well have fun with that, and also good luck.”

As Harry continues his run he is left with Hagrid’s booming laugh, which gets but a snort from the two hippogriffs quite use to Hagrid’s loudness.

8888

Silence had washed over the great hall upon the end of the Headmaster's breakfast speech. Then, to amusement and shock, Harry Potter himself stood up. He gave his friends a soft smile before moving out from his seat and up to the front of the hall.

In his smooth voice Harry says, "Seven years. Seven years my year mates and I have graced these hallowed halls." A pause, a smile, "But of course Hogwarts has existed before and will continue to exist long after we leave it." Another pause, "But that doesn't make our time here any less important, any less meaningful."

He then stops, a long pause as he turns around and looks towards the head table. With a big smile and a wide gesture he says, "Though there is so much I could say, so much that needs to be said, I am going to start simply."

A long pause.

"Thank you." He stops as the student body goes crazy loud in agreement. When the sound fades Harry smirks, "See, they are in agreement." A pause, "Each of you, in your own ways, has brought us to this point. A point where we will be walking out those double doors as students for the last time."

Another stop then a grin, "Though we still have two full days before the train home it is today that I wish to use to thank you all." A beat then, "I want to thank Professor McGonagall for taking care of her students even though she has too many hats to wear. Professor Flitwick, thank you for being willing to take the time to answer any and all questions posed to you, even the ridiculous ones. Professor Snape, while you may not always interact in the nicest way I want to thank you for pushing us to be the best we can be by never accepting failure.” The amusement in many is only equaled by the faux glare that Snape sends to Harry.

After giving a cheeky grin Harry continues, “Professor Sprout, thank you for showing us that just because something doesn’t have active magic doesn’t mean it is not a magic all it's own. Professor Hagrid, thank you for showing us kindness, respect, and the fact that just because something might be called monstrous by others, it doesn’t mean it truly is. Professor Vector, thank you for being willing to explain the math over and over again without losing your cool. Professor Babbling, I thank you for showing us the depths of what magic can do.Professor Sinistra, thank you for showing us the wonders that may be in the heavens. Professor Kempt, thank you for being the professor to survive the curse.” There is much laughter and wry grins, even from said professor.

He soon continues, “Madam Pince, thank you for the help you gave on nights when we were rushing to gather the materials for reports. Madam Pomfrey, thank you for looking out for us physically and making sure we were always under excellent care. Mr Finch, thank you for taking care of the school, even when not everyone recognizes all that you do for us. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor, thank you for your guidance and your presence these many years.” He stops and looks around before smiling. “To all others, thank you, thank you for all that you have done and continue to do. Thank you!”

With that Harry makes a slight gesture which has the students standing up, one by one, then the whole hall. Then as one, as if they practiced for this, though they did not, they all bow.

As the students stand up straight the professors and staff stand up themselves, and as one, give their own bow.

Soon afterward both groups return to their seats without words as breakfast resumes.

8888

“Are you looking for anyone Mr Potter, and if so may I help you?” Asks Professor McGonagall upon seeing Harry standing in a hallway by some statues.

Giving his head of house and transfiguration teacher a smile he nods in agreement, “Actually yes, to both, as it is you I was looking for.”

“I see, well then, if you would walk with me we may talk.”

As he moves to step in time with her as they beginning walking Hogwarts, Harry smiles and says, “Of course, as I know even now you are busy.”

“Mr Potter, if there is anyone here that knows of busy like I do it is you.” The two share a commiserating smile before she gives a quick nod, “So, what is it that I can do for you?”

“Nothing really. I just wanted to personally approach you to tell you of how grateful I am for all that you have done, both visibly and without praise.”

She stops for a moment to give him an accepting nod, “Mr Potter, Harry, we didn’t start off on the best foot. Though you know I didn’t mean anything from it, I do apologize for not showing more trust in you then.”

“It is okay Professor, I understand.” He then gives a soft head wave. “Maybe a younger me wouldn’t have, even with my maturity, but I do now. One cannot always take the word of others at their face value, not if one doesn’t wish to be active all day and night.”

“Be that as it may, I still do apologize for my actions. But even more I have taken the fact that even children should be believed, especially when they give no reason not to be trusted. A fact that I hope you have seen in my behavior these past few years.”

“Oh I have Professor, I have indeed.” At this point the two beginning walking again. “I truly didn’t mean to harp on the past,” a pause, a laugh, “well actually, no, I did mean to bring up the past. For this entire conversation is me personally saying thank you to you for all that you have done. But as words are simply words I also want to present you this.” He then hands her a golden orb the size of a golf ball.

She takes it from him and looks at it for a moment before recognition causes her eyes to widen. “Mr Potter, I can’t.”

“Actually yes, you can. As Heir of three of the four Founders and as a student whose grades have already been submitted and finished you can.”

She turns from him to the Arcana Crystal in her hand, which is a very exotic and rare magic boosting item. Blinking away her shock she simply says, “Thank you!”

He nods as the two continue walking.

8888

Upon being given leave to enter, Harry walks into her office and can't help but laugh. With a bit of a shake of the head he says, “You're still working?”

Professor Babbling looks up at Harry before looking down upon the work in front of her. Then with her own grin she says, “This isn't school work. I'm actually already beginning to go over the summer projects that I've been hired for.”

“Oh, already?” Harry asks, both a surprised but also really not.

“Of course, as I would have been bored otherwise. Especially with you lot having taken your NEWTS and thus not being taught by me anymore. So I need to do something.” She then gives him a look before saying, “So come sit down, so what is it that you need?”

With a chuckle he responds, “It's not so much what I need as what I want to say to you.” He gives her a smile, “I wanted to say thank you. Between your love and knowledge of runes you really showed us how great it could be.” With that he pauses for a moment to take a deep breath that once he lets it out he says, “Which is why I wanted to give you this.”

With this being a silvery orb the size of a baseball engraved with untold runic patterns upon its surplus.

A bit shocked she says, “An Arcane Grimoire, you wish to give me an artifact arcane grimoire?” She shakes her head in shock before saying, “I can't accept that,” as she trails off.

Harry gives her a smile before saying, “Actually, yes, you can accept it. Between me being the Heir of three Founders and also someone who has basically graduated it is not considered against the rules. Plus, it is a tool of your trade and as a Head of House who has hired you for a number of summer projects it is very much in my legal interest to let you use this.”

“Use yes, but not give, which is what you want to do.” She stops and shakes her head in shock before saying, “Mr Potter, Harry, really?”

“You deserve it. You need it. As the owner of it it is my right to decide on who should get to have it. So I give it to you.”

As she takes the orb in her shaky hands she seems to practically glow with awe. “I guess it's now my turn to say, thank you Harry.”

In response he grins at her before leaning back in his chair and saying, “Oh, by the way, while I'm here I did have a question. If you're free, that is?”

With a chuckle she says, “After what you just gave me, for you, of course, always.”

8888

As Harry was walking towards the Great Hall of for lunch he received the message from his mirror watch. Activating it he was not surprised to see the appearance of Ragnok in front of him. “Hello my friend, and well met.” He then gives a cheeky grin as he adds, “So what do I owe this delaying me getting my lunch?”

With a sharp tooth grin to show what he thinks of that he then says, “Nothing much, I just felt like having a meeting with you during your last few days at Hogwarts.”

A confused blink is his first response before he can't help it and lets out a laugh, “Wait really? You just called today to say hello and to remind me that you're here.”

“Yep. I couldn't resist. I didn't want to forgotten in this whole mentis of moments in your life. Especially since I've been figuratively here with you since your first year at Hogwarts.”

Harry just shakes his head before going, “You're not a goblin you're a troll, that's what you are, you're the trolliest troll who ever trolled.” As Ragnok begins to laugh Harry gives one more shake of his head before saying, “Goodbye,” and ending the call.

He's still laughing as he heads imto the great hall for lunch.

8888

“Ah, there you are Mr Potter,” says Professor Flitwick upon coming upon a Harry sitting on a bench by the pond in the indoor park . As Harry looks up he smiles, “You are a tough man to find when you wish for a moment of solitude.”

Harry grins at that before gesturing for the seat next to his own, which Flitwick takes. As the professor is moving Harry chuckles and says, “Which is amusing as I wasn’t even doing that.”

“Oh? So what brings you out here if not for the quiet?”

Another chuckle, “Well I did come here for the quiet, but that was after watching a small group of first year students who wished to use the moment to fly. When they got tired I came here,” a pause to look at his watch, “which was fifteen minutes ago.” A shake of his head as he could have sworn it was less time. He then turns to look directly at his advisor, “So you were looking for me?”

“Ah yes, I was. So about the same time as you were asked about flying I was asked by some students about dueling. With the other professors busy I was wondering if you were interested in dueling me.”

Harry’s eyes widen in glee at that before he gives an exaggerated affirmative shake of the head at that. “Really, because yes, I would love to duel you.” He then gets a thoughtful look on his face before reaching into his bag. As he looks for something he says, “I was going to give this to you later but this actually is the perfect time.” A tug and the item comes out, which he hands to Flitwick.

Who says, “A gauntlet?”

“An arcane gauntlet as a gift from me to you in thanks of your teaching and mentorship. Though I would later gain others you were the first true mentor I had in the magical world, a fact which I wanted to show you my appreciation.” He then smiles and says, before Flitwick could speak, “And yes, I know you do not need an item to know and accept my respect and admiration for you, but I still wanted to give you something.”

“Which I appreciate and accept under the standards of both my wizarding and goblin culture. Thank you Mr Potter, Harry, thank you.” There is magic in the statement, magic which makes Harry know full well all the unspoken meanings behind said words.

Flitwick lets it go on for a moment before clapping his hands as if changing the subject as he jumps to his feet. “But nevermind that Harry for we need to head to the dueling chamber as it's dueling time!”

8888

“Pardon me Professor,” Harry says after almost running into Professor Vector in the hallways of Hogwarts.

With a pleasant smile she shakes her head, “No worries Mr Potter as it is I that was blocking the hallway.”

Smiling in response to her smile Harry then says, “As this is as good a time as any I would like to provide you with a gift as thanks for all your help, assistance, and hard work.” So said he reaches into his bag and pulls out an abacus.

Raising her eyebrows at that she says, “I, ah, thank you Mr Potter.” But then she gives a little shake upon taking hold of the item, which begins to glow before shifting in form, to that of a relatively modern looking mundane-style scientific calculator.

With a chuckle Harry explains, “It’s an arcane calculator specifically enchanted to enhance the practices of arithmancy while also having a number of other magical functions.”

“But why an abacus form?”

“Well, the artifact is so old enough that its natural form is that of said abacus.”

Eyes widening at the meaning behind that all she can say si, “Oh.” She then shakes her head and says, “Before we met up I was heading to my office to do some preliminary work on an arithmancy project, if you are free would you like to assist me in that?”   
“Of course, please lead the way, for I am always up for some arithmancy!”

8888

“All hail the Hogwarts Champion!” Is the first thing that Harry hears upon walking into the great hall for dinner.   
While that might be the first thing he hears, it is not the first thing he feels, which is that of four arms basically glomping him in a hug. Letting out a shocked laugh he says, “Fred, George, why hello there.” After pulling away from their attempt to rub his hair he then asks, “So what brings you here?” There is a pause as he thinks on things which is why he adds, “Oh, and I am only one of the champions, and it’s not right to call that out unless the other is here.”

“Which is why it's good that I am here then,” Cedric says from his position near to the door and next to Terence.

After letting out his own borderline unseemly whoop of joy Harry makes his way over to Cedric in order to give said friend of his a big hug.

Which, when Terence then coughs to try and interrupt, he himself gets as well, since he too is a friend.

After pulling away from them Harry gives them a nod and says, “Right, via the power vested in me by me I do declare you must sit at my table for dinner!”

Which they end up doing, much to both Hufflepuff and Slytherin annoyance, an annoyance that is more fake than real as the room sits back and enjoys the sound of a carefree Harry Potter.

8888

“With your presence at my door should I assume that you wish to speak to me about something,” Professor Snape says upon Harry’s arrival.

“Well, I guess that depends on how far news has traveled.”

With a quite smooth drawl he says, “If you are referring to your visits to certain faculty members, then fast.” He then gestures for the seat in front of him. “Do come in and sit and tell me what you want.”

With a chuckle directed at the professor’s bland statement Harry reaches into his bag and pulls out an orchilcum cauldron which contains an adamant stirer. “I wish to give this to you in thanks for all that your shown and taught and done for me, not just these last seven years but my whole life.”

“You do not need to resort to bribery Mr Potter, Harry, we all know how much you care.”

“I know you do, which is why thisn’t is bribery. It is in fact a gift that physically showcases my deep appreciation for all that you have done, even that which nobody - me included - knows. These two arcane tools are enchanted, as you will discover, with some of the most potent magics that Merlin himself could devise. I give them to you as a sign of my deep respect and admiration.”

Severus, speechless for the first time in a long time, simply stares at Harry in silence. He then gives a single nod. After swallowing to try and get rid of the proverbial frog in his throat he says, “If you are free Mr Potter what do you say about assisting me in brewing some potions.”

“That I would love to, and lead the way.”

8888

After throwing down her bag onto a couch Hermione just looks around the room before saying, “Can you believe it? This is almost it. We are almost done.”

“That is hard to believe yes,” responds Mandy with a bit of emotional tightness in her voice.

“Seven years, we have been here for seven years,” Hannah states before adding, “And when it began did anyone among us even consider the possibility that we would become friends.”

“I know I didn’t,” states Pansy with a bit of a sniffle as the whole thing starts to impact her.

With a soft sigh that draws attention to himself Greg says, “Honestly, I feel honored by the fact that instead of allies we have friends.”

“It’s that friendship that makes this all the sadder, for all that we aren’t going to be losing contact,” Justin comments before adding, “especially considering we just bought a manor together.”

“Which, honestly, is something that I never imagined as something I, let alone we, would ever do,” states Michael with a shocked shake to his head.

“I’m putting that firmly in the aura of Harry category,” states Ron with amusement. “Because everything you all said here today he in some part had something to do with. From friendship, to organization, to home buying, to all of us keeping in contact and meaning it. It’s all him.” He lets the amused nods and slight chuckles flow at that before saying with a tilt of his, “Speaking of Harry, anyone know where he is?”

“Last I heard he was on a walkabout speaking to all the professors and staff of Hogwarts,” answers Draco from the seat he just claimed.

“Said individual,” Harry states from the door, “finished that and is now here and wondering what the group would like to do with the free time we have.”

Which turns out to be a very good question, one that takes a bit of time to answer, but when it is, it is done with fun for all.

8888

As he heard the bark-like laugh of Sirius and felt the arms of his mate go around him, Harry knew that his family had arrived. Moving his arms to grasp the arms of who is holding him he turned his head to give Charlie a kiss. Upon pulling back he says, “Hey love you made it.”

“Of course I did,” Charlie says clearly quite pleased.

Before he could say anything more he's interrupted by Sirius going, “What he meant is of course WE made it. Because none of us would have missed this for the world. THE WORLD.”

As Sirius said that Harry noticed something, or more accurately noticed the lack of someone. Which led him to ask, “Where's Remus?”

The wide grin on his face Sirius answers, “Along with Percy he is escorting Hermione's parents through Hogwarts. As this is the first time they've ever seen Hogwarts they are taking it slow, which he's fine with.”

This leads to Charlie chuckling and his eyes turned to him he grins and says, “While this one is anything but patient, and so while Remus stayed with the Granger's we came up here.”

Before Sirius could respond, and more than likely fail at defending himself, Remus actually arrived, gave Sirius an ‘I'm unamused’ look before moving to give Harry a hug.

Upon pulling back Remus says, “Hello all, so what did I miss?”

~~~


	44. Graduations and Final Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, my dear readers, the story is complete. And so is Harry's time at Hogwarts. 
> 
> I have to thank you all for your comments, your thoughts, and your continued willingness and enjoyment of what I have written. I really really appreciate it. 
> 
> As a final note there are two more stories to be posted. One is based on a wedding and the second is based on a coronation. My plan is probably to post one sometime mid-week and the second next Sunday. Once that is done things are complete, the saga is finished. 
> 
> At least for now. 
> 
> But once again, thank you, thank you for sticking we me for this saga. I really appreciate it.

**Graduations and Final Rides**  
\----------------------------  
Date: Seventh Year, Mid June

As the various greetings and initial conversational flows began to fade among the seventh years and their family and friends Harry suddenly gets a big grin on his face. As eyes turn towards him in expectation of something great he says, to nearly no one’s disappointment, “Why don’t we have a quidditch game?”

“I’m game,” Oliver Wood says from where he is sitting next to Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell; all of which came to experience the festivities that were this year’s set of graduations. Which leads to many nods of agreement, not just from them but also Cedric and Terence who are sitting nearby.

“Of course you are,” comments Hermione with amusement from where she is sitting next to her parents, parents who are trying to take in all the magic that is flowing around them.

Which gives her mother the perfect opportunity to say, “You don’t like it dear?”

She grins at her parents and explains, “Oh I am fine with watching it, but playing, no, on that I give it a hard pass. Flying isn’t something that is for me.”

Speaking to not just Hermione’s but to all the muggleborn parents around them Harry says, “I know that you have seen a game when you were at my manor but experiencing it here at Hogwarts is just going to be all the more amazing.” A wide grin follows, “Plus it gives you something to yell at your children at when they land after making loops that will scare you all out of your mind!”

“Hey,” Dean says in pretend anger and shock, “Your not supposed to want them to not let us play!” A shake of the head, “And you call yourself our friend.”

Laughter follows as plans begin to be made on how to best plan the game, which soon afterward expands to include those from all four houses. As, Harry says, is very much the way it should be.

8888

Upon pulling his head out of the curtain covered door into the great hall Harry turns towards his friends and fellow graduates and says, “Everyone is there. Everyone!”

As a number of the other students stare in shock at the fact that everyone choose to come to the graduation ceremony, which is uncommon, Draco just snorts in amusement. Once eyes turn towards him he shrugs, in a very un-Malfoy like fashion and says, “Well really, what did you think would happen? First, it's Harry. Second, most of us are nobles of high importance. And third, well, third is it’s Harry.”

There is a moment of silence as the group of forty take that in before it is broken up by laughter and nods of amused agreement.

As he said, Harry is here.

8888

There was speeches. Many of them. Most of them the students and staff would probably not remember, despite how impressive some of the names were.

Lady Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic.

Lord George Ponce, the Supreme Mugwump.

Various high tier Ministry officials and Order of Merlin recipients.

The Lord Nicolas Flamel and the Lady Pernelle Flamel.

The four heads of the school houses.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

All of them gave great speeches, important speeches, honored speeches.

Long speeches.

Then the Headmaster calls out Hermione Granger, the Head Girl of Hogwarts.to speak. With a smile on her face Hermione got up from her seat and made her way to the podium. She gives the hall a slight curtsey before beginning to speak, “The history of Hogwarts is a long and storied one. It has existed long before we were born and will exist long after most of us are memories in myth and legend. But despite that, or maybe because of it, it is also a place where each and every one of us has put our mark, has given our touch. Our magic is in these halls, and so are our laughters, and tears. This is Hogwarts, we are Hogwarts, and because of that we get to join the honored who have, and will, and always call this place home. Thank you.”

Though the clapping begins immediately it takes a moment for the true importance of her words to sink in, and when it does the claps and applause grow all the bigger, all the wilder.

To Hermione’s blushing pleasure as he returns to her seat up front. .

Then, as all expected, the Headmaster calls out Harry Potter, and as a hush comes over the floor he makes his way up to the podium.

At first he simply stares at the gathered room, as if he is taking the moment in.

He then begins to speak, “Hogwarts. It’s a word and yet it is so much more, as my friend Hermione so perfectly put it. Hogwarts is a home away from home for the magicals of Britain, it is a place where we learn who we are and grow into the person we wish to be. The friendships and alliances made here often last a lifetime, but so do the conflicts and enemies. But that is okay, that is good, because you need both the light and the dark to make a world, a people, true to itself. Those graduating this year are unique in many ways due to the experiences we have gone through, experiences both good and bad yet always necessary. But it is experiences that made us who we are, a people, a group, willing to put aside differences in order to be the best we can be, to do all that we can do. Though we are graduating Hogwarts, leaving her great halls for the last time as students, were are not truly leaving, for Hogwarts will be within all of us, as it is in all of you, forever!” There is a moment of meditative pause before he holds out his arms to encompass it all as he says, “Thank you!”

He then steps away from his podium and gives a bow, a regal bow, one with majesty and power, and yet also deference to forces much greater than him, whether said forces are Hogwarts or the Divinities he lets one choose for themselves.

Even as he straightens up there is a commotion as the thirty-nine other graduates all stand up from their seat and, as one, give their own bow to the same said forces.

As they move to stand up straight the same action is repeated among the others in the hall - first the professors, then the officials, then the parents and families, and then the rest of the student body.

As the last person in the last set completes the bow and straightens up there is a rumbling roar,.a flash of lightning, the smell of incense, and the caress of wind.

Those forces - be it Hogwarts or the Divinities - called forth by the act of respect had answered, and responded, and shown their own favor in the act.

For everyone present - including the muggles and those who still had yet to graduate Hogwarts - now had a flower pinned to their robe. But what made this all the more impressive was that each person had a unique flower, a fact which would lead to many hours, or more, worth of discussion on the various meanings.

After the act of divine will there was a pause, as if no one knew what to do, a pause that would be broken by Harry. He gave a slightly amused nod as he looked at the bouquet of mixed flowers on his chest before stepping down and slowly making his way back to his seat. Upon him sitting down so did the rest of this year, and then the hall.

Which to the Headmaster was the sign to stand up with twinkle in his eye in order to begin the process of calling names and granting diplomas.

8888

“So what do your flowers mean?” Mason asks as soon as the ceremony was over and he was free to do such that.

Harry just chuckles before honestly shaking his head in wonder, “I don’t know actually as some of the flowers here are either rare or no longer around.”

A blink then a grin followed by some laughter, “So you are saying Hogwarts or the Divinities pretty much gave you homework on the day of your graduation.”

As Harry is about to answer his mind is contacted by Lad Hogwarts herself who sends him images, feelings, which when he interprets has him realize she is basically saying - “I, we, didn’t mean for it to be like that but now that it is said we meant it like that.”

Which lets to Harry losing it in laughter, so much so that he has to lean against the wall to stay up. So much so that it is almost ten minutes before he can even begin to stutter out the explanation for why he is laughing so much.

Which of course sets the stage for the others who hear it to begin laughing as well.

8888

“Hey Charlie,” Harry asks curiously to his finance during the break between events as they sit on a bench in the outer plaza by the bridge, “I was wondering what made you decide to stand and bow?”

“A feeling, a feeling in my magic and my bones.” Is Charlie’s immediate answer when Harry finishes speaking. He then adds, “It just seemed right you know.”

With a grin of understanding he nods, “Oh, yes, I very much do know.”

The two then let the silence relax them as they peacefully sit together.

8888

Walking into the great hall Harry and those around him stop and stare in awe, for the place was much changed.

Most especially for the fact that instead of their being the four school house tables plus the head table the room was covered in a huge number of eight to ten person round tables situated around an open platform for dancing.

“Ooooh,” Mason says with awe in his voice, an awe that those around him feel. “I didn’t know they were changing it this way.”

“Surprise!” Sirius exclaims from where he is standing near to Remus and the other professors and staff. He soon continues by saying, “As we figured this was a more formal style of dinner it would make sense to treat it such, hence the tables and dance floor.”

As they walk further in Harry lets out a grin before commenting, “Should I assume that if it's a success tonight then they will bring it back for further year graduations?”

“You know it!” Is the amused answer Sirius gives in response.

Speaking up from where he standing on the other side of Harry, Charlie asks, “So is it assigned seating, and if so where are we going?”

It is Remus who answers, to no one’s real shock, “Yes it is, and the graduating students and families are tables six to twelve with us being six.”

Harry gives a nod at that before exclaiming, “Well brilliant, and let’s head to our seats before we start to mingle.”

8888

“Hey Harry,” Charlie says spontaneously at one point in the dinner.

Blinking at his partner, “Yes Charlie?”

“Let’s dance!”

Harry grins in response, the two stand up, and then begin making their way over ot the dance floor as the slow music starts to play.

While at first Sirius and Remus only stare at Charlie and Harry as they move towards the dance floor it is not long before they smile at each other and get up to join them as well. Soon afterward so does the rest of the graduates, their partners, and their parents and adult family members.

From where he is sitting Mason is suddenly alone, but only physically and only temporally, for as he watches them dance with joy all he can feel is happiness at how it has all turned out.

8888

“So who’s staying?” Harry asks after the dinner celebration is over and the parents begin gathering coats in order to depart.

It is Fred who answers with a grin, “Only those of us who were here as of a few years ago.”

“Plus me,” Charlie comments as his arm goes around Harry’s. “As I got special dispensation to break the rules.”

With a chuckle of amusement Sirius, breaking off from where he was saying goodbye to Mason, comes over to give Harry a hug. As he pulls back he says with a sly grin, “Don’t do anything we wouldn't have done.”

“So you are saying go wild?” Is Harry’s cheeky response.

In response Sirius ruffles Harry’s hair and says, “You know it pup!”

“Don’t encourage him,” Remus says, though whether he is saying that to Harry or Sirius is hard to determine. He then moves forward to give his own hug to Harry before saying, “See you tomorrow cub.”

As the parents and younger siblings finish saying their goodbyes George claps his hands and says, “Right, with them gone, let’s have some fun!”

Fred grins in response before pointing towards the hallway, “Okay folks, come with us, to covenant section we go!”

Which was the room that all had decided would be best to have the multi-house post-graduation celebration party.

8888

Not long after Harry arrives in the great hall for breakfast and sits down at the Gryffindor table Mason comes up to him, steels a piece of toast from the plate, and asks, “So, you look exhausted. How late did the party go last night?”

“Huh,” Harry says, very much his not normal morning self, “oh, till like five in the morning. We’re all operating on less than two hours of sleep and the hope of a pepper up potion.”

Which just so happens to be slid to him by a grinning Ginny who says, “From Professor Snape with a scowl!”

A grin is the response as the table laughs and Harry, and the other now graduates, drink up their own samples of the potion.

Once the smoke fades and the effect takes hold Harry blinks and says, “Right. Hello all and good morning. Sorry for the delay in such greetings.”

More laughter erupts, Ron grumbles about food, as the table begins returning to their more normal breakfast conversation and activities.

For even though this is the last for some tradition must be maintained.

Especially when there is good food in front of them that is just begging to be eaten!

8888

“So what’s the plan Harry?” Ron asks upon his putting down his bag on the floor of the room on the Express that they claimed.

With a chuckle at the question Harry says, “I will be spending half the time here relaxing and half the time traveling the train for my final meet and greet.”

After giving a nod at that very expected action Ron does let out a slight cough before asking, “At one point can I join you for the walk. Why I don’t want to talk to everyone I would like to travel up and down the train.” His voice lowers as he says shyly, “You know to take it all in for the last time, and such.”

“Of course you can join me for that Ron.” Harry says with a smile. He then gestures towards the others in the train, “In fact all of you could for that walkabout part.”

While Neville, Hermione, Daphne, and Blaise all nod in agreement at that Luna shakes her head negatively. “I will pass as I still have one more year and thus I don’t need to let in the shadows of the wrakspurts like you are doing.”

“Just the shadows my love?” Neville asks curiously, and with some amusement.

A decisive nod, “Of course, for our magical bonds are quite strong enough to keep such creatures at bay!”

“Well that is good to hear,” Hermione adds agreebly. As eyes turn to her she smiles and says, “So, before Harry leaves us to say hello to the others, what to play a game?”

8888

“Mr Potter, did you really just hug everyone and their parents?” Asks a surprised Severus Snape as he comes up to Harry as he stands in the middle of the platform, easily visible to all.

“Nope!” Is Harry’s cheeky answer. At the raised eyebrow of Snape calling him out on that he grins before explaining, “Well, as I didn’t hug my year mates or their parents I truthfully can’t say I hugged everyone.”

“I see,” comes the drawl with barely hidden amusement, “my mistake, one I do apologize for!”

In a tone of voice and an air that drips pureblood snobbery Harry says, “As you should. But since you did correct yourself I won’t retract the invitation that I know was given to you to join us later today at Potter Manor.”

After one raised eyebrow later, his only sign of amusement, Severus says, “As that is so I shall be seeing you soon, as I also have some final greetings to make before I am released from this ponderous social custom I find myself involved in.” So said, Severus gives Harry a nod before making his way to another corner of the station.

With a slight chuckle and a shake of his head Harry turns his face towards Timothy Crice, one of the students he had yet to say goodbye too.

8888

As Harry stands at the portal point of the station for the last time on the student journey he can’t help but think back on all that had happened to him - from peace and joy to violence and war, from making friends and finding love, with a side of order and chaos in between.

But then he realized something, all that was in the past, for the him now is so much more than that. He is a man with a family, a man with a purpose, a man with a life to live, a man on a golden path!

It is a reason, a core nature, that has little to do with the pains of his youth. A fact which he is entirely grateful for, for he is much more than a simple scar.

_~~~_

_It is with these words that an adventure comes to an end._

_But don’t worry, for where there is one there is more, for both the story and the life of Harry James Potter is one without end, for like the stars themselves there are always new beginnings!_

_~~~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to this point. Remember comments, thoughts, criticisms are all welcome - as are ideas for potential plot points, ideas which might be accepted and turned into full blown sections of there own. :)
> 
> Honestly, and truthfully, thank you for continuing to read and enjoy my works.


End file.
